


Im Not Ok

by Bones (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 86,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tentei olhar para ele enquanto ainda girava meu rosto inquieto em suas mãos. Ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Algo que eu via em mim mesmo anos atrás, e que foi se apagando aos poucos junto com a minha necessidade de mostrar minha verdadeira personalidade e tudo aquilo que eu era capaz de fazer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odiosa Natureza Humana

**Author's Note:**

> My Chemical Romance, suas músicas e seus integrantes não me pertencem. A história, seu enredo e alguns personagens, sim. Essa história foi postada originalmente no Nyah fanfiction. O texto foi revisto e ligeiramente alterado em alguns pontos, mas nada que prejudique o entendimento da trama central.

Fui imerso rapidamente no topor daquela aula assim que a voz do professor de matemática alcançou meus ouvidos. A aula era sobre probabilidade (que tal calcularmos agora a probabilidade de eu estar entediado?).

A sala inteira parecia funcionar devagar. Todos os cérebros juntos com suas engrenagens trabalhando em slow motion. Os ruídos das conversas cochichadas no fundo da sala eram abafados pelo som dos ventiladores nos cantos da mesma, que eram as únicas coisas naquele lugar a realmente trabalhar em potência máxima. Aquele tempo só me fazia desejar nunca ter nascido. Não com aquele calor infernal e usando todo aquele maldito uniforme cheio de golas, gravatas e botões.

E mesmo tentando ignorar todos os pontos negativos daquele dia, não conseguia relaxar em meio aquela sala inóspita.

Despertei dos meus pensamentos de repente quando uma bolinha de papel me atingiu na nuca, seguida por risadas vindas do fundo da sala. E, bom, era mais ou menos isso que definia o meu dia: tédio, provocações, risadas e raiva reprimida. Aliás, meu nome é Gerard Way, e eu só não sou invisível para o mundo quando eu apanho de alguém nessa merda de colégio.

Primeiramente, não sou um sociopata. 

Sociopata, basicamente, é aquele que “não gosta” das pessoas e evita qualquer tipo de contato com elas. Um sociopata se isola e se exclui, e tenta ao máximo matar qualquer possibilidade de interação entre ele e qualquer outro ser. No meu caso, tecnicamente são as pessoas que não querem interagir comigo. Talvez pelas diferenças de opinião, mas, principalmente, de aparência. Nunca fui uma pessoa muito vaidosa, meu cabelo era comprido e sem corte, e a falta de banhos de sol (que se mostrava bem aparente, por sinal) me rendeu o apelido de “vampiro” entre os alunos mais novos. Além do mais, me torno bem calado em ambientes nos quais não me sinto à vontade, o que, com o passar do tempo, me desgarrou ainda mais do resto do grupo. E estava feito! Do dia para a noite me transformei no caldeirão de minorias que todos adoravam zoar, apontar e rir.

Ok, não era como se eu não me desse bem com ninguém. Tinha um cara da minha sala, Raymond. Digamos que éramos como “melhores amigos”. Ray também sofria com as implicâncias da sala, e tudo só piorou quando começamos a andar juntos, portanto, evitávamos conversar muito dentro da escola e na frente de outros alunos. Isso me incomodava um pouco, mas eu sabia que ele tinha a _cabeça meio fraca_. Do tipo que omite quem é para se misturar com o resto. E também tinha meu irmão, Michael, infelizmente dois anos mais novo que eu. Apesar de termos mais ou menos a mesma personalidade, ele – além de mais “discreto visualmente” – era inspetor de alunos, monitor de física, tinha três medalhas de primeiro lugar em olimpíadas inter-colegias de matemática e um belo boletim recheado de “A+”. Conversávamos muito sobre videogames, tecnologia e HQs. Infelizmente não conseguíamos nos falar com freqüência dentro do colégio devido a nossos horários diferentes, mas vivíamos andando juntos pela cidade. E Ray geralmente se juntava a nós em nossas caminhadas para lugar nenhum.

Mas, voltando à sala, meu tédio todo se devia ao fato de que nem Ray nem Mikey haviam vindo à escola. Sabia que ia passar o resto do dia sozinho e “em alerta”, me esquivando pelos corredores e torcendo para continuar invisível. Então, na impossibilidade de relaxar, peguei um livro dentro da mochila e tentei achar a página na qual havia parado anteriormente. Com um pouco de sorte e alguns capítulos, aquele tédio todo acabaria logo.

Acordei sobressaltado com o barulho alto do sinal para o intervalo. Havia adormecido em uma posição estranha, com meu rosto amassado contra o livro ainda aberto, e meus braços sob este, cruzados em uma posição nada convencional. E agora parecia que um trator havia passado por cima de mim. Duas vezes.

– Acorda, princesa! – os garotos que se sentavam no fundo da sala (e que provavelmente me jogaram a bolinha de papel) se aproximavam. – Dormiu bem? – um deles ria cínico, enquanto passava por mim com seus “comparsas”, cada um dando um tapa em minha nuca. – Estava sonhando com o que? Peitinhos ou pintinhos? – ele gargalhava da própria piada enquanto passava por mim.

Fiquei calado e continuei no meu lugar. Meus olhos esfaqueando-os enquanto eu os observava se afastarem.

Assim que me vi sozinho, contorci-me do modo que pude, ainda sentado em minha carteira, alcançando rapidamente meu almoço dentro da minha mochila. Levantei-me resignado (esse tipo de palavra é a cara do Mikey), caminhando até a porta da sala sem muita vontade de realmente sair dela. Suspirei pesado, já imaginando o que me aguardava lá fora.

Dei o derradeiro passo a frente, como um preso condenado a fritar na cadeira elétrica.

Virei para trás, encarando o outro lado do batente da porta, agora aberta, o que me proporcionava uma ampla visão da sala que eu deixava para trás. Inferno! Eu detestava aquele lugar, era simplesmente horrível, mas era sempre tão convidativo quando vazio!

Sem muitas opções – já que durante os intervalos, os alunos eram proibidos de permanecer dentro das salas sem a supervisão de um professor. –, encaminhei-me para o pátio. Lá, toda a sorte de atletas e outros idiotas (porque todos os atletas são idiotas, mas nem todos os idiotas são atletas, entende?) conversavam e riam uns dos outros, como se a última coisa que quisessem fosse fazer algo de útil pela humanidade (ou por si próprios). Não estava nem um pouco afim de me aproximar deles, muito menos que eles se aproximassem de mim. A minha sorte era que o pátio era realmente grande. As enormes mesas que se encontravam dentro e fora do refeitório estavam completamente lotadas, porém, a área verde que dava acesso aos campos de futebol tinha algumas árvores que faziam uma acolhedora sombra em um ângulo muito interessante, que me permitia observar o ir e vir de pessoas, sem ser visto.

Dei a volta no refeitório (exatamente por saber que essa era a parte mais lotada do colégio naquele horário), porém tive de atravessar o corredor formado pelas mesas em uma área aberta do pátio. O piso de concreto áspero com o qual meu rosto já se encontrara tantas vezes. _Era como atravessar um corredor polonês_. As palmas das minhas mãos suavam frio.

Caminhei um pouco além daquelas mesas, buscando me distanciar rapidamente daqueles grupos que cochichavam com as cabeças juntas, apesar de eu sentir seus olhos me acompanharem enquanto eu passava. Não era exatamente como se eu não gostasse de nenhuma daquelas pessoas... Mas já fazia muito tempo que eu não conseguia ver nenhuma semelhança, por menor que ela fosse, entre qualquer um daqueles grupos e eu. Era até estranho pensar que eu conseguia encontrar tantas diferenças de gostos e comportamento entre nós tão facilmente. Às vezes eu ficava em dúvida se o problema estava comigo, por ter crescido rápido demais, ou se o problema estava com eles, que se esqueceram, de alguma forma, de evoluir.

Sentei-me à sombra de uma das grandes árvores daquele lugar que eu gostava de chamar de “recanto” e logo tratei de esticar as pernas, descansando minhas mãos sobre elas – que ainda seguravam o sanduíche que eu mesmo havia feito para trazer, como um almoço improvisado, já que há tempos eu não frequentava a cantina do colégio, muito menos o refeitório por... _motivos diversos_ –. Chamava aquele ponto dessa forma exatamente por isso: aquele era um dos únicos locais de todo o dito “complexo estudantil” que eu podia relaxar. Esquecer as implicâncias, os colegas, e observar com um pouco de sossego todos aqueles estereótipos desfilando bem na minha frente. A menina bonita e burra, o cara forte e idiota, o nerd magrelo e esquisito.

Nunca fui a favor dos estereótipos. De rotular e limitar seus conceitos sobre o que as pessoas aparentavam ser. Mas, certas vezes, eu mesmo me pegava rindo internamente de um ou outro caso que coincidia com os rótulos que as pessoas vivem dando umas para as outras, principalmente dentro de uma escola. As pessoas não costumam acreditar, mas crianças e adolescentes são sim bem cruéis, mesmo que tudo pareça sempre uma grande brincadeira.

Sem muitas opções, concentrei-me no ir e vir de pessoas. Meu olhar vagava por aquela grande área aberta, das mesas de concreto próximas às portas duplas que davam acesso ao refeitório aos campos verdes destinados aos treinos de futebol e, um pouco além deles, as quadras abertas onde o time de basquete mais costumava se reunir. E foi nesse ponto, bem debaixo de uma tabela de basquete – que, mesmo ao longe, eu ainda conseguia enxergar bem – que eu parei meu olhar. Uma movimentação estranha prontamente captando a minha atenção. Levantei-me prontamente para observar melhor a cena, uma mão apoiada no grosso tronco da árvore onde antes eu recostava e a outra ocupada em afastar meu cabelo dos meus olhos apertados contra o sol forte.

Na realidade, não acredito que “movimentação estranha” fosse a melhor definição para aquilo que eu estava vendo. Porque ninguém ali fazia real questão de esconder o que estava fazendo, o movimento dos corpos em si já era mais que explícito.

Três indivíduos grandes cercando um terceiro, bem menor do que qualquer um deles. Isso era injusto.

Fiquei estático observando a cena. Fazia tempo que eu não me impressionava tanto assim com algo. Por quê? Aquele garoto, provavelmente com metade do meu tamanho, fazia exatamente o que eu jamais tive coragem de fazer: **resistir**. E quanto mais eu olhava, mais um estranho sentimento crescia e se remexia dentro de mim. Uma raiva maciça, provavelmente fruto dos inúmeros anos de humilhações gratuitas que eu mesmo sofri. Meu lado racional pedia urgentemente para eu me afastar, antes que tudo aquilo que eu havia guardado por anos aflorasse e eu acabasse por fazer algo do qual eu me arrependeria no futuro.

Infelizmente meus demais sentidos me impediram de realizar tal ação.

Porque, de alguma forma, no lugar daquele garoto, era a mim que eu enxergava.

– “Não interfira, Gerard!” – dizia uma vozinha irritante e aguda na minha cabeça, enquanto eu assistia o garoto receber mais um soco. – “Você sabe como vai acabar! É sempre do mesmo jeito!”

Maldita consciência covarde!

E mais maldita ainda aquela raiva que me fazia agir por impulso!


	2. Tudo Errado

Caminhei até eles a passos firmes, a cabeça erguida e uma bela e recém adquirida cara de cachorro grande estampada na face. Uma única pergunta rondava a minha mente naquele momento: **a quem eu estava querendo enganar?**

Quando estava próximo o suficiente para que a minha presença fosse notada, todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Minhas mãos – fechadas em punhos – suavam.  
O garoto estava bastante ofegante, provavelmente tinha se debatido bastante antes de eu chegar. Os dois brutamontes que lhe seguravam os braços olhavam confusos de mim para o terceiro, um pouco mais a frente, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ele era o líder do bando. 

McCain.

Seu sobrenome, ultimamente, era o que mais se ouvia ressoar pelos corredores daquela escola. O mais alto, o mais forte, o mais bonito, o mais esperto. Capitão do time de basquete, o nome estampado nas costas do seu uniforme era a última coisa que muitos jogadores de times adversários viam antes de terem a bola roubada de suas mãos. O aluno e atleta modelo.

Mas, para mim, encará-lo era como assistir a um filme que eu já havia visto antes em algum lugar...

Percebia-se de longe que ele fazia o tipo de pessoa que impunha o respeito através do medo, e eu podia afirmar isso com propriedade, já que não foram poucas as vezes que fui pego para bode expiatório por ele e pelo seu pequeno grupo de vassalos que geralmente seguiam seu rastro, devotos, aplaudindo de pé cada grunhido seu. McCain também costumava me abordar nos corredores, às vezes apenas para lançar algum comentário ácido sobre a minha aparência ou ao meu modo de agir e, em outras, imagino que para quebrar um pouco sua “rotina”, ele me provocava (juntamente com sua corja) até que eu lhe respondesse de forma atravessada. O que, para ele, já era um motivo mais do que suficiente para partir para cima.

Mas eu creio que essa seja a primeira vez que ele realmente me encara. Até porque não é todo o dia que eu, deliberadamente, saio da minha zona de conforto e me desloco de onde quer que eu estivesse anteriormente apenas para confrontá-lo, tentando transmitir toda a convicção que eu conseguia apenas pelo tom de voz.

– O que faz aqui? – rosnou, vindo até mim. 

Ele estava próximo o suficiente para que a nossa diferença de altura e, principalmente, de largura, fosse facilmente notada a metros de distância. Tinha a pele clara e seus olhos, de um castanho escuro e intenso, faiscavam em direção aos meus com raiva crescente. E, em outros tempos, apenas aquilo já me intimidaria.

Engoli em seco quando meu olhar escorregou mais para baixo e eu pude ver seus punhos cerrados, os músculos de seu braço contraídos fazendo com que as mangas de seu uniforme parecessem mais justas. Minha vontade de sair correndo dali como se não houvesse amanhã ainda se fazia presente, mas bem menos atrativa do que antes. Não estava muito disposto a sair dali sem cumprir o propósito que me levara a tomar aquela atitude tão impulsiva. Apanhar, àquela altura do campeonato, era apenas uma conseqüência.

– Veio apanhar também? – ele me olhava de uma forma furiosa enquanto jogava os cabelos loiros para o lado com um movimento de cabeça de forma superior.

“Provavelmente...” pensei.

– Solta o garoto. – disse tentando parecer firme e ignorando sua pergunta (provavelmente retórica). Ainda não tinha total certeza do que eu estava fazendo. A verdade era que eu estava sendo impulsionado pelo momento.

– E o que você vai fazer comigo se eu não soltar? – ele sorria cínico, se aproximando mais. Os outros dois, que ainda seguravam o garoto pelos braços, riram de sua fala, mesmo sem parecer que realmente entenderam a “piada”.

E, em um surto de coragem, antes que ele pudesse ter a oportunidade de chegar próximo o bastante de mim para me derrubar, eu o empurrei, fazendo com que ele recuasse alguns passos. Observei, satisfeito, seus olhos se arregalarem em surpresa.

– Solte ele agora – foi a minha vez de me aproximar, a coragem brotando de partes do meu cérebro que eu imaginava adormecidas para sempre. Me aproximei um pouco mais dele e apontei o dedo em riste para seu rosto (a postura bem mais ereta na tentativa de impor algum tipo de presença). – ou então vai ser pior para você!

**Tão jovem e tão estúpido!**

Levei um soco direto no olho esquerdo, o impacto me fazendo recuar uns bons três ou quatro passos até conseguir firmar meus pés no chão novamente. Eu já devia saber que ameaçar alguém com o dobro da minha largura (e metade da inteligência) não daria em boa coisa... Não para mim.

– Não ouse me ameaçar, Way! – e foi a vez dele apontar o dedo para mim. – Ou faço você engolir essa sua língua! – com um último gesto, chamou seus comparsas, que logo largaram o pirralho e saíram atrás de seu mestre, rindo como hienas no cio.

Assim que se afastaram, permiti-me cair sentado sobre a grama, minhas costas apoiadas em uma das árvores de grandes copas do local. Uma das mãos tampando o olho machucado.

“Parabéns, herói! Salvou o dia!”, pensei irônico e cansado, deixando escapar um suspiro. Sentia a adrenalina se dissipar aos poucos no meu sangue, a respiração se estabilizando, e a dor se fazendo presente em cada músculo meu, como se aquela explosão de raiva e coragem tivessem vindo de dentro para fora, rasgando a carne.

E assim eu fiquei. Ranzinza e dolorido, me lamuriando por uma atitude que eu nem sabia ao certo se me arrependia ou não de ter tomado.

E só depois de um tempo notei alguém sentado ao meu lado. Era uma figura baixa e magra, largada de qualquer jeito sobre a grama, as pernas estiradas e bem separadas uma da outra. Parecia estar bem à vontade. Franzi o cenho àquela cena. 

Sem notar meu olhar, no mínimo, “intrigado” sobre si, a figura ao meu lado se pronunciou:

– Valeu mesmo, cara. – notei que ele ainda estava um pouco ofegante. – Aqueles bastardos me pegaram desprevenido! – resmungou, a face séria.

E eu o olhei incrédulo. Ele realmente achava que tinha alguma chance? Sério mesmo?

Ele levantou o rosto e me encarou. Seu sorriso parecia um tanto dolorido, imagino que pelos vários socos que ele havia levado, e eu pude perceber um filete de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Ele me estendeu uma mão enquanto a outra segurava seu próprio tronco na altura das costelas.

– Frank Iero. – disse simplesmente.

– Gerard Way. – respondi, segurando sua mão e apertando-a.

Aquela apresentação foi a mais estranha de toda a minha vida, com toda a certeza.

Eu ainda o olhava de uma forma estranha e desconfiada, ainda mais depois que avistei – com o olho que me restara – as tatuagens em sua mão, que seguiam pelo pulso e de lá para além da manga comprida do uniforme, onde eu, obviamente, não conseguia mais enxergar.

Quando ele notou meu interesse, apressou-se em puxar a mão de volta, constrangido.

– Lamento o modo como nos conhecemos. – disse rapidamente. Ele parecia bem sem graça.

– Ahm... tudo bem. – e eu me peguei sem palavras também. Ótima hora para agir feito um idiota.

Mas eu não tinha muita culpa, era simplesmente o costume. Não estava acostumado a falar com outras pessoas na escola, além de Mikey e Ray – e isso apenas quando não estávamos no meio de muita gente.

Tentei me lembrar aonde havia deixado o meu almoço no meio de toda aquela confusão, e acabei por abaixar a mão que estava sobre o olho machucado. O silêncio estranho que havia se formado entre nós sem eu nem ao menos perceber foi logo quebrado por ele.

– Cara, isso vai ficar muito feio! – ele exclamou, e logo uma de suas mãos já estava em meu queixo, e ele analisava o hematoma, atento. – Tem enfermaria aqui?

“Como eu imaginava, um novato.” – foi a única coisa que se passou pela minha cabeça. Obviamente que ele não sabia como as coisas funcionavam por aqui, o que explicava a cena que eu presenciara minutos antes.

Como as coisas funcionam por aqui? É tudo baseado na mais simples cadeia alimentar que se pode imaginar: o mais forte oprime o mais fraco. O mais forte ri e o mais fraco chora.

Tentei olhar para ele enquanto ainda girava meu rosto inquieto em suas mãos. Ele tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Algo que eu via em mim mesmo anos atrás, e que foi se apagando aos poucos junto com a minha necessidade de mostrar minha verdadeira personalidade e tudo aquilo que eu era capaz de fazer.

Ponderei sobre aquele pensamento por alguns momentos. Aquele garoto parecia mais vivo do que eu jamais fui.

– Tem sim. – respondi depois de alguns segundos.

E assim que aquela curta resposta escapou pelos meus lábios, assisti ele se levantar, ainda com a mão nas costelas. A dificuldade era aparente e ele devia estar sentindo dor.  
Notei que ele havia estendido a mão para me auxiliar a me levantar, e eu não a recusei.

E sem dizermos mais muita coisa, tomei a dianteira, sentindo ele nos meus calcanhares enquanto rumávamos novamente para a parte externa do refeitório pelo caminho mais fácil para a enfermaria que eu me lembrava. Eu andava depressa, e sentia sua dificuldade em me acompanhar, mas não podia diminuir o passo, e quando passamos por aquelas mesas lotadas, imaginei que ele entenderia o porquê. Todos os presentes explodiriam em gargalhadas, apontando sem o menor pudor para os nossos rostos inchados. Podia imaginar nitidamente aqueles três cretinos rindo de nós em algum canto da escola e se vangloriando pelos nossos hematomas. Aquilo fazia meu sangue ferver, mas eu tinha que me controlar.

Eu estava tão concentrado em me apressar que demorei a notar que as pessoas que passavam por nós não riam. Simplesmente não se manifestavam. Estranhei. 

Olhei de relance para traz e meus olhos logo encontraram o garoto, andando um pouco mais devagar, mas ainda assim me seguindo. Sua face estava tranquila e ele andava por entre os alunos como se seus hematomas fossem a coisa mais comum do mundo a se exibir. E, para o meu espanto, nenhum dos alunos se manifestou. O olhavam estranho, apenas, mas o ignoravam. Da mesma forma que eu queria ser ignorado.

O que me fez pensar que às vezes eu poderia chamar a atenção exatamente por querer desesperadamente fugir do campo de visão de qualquer um.

Admito que, naquele momento, me senti um pouco ridículo e diminuí o passo. Logo notei que ele me acompanhava com mais facilidade.

E para a nossa sorte – ou azar, como queira. –, logo chegamos à enfermaria. O rapaz que atendia os alunos agora havia sido contratado há alguns meses para substituir a enfermeira anterior que havia se aposentado, e notava-se de longe que ele era tão novato em sua profissão quanto o garoto que me acompanhava era naquela escola. Sabendo disso, todos os alunos evitavam parar na enfermaria, inclusive eu, por mais que muitas vezes acabasse precisando de algum tipo de socorro. Corria mais riscos de me machucar dentro do que fora dela.

Logo que colocamos nossos pés dentro da pequena saleta branca, assim como um raio, Jack, o enfermeiro, veio ao nosso encontro, os braços abarrotados de produtos de primeiros socorros e medicamentos. Era alto, porém bem magro, e com olheiras profundas que o envelheciam, mas não tiravam a alegria de seu rosto. Alegria esta que consistia unicamente em adquirir pacientes. Ele era tão prestativo quanto um cientista atrás de uma cobaia. Te amaria eternamente... Enquanto você estivesse doente, é claro.

– Olá! – ele cumprimentou-nos animado com um enorme sorriso. Isso que era gostar de ver o sofrimento alheio. – Vejo que andaram brigando, certo? – entes que pudéssemos responder, ele continuou, colocando os materiais sobre sua própria mesa e abrindo as cortinas que ficavam no centro da sala, revelando uma maca. – Tudo bem, não importa. Quem vai ser o primeiro?

Ele torcia as próprias mãos em expectativa e eu torcia meu fígado para tentar reprimir a vontade de sair correndo.

– Na realidade nós estamos bem. – eu tentei me explicar com a voz falha, exatamente por estar mais do que claro que nenhum de nós estava bem. Nem nós, nem Jack, que tinha a aparência de quem não dormia há dias! – Só... queríamos...

– Pedir dispensa. – o novato completou depressa e eu sorri internamente. A ideia me parecia ótima.

– Vocês não precisam de dispensas se estão tão bem assim. – ele resmungou, visivelmente contrariado, empurrando alguns objetos sobre a mesa para que pudesse se sentar sobre ela e nos encarar melhor. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito.

E, infelizmente, era ele que tinha o poder de decidir se ficaríamos trancados do lado de dentro daqueles grandes portões de aço que bloqueavam a frente da escola ou se seríamos liberados para irmos de encontro ao conforto de nossas casas.

Porém, repentinamente, como tudo que parecia estar ocorrendo naquele dia, assisti o garoto ao meu lado sentar-se sobre a maca, tornando o semblante do enfermeiro à nossa frente muito mais empolgado.

\- Ok, você nos presta os primeiros socorros e nós vamos embora. – ele disse simples, como se fechasse um acordo.

E ele dizia aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Simplesmente disse a verdade e esperou a resposta. E eu não sabia como, mas ele havia descoberto o ponto fraco de Jack.

– Mas é claro! – e logo o sorriso ofuscante ressurgiu no rosto de Jack enquanto ele descia empolgado de sua mesa e começava a juntar novamente seus materiais e espalhá-los pela maca onde, agora, Iero estava sentado. Sem perda de tempo. Afinal, vai que mudássemos de ideia? – Vocês não teriam condições de assistir às próximas aulas assim! – e era extremamente engraçado ver como ele parecia muito mais orgulhoso de si agora.

Não tardou muito para estarmos em frente à escola com nossas mochilas sobre os ombros e repletos de esparadrapos e gazes por todo o rosto e braços. Jack rabiscara nossas dispensas tão rapidamente que notei que a secretária nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar decifrar os hieróglifos nas folhas que nós a entregamos. Enquanto atravessávamos os portões de ferro da escola, ainda me lembrava de forma divertida de Jack acenando para nós da porta da enfermaria. No fim ele era um cara bacana. Mas sem objetos cortantes ou seringas em mãos.

Quem sabe eu não passasse lá outro dia para lhe fazer uma visita?

E logo que esses pensamentos vieram e se foram da minha mente, notei que éramos apenas nós três novamente. Eu, o novato, e o silêncio. Queria mandá-lo embora – sim, o silêncio – mas simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Então, na impossibilidade de me dar ao luxo de dizer qualquer besteira, comecei a observá-lo, agora de pé. Ele era realmente mais baixo que eu, mais ou menos uns quinze centímetros. Não me parecia tão magro olhando melhor, mas continuava sendo uma figurinha _singular_. Seu estilo “alternativo” era denunciado pelas unhas curtas pintadas de preto com o esmalte já claramente descascado, a visão de algumas poucas tatuagens que o blazer de mangas longas do uniforme não conseguia encobrir, o cabelo repicado de forma totalmente desigual e eu havia acabado de perceber duas pequenas argolas prateadas em seu rosto, uma no nariz e outra na boca.

Quem precisa de um imã para atrair idiotas espancadores de fedelhos? Ele não, com certeza!

– Bom, cara... Valeu de novo! – ele disse sem jeito, e eu permaneci em silêncio. O que eu poderia ter dito afinal? “Ah, tudo bem, te salvo de novo outro dia!”.

Ele ia dar as costas para ir embora, mas notei que ele parou por um instante olhando para mim, e logo voltou a falar.

– O que é isso na sua bolsa? – ele apontou para um desenho na alça da minha mochila, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Curte Misfits?

– Ta brincando? É a minha banda preferida. – foi a minha vez de sorrir. Quem diria que naquela escola alguém teria bom gosto musical, han?

– Caramba, hoje em dia é tão difícil encontrar quem curte esse tipo de som! – ele estava realmente empolgado. E mesmo sem querer admitir, eu também estava.

– É verdade. Estudo nessa escola desde o primário, e além do meu irmão e de um amigo meu, não conheço mais ninguém que tenha bom gosto por aqui. – permiti-me um gracejo, e o ouvi rir.

– Bom, melhor que nada, no outro colégio onde eu estudava, a cidade era tão pequena que acho que o pessoal nunca ouviu falar em nada similar. – ele ria do próprio comentário. – Bom cara, eu preciso ir. Vou aproveitar para relaxar um pouco, já que as aulas tecnicamente acabaram mais cedo.

– Ah, ok. – sorri, mesmo com a cortada brusca no assunto. Apesar de meio... estranho diante de uma primeira análise, ele parecia ser um cara bem bacana. Afinal de contas, vai saber o que é normal?

– Nos vemos amanhã, cara! – ele gritou, já caminhando para longe. Não era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação.


	3. Vivo

Geralmente, quando meus dias começavam com surras, eles terminavam da mesma forma. Os dias que eu considerava bons eram simplesmente os que ninguém me notava. Bom, provavelmente aquele soco tinha afrouxado um pouco alguns parafusos na minha cabeça, porque eu tinha achado aquele dia realmente bom. Promissor. _Interessante_.

Não era todo o dia que eu saia assim, procurando briga, salvando novatos e conversando com desconhecidos sobre as bandas que eu gosto. Confesso que até me sentia mais... **vivo**. Aquele garoto estranho fez com que eu me sentisse bem de uma forma que há tempos eu não lembrava de estar. Provavelmente foi a situação que ele acabou provocando, mas naquele momento eu não saberia dizer. Como era mesmo o nome dele? Iero? Com certeza era algo do gênero.

Caminhei mais alguns quarteirões, ainda pensando em formas daquele dia ficar mais estranho do que já estava. Logo estava em frente a minha casa, onde com certeza não encontraria mamãe e papai, mas sim um Mikey rabugento e doente me enchendo de perguntas sobre o olho roxo – agora visível para qualquer um que olhasse para mim, já que a primeira coisa que eu fiz ao passar por uma lixeira foi jogar fora o “tapa-olho” feito de gaze que Jack enrolara desnecessariamente em mim. Mas com Mikey eu sempre conseguia conversar, ao contrário dos meus pais. Eles sempre foram muito bons para nós, bons demais até, e pode parecer papo de matir pseudo-altruísta, mas preferia inventar uma desculpa para alguns hematomas do que ficar preocupando a cabeça deles com bobagens do meu cotidiano. Eu já estava no penúltimo ano, de qualquer forma. Seria o resto deste ano, mais um, e liberdade daquele inferno para mim!

Apanhei as chaves na minha mochila, destranquei a porta e tentei entrar sem fazer barulhos. “Quieto como um camundongo” era a frase que eu mentalizava, na esperança dos meus pensamentos abafarem meus passos. Sempre gostei muito do meu irmão, mas às vezes ele e todas aquelas perguntas absurdamente precisas me enchiam o saco, de verdade. A única coisa que eu queria era tomar um banho morno e me afogar feliz no meu travesseiro, sem possibilidades de ser acordado antes das seis e meia da manhã do dia seguinte.

Com meu par de tênis em mãos e o pé direito já posto no primeiro degrau da escada, imaginei que estivesse a salvo de qualquer contratempo em meus planos de atingir a absoluta felicidade.

– Gerard? O que faz aqui a essa hora?

Com o susto derrubei a mochila, o par de tênis, e todo o resto que eu tinha perto de mim no chão. Inclusive eu.

– O que você pretende chegando assim de mansinho, Mikey? Me matar do coração, é? – sentei-me do modo que pude na escada, uma mão no peito e a outra no joelho. Tentava a todo custo me recompor rápido para poder sair dali com igual velocidade.

– Desculpa. É que eu fui na cozinha pegar água. Remédios, sabe? – ele ajeitou os óculos de aro grosso que lhe escorregavam pela ponte do nariz e me mostrou a cartela de remédios coloridos que ele carregava. Tentei observá-lo por entre os cabelos. Não queria perguntas sobre o estrago no meu rosto. Eu sabia que a história seria longa, e a minha preguiça era maior que a minha vontade de contar quaisquer “novidades” para Mikey.

– Certo. – fui me levantando e pegando minhas coisas jogadas na escada, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Bom, espero que melhore logo! Você vai ver, assim que os remédios fizerem efeito você vai se sentir novo em folha! – já estava começando a subir a escada novamente quando ouço um muxoxo atrás de mim.

Ótimo, era tudo o que eu queria. Discutir a relação.

– Que foi? – perguntei em um tom choroso, de costas para ele.

– Você não me respondeu por que chegou tão cedo. Ainda são nove e meia! – caramba, ele parecia minha mulher! Se um dia eu me casasse, minha esposa teria que ser o total oposto do meu irmão. _Pré-requisito_.

– Vai dizer que não está feliz porque eu voltei? – rebati, com ar de falsa ofensa. Sentia seus olhos queimarem a minha nuca com a intensidade do seu olhar.

– Fala logo. Eu estou debilitado, não tenho tempo nem ânimo para jogar conversa fora. – sabia exatamente com que cara ele estava, aquele ar superior na voz dele entregava todo o jogo. – Enfim, de qualquer forma, se não contar para mim, vai ter que contar sozinho para a mamãe e para o papai. – ele grifou a palavra sozinho.

Grandessíssimo chantagista aquele meu irmãozinho.

Me virei para ele, ainda a contragosto, passando a mão pelos cabelos e jogando-os para trás, de modo que meu rosto – e meus olhos – ficassem completamente visíveis.

Observei Mikey em sua reação enlouquecida de sempre passar por mim apressado subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e logo voltando com o tão conhecido kit de primeiros socorros em mãos. Me puxou pela mão e me empurrou no sofá da sala, onde eu me joguei agradecido sobre superfície macia, logo cruzando as pernas folgadamente sobre a mesinha de centro (se nossa mãe visse isso, com certeza arrancaria meus pés fora). Mikey sentou-se ao meu lado, observando bem o estado do meu olho. E eu estava achando bem engraçado, para falar a verdade. Tinha inchado bastante no caminho de volta para casa e agora eu não conseguia mais abri-lo.

Como Mikey estava do meu lado esquerdo, e um de seus braços me impelia a ficar com a cabeça deitada sobre o encosto do sofá, não pude ver muito bem o que ele fazia, até começar a sentir.

– Mas que porra, Mikey! O que você está fazendo? – eu gritava, mas não tentava sair do lugar, preferia não me arriscar. A dor era grande.

– Se continuar assim, vou arrancar seu olho. E olha que eu estou perto... – o maldito me ameaçou, levantando o bisturi próximo ao meu olho direito. Preciso dizer que senti minha alma sair do corpo e voltar?

Esperei ainda mais um pouco na mesma posição, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelo meu rosto dos cortes que Mikey havia feito. Ele limpou meu rosto, fez alguns curativos e sentenciou:

– Tente abrir o olho agora.

E foi como um passe de mágica! Lá estava eu com os dois olhos bem abertos.

– Caramba, Mikey, onde aprendeu isso? – eu tinha um enfermeiro em casa e nem sabia! Formidável!

– Em uma palestra uma vez. Lembra? Aquela sobre enfermagem que você queria faltar porque “ninguém nunca precisa de primeiros socorros”. – ele falou, em tom reprovador, imitando a minha voz na última parte, os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

Tentei forçar minha memória na esperança de me lembrar de algo, pelo menos, semelhante ao que ele falava. Se eu não faltei, e eu ainda não me lembrava de que palestra ele estava falando, então provavelmente eu tinha dormindo durante a apresentação. Sem ver resposta mais coerente para aquilo, sorri sem graça para Mikey, que só me olhou ainda mais bravo, feito um adulto dando bronca em uma criança travessa. Pois é, esse é meu irmão mais novo.

– De qualquer forma, seu olho estava muito roxo e inchado, por causa do sangue acumulado debaixo da pele. Eu só fiz um buraco para o sangue sair.

E eu adorava quando ele falava aquelas coisas como se fossem as informações mais óbvias do mundo. Se ele soubesse como eu me divertia com aquilo! Parecia até gente grande!

– Bom... obrigado. Espero não ter que pagar pela cirurgia! – sorri para ele, que estava sentado de frente para mim, ao lado das minhas pernas na mesinha de centro.

– Ah, mas vai me pagar sim. E com respostas! – ele me olhou acusador, mas logo sua pose se desfez em um sonoro espirro.

– Saúde. – eu disse, segurando o riso.

– Obrigado. – ele respondeu fanho, pegando um lenço no bolso do pijama e assuando o nariz. – Mas me diga... como isso aí aconteceu?

– A história é mesmo longa, vai querer que eu te conte tudo? – grunhi em desgosto, me largando novamente no sofá. E os meus planos para a absoluta felicidade, como ficam?

– É melhor contar pra mim do que para a mamãe e o...

– Ta bom! Eu já te entendi!

E assim eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido. O que eu tinha visto, o que eu tinha sentido, o soco, como conheci o Iero, como conseguimos dispensas graças a ele e como ele tinha um bom gosto musical. Era estranho falar dele daquela forma para Mikey. Parecia que éramos realmente amigos de longa data, mas passamos menos de quarenta minutos de um único dia de nossas vidas juntos. Não éramos amigos na realidade. Apenas pessoas que se esbarraram por acaso. E se toda a minha lógica, misturada com um pouco do meu pessimismo, estivessem certos, amanhã ele nem se lembraria de mim.

Mas, mais estranho que falar do novato que eu havia conhecido naquela manhã para o meu irmão chantagista, era o fato dele não ter me interrompido com nenhuma pergunta em um longo discurso de quase cinco minutos.

E Mikey sempre me interrompia. Independente da ocasião. Sempre.

– E... foi isso. – eu disse por fim, esperando alguma reação dele que não fosse um espirro ou um acesso de tosse.

Ele me olhou com aquele ar superior que diz claramente “Não se mova, estou te analisando agora!” e ajeitou os óculos no rosto antes de se pronunciar:

– Bom, pelo menos o hematoma não foi em vão. – ele disse simplista, juntando o kit de primeiros socorros para guardá-lo e uma pequena sacola com as gazes que ele iria jogar fora.

– Só isso? – perguntei descrente. Estava fácil demais, devia ser algum tipo de armadilha. – Nenhum sermão, mamãe?

– Não sei... você ajudou alguém e finalmente enfrentou aqueles retardados. Não acho que precise dar sermão algum, estou satisfeito só com esse estrago na sua cara. – e sorriu sacana para mim antes de ir embora.

– Pare de usar minhas ironias contra mim! – falei alto, mas ele já devia estar em outro cômodo e acabei sem nenhuma resposta.

Aproveitei o momento e subi para meu quarto. Entrei nele e fechei a porta atrás de mim, logo sentindo um sorriso aliviado brotar no meu rosto e um sentimento bom se apossar do meu peito. Finalmente eu estava em casa! 

Não havia outra palavra melhora para descrever a aparência do meu quarto que não fosse “caverna”, e digo isso tanto pela falta de qualquer fonte de iluminação natural quanto pela sua real semelhança com um buraco na terra. Eu mesmo o havia arrumado daquela forma quando nos mudamos para essa casa, três anos atrás. Levou quase um ano inteiro para ele adquirir a aparecia que apresentava agora, e mesmo assim, todos os dias eu acabava acrescentando ou tirando alguma coisa do meio daquela bagunça que eu insistia em chamar de “decoração artística”. Sendo assim, acho que posso afirmar que esse quarto jamais terá uma aparência definida. Ele, literalmente, muda de acordo com o meu humor.

Olhei para as paredes ainda sorrindo, como se fosse a primeira vez que visse todos aqueles pôsteres na minha frente. Eles cobriam a maior parte do quarto (e isso incluía pedaços do teto) e, olhando de forma rápida, eu mesmo poderia jurar que aquelas imagens disformes compunham, na realidade, um papel de parede, já que pouco se via da pintura branca e simples que meu pai fizera sobre elas assim que pisamos pela primeira vez naquela casa.

Sob a janela, que ficava do lado oposto da porta, se encontrava a minha escrivaninha, atualmente soterrada por pilhas e mais pilhas de livros, desenhos e cadernos. Era lá que eu sentava muitas vezes para escrever ou desenhar um pouco e esquecer de que havia realmente um mundo lá fora. Era, sem dúvidas, meu canto preferido da minha toca.  
Fora isso, tínhamos minha cama, igualmente soterrada por diversas pilhas de roupas amassadas que, durante a noite, enquanto eu dormia, iriam parar misteriosamente dentro do meu armário, tão comprimidas que chegava a ser quase uma embalagem a vácuo.

Na mesma parede onde se encontrava a minha cabeceira, outra porta dava acesso ao meu banheiro e, com isso, meus pais acabaram me dando um lugar do qual eu só precisaria sair se realmente quisesse. Tudo o que eu precisava estava ali. Meus livros, meus cadernos, meus CDs, minha cama, meu próprio banheiro: a toca perfeita, da qual, certas vezes, eu preferia, inclusive, não sair. 

Olhei para a minha cama – que se encontrava ainda no mesmo estado que eu a havia deixado quando eu fora para a escola – esperando que algo mágico acontecesse, mas, infelizmente, todo aquele papo com Mikey havia tirado toda a minha vontade de permanecer no ócio. Algo dentro de mim queria se sentir vivo como estivera há poucas horas atrás. E, bom, parecia algo inocente para mim: uma pequena mudança na minha rotina. Por que não satisfazer essa vontade?

Um longo banho e belas e confortáveis roupas limpas depois, desci as escadas e avistei um bolo de cobertas amontoadas sobre o sofá da sala assistindo a um documentário na TV que supus ser meu irmão.

– Mikey, acho que vou sair. Quer que eu traga algo para você ou prefere esquentar alguma coisa da geladeira mesmo? – já estava com as chaves em mãos, sentado no chão, tentando a todo custo enfiar os pés nos tênis sem desamarrá-los. Preguiça é algo triste, não?

– Miojo. – ouvi baixo, entre um assuar de nariz e outro.

– Ok, trago miojo para você.

E dizendo isso saí direto para o supermercado, com meu lindo olho roxo (porém menos inchado), e a emoção de quem vai a um safári.

Era realmente difícil eu sair sozinho, então digamos que eu estivesse me divertindo um pouco mais do que as pessoas comuns quando andam normalmente na rua sem companhia. Bom, na realidade, nem sempre as coisas foram dessa forma. Quando eu era um pouco mais novo, andava pela rua o dia todo, e não interessava se tinha alguém comigo ou não, eu só não conseguia ficar em casa. Estava sempre com o molho de chaves em mãos, pronto para sair. Bom, isso tudo devia fazer parte da minha antiga personalidade, não sei. Eu sentia falta dela... Sentia que ela estava enterrada em algum lugar dentro de mim que eu não podia alcançar. Mas talvez eu estivesse melhor simplesmente como estava. Quem tem muita personalidade, no fim, sempre acaba se ferrando.

E durante minha divertida ida ao supermercado, vejo uma figura conhecida ao longe. Alto, os cabelos desgrenhados e volumosos apontando para todos os lados e nas mãos levava duas ou três embalagens de lenços de papel. Ele estava uma cara péssima.

– Ray? – perguntei meio incerto, segurando o riso assim que pude vê-lo melhor. Se antes eu achava que Mikey estava péssimo, é porque eu realmente não tinha visto a cara do Ray antes.

– Fala aí, cara. – ele me cumprimentou sem o menor ânimo, dando um fraco soco em meu ombro. Logo notei a mesma expressão de espanto que Mikey havia feito, só que agora em sua face. – Mas que treco horrível é esse na sua cara?

– Você fala como se não tivesse nada de errado com a sua cara, não é? – sorri irônico, cruzando os braços.

– Palhaço. – dessa vez ele me socou mais forte, me deixando feito bobo massageando o local do golpe. – Como você conseguiu o olho roxo? Aquele pessoal ainda não te deixou em paz?

O tom que ele usava comigo era preocupado. Infelizmente eu sabia que se eu e ele não nos conhecêssemos há tanto tempo, provavelmente ele também me bateria. Sim, eu já vira Ray andando com McCain e seus mesmos dois comparsas que bateram em mim e no novato hoje de manhã. Aquilo não me deixava nem um pouco satisfeito, era difícil pra mim ver uma pessoa legal se perdendo assim. Mas como bem diz a minha mãe, “Cada um que saiba de si”.

– Bom, digamos que eu procurei por isso. – disse simples, suspirando pesado. Ele ainda me olhava intrigado. – Vem, vamos lá pra casa, a história é longa.

E caminhando com ele de volta à minha casa, recontei toda a história que tinha dito a Mikey um pouco antes, tentando não pular nenhum detalhe. Às vezes, quando eu contava algo a ele primeiro, e depois ao Mikey – ou visse e versa – eles ficavam discutindo as informações como duas menininhas fofoqueiras: “Ah, mas não foi isso o que o Gerard me contou!”, “O Gerard me disse outra coisa.”, “Então o Gerard te disse errado, porque o que aconteceu na verdade...”.

A culpa sempre é do Gerard.

Entramos em casa e logo eu ouvi um grunhido vindo do sofá. Aquele monte de cobertas monstruoso e disforme ainda estava no mesmo lugar que eu havia visto antes de sair.

– Trouxe meu miojo? – ouvi a voz abafada de Mikey.

– Trouxe, e trouxe o Ray também. – gritei em resposta ainda no hall, tirando os sapatos e notando que Ray fazia o mesmo.

– Ah, que saco... – resmungou, colocando a cabeça para fora das cobertas rindo um pouco. Só de olhar para ele todo coberto daquele jeito eu já começava a suar. Ele e o Ray também, que usava um moletom fechado até o pescoço. – Bom, o herói já te contou como o dia dele foi incrível sem nós?

Não falei? Ia começar cedo dessa vez.

– Já. – Ray disse sem muito ânimo, mas pude sentir um quê de ironia em sua voz. – Ele é muito valente, muito poderoso, bate em todos os vilões e salva todas as mocinhas! – ele se jogou no sofá ao lado do meu irmão, e lá ficaram os dois, me encarando com sorrisos idênticos e sacanas.

– Ah, parem com isso, palhaços! – resmunguei, rindo um pouco de toda aquela cena, me sentando em uma poltrona próxima a eles.

– Amanhã eu quero conhecer esse tal de Iero. Ele parece ser um cara bacana. – Ray disse, aleatoriamente. – E gosta de músicas legais.

– Não sei nem em que sala ele está. Talvez a gente nem se esbarre. – eu disse, tentando não criar expectativas.

Não queria realmente que eles o conhecessem. Nem eu entendia direito o porquê, mas também não o queria perto de mim. Eu estava bem como eu estava, do jeito que eu estava. Era uma situação cômoda e confortável. Se eu já estava meio conflitante sobre a minha vida e se eu realmente a estava vivendo plenamente só de ter conversado com ele uma única vez... O que seria depois?

A verdade era que eu estava com medo. Medo de mudar. Medo de voltar a ser como eu era: verdadeiro, original e saco de pancadas. Eu só não queria confusão. E algo me dizia que o Iero era a própria confusão.


	4. Apenas Um Rato Engaiolado

Caminhamos lentamente até a escola, Mikey, Ray e eu. Além de nosso amigo, Ray também era nosso vizinho, por isso sempre saíamos de casa cedo para poder ir para a escola bem devagar, apreciando a paisagem e as conversas sem nenhum conteúdo. Dessa vez, íamos particularmente mais devagar que de costume, pois eu tentava arrastar o passo do grupo para adiar a enxurrada de olhares mal disfarçados em minha direção. Ou o encontro com aqueles três idiotas. Talvez eles quisessem repetir a dose, e dessa vez eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como iria reagir. 

Com o Iero, tecnicamente, eu nem me preocupava mais. Sempre fui bastante teimoso, então, na minha cabeça, não iria encontrá-lo na escola e ponto. Aquele papo de “te vejo amanhã” foi um blefe, algo dito por educação. Nem Mikey, que eu vivia procurando, eu encontrava com freqüência, que dirá um garoto que eu havia conhecido ontem, e que com toda a certeza não sairia me procurando por aí.

Quando chegamos à porta da escola, aquele tão costumeiro clima estranho caiu sobre nós. Era ali que nos separávamos. Pode parecer meio dramático dito assim, mas era como era. Éramos unidos entre nós, no meio dos outros, não. Ray seguia seu caminho com seus amigos que não gostavam dele; Mikey até que ia feliz, assumir seu cargo de inspetor antes que o sinal tocasse e eu... bom eu ia para a sala com um livro ou qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair e ficava no meu lugar até as aulas começarem.

\- Bom... – Ray começou, ficando constrangido como sempre, mas tentando cortar o assunto depressa. – Eu tenho que ir, tem um pessoal me esperando. Tchau. – ele acenou e deu um sorriso amarelo, logo caminhando apressado para um grupo de pessoas um pouco mais a frente. Dava pra ver que não estavam nem aí para ele. Ele era apenas mais um a implorar a atenção do grupo, simplesmente para não acabar sem se encaixar em lugar algum, como eu.

\- Bem, eu acho que também vou então, Gerard, já estou um pouco atrasado. – ele olhou o relógio e franziu o cenho, desgostoso. Já devia ter passado de sua hora de assumir seu incrível posto de inspetor. Eu sempre ria da importância que aquilo tinha para ele, mas quem sou eu para questionar? – Se cuide e evite brigas! – advertiu antes de me dar as costas.

\- Sim, mamãe! – respondi enquanto ele ainda estava próximo o bastante para ouvir.

E desta forma eu entrei na escola. Sozinho, mas eu não reclamava por isso. Como eu já devo ter dito, geralmente eu preferia estar sozinho. Eu sou daquele tipo de pessoa cheia de manias estranhas, e que não quer dividi-las com ninguém. Sou tipo aqueles vizinhos velhos e chatos que passam o dia ouvindo rádio com o mesmo pijama amarelado de sempre, na mesma cadeira de sempre, colocada no meio da varanda. Por isso às vezes me surpreendo por Mikey e Ray ainda me quererem por perto. Sou uma pessoa difícil de lidar, e não faço o mínimo de esforço para mudar isso, realmente. E como eu já disse, nem sempre fui assim. Mas eu já havia me acostumado com essa situação, então, o que fazer?

Caminhei direto para minha sala, sem nem olhar para os lados. O sinal talvez ainda demorasse uns cinco minutos a bater, então eu teria um tempo sozinho e tranqüilo para dividir apenas comigo mesmo. Entrei na sala vazia e sentei-me em meu lugar de sempre, lá abri meu livro e, quando estava chegando à melhor parte do capítulo... o barulho estridente do sinal é ouvido e eu simplesmente fecho o livro e desisto de ler.

E que se inicie o inferno!

Estranhamente não foram muitas as pessoas que riram ou apontaram para mim por causa do olho roxo, mas o simples fato de eu estar naquela escola e sendo obrigado a ficar dentro daquela sala e com aquelas pessoas, já roubava as minhas forças totalmente. Fiquei “na minha”, como sempre, sem me importar ao menos em prestar atenção nas duas aulas de biologia que tivemos. Era matéria de prova... e daí? Minhas notas já estavam uma droga mesmo.

Quando o sinal para o intervalo bateu, esperei, como de costume, a sala se esvaziar para que eu pudesse sair dela sem ter que passar por todo aquele tumulto. Caminhei sem ânimo pelos corredores, até que ouço alguém gritar meu nome.

\- Gerard! – ninguém costumava me chamar por nenhum outro nome que não fosse “Way”. E aquela voz era conhecida.

Virei para trás e me deparei com ele. Ele mesmo, Iero. Tinha vindo correndo em minha direção e, quando chegou perto, apoiou-se em meu ombro, a outra mão no joelho, a mochila esquecida no chão, e toda a minha certeza de não encontrá-lo descendo pelo ralo. 

E naquele maravilhoso momento – por favor, eu estou sendo irônico. – a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi olhar para ele com minha melhor cara de incredulidade e esperar para ver qual seria seu próximo movimento.

\- Cara, e eu pensando que não fosse te encontrar! – ele dizia, sorrindo e tentando se recompor. Por acaso ele estava me... procurando?

\- Oi? – foi a frase mais inteligente que eu consegui formular.

\- Lembra de mim? Frank! De ontem... – ele esperava o que eu ia dizer com certa expectativa no olhar.

\- Sim, lembro sim. – forcei um sorriso, sem saber exatamente o que eu estava fazendo. Então o primeiro nome era Frank? Bom saber. – E aí, tudo certo? 

Reparei logo que seu rosto estava bem mais roxo que o meu, e em vários pontos. Sua boca estava inchada devido a um corte profundo. Obviamente que não estava tudo certo.

\- É, na medida do possível. – ele sorria ainda mais e eu me sentia cada vez mais desconfortável. Queria que aquela conversa acabasse ali. - Cara, conheci seu irmão hoje! Foi ele quem me disse que talvez eu te encontrasse por aqui.

“Maldito Mikey!” foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar, junto com uma montanha de palavrões que se atravancavam para sair da minha boca. Eu os engoli e tentei prosseguir com o diálogo. Mas eu, sinceramente, não sabia o que dizer.

Porém, como algo divino, ouço o sinal que anunciava o fim do intervalo para os alunos do primeiro ano, o que significava que Frank, que pelo visto estava na mesma sala que meu irmão, teria de se despedir. Eu ouvi um AMÉM?

\- Bom, ahn... Acho que eu tenho que ir... – observei ele perder um pouco de toda aquela energia infantil com a qual ele me abordara, mas logo voltando a se agitar, retirando algo de sua mochila e empurrando para minhas mãos. Era um CD. – Como eu vi que você gosta de Misfits, achei que também gostaria dessa banda. – e eu li no encarte: - _The Smashing Pumpkins_. Pode ouvir sem pressa, ok? Vou querer saber o que achou depois.

E com um breve aceno, da mesma forma que ele veio até mim, ele desapareceu entre os estudantes mais novos que passavam pelo corredor. E eu lá, parado feito bobo, com o tal CD na mão, no meio do corredor. No fim, ele não forçara nenhum tipo de aproximação, não me colocara em nenhuma encrenca, ninguém viera me encher por estar falando com ele... simplesmente nada de ruim acontecera. E por um segundo eu vi o quanto eu estava sendo idiota fugindo de um garoto que tinha metade do meu tamanho e o dobro da minha coragem. E também, talvez um pouco da culpa que eu estava sentindo por tê-lo tratado de uma forma tão fria quando ele se preocupou em me trazer um CD que talvez me agradasse tenha influenciado um pouco meus pensamentos. Mas como eu disse, foi apenas por um segundo.

E depois daquilo, o intervalo e as duas aulas que se seguiram depois dele não foram mais do que uma montanha de acontecimentos sucessivos dos quais eu não entendera metade. Era engraçado como ele tinha essa... coisa... de conseguir modificar minha rotina com apenas alguns segundos de conversa. Até meus pensamentos estavam uma bagunça só, e eu tentava ignora-los com uma força de vontade sem tamanho, mas sempre um ou outro escapava para o meu nível de consciência, e todos os outros vinham em seguida como uma enxurrada.

Ainda meio atordoado, e notando que o sinal havia tocado novamente, segui para o meu segundo intervalo, sem saber exatamente para onde ir. Dessa vez, pensando em tantas coisas, nem dei atenção à grande quantidade de pessoas em frente à porta, empurrando várias delas para que conseguisse finalmente passar. Andei pelos corredores cheios de alunos com as mãos nos bolsos e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem me preocupar com quem estava ao meu redor. Eu simplesmente queria andar para   
arejar minhas idéias, não estava me preocupando com mais ninguém além de mim.

E eu estava tão absorto em pensamentos que demorei a notar a grande sombra que se formava lentamente sobre mim, denunciando que alguém às minhas costas se aproximava.

E quando eu notei já estava sendo prensado contra um armário.

\- E aí, Way! Quanto tempo! – ele sorria sarcástico pra mim. O mesmo cara que batera em Frank e me dera o soco, com os mesmos dois comparsas sem cérebro atrás dele, rindo.

Eu sabia que ele viria atrás de mim! Merda!

\- O que foi? Não vai mais me ameaçar, Way? – o sorriso se estendera em seu rosto, e eu não pude fazer nada se não continuar parado, encarando-o, suando feito um porco e tentando ocultar o medo que exalava por cada centímetro do meu corpo. Mas ele conseguia fareja-lo. – Parece que aprendeu a lição com o estrago que eu fiz no seu rosto, não é, idiota?

Enquanto seu braço esquerdo me empurrava pelo pescoço para mais perto os armários, apenas observei ele levantar a mão direita em direção ao meu olho e apertar um pedaço da pele arroxeada com o indicador.

\- Para com isso, porra! – eu gritei, a dor era intensa. Comecei então a me debater, tentando incessantemente tirar aquele aperto da minha garganta, mas não tive sucesso.

\- Ah, será que aquele soco não foi o bastante? – ele sorria ainda mais com a minha agonia.

Os alunos começaram então a se aglomerar em nossa volta, se acotovelando para ter a melhor visão do espetáculo. Eu estava desesperado, meu coração batia em um ritmo frenético e eu sentia a adrenalina correr pelas minhas veias como se eu já não tivesse mais sangue. O ar faltava na medida em que o aperto em minha garganta se intensificava, e eu sentia que não agüentaria muito mais se eu não saísse daquela situação logo. De repente, tudo começou a ficar apertado demais, quente demais, meu corpo começou a ficar mole e eu sentia que iria desmaiar.

\- Olhem só, a donzela vai desmaiar de medo! – ele ria escancaradamente, e eu, com a pouca consciência que me restava, assistia os brutamontes atrás dele e a maioria dos alunos no meio daquela aglomeração o acompanhar. – Coitada... não sabe o que vai acontecer com ela enquanto não estiver mais entre nós.

E aquilo para mim foi o bastante. Meu medo era maior que qualquer coisa naquele instante, e eu decididamente não queria acordar em uma cama de hospital sem saber o que havia acontecido comigo, sem saber direito onde eu estava e quem eu era, sem saber como havia ganhado tantos hematomas que eu mal conseguia contar. _Não de novo._

Tirando forças sabe-se lá de onde, a última coisa que senti antes de cair sentado no chão foi meu pé colidindo contra algo.

\- Maldito! – ele gritava à minha frente deitado em posição fetal, com as duas mãos entre as pernas. Se eu ainda não estivesse tão fora de mim, acho que eu sorriria medonhamente de orelha a orelha. 

O que me assusta às vezes é como eu perco o controle sobre mim tão de repente. Quando me dei conta, minha expressão de medo não havia sumido, mas eu estava literalmente montado em cima de meu agressor, lhe desferindo socos e mais socos no rosto e aonde mais minhas mãos conseguiam alcançar. Eu não sabia de onde havia vindo tanta raiva, nem porque ninguém havia apartado a briga ainda, sendo que o cara embaixo de meu corpo chorava como um bebê e o nariz quebrado jorrava sangue no piso e em suas roupas. Sai de cima dele, mais assustado do que já estava, e escorei-me nos armários, os olhos arregalados sem entender direito o que viam. Observei ele se levantar cambaleante, procurando seus dois comparsas e não os encontrando mais. Levou então as mãos ao nariz e lançou-me um olhar mortal ao ver o sangue escorrendo pela bela face que agora as garotas não iriam mais querer: ela havia sido quebrada por um _zé ninguém, um perdedor_. E na hora que ele saiu correndo pelo corredor, empurrando todos que se colocavam em sua frente, eu soube que ele não contaria para ninguém o acontecido... Alguém com o ego daquele tamanho não seria capaz de feri-lo daquela maneira.

Mas eu sabia, sentia em meu íntimo novamente que aquilo ia ter volta. 

Continuei na mesma posição enquanto via a aglomeração de alunos se dissipar e o sinal para a entrada dos mesmos bater logo em seguida. Dirigi-me, ainda visivelmente abalado, para a sala e recebi um olhar penetrante de Ray, observador como sempre, que rapidamente notou que eu não estava normal... Estava muito longe disso.

O que mais me surpreendeu naquele dia, decididamente, foi o que aconteceu então. Não foi Frank, não foi a briga que eu havia “ganhado” ou a guerra que eu havia comprado. O mais surpreendente de todo o meu dia foi ver Ray dispensar seus falsos amigos e seus sonhos de popularidade por um instante para vir falar comigo, com um semblante genuinamente preocupado.

\- Cara, o que aconteceu? – eu ainda olhava para ele, atônito, dividido entre a surpresa e a avalanche de sensações de alguns minutos atrás. – Fala alguma coisa! Você ta me assustando! – ele me chacoalhava levemente pelos ombros.

\- Eu... Eu... – eu devia estar parecendo um retardado, isso sim. Meus olhos não tinham foco e eu ouvia a voz de Ray muito longe de meus ouvidos. – Eu quebrei o nariz dele, Ray.

\- Quebrou o nariz dele? Do que você está falando, Gerard? – ele continuou a me chacoalhar, dessa vez mais forte, e eu fui retomando a consciência aos poucos. 

Quando a ficha realmente caiu, eu segurei os braços de Ray, minha cara devia ser de puro terror. 

\- Eu estou muito fodido, Raymond! Absolutamente e completamente fodido! – nós caminhamos até o fundo da sala que, pela ausência do professor, ainda estava vazio. Todos os alunos estavam fora de seus lugares. – Sabe aquele cara que bateu no garoto e me deu o soco? – eu passava a mão trêmula pela testa na tentativa de enxugar o suor frio, a outra mão posta na cintura.

\- O Greg? Lembro, claro. – ele cruzou os braços esperando que eu prosseguisse e apenas observou minha cara de ódio por tamanha intimidade com o meu futuro carrasco. – O que ele fez com você?

\- Ele veio pra cima de mim agora no intervalo... Ele me imobilizou contra os armários e, cara, eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu juro que não sei o que deu em mim! – ele permaneceu calado me incentivando a continuar e apenas me vendo em meu desespero andando de um lado para o outro e passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos. – Eu estava com tanto medo, tanto medo... Ray! Eu pensei que aquilo fosse acontecer de novo! – eu parei todos os meus movimentos e o encarei. Ele me olhava com a face surpresa, porém séria.

\- Mas... Por quê? Como?

\- Eu não sei, eu apenas via tudo se repetindo na minha cabeça... A ambulância, o hospital, minha mãe chorando me pedindo desculpas... – fiz uma pausa e engoli o nó em minha garganta. Tudo ainda parecia muito recente, como uma ferida aberta com a carne vermelha e sensível exposta. – Eu só sei que do nada eu explodi! – fiz um gesto amplo com as mãos, sem me importar com quem me olhava em tom de reprovação. – Quando eu me dei conta eu já estava em cima dele! Soquei tanto o rosto dele que acho que ele quebrou o nariz... E tinha sangue na cara dele toda, no chão, na roupa dele... – e foi então que eu notei alguns respingos em mim também, principalmente em minhas mãos, e logo tentei limpa-las no blazer azul marinho do colégio. – Ray, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu tenho certeza de que essa merda toda que eu fiz hoje vai ter volta! 

Terminei meu discurso, meio ofegante, meio suplicante, esperando alguma reação de Ray. Qualquer uma servia, desde que não fosse a de sair correndo e gritando, me chamando de psicopata e derivados. Olhei em seus olhos buscando alguma resposta, e então ele se pronunciou:

\- É você ta mesmo fodido! – e minha face deve ter retornado ao desespero, porque era nesse estado em que a minha cabeça se encontrava. Porra! E a merda do apoio moral, onde fica? – Mas, cara, se acalma! Talvez depois de ter batido no Greg, ninguém mais te encha o saco por aqui. Você sabe que ele é todo respeitadinho na escola.

\- Não, Ray. Ele vai voltar! Não vai deixar barato a humilhação que eu o fiz passar. Não do modo como eu deixei barato! – apontei meu indicador em riste para meu próprio rosto. Eu devia estar deplorável. Encurralado como ratinho em frente ao grande e malvado gato pronto para enfiar seus dentes no meu pequeno pescoço de roedor.

\- Olha, sério... Não sei muito bem o que você deve fazer, mas o primeiro de tudo com certeza é se acalmar. – ele colocou uma das mãos em meu ombro direito tentando me confortar. – Só faltam duas aulas e já vamos embora. Eu aviso a minha mãe que não vou para casa almoçar, a gente espera o Mikey e conversa com calma, ok?

\- Ok... – eu concordei, sem ter muita certeza se essa atitude realmente estava correta, mas aquilo realmente havia feito eu me acalmar um pouco.

E nesse exato instante, o professor adentrou a sala. Todos se sentaram enquanto o senhor de cabelos muito brancos retirava seu material e o organizava sobre sua mesa. Eu, que já estava quase que em meu nível normal de estresse, voltei a me sobressaltar quando sua voz roufenha tocou em um assunto do qual eu não queria mais saber.

\- Gente, que manhã, não? Estão sabendo da briga que aconteceu no corredor agora a pouco? – Ray olhou significativamente para mim, que tremia em minha carteira, as mãos segurando fortemente a madeira como se eu tivesse medo de que ela sumisse.

E logo todos os alunos estavam exaltados, perguntando-se sobre o que havia acontecido, mas aparentemente ninguém – daquela sala. – havia presenciado nosso pequeno show.

\- Quem bateu no Greg, professor? – uma das garotas, trajando um uniforme de líder de torcida, perguntou exaltada em seu lugar, enquanto tentava calar a boca de suas amiguinhas que não paravam de cochichar. Meu estômago revirou e embrulhou ao ouvir a frase e imaginar a resposta para ela.

\- Bom... Quem foi eu não sei, querida. – ele disse, suspirando logo depois. E eu suspirando aliviado por ele não saber nada sobre mim. – Mas deve ter sido alguém realmente forte. O senhor Gregory passou exaltado por mim pelos corredores e tinha bastante sangue em seu rosto.

O rosto do professor se contorceu levemente em uma careta e ele apenas meneou a cabeça negativamente em desaprovação. Enquanto isso os alunos cochichavam ainda mais, e não acho que seja preciso dizer que nem eu nem ninguém prestou atenção nas aulas que se seguiram até que o sinal que anunciava o final das aulas tocasse. 

Mesmo depois que todos saíram da sala, e nela só permanecemos Ray e eu, eu não conseguia me levantar do meu lugar. Aquela sensação de que a morte estava próxima não deixava a minha cabeça de forma alguma, assim como a sensação de ter feito algo ao mesmo tempo extremamente errado e absolutamente certo.

Eu me sentia um monstro por ter batido em Gregory daquela forma tão... animalesca. Mas não conseguia me sentir culpado, como se ele não merecesse tudo aquilo.

\- Vem. – disse Ray, tocando de leve meu ombro e chamando minha atenção. Ele já havia juntado meu material e o seu e me estendia minha própria mochila. Peguei-a e caminhamos em silêncio até a saída, onde Mikey nos esperava... Com alguém em seu encalço.

Como se já não bastassem os problemas que eu tinha, Mikey vinha trazendo novos deles para me conhecer. Era demais para uma cabeça só aguentar. Um passo errado de quem quer que fosse, e eu acho que teria um colapso ali mesmo.


	5. Apesar De Toda A Fúria

\- Gerard, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Mikey perguntou assim que colocou seus olhos sobre mim, dando alguns passos à frente, aproximando-se receoso, esperando alguma reação minha. Como eu já devo ter mencionado, Mikey e Ray me conhecem melhor do que eu mesmo. Observei ele olhar para Ray que lhe lançou um olhar tão profundo que imaginei que eles iniciariam uma conversa só com aquilo.

E como se a minha cabeça já não estivesse explodindo com todos aqueles problemas, meu olhar estava fixo em alguém, um pouco atrás de Mikey. Uma figura pequena que me olhava de um modo estranho, meio acuado. Eu devia estar parecendo um monstro, estava até assustando crianças! 

Mas aquela criança eu queria assustar. Será que era possível que Frank não largasse do meu pé!?

\- Eu... Eu preciso ir embora, não estou me sentindo bem. – não era mentira, na realidade. E dito isso, deixei Ray, Mikey e Frank para trás, apertando o passo sem olhá-los, simplesmente torcendo para que não corressem atrás de mim.

E, de fato não correram. Caminhei direto para casa sem prestar muita atenção no caminho, como geralmente fazia. Eu sabia sim que em questão de minutos estaria conversando com Mikey e Ray sobre diversas coisas que eu não tinha nem ânimo para pensar no momento, mas uma coisa era conversar com eles, outra totalmente diferente era conversar coisas tão... pessoais com Frank por perto. Seria como seu eu estivesse admitindo sua aproximação. E eu ainda não queria aquilo, e nem sabia se algum dia chegaria a querer.

E assim ele rapidamente povoou meus pensamentos... De novo! As poucas idéias que eu tinha sobre ele se misturando devagar com o que eu estava sentindo no momento, e com cada soco que eu me lembrava de ter dado em Gregory. Era estranho juntar tudo aquilo em uma linha de raciocínio apenas, mas agora tudo fazia um absurdo sentido. Socar Gregory era o que Frank faria. Socar Gregory era o que **eu mesmo** faria anos atrás. E sem remorso ou medo de ser feliz. **Assim como Frank faria hoje**. Por isso eu o evitava, mesmo o conhecendo há tão pouco tempo. Normalmente eu não ligaria, simplesmente continuaria na minha. Se nos tornássemos amigos, legal. Se não, contanto que ele não me enchesse, continuaria legal do mesmo jeito. Mas, aparentemente, exatamente pelo fato de eu não querê-lo por perto, independente do motivo que fosse, mais ele aparecia para mim, perto de mim, perto dos meus amigos, como que me obrigando a socializar com ele. Conversar. Fazer amizade.

E apesar de toda essa auto-análise, minha idéia inicial sobre ele ainda permanecia próximo ao topo na minha listinha de prioridades: evitar Frank Iero a todo custo! A primeira colocação, obviamente, era tentar me manter vivo e respirando sem a ajuda de aparelhos a fim de conseguir completar o ensino médio. Mas esse item eu já não sabia se iria conseguir cumprir. 

Com tantos pensamentos com e sem sentido rondando a minha cabeça, o caminho para casa ficou relativamente mais curto. Entrei nela quase que me arrastando para dentro. Não me dei ao trabalho de trancar a porta quando passei por ela, apenas a fechei com um chute desanimado, porém eficaz. Subi as escadas feito um morto vivo, chutando qualquer objeto no chão que se colocasse em frente aos meus pés – e por sorte não tínhamos um cachorro, se não provavelmente o coitado também já teria tido seu fim -. Adentrei em meu quarto largando meu material escolar em algum canto no chão. De lá fui para o banheiro, onde, com nojo, retirei o uniforme do meu corpo, que parecia feder com a presença dos respingos do sangue daquele idiota. Minha vontade era de queimar aquilo tudo e me esquecer de respirar por alguns minutos... Talvez dias. Mas a única coisa que fiz foi impulsionar meu corpo para debaixo do chuveiro e mantê-lo lá, deixando que a água quente fizesse seu trabalho terapêutico. Bom, pelo menos para mim era assim que a mecânica da coisa funcionava. 

Quando retornei ao meu quarto para trocar de roupa, já conseguia ouvir vozes na sala. Cochichos exaltados eram trocados por quem eu supus ser Ray e Mikey. Porque, afinal, quem mais estaria na minha casa àquela hora? 

Sem me importar muito, vesti uma calça comprida e uma blusa qualquer e desci, sendo recepcionado pelos olhares preocupados de meus amigos. 

Suspirei pesado... Era como da primeira vez. 

\- Você saiu correndo de lá... nos assustou, Gerard. – Mikey se pronunciou primeiro, tropeçando um pouco nas palavras. Ele dividia seu olhar entre mim e suas mãos, apertadas uma contra a outra. 

\- É. Frank nos perguntou o que havia acontecido, mas achamos melhor não contar. – Ray completou, notando a falta de jeito de Mikey com o assunto. 

\- Frank? – disse, incrédulo. – O que diabos ele tem a ver com isso? – senti minha cabeça rodar com a grande quantidade de pensamentos que de repente haviam emergido nela. 

\- Nada, cara... Foi só um comentário. – Ray tratou de se desculpar logo, os olhos arregalados. Eu estava sendo um estúpido com as únicas pessoas que me aturavam. E sem muitos motivos, para falar a verdade. 

\- Olha, Ray... – comecei, um pouco envergonhado. Uma mão posta na cintura e a outra na cabeça, bagunçando um pouco meus cabelos ainda molhados. Sempre que ficava nervoso, era assim que eu agia. – Me... Me desculpa, cara. E você também, Mikey. Desde ontem as coisas não estão saindo bem do modo como eu planejava e... eu acho que de alguma forma eu estou descontando em vocês, não sei... 

\- Tudo bem, na boa. – Ray disse, com um pequeno sorriso. E eu só me senti ainda mais idiota. 

\- É, não esquenta, Gee. – Mikey acompanhou-o, parecendo um pouco mais calmo, já que eu devia parecer mais calmo. Ele não me chamava daquele jeito desde que eu tinha oito anos. 

E eu sorri involuntariamente com aquela lembrança. 

Juntei-me então a eles, sentando-me ao lado de Mikey e de frente para Ray. Eles se olhavam, olhavam para mim e voltavam a trocar olhares tensos, até que Mikey decidiu assumir a situação: 

\- Gerard... Você sabe que o que aconteceu hoje com você não foi um fato isolado, não é? – direto como sempre. E eu simplesmente assenti. – E que a sua associação com aquele “incidente” – e ele fez o sinal de aspas com as mãos. – há três anos atrás também não é um bom sinal, não é? – e eu concordei novamente. – Gerard... você nunca nos disse que ainda tinha lembranças do que aconteceu naquele dia. 

\- Não era como se eu precisasse dizer, não é? – na falta de presença de espírito para encará-los, eu encarava extremamente interessado minhas próprias mãos, uma brincando com a outra. – Eu sempre me lembro de alguns flashes, às vezes sonho com isso. Não interessa muito se eu fiz um, dois ou cinco anos de tratamento. Isso vai sempre estar na minha cabeça e vai vir à tona quando eu menos desejar. 

O silêncio então se juntou a nós, e não manifestou vontade de ir embora tão cedo. Todos nós estávamos sem graça. Eu por ter dito algo que eu nunca havia ousado sequer dizer em voz alta e eles por terem ouvido tudo aquilo tão de repente, tão cuspido. 

\- Mikey, não aja como se fosse culpa sua. – tomei coragem e encarei-o. Seu rosto estava baixo, como se ele encarasse os próprios pés. – Tem certas coisas com as quais você não pode me ajudar. – ele me olhou, indignado. – Desculpa, mas é a verdade! Nem você nem Ray vão conseguir tirar aquelas lembranças de mim, apesar de todo o apoio e tudo mais... – eu me levantei do sofá e pus-me a encarar os dois. – Eu agradeço de verdade o que vocês fizeram por mim naquela época, e ainda tem feito, mas desse assunto em específico eu prefiro cuidar sozinho. 

\- Você sabe que não consegue, Gerard. – me surpreendi com o tom racional que Ray usara. – Foram três longos anos, e você sabe que essa sua introspecção só está piorando tudo. – ele se levantou e colocou-se na minha frente. Estava muito próximo, tentando me intimidar, e eu sentiria seu olhar intenso sobre mim mesmo que eu estivesse a quilômetros de distância. – Você sabe que a única forma de você se controlar é parar com essa coisa toda de fingir ser quem você não é na esperança de mudar alguma coisa no seu passado. Você já fez isso uma vez e não deu certo! Isso pode te levar a uma recaída! 

\- Ah, olha só quem fala em fingir ser quem não é! – e eu voltei a me descontrolar. Vi apenas o rosto de Ray se contorcer em uma careta. Eu não precisava jogar aquilo tudo na cara dele. Ainda mais ele sabendo que era tudo a mais pura verdade. – Não venha me dar lição de moral quando nem você sabe o que quer! 

Naquela hora Mikey também estava de pé, mas eu não o via realmente. Não enxergava mais nada além de minha raiva e Ray. 

\- Você sabe que eu tenho os meus motivos... 

\- E eles são mais nobres que os meus, por acaso? Han? – meu tom de voz se elevava cada vez mais, e eu tentava leva-lo inconscientemente ao mesmo estado em que eu estava: o descontrole. – Você é assim desde que nos mudamos para cá. Você não tem motivos, Raymond! Você só não quer ser mais um excluído babaca! Mais um idiota que toda a turma vai pegar no pé! Mais um pateta com uma vida medíocre FEITO A MINHA! – e a essa altura eu já apontava o dedo em direção ao seu rosto, vomitando todas aquelas palavras presas em minha garganta fazia tanto tempo que eu nem conseguia contar. 

Talvez Mikey tivesse razão... Talvez Ray também tivesse... Eu estava me descontrolando com freqüência, e tudo era relacionado a sentimentos que eu aprendi a guardar dentro de mim e não contar a ninguém. Aquela bomba relógio explodiria um dia. E aparentemente o dia havia chegado... e eu não estava conseguindo conter a explosão. 

Só quando Ray se afastou de mim, os olhos levemente arregalados com o choque de tudo aquilo que eu havia dito, eu notei meu rosto quente e molhado, os olhos ardendo... E fazia tanto tempo que eu não chorava... Três anos... Que a minha primeira reação foi procurar algum lugar seguro onde eu pudesse me esconder. Pelo menos até toda aquela coisa molhada parar de escorrer dos meus olhos. 

Corri sem olhar para Mikey – que permaneceu de pé entre mim e Ray o tempo todo temendo que algo acontecesse. – muito menos para Ray, deixando-os na sala sozinhos e em silêncio. Dessa vez eu não fui para o meu quarto... eu precisava ficar realmente sozinho, e essa necessidade me fez pegar minha mochila e sair de casa. 

Eu não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria pensar em nada... Eu não queria ser eu. 

Quando já estava na rua, andando meio sem rumo, porém depressa e com firmeza, limpei meu rosto com certa raiva com as costas das mãos, respirando fundo e tentando fazer aquilo parar o mais rápido possível. Quando finalmente consegui me controlar, eu já tinha andado tanto que custei a reconhecer o lugar onde eu havia chegado. Só identifiquei o lugar aonde eu estava quando avistei a pequena loja de instrumentos musicais e CDs que eu costumava frequentar quando saia com Ray e Mikey. Sem pensar duas vezes, me dirigi até lá e entrei. 

O lugar era confortável. Pequeno, mas confortável. Várias guitarras e baixos estavam expostos pendurados nas paredes enquanto uma reluzente bateria servia de chamariz na vitrine. As prateleiras com os CDs tomavam quase todo o resto do espaço daquele pequeno local, e formavam corredores distinguidos apenas por estarem em ordem alfabética, o que era indicado por uma pequena letra amarela acima de cada estante. 

A loja estava deserta, exceto pelo dono, que se encontrava no caixa, e eu. Cumprimentei-o brevemente com um aceno de cabeça e caminhei diretamente para o fundo da loja. Como ele já conhecia a mim e aos outros dois que sempre me acompanhavam, geralmente nos deixava ficar lá conversando por horas, apenas ouvindo CDs e imaginando como seria quando tivéssemos nossa própria banda. Eu achava aqueles sonhos impossíveis, mas era legal pensar neles. 

No fundo da loja encontrei o antigo aparelho de som e um grande fone. Era exatamente isso que eu precisava para pensar: música! Imaginei qual CD eu poderia colocar... Abri minha mochila na esperança de que encontrasse algo ali mesmo e foi então que eu me deparei com o CD que Frank havia me emprestado. 

Retirei-o da mochila, curioso, e analisei novamente o encarte. Agora, com calma, pude ler o nome do álbum: _Mellon Collie And The Infinite Sadness_. Bem a minha cara. Pensei um pouco se queria realmente perder meu tempo ouvindo aquilo. Não estava com muita cabeça para pensar nos meus problemas ouvindo o que quer que fosse com “Infinite Sadness” no nome. Porém, como nas outras vezes em que estive perto de Frank, uma vozinha chata e irritante dizia “Por que não ouvir? Vai chorar ouvindo musiquinha, moça?”. E com raiva da minha própria consciência novamente, coloquei o primeiro CD para tocar – eram dois do mesmo álbum. -, porém pulei logo para uma música aleatória. Se a que eu parasse fosse boa, talvez eu desse uma chance para a banda e ouvisse o resto. 

Coloquei na sexta faixa do primeiro CD, e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi ouvir atentamente cada palavra cantada pelo vocalista, porque tudo fazia o mais absurdo sentido para mim. Foi incrível como consegui me identificar com aqueles versos em questão de segundos. Ouvir música sempre foi uma sensação indescritível para mim, mas aquilo estava tomando outros níveis com aquela faixa em especial. Era uma estranha sensação interna que me permitia lutar contra os meus problemas, e ao mesmo tempo ignora-los. 

Quando me dei conta, meus lábios se moviam sozinhos e eu cantava os poucos versos que havia aprendido até o momento sem me preocupar se tinha alguém próximo a mim. Na realidade, eu já não enxergava mais nada próximo a mim... eu estava totalmente em outro plano. 

Porém, como nada dura para sempre, fui trazido bruscamente para a realidade por algo tocando meu ombro. Me virei sobressaltado apenas para abaixar ligeiramente a cabeça e me deparar exatamente com o dono do CD que eu estava ouvindo. 

\- Pelo visto está gostando do CD. – ele sorria divertido. – Te ouvi cantando lá da entrada. – ele apontou a porta com o polegar. 

\- Ah, é... – pois é, sem graça novamente. E eu havia ficado tão desanimado novamente, agora que havia sido sugado de volta para o mundo real, que nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar me afastar dele, ou fazer com que ele se afastasse de mim. Com a cara que eu estava, ele iria se afastar sozinho, com certeza. – Na realidade, eu só ouvi uma faixa até agora. – tirei os fones de ouvido, que estavam pendurados em meu pescoço, e retirei o CD do aparelho de som. 

\- Qual? – era visível a curiosidade em sua fala. E isso era até engraçado. 

\- Un... – analisei o encarte dos CDs novamente, depois de guardar o pequeno disco em seu devido lugar. – Bullet With Butterfly Wings. 

\- Oh, eu adoro essa música. Me identifico muito com ela às vezes. – ele olhava para os CDs em minhas mãos com ar nostálgico. Ele devia ouvir muito aquele álbum. 

\- É, eu também... – sorri fraco, porém verdadeiro. 

Ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio, e eu aproveitei aqueles momentos para pensar em algo que martelava em minha cabeça desde que ele me encontrara ali e trocara a primeira palavra comigo: Ray tinha razão. E agora, mais calmo, eu me chutava mentalmente por ter sido tão estúpido e cretino com ele. Ele não merecia que eu tivesse dito tudo aquilo... Pelo menos não daquela forma. Porque agora eu finalmente entendia que ele estava certo, porque depois de todos aqueles surtos, de toda aquela raiva exteriorizada... Pela primeira vez eu estava conseguindo conversar com Frank sem ficar tenso, sem ficar imaginando quando ele iria embora e aquela conversa toda acabaria. Eu não queria repeli-lo. Eu estava conversando com ele como eu mesmo faria antes de, como ele mesmo disse, começar a fingir ser quem eu não era. 

E naquele momento eu simplesmente me despi das máscaras e me deixei levar. 

\- Veio comprar algum CD? – perguntei despretensioso, e notei sua surpresa ao constatar que eu iniciava um diálogo. 

\- Não, vim buscar minha menina. – ele dizia contente, as mãos cruzadas as costas enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás sem sair do lugar. 

\- Sua... menina? 


	6. Aproximação & (Des)Confiança

\- Sua... menina? – perguntei, o cenho franzido. Eu olhava para Frank e, sinceramente? Só o que eu via era um adolescente contente que se escondia atrás de uma pose rebelde simplesmente para parecer mau ou interessante. Porém ele só conseguia me passar a impressão de ser o tipo de pessoa rasa e ligeiramente infantil. Do tipo que não atrai garota alguma.

Bom, também não é como se eu entendesse muita coisa sobre garotas.

\- É sim. – ele continuava a se balançar, olhando ansioso para o balcão onde antes estava o dono da loja. – Já, já você vai conhecê-la.

Comecei a olhar então para o mesmo ponto que ele, até que avisto uma figura saindo dos fundos da loja, dando a volta no balcão e caminhando até nós com algo em mãos.

\- Aqui está, _Frankie_! – o dono da loja entregou-lhe o estojo de couro preto que carregava. – Está novinha em folha! – ele sorria para Frank, e eu apenas assistia seus olhos brilharem fixos no grande objeto em suas mãos. – Vê se não deixa essa belezinha cair de novo, hein?

\- Nunca mais! – ele respondeu com um sorriso bobo, ainda sem olhar o homem a sua frente. – Valeu mesmo, Joe!

\- Por nada, moleque. – o homem sorriu novamente e voltou ao seu posto atrás do caixa.

Frank demorou um pouco a notar que eu ainda estava lá. Quando acordou de seu transe – o que só aconteceu depois que ele alisou muito aquele estojo de couro. – começou a abrir a capa e de lá retirou uma bela guitarra branca, com adesivos de letras prateadas e brilhantes que formavam o nome “Pansy”. Então era aquela a garota dele?

Reprimi uma gargalhada.

\- Essa é a sua menina? – perguntei incrédulo, apontando a guitarra.

\- Sim, se chama Pansy. – ele disse, orgulhoso. – Não é linda?

\- É, é sim... – respondi, ainda lançando a ele e ao instrumento um olhar divertido. 

\- Comecei a tocar há alguns anos, quando meu interesse por música começou a aumentar. Tive outras guitarras, mas a Pansy é especial! – e a alegria dele parecia crescer a cada palavra, ao mesmo tempo em que ele olhava o instrumento ternamente e guardava-o de volta em seu estojo.

Como eu disse, _contente e ligeiramente infantil_. Porém talvez não tão raso quanto eu imaginasse na ocasião. Só sei que quando me dei conta, aqueles olhinhos estreitados ostentando um estranho brilho impetuoso já me analisavam de cima a baixo, como se as imagens que eles captassem ajudassem seu cérebro a maquinar algo envolvendo a minha pessoa. 

E eu não estava nada errado quanto a isso. 

Ele notou que eu o encarava de volta, porém sustentou meu olhar de forma intensa até decidir se pronunciar:

\- Sabe, sinto que não te agradeci como deveria pelo... _favor_... que você me fez ontem. – ele começou a falar, o tom de voz sério. E eu apenas analisava bem sua linguagem corporal. Ele não me parecia exatamente sincero.

\- Não há por que me agradecer. – apressei-me em dizer, meio encabulado. Não era como se eu fosse algum tipo de herói, ou fizesse aquilo toda a vez. Apenas fiz, e não esperava reconhecimentos... e nem agradecimentos, para ser bem sincero.

\- Mas eu sinto como se eu devesse algo a você. – ele continuou, emburrado. Então era isso? Não é possível que alguém tão pequeno tenha um orgulho tão grande!

\- De verdade, você não me deve nada. – e foi a minha vez de insistir. Tentei demonstrar o quanto aquela situação me deixava incomodado e desconfortável, mas se ele notou, fui solenemente ignorado. 

Apesar de eu permitir sua aproximação, não era como se eu gostasse dele. E exatamente por eu não gostar dele ou não conhecê-lo bem que eu estava desconfiado de que, por trás de todo aquele papo furado de “te devo uma, amigão!” haviam segundas intenções.

\- Devo sim. – ele rebateu, em tom de quem encerra a discussão. Ele e o Mikey poderiam se casar agora mesmo! As atitudes são as mesmas! – E não só por ontem... por hoje também.

E aquelas palavras me fizeram relembrar o acontecido naquele mesmo dia. Estranhamente pareciam fatos tão distantes, como se tivessem acontecido há semanas. Minha cabeça deu voltas com a quantidade de pensamentos que voltou a se alojar nela com aquele simples comentário. Eu ainda não sabia direito como me sentir com relação àquilo, mas eu tinha certeza de que não queria ficar remoendo todos aqueles sentimentos ruins que haviam aflorado desde então.

Eu devia estar com uma cara realmente estranha quando completei meu raciocínio, pois ao notar Frank novamente parado à minha frente, ele parecia _preocupado_.

\- Ei, cara... Desculpa, acho que não devia ter dito isso. – ele tocou meu ombro e eu me afastei um passo. Ele logo recolheu a mão, sem graça. – É que eu fiquei sabendo que você tinha quebrado a cara daquele imbecil e, sei lá, fiquei feliz mesmo, queria só agradecer. – e dessa vez eu consegui captar algo próximo à sinceridade em sua voz. 

\- É... Tudo bem. – respondi, ainda meio desconcertado. – Eu só... não estou a fim de pensar nisso agora.

\- Ah... Tudo bem então. 

Notei que ele forçou um sorriso, então se afastou um pouco de mim também, pegando o grande estojo pela alça lateral, fazendo-o parecer menor ainda perto do objeto. Ele estava se preparando para ir embora quando seu rosto se contorceu na mesma expressão de desconforto que eu havia visto quando estávamos na enfermaria.

– Ah, sério... – ele deu um suspiro longo e olhou para mim, como se eu fosse sua mãe e ele estivesse prestes a pedir algo que sabia que eu iria recusar. – eu posso ficar o resto da minha vida pensando que estou te devendo algo, e mesmo que você insista me dizendo que não estou devendo coisa alguma, não vou conseguir sossegar enquanto em não te “pagar”. Sei que pode parecer algo ridículo, mas para mim é... necessário. Você podia facilitar a situação para mim!

Vou me corrigir: _contente, ligeiramente infantil_ e **extremamente objetivo**. O que era uma característica interessante vinda dele.

E apesar de eu achar que tudo aquilo que ele dizia era apenas o discurso ensaiado de alguém que tem o ego grande demais para admitir que façam algo por ele, eu simplesmente ponderei sobre e decidi que não faria mal algum se eu realmente “facilitasse sua situação”. 

\- Que tal um café? Eu pago. – ele disse, tirando a carteira do bolso e estendendo-a no ar. 

E ele não imaginava que aquela fosse a palavra mágica que me impulsionava a fazer qualquer coisa. Se ele tivesse dito isso desde o início, nossa conversa seria bem mais curta.

\- Ok, eu não sei recusar café. – admiti e ele sorriu largamente. Parecia que aquele convite era uma forma dele de se retratar por ter mencionado minha briga com Gregory... O que sugestionava que, **na cabeça dele** , ainda tinham muitos favores a serem pagos a mim.

Mas ele não podia ser uma má pessoa. Pelo menos não me pareceria uma má pessoa enquanto continuasse me pagando cafés.

Sim, quanto a isso, admito ser facilmente subornável. Café para mim sempre teve muitos significados: união da família, remédio para curar a ressaca; mas, acima de tudo, hoje era mais do que um vício meu, que eu cultivava em substituição de muitos outros. 

E viva o café!

Saímos da loja e caminhávamos lentamente, pelo caminho que Frank dizia que nos levaria à cafeteria que ele costumava frequentar desde que chegara à cidade. Eu não tinha muita certeza se ele sabia exatamente para onde estava indo, sendo que vez ou outra o pegava olhando desconcertado para as placas nas esquinas que indicavam os nomes das ruas. Mas, bem, deixei que ele se virasse sozinho.

Enquanto seguíamos, o silêncio veio nos acompanhar novamente. Aquela era uma situação pela qual eu nunca havia passado. Primeiramente, porque eu nunca cultivei o costume de aceitar convites de estranhos; e segundo porque, apesar de eu não saber muito dele, aquela estranha sensação de que ele era mais parecido comigo do que eu imaginava não me deixava em paz. Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos da calça e suspirei pesado: no fim éramos apenas dois garotos que as pessoas olhavam com estranheza, seja pela aparência ou pelas atitudes. Naquela altura aquela era a única semelhança que eu conseguia enxergar entre nós.

Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de caminhada – sendo que eu senti que andamos em círculos durante vinte minutos daquele total. – chegamos a uma pequena, porém bonita, padaria. Coincidentemente era uma das que eu costumava frequentar.

Sentamos em uma mesa logo próxima à entrada, perto do balcão de vidro, onde podíamos apreciar bem todos os doces, pães e bolos lá expostos. Realmente era uma coisa bonita de se ver. Cumprimentei alguns atendentes que passaram por mim, e logo fizemos nossos pedidos. Continuávamos em silêncio, e eu na certeza de que nenhum de nós dois sabia exatamente o que falar.

Até que Frank me surpreendeu e começou:

\- Eu devia imaginar que você já tinha vindo aqui. – ele estava visivelmente sem graça. Pelo visto não se sentia confortável em silêncio. – Assim que vi a loja de fora eu tive que entrar... parece bem calmo por aqui.

\- Eu freqüento essa loja desde que me entendo por gente. – comentei. – Mas só continuo vindo por causa do café. – e lá estava eu, pontuando minha frase com um sorriso idiota.

Os minutos que se seguiram depois disso foram estranhos. Quando me dei conta, já estávamos dividindo gostos, manias e essas peculiaridades da vida de cada um. Notei que a sinceridade de Frank me impulsionava a ser sincero com ele também, mas de qualquer forma, eu continuava a me controlar para não acabar falando demais. Certas coisas relacionadas a mim eu não conto nem ao meu irmão! Que dirá a um garoto que eu não conhecia nem há dois dias.

\- É, eu também era uma criança meio assim. – ele dizia entre risos, e eu o acompanhava nas risadas vez ou outra. – Eu costumava parar para ler enciclopédias com o meu pai. Toda manhã de domingo íamos para o escritório dele, pegávamos algum livro na estante e líamos até a hora do almoço. Quando eu cheguei no primário, acho que já sabia todo o conteúdo. – ele continuava a rir e eu o olhava meio descrente.

\- Seu pai devia te forçar a ler, isso sim. – falei calmo, sem levá-lo a sério, fazendo uma pequena pausa para dar um gole em meu café. – Ele trabalha com o que?

\- Ele era escritor e formado em literatura. Fazia alguns bicos em colunas de jornais e revistas de vez em quando, mas gostava mesmo era de escrever. – assisti-o tomar um pouco de seu café também. O olhar vago.

\- Era? – perguntei, permitindo que a curiosidade falasse mais alto.

E eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse me odiar tanto.

\- Sim, ele morreu. – ele disse, sério. Mas não parecia realmente chateado com o meu atrevimento. Até porque eu realmente não imaginava! – Foi por isso que eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para cá.

Eu devo ter aberto e fechado a boca pelo menos cinco vezes antes que fizesse uma pequena pausa interna e tentasse formular alguma frase que fizesse sentido na minha cabeça. 

\- Eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu realmente não sabia e...

Tchau, tchau, Gerard frio e impassível! Olá, Gerard idiota!

\- Tudo bem, não tinha mesmo como saber. Eu não comentei isso com ninguém. – ele me lançou um sorriso que estranhamente transfigurou suas feições nas de alguém bem mais adulto. 

Eu ainda o olhava em estado de choque por ele falar algo tão grave com tanta naturalidade. Eu entendia o que ele estava passando, pois eu mesmo já havia passado por uma situação semelhante, mas eu sempre lidei muito mal com perdas, e sempre imaginei que todos fossem assim. Eu me sentia envergonhado e culpado e além disso tudo não sabia como me retratar. Eu poderia simplesmente ter ignorado todos esses sentimentos, mas além de ter perdido o pai recentemente, a vida escolar de Frank não estava muito melhor que a minha, e provavelmente não melhoraria com o decorrer do ano.

Que bela dupla nós dois: dois fodidos.

\- Vamos? – ele me chamou, e eu percebi que ele havia terminado seu café, e estranhamente eu também.

Saímos da pequena padaria meio sem rumo, conversando algumas futilidades. Eu ainda estava com a cabeça no que Frank havia me dito um pouco antes, porém meu interesse no que ele falava logo se tornou máximo no momento em que ele mencionou o nome de Gregory.

\- Eu sei que você disse que não quer falar sobre isso, mas eu estou realmente curioso. Como você fez aquilo com o tal de Gregory? – ele me encarava à espera de uma resposta que eu não sabia se conseguiria dar corretamente.

\- Como assim?

\- Sabe... ontem você mal conseguiu desviar do soco que ele te deu, hoje você quebrou o nariz dele. – ele tentou disfarçar um sorriso maldoso, mas foi em vão. – Eu assisti a briga. – ele confessou e eu senti meu sangue congelar.

\- Nem eu sei como fiz aquilo. Eu só... fiz. – falei sincero, sem a intenção de dar mais detalhes.

\- Você parecia um louco batendo nele. – comentou, enquanto ria novamente sob meu olhar sem graça. – Mas eu, no seu lugar, teria batido mais um pouco. – e ele me olhou novamente, o brilho no olhar tão semelhante ao meu.

E exatamente como eu imaginava, Frank ainda era algo que eu não conhecia.

\- Bom, eu moro aqui. – eu falei, quando paramos em frente à minha casa. Ele me olhou, meio surpreso, meio divertido, e começou a atravessar a rua.

\- Então até amanhã, vizinho! – ele acenou para, andando de costas, logo se virando e abrindo a porta da casa em frente à minha.

Aquilo devia ser uma brincadeira muito sem graça do destino. Algo do tipo “vou colocar esses dois miseráveis para conviverem um pouquinho, que tal?”. Sinceramente? Se existe mesmo alguém “lá em cima”, esse cara deve ser muito, muito sacana.

_Porque desgraça pouca é bobagem!_


	7. Para Melhor

Permaneci na calçada mesmo depois de Frank ter entrado em casa. Virei-me então para encarar a bela porta de madeira da minha própria, as palavras ácidas que eu havia direcionado a Ray e Mikey voltando à tona rapidamente. Esperava, sinceramente, que Ray não estivesse mais lá, pois pelo menos Mikey eu tinha certeza que conseguiria ignorar, ele não... Ainda nem sabia direito com que cara olharia para ele da próxima vez que nos víssemos. Porque eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde: é o tipo de situação que por mais que você tente, não vai conseguir evitar. Pelo menos não daria para evitar se eu quisesse mesmo manter nossa amizade.

Retirei as chaves do bolso da calça e abri a porta, vagaroso. “Merda!” foi a única coisa na qual consegui pensar quando ouvi vozes conhecidas na sala. Fechei a porta um pouco mais, de modo que ficasse apenas entreaberta. Quem passasse na rua e me visse daquela forma pensaria que sou um ladrão – minha aparência também não ajuda muito. – mas minha curiosidade sobre o assunto que eles falavam era maior do que a minha importância com a opinião alheia (que, na realidade, sempre foi nula).

E não demorei a constatar que a conversa envolvia meu nome. Eu estava em alta!

\- Ray, ele não te disse mentira alguma. – e eu me surpreendi com o que eu ouvia Mikey dizer. Com o jeito que eu gritei e fui grosso, imaginei que ele fosse ficar do lado do Ray. – Lógico, ele não precisava ser tão cavalo, mas na minha opinião, esse tapa na cara foi bem necessário pra você. – sua voz tinha um leve tom de bronca, tão conhecido por mim.

\- Eu sei que ele está certo, eu sei... Mas eu não aguentaria passar por metade do que ele passa naquele lugar! – a voz de Raymond tinha um tom choroso que me chocou fortemente. Eu nunca, em três anos, havia notado, sequer, um quê de tristeza em sua voz. 

Apesar de se esconder nas aparências, quando estava comigo e com Mikey, estava sempre de bom humor, sempre pronto para apoiar ou contar uma piada. Me senti ainda pior por ter notado que ele sofria, mas que fora eu, seu melhor amigo, que quebrara a muralha de suas máscaras, fazendo-o desmoronar.

Engoli o nó que se formava em minha garganta e continuei parado no mesmo lugar.

\- Você sempre soube que nós estaríamos lá. Você nunca esteve sozinho, não tinha motivos para procurar conforto em coisas tão banais como amiguinhos falsos e festinhas. Você sabe que eles te desprezam. Não te consideram de verdade. – as palavras de Mikey não eram duras ou gritadas, mas eram ácidas, e do modo como ele falava, sentia cada uma delas queimar em mim.

Ray devia estar se sentindo tão lixo quanto eu.

\- Eu sei, eu sempre soube. Mas é mais fácil a gente se enganar com algo. – Raymond fungava baixo, a voz um pouco mais controlada, porém tremida. Minha vontade era de chegar para Mikey e pedir para ele calar a boca, porque ele não estava ajudando Ray a sair da fossa, e sim cavando ainda mais fundo só para depois jogar terra por cima.

\- Eu estou realmente feliz por ele ter dito o que disse, se você quer saber. – e imaginei que Mikey fosse continuar com a torrente de insultos, porém ele tocou em um ponto que era sensível. Em mim. – Gerard remoia isso há muito tempo. Sempre comentava comigo que não gostava muito do jeito como você agia na escola.

\- Por quê? – o tom de Ray era surpreso, e eu já sabia a resposta.

\- Porque o começo de todos os problemas do Gerard foi o fato de ele ser igualzinho a você.

Entrei de repente, quebrando todo o clima da conversa. Fiz questão de entrar o mais ruidosamente possível, para que assim pudesse ser notado e a conversinha particular deles acabasse exatamente ali. Não queria ninguém discutindo o meu passado. O próprio nome já diz: meu passado. Se é meu, eu faço o que quiser com ele. E eu já o havia enterrado há muito tempo, exatamente para evitar aquele tipo de discussão. Mas pelo visto eu não tinha cavado fundo o bastante, e ele estava voltando para me assombrar. E no momento mais inoportuno possível.

\- Gerard. – Mikey me chamou, mas minha missão já havia sido cumprida, e eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar. 

Olhei para ele e depois para Ray, que permaneceu sentado no sofá, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça pendendo em um ângulo estranho, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, o rosto triste. O nó em minha garganta cresceu em vê-lo assim, e eu, como bom sentimentalista que sou, virei as costas aos dois e subi as escadas correndo em direção ao meu quarto, ignorando todos os chamados consecutivos de Mikey.

Entrei, tranquei a porta, busquei meu aparelho de som, escondido debaixo de uma blusa velha e dois ou três livros que eu havia esquecido de devolver à biblioteca. Retirei a mochila dos ombros, abri-a e peguei novamente o CD que Frank havia me emprestado. Aumentei o volume ao máximo e coloquei na faixa número seis: a única que eu tinha ouvido, mas também a única que eu queria realmente ouvir. Deitei-me em minha cama e fechei os olhos, permitindo-me imersão total em meu próprio mundo. 

Era assim que eu lidava com os problemas. Permanecia dentro da minha própria bolha até a tempestade passar de vez. E, até lá, eu não iria querer saber de mais nada... nem ninguém.

Isso pode parecer ridículo, mas só me dei conta que havia dormido quando fui acordado pelo ronco do meu próprio estômago. O quarto ainda estava claro. Olhei para o despertador, empoleirado na mesinha de cabeceira do lado direito da minha cama. Ainda eram quatro e meia da tarde, mas como eu não havia almoçado, estava faminto! Àquela altura, com o pouco de consciência que eu havia recuperado, raciocinei lentamente que Ray já deveria ter ido embora, pois a não ser que ele tivesse levantado acampamento na minha sala de estar, a necessidade dele de fazer algo em sua própria casa já devia ter se mostrado presente.

Caminhei até a porta do meu quarto e, ainda meio cambaleante, a destranquei e sai. Desci as escadas com os olhos entreabertos, sem ver exatamente onde pisava, e quando me vi no hall, agradeci mentalmente por não ter tropeçado e caído. A queda teria sido bem feia. Enquanto caminhava, ainda meio torpe, em direção a cozinha, sinto algo se chocar contra mim.

Eu havia me esquecido que Mikey morava comigo. Que belo irmão eu sou.

Me recuperei do choque (agora bem acordado) e continuei em direção à cozinha, a cara fechada, tentando demonstrar que não estava a fim de conversa.

Tentativa em vão.

\- Gerard, eu quero falar com você! – ele dizia, vindo atrás de mim, e eu caminhava rapidamente na tentativa de fazê-lo desistir. Mas não! Mikey era uma criaturinha persistente! Não sairia de cima de mim enquanto eu não desse a ele o que realmente queria. – Gerard, eu estou falando sério! Da pra parar de correr?

E eu não pude fazer nada a não ser realmente parar, obedecendo-o, parado de costas para ele. Não demorou muito para que ele se aproximasse de mim e me virasse com força para encará-lo.

\- Gerard, o que está acontecendo com você? – seu rosto estava contorcido em um misto de decepção e desespero. Permaneci impassível. – Sério, eu preciso saber! O que aconteceu com você nesses três anos? – e eu recuei um passo. Sim, sou um covarde. – Gee, você precisa me dizer! Você nunca mais foi o mesmo depois daquilo tudo...

\- Eu sei. – foi o que me limitei a responder.

\- Então me deixa te ajudar a ser o mesmo Gerard de antes! 

Ele não tentou uma nova aproximação. Ele sabia, tanto quanto eu, que aquele era um momento bem... delicado. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não me abria com ele, nem com nenhuma outra pessoa, e agora ele estava tentando alcançar meus sentimentos tendo como apoio apenas os nossos laços sanguíneos. Queria tanto contar para ele... mas eu não sabia se conseguiria encontrar as palavras.

\- Eu já disse, Mikey, você não pode me ajudar com isso. – passei a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. Mikey notou isso e tentou se acalmar um pouco, ele nunca deixa passar nada.

\- Não, não... Eu posso sim, mas você não quer. – e ele expressou exatamente o que eu estava pensando, e foi a vez dele expressar seu nervosismo, ajeitando os óculos no rosto freneticamente. – Bom, quando você estiver cansado de mentir, saiba que eu vou estar aqui para conversar com você a hora que quiser, ok? – e foi a vez dele começar a se afastar de mim, seu olhar era pesaroso e eu me sentia culpado, mas como dizer a ele tudo o que eu sempre tentei esconder e enterrar?

\- Mikey... – chamei-o baixo antes que ele saísse da cozinha, e rapidamente ele parou de costas para mim, mas eu sabia que estava ouvindo. – Frank se mudou porque o pai dele morreu. – observei-o virar o rosto para mim, meio surpreso. – Acredite, meus problemas não são, nem de longe, tão grandes.

E dito isso ele finalmente saiu da cozinha. Eu sabia que ele iria ficar pensando naquilo, assim como eu estava pensando naquele assunto e continuaria a pensar nele durante um bom tempo. Frank era forte de um jeito que eu não conseguia ser. Eu sempre fui dramático demais, vítima demais, sensível demais, covarde demais. Não acredito que um dia conseguiria encarar as coisas do modo como ele aparentava encará-las.

E o resto do dia passou sem mais interrupções. Comi algo, retornei ao meu quarto, e lá fiquei pelo resto do dia, até que veio o sono e eu apaguei. Acordei às cinco e meia da manhã imaginando estar atrasado. Olhei para o despertador – que ainda não havia tocado. – vendo que ainda teria um tempinho para descansar, porém já estava sem sono, então comecei a me arrumar e decidi fazer café também. Café é sempre um bom modo para começar o dia.

Minha mãe e meu pai já não estavam em casa. Meu pai trabalha em outra cidade, a mais ou menos duas horas de onde moramos; e minha mãe trabalhava como gerente em uma loja de roupas femininas na parte nobre da cidade. A loja mesmo só abria às nove horas, mas ela cuidava da contabilidade do local, além de ter que dar conta de verificar se todos os prazos de entrega das mercadorias estavam em dia e essas coisas chatas que eu esperava nunca ter que fazer em meu trabalho. Ela e meu pai ganhavam bem, mas infelizmente eu e Mikey sempre perdemos muito com isso. Mas eu não podia reclamar! Quando nos mudamos, há três anos, eles mudaram toda a vida deles, inclusive a de Mikey, por causa das merdas que eu havia feito, e que me atormentavam até hoje. Largaram os empregos, venderam a casa e os carros, e vieram para cá simplesmente porque meu psiquiatra disse que seria uma boa forma de recomeçar.

Lembro-me que nas primeiras semanas fiquei trancado no meu quarto, mesmo ele estando ainda abarrotado de caixas fechadas. Depois, aos poucos, comecei a arrumá-lo, depois até a sair dele, até que, por fim, decidi dar uma espiada no jardim e me deparei com Mikey conversando com um garoto alto e magrelo, com um cabelo que na época eu achava engraçado. Não que agora eu não ache o cabelo de Ray engraçado. 

Mas, bem, à partir daí, todo o resto da história de como caí nesse buraco já é imaginável. De qualquer forma, sei que devo muito à minha mãe e ao meu pai, e um dia ainda pretendo retribuir à altura. 

Depois da pequena seção nostalgia, terminei de me arrumar, desci as escadas, preparei café e torradas, arrumei a mesa, e depois de todo aquele trabalho, encostei-me na pia com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, me achando o melhor dono-de-casa que os Way já haviam visto!

Peguei uma xícara e enchi-a de café forte... Pensei um pouco, e quando vi, já estava em frente à porta do quarto de Mikey, que, de acordo com o meu relógio, só levantaria daqui a rigorosos quinze minutos. Mikey era muito pontual.

Abri a porta devagar e localizei logo no meio da cama algo que mais parecia um alien gigante com camadas e mais camadas de pele. Mas com a minha experiência de convivência com Mikey, sabia que era apenas ele e o excesso de cobertores que ele usava para dormir. Podia fazer o calor que fosse, não interessava! Ele iria dormir coberto até a cabeça de qualquer forma.

Aproximei-me vagaroso da cama até que estava próximo o bastante para alcançar as inúmeras cobertas que escondiam Mikey. Sempre me perguntei se ele não sentia falta de ar dormindo daquela forma. Puxei algumas delas para trás, de forma que consegui descobrir apenas seu rosto. Olhei-o durante algum tempo, achando realmente engraçado a forma como ele dormia agarrado ao travesseiro, a ausência dos óculos também faziam diferença, deixando-o com uma aparência mais infantil. Queria que nossa relação fosse ao contrário, e que eu pudesse ser o exemplo naquilo tudo. Quem sabe um dia eu ainda não conseguisse fazê-lo ter orgulho de mim?

Enfiei a mão debaixo das cobertas com cuidado, encontrando seu ombro e balançando-o levemente. Logo vi seus olhos se abrindo e sorri.

\- Gee... que horas tem? – ele se sentou na cama meio confuso, enquanto esfregava os olhos com força.

\- Seis horas. Acordei mais cedo e não consegui mais dormir. – entreguei a xícara a ele, que ficou mais confuso ainda. – Eu fiz o café. – expliquei. E ele apenas me sorriu, agradecido.

\- Já vou descer. – ele falou animado, quase pulando da cama, e eu saí do quarto.

Mikey tinha razão, fazia muito tempo que não agíamos realmente como irmãos. Agíamos como amigos e nada mais, ou talvez nem isso. Às vezes me frustrava o fato de eu não conseguir me abrir nem com ele. Eu realmente queria, mas não era como se eu conseguisse fazê-lo. Me sentia estranho sempre que pensava em começar algum assunto relacionado aos meus sentimentos com Mikey. Então eu deixava do jeito que estava, acomodando-me mais uma vez. Talvez meus sentimentos estivessem mais bem guardados comigo.

E não demorou nem cinco minutos para Mikey estar sentado à minha frente. Tomamos café juntos como há muito não fazíamos e conversamos banalidades do dia a dia. Estranhei o fato de como ele insistiu para lavar a louça, dizendo que eu já tinha feito um favor muito grande fazendo o café. Depois de toda a cozinha arrumada, pegamos nossas coisas e finalmente saímos de casa, com tempo de sobra para chegar à escola.

Porém, aparentemente, duas pessoas haviam madrugado mais do que nós e nos esperavam na porta de casa.

\- E aí, cara? – Mikey foi animado de encontro à dupla, cumprimentando Ray primeiro. – Ah, bom dia, Frank! Mora por aqui também?

\- É, moro aqui em frente. – ele apontou a casa atrás dele e logo seus olhos pousaram sobre mim. Eu estava concentrado tentando acertar o buraco da fechadura para trancar a porta (ou talvez eu estivesse apenas adiando o momento em que eu teria que encarar Ray) então me sobressaltei levemente quando o ouvi falar comigo. – Bom dia, Gerard.

\- Ah, bom dia... – eu respondi meio sem jeito sorrindo amarelo, deixando as chaves caírem e logo abaixando para pegá-las. Eu devia estar parecendo um idiota.

Me aproximei um pouco mais deles e, por fim, parei de frente para Ray. O clima entre nós não chegava a ser ruim... era simplesmente estranho. Geralmente nos encontrávamos e mal falávamos bom dia um para o outro, simplesmente começávamos a conversar como se sempre sobrasse algum assunto do dia anterior sobre o qual não tínhamos comentado. E pela primeira vez acho que nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer para o outro.

\- Bom dia, Ray... – eu disse, meio sem graça, passando a mão pelos cabelos e evitando olhá-lo nos olhos.

\- Fala aí, cara! – e ele simplesmente pegou minha mão e me puxou para um abraço desajeitado. O sorriso grande de sempre estampado nos lábios.

E aquela era a forma de Ray dizer que estava tudo bem, apesar de eu ter enchido ele de coices na última vez em que nos vimos.

E todos aqueles pensamentos me fizeram sorrir tanto quanto ele. E fazia muito tempo que eu não sorria daquela forma.

Logo todos nós começamos a tagarelar, como se nada mais importasse a não ser a nossa conversa extremamente interessante e divertida. Até Frank parecia estar se dando bem, apesar de conhecer meu irmão e Ray há tão pouco tempo quanto ele conhecia a mim.

E se eu achava aquele início de dia totalmente atípico para mim, era porque eu realmente não sabia o que o resto daquela semana me reservava.

Nunca imaginei que as coisas pudessem mudar tanto assim. Muito menos para melhor!


	8. Bom Demais

_E se eu achava aquele início de dia totalmente atípico para mim, era porque eu realmente não sabia o que o resto daquela semana me reservava._

_Nunca imaginei que as coisas pudessem mudar tanto assim. Muito menos para melhor!_

Comecemos com uma das minhas maiores alegrias e satisfações, talvez em minha vida inteira. E não estou exagerando quando digo isso. 

Assim que chegamos à escola, ainda naquele mesmo dia, tive a satisfação de ver Ray ignorar o pequeno grupo de imbecis que ele geralmente venerava e permanecer comigo e com Frank até que o sinal batesse e tivéssemos que entrar para as aulas. Confesso que mesmo depois de tudo o que disse a ele, não tinha muita fé em sua mudança. Porque eu sei o quanto é difícil tentar se livrar de todas as máscaras, todas as aparências... Com o tempo você acaba fazendo certas coisas e nem percebe mais, então acaba se perdendo nas ilusões que você mesmo criou. Mas eu confesso que fiquei orgulhoso dele. Muito orgulhoso!

E, além disso, passei a ter sua companhia durante as aulas também, o que tornava meu tempo dentro da sala de aula bem mais agradável. Era como se eu estivesse em um lugar completamente diferente. Outro ambiente com outras pessoas.

Outra coisa que também interferiu drasticamente na minha semana, apesar de eu não ter percebido logo de cara, foi a ausência de Gregory, que não deu as caras em nem um único dia sequer. O que foi algo realmente bom. 

Algo que eu já havia notado, mas só foi reforçado com a ausência repentina dele, era que ele realmente instigava a sala, atiçava-os contra os mais fracos e controlava-os para fazer coro em suas “brincadeiras” completamente sem graça. Até mesmo seus dois capangas me ignoraram por completo, assim como fez o resto da sala. Tudo pelo simples fato de Gregory não estar ali para cobrar atitudes deles que talvez nem eles próprios quisessem realizar. Como eu disse antes, você acaba se acostumando com suas próprias atitudes, mesmo sabendo que elas são erradas, e ainda assim continua agindo da mesma forma.

Mas isso me fez sentir apenas mais liberto para fazer o que quisesse.

Lógico, Gregory um dia voltaria, minha felicidade iria por água a baixo e, quando o dia de seu regresso chegasse, imagino que seria bom eu ter uma cova separada para mim em um belo cemitério. Exatamente por esse motivo, mesmo com a calmaria, não me permiti baixar totalmente a guarda. Se eu me acostumasse daquele modo, seria difícil voltar a ficar alerta.

Mas, desviando o assunto novamente dele, voltemos à minha nova – porém, provavelmente, passageira. – vida escolar. 

Meus intervalos realmente ficaram mais animados, isso devo admitir. Nunca imaginei que Ray pudesse ser tão espontâneo naquele lugar. E nem eu, para falar bem a verdade. Agora passávamos o tempo todo no pequeno “recanto” que eu costumava freqüentar sozinho. O mesmo local onde eu, tecnicamente, conhecera Frank. E era bem mais divertido com Ray comigo, eu sempre gostei de conversar com ele.

E, por falar em Frank, passamos a encontrá-lo por lá todos os dias. Apesar de, por ser um ano mais novo, ter que voltar para sua sala antes de nós, ele passava alguns poucos minutos conosco antes de seu sinal bater, confessando depois de algum tempo que se cansou de seguir Mikey pelos corredores em seu horário como monitor porque achava aquilo tudo muito chato. E eu fui obrigado a rir e concordar.

Aliás, foi o que eu mais fiz em minha semana: rir. Não me lembrava da última vez que havia rido tanto em toda a minha vida. Meu pessimismo e minhas manias não haviam me abandonado, certamente, mas meu humor havia se transformado em algo totalmente diferente do normal. E aquela mudança toda parecia ter agradado a Mikey e a Ray também. Eu me sentia disposto como nunca me sentira antes, e aquela era uma sensação particularmente boa. E eu me aproveitaria dela o máximo que eu pudesse.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, proporcionando à maioria dos estudantes ao meu redor um ar mais festivo e aliviado, eu finalmente relaxei por completo, assim que meu primeiro pé tocou o solo do outro lado dos portões da escola. Eu me sentia completamente renovado, como se tivesse dormido por uma semana inteira e, durante esse tempo, todos os meus problemas tivessem simplesmente evaporado. Eu desejava, suplicava, que todas as semanas pudessem ser dessa forma.

Não podiam, eu sabia, mas até meu pessimismo foi ligeiramente anulado com toda aquela empolgação que corria pelas minhas veias.

Voltamos para casa juntos. Os quatro – sim, porque agora Frank nos seguia para cima e para baixo. E, sinceramente? Acho que ele havia realmente se encaixado conosco. –. E realmente não foi necessário marcar de nos encontrarmos para fazer algo, pois Ray levava a frase “minha casa, sua casa” realmente a sério, e Frank e Mikey precisavam fazer algum tipo de trabalho, o que acabou reunindo todos nós de qualquer forma.

Era estranho como a simples presença de mais uma pessoa tornava a casa mais cheia. Mas eu me sentia bem com aquilo. Era difícil nossos pais ficarem em casa, então, geralmente, só ouvíamos os barulhos um do outro, Mikey e eu. Quando Ray ia já fazia alguma diferença, mas com a presença de Frank, as coisas realmente se tornavam novas. Eu, pelo menos, achava muito estranho estar conversando com Raymond na sala e, de repente, ouvir risadas altas vindas do andar de cima. Mas isso fazia a casa parecer mais cheia e alegre, e me agradava profundamente.

Estava tudo tão estranho, tão novo, tão simples! Era uma mistura de sentimentos que eu simplesmente não conseguia refrear! Eu me sentia uma menininha que acabou de descobrir que vai ganhar de presente de aniversário a boneca que ela tanto queria. Exatamente, uma _menininha_. Talvez há tempos eu mesmo **não me permitisse** toda essa felicidade. Preferia sofrer, porque parecia mais confortável e duradouro do que a felicidade. A felicidade é bela e frágil... Dói muito mais quando ela acaba do que quando se encontra uma nova causa pela qual sofrer. E, em minha precária experiência de mundo, sempre imaginei que as pessoas aprendem muito mais quando sofrem do que quando estão felizes. 

“O que você aprendeu enquanto esteve feliz?” – se me perguntassem isso antes, eu não saberia responder, porque eu não me lembro de ter sido verdadeiramente feliz. Até agora.

Talvez agora eu consiga ver com maior clareza que a felicidade nos proporciona conforto e nos mostra certos aspectos do ser humano que só podem ser vistos com a alegria, como se sentir bem apenas por estar próximo à outra pessoa; ou saber que independente do caminho que você seguir, alguém vai estar do seu lado para te apoiar.

E apesar de toda a minha relutância sobre, fui obrigado a admitir que ser humano algum segue sozinho. E infelizmente eu não era exceção.

A noite chegou devagar com a casa ainda cheia. Minha mãe ainda não havia chegado e talvez meu pai passasse o final de semana fora, o que significava que nenhum de nossos dois convidados tinha horário certo para ir embora. Quando se aproximava das oito e meia da noite, Frank até que tentou escapulir para sua própria casa. Imaginei que ele ainda não se sentisse tão à vontade quanto Ray para ficar até a hora que quisesse, afinal de contas, ele havia nos conhecido há poucos dias.

\- Ah, para com isso, Frank! – Mikey disse, enquanto contorcia-se em frente à televisão. Ele e Ray viviam disputando no videogame, e o que deixava Mikey mais irritado era que aquela era a única coisa na qual ele não conseguia ser melhor que todo mundo. Ou melhor dizendo: melhor que Ray. – Já sei! Você e o Gerard... podiam ir... comprar alguma coisa pra gente... comer, que tal? – ele fazia pequenas pausas enquanto falava, dividindo sua atenção entre o jogo e nós.

\- E porque você mesmo não vai? – perguntei, os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Estava esparramado ao lado dele e Ray no sofá, enquanto Frank o olhava da mesma forma, porém de pé, com sua mochila nas costas.

\- Só saio daqui quando eu ganhar. – ele respondeu determinado, se enrolando um pouco com as palavras e dando um novo solavanco com o corpo, como se isso interferisse no jogo de alguma forma.

E Ray riu sonoramente de seu comentário.

\- Vai logo, Gerard. Porque se for assim, Mikey não vai sair daqui nunca! – e ele continuava a rir, fazendo movimentos frenéticos com o controle sem aparentar o menor esforço.

\- Eu vou, mas vou cobrar caro. – eu resmunguei, levantando-me do sofá e me espreguiçando. Nenhum dos dois prestou atenção em mim. – Você vem comigo? – perguntei à Frank, meio incerto. Seria bom ter companhia.

\- Ah... tudo bem então. – Frank deu de ombros e me acompanhou até a porta.

Caminhamos até o supermercado, que não ficava longe dali. As ruas estavam bem escuras apesar de toda a iluminação e, finalmente, parecia que todo aquele calor havia dado uma pequena trégua, dando espaço para que uma gostosa brisa fria pudesse nos acompanhar.

\- Caramba, esfriou de repente. – Frank se encolheu um pouco ao meu lado e eu apenas ri.

\- Pra mim está ótimo. – respondi, olhando para cima. A noite estava bonita e sem nuvens. – Detesto calor.

\- Calor e sol, não? – ele me lançou um olhar irônico que eu apenas retribuí da mesma forma.

\- Muito engraçado. – dei uma risada cínica e continuei a encará-lo.

\- Você parece preocupado. – ele desviou completamente o assunto, captando algo que ninguém havia notado até o momento. E o que mais me espantou em sua fala foi que aquilo não era uma pergunta. – Gregory?

\- Está tão óbvio? – eu desviei o olhar do seu. Seu olhar era intenso, curioso. Como se apenas com aquilo ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos. 

\- Que coisa boba. – eu olhei incrédulo para ele, apenas para vê-lo sorrir novamente. 

\- Ele te bateu, me bateu... acha mesmo bobo? – deixei um pouco de raiva transparecer, mas isso não fez com que ele se abalasse nem um pouco.

\- Acho. Se encará-lo como o maior dos seus problemas, isso apenas dará mais força para ele continuar a te provocar. – ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, se encolhendo novamente quando uma brisa um pouco mais fria passou por nós. – Você não me parece ser fraco, Gerard. Mas às vezes você age como um.

Aquelas palavras me atingiram em cheio. Lembrei-me de quando descrevi Frank como sendo alguém contente, ligeiramente infantil e raso. Pelo visto a realidade era que Frank também me enxergava assim. Um cara velho e idiota que tem medo da própria sombra. Uma pessoa ranzinza e covarde que adora se fazer de vítima. Está concentrado demais apenas em seus problemas, e se mantém estagnado simplesmente por encontrar conforto fácil no próprio sofrimento. Talvez eu fosse o mais raso de nós dois.

\- Não tente ler minha mente se você nem me conhece direito. – resmunguei bravo, mesmo sabendo que ele estava completamente certo no que dizia. Não, eu não era nem um pouco como Ray. Continuaria na teimosia até a morte, se necessário.

\- Não preciso te conhecer tão bem assim para te dizer uma verdade tão óbvia. – ele deu de ombros, logo retomando o ar alegre assim que entramos no supermercado.

Apesar de depois disso termos agido como se nada tivesse acontecido, não era como se eu tivesse conseguido esquecer o que Frank me disse. Cada palavra ainda martelava em minha cabeça, no fundo de cada pensamento, me fazendo pensar em diversas outras coisas que não me levariam a nada, apenas a mais dúvidas sobre mim mesmo. Tinha algo estranho em Frank que lhe permitia ver além do que a maioria das pessoas pode enxergar. E como tem algumas coisas que eu preferia não dividir com ninguém, obviamente eu era o mais afetado por isso nele. Não queria que Frank me lê-se. Não queria ser lido por ninguém, realmente. Minha história não foi feita para ser vista, não tinha lição alguma para se tirar dela...

Mas eu tinha noção que ele apenas deu um conselho sincero esperando me ajudar. Porém o que me incomodava é que seus olhos me cobravam alguma atitude. Algo do tipo “Vai mesmo ficar aí parado sem fazer nada? Eu esperava mais de você!”. O que fazia apenas que suas palavras surtissem mais efeito sobre mim.

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho... Nem Mikey era tão direto ou sincero comigo. Talvez ele não conseguisse ver o que Frank via, da forma como ele via. Não quer dizer que, pelo fato de termos o mesmo sangue, teremos uma ligação especial diferente de todas as outras pessoas do mundo. Mas era estranho ouvir o que eu ouvi da boca de uma pessoa que eu conheci há poucos dias... um estranho que sabia mais de mim do que eu mesmo.

Quando retornamos à minha casa, ambos abarrotados de sacolas repletas de salgadinhos e outras porcarias, encontramos Mikey e Ray da mesma forma que os deixamos quando saímos.

\- E aí, Mikey? Ganhando muito? – eu reprimi uma risada enquanto perguntava, ajudando Frank a colocar todas as sacolas sobre o balcão da cozinha. Eu sabia qual seria a resposta.

\- Ainda não. Ainda! – ele grifou a última palavra, logo depois bufando raivoso e pulando sobre Ray ao ver a tela de Game Over, as mãos tentando alcançar o pescoço do outro.

Quando Ray conseguiu se desvencilhar de Mikey – e a essa altura eu e Frank já rolávamos no chão de tanto rir. – empunhou o controle do videogame como uma espada e encostou-a no peito do meu irmão.

\- _Touché!_ – proclamou vitorioso, apenas para ver um Mikey ainda mais irritado. O rosto avermelhado escondido por trás dos óculos que ele arrumava freneticamente.

\- Se você for mesmo um homem honrado, me concederá uma revanche! – e meu irmão realmente havia incorporado o espírito mosqueteiro!

\- E se você tivesse um pingo de amor pela sua dignidade esqueceria toda essa idéia de humilhação pública – e fez um gesto abrangente indicando a mim e à Frank como platéia, o que nos fez apenas rir mais sonoramente. – e voltaria a me desafiar para um duelo justo quando estivesse devidamente preparado!

E eles voltaram a se atracar no meio da sala, dessa vez com um pouco mais de violência, quando o telefone começou a tocar.

\- Fica de olho neles aí! – sinalizei para Frank enquanto ia atender o telefone.

Imaginei que fosse minha mãe dizendo que logo estaria em casa, ou meu pai avisando quando voltaria de viajem.

\- Alô? – atendi, sem muito ânimo.

\- _Ah... Oi... alô... Gerard?_ – a voz feminina e trêmula disse meu nome de forma incerta.

E eu quase deixei o telefone cair de minhas mãos.


	9. Fantasmas

_\- Ah... Oi... alô... Gerard? – a voz feminina e trêmula disse meu nome de forma incerta._

_E eu quase deixei o telefone cair de minhas mãos._

\- _Alô? Gerard, é você?_ – a voz do outro lado da linha voltou a soar, dessa vez em um tom mais insistente, desesperado. Não consegui responder prontamente.

\- Lindsey? – perguntei, tão incerto quanto ela. Minha voz tremulava e o telefone começava a escorregar das minhas mãos suadas, apesar da força desnecessária que eu empregava para segurá-lo. 

Olhei para trás. A cozinha estava deserta, todos estavam na sala. Eu conseguia ouvir as risadas altas, logo, imaginei que ninguém me perturbaria. Aquela conversa, com toda a certeza, seria particular, e eu não queria ninguém por perto para ouvi-la.

- _Oh, Gerard... Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo..._ – sua voz entrecortada mostrava claramente que ela havia começado a chorar. Que pesadelo, que pesadelo terrível! – _Eu... eu não queria ter que te ligar, de verdade, eu não quero te trazer problemas e..._ Eu... eu não estou em um bom momento, você sabe. As coisas pioraram muito desde que você foi embora. – ela fungava um pouco, e eu apenas ouvia cada palavra como se uma velha cicatriz fosse aberta novamente. – _Eles... voltaram a me procurar._

Caminhei até a cadeira mais próxima e sentei-me assim que senti minhas pernas começarem a fraquejar. Apoiei o cotovelo na bancada da cozinha e a cabeça em uma das mãos. Aquela sensação de morte iminente tomando conta de todo o meu corpo.

\- _Eu juro que não queria te procurar... Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer! Não tenho ajuda de ninguém e eles voltaram a me ameaçar, então tenho medo de sair de casa... Não consigo mais deixar Arthur sozinho._ – ela falava tudo muito atropeladamente, e eu engoli em seco ao distinguir aquele nome em meio a tantas outras palavras. Nome esse que também era meu. – _Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Gee... Só mais uma vez._ – seu tom era implorativo.

\- Ok. – foi tudo o que eu consegui pronunciar com aquele enjôo crescente subindo pela minha garganta. – Eu... vou dar um jeito de ir aí.

- _Obrigada! Muito obrigada!_ – ela agradeceu, dessa vez chorando mais desesperadamente, e logo desligou.

\- Mikey pediu para eu perguntar com quem é que você tanto conversa aí dentro! – ouvi uma voz risonha atrás de mim e girei meu corpo bruscamente com o susto. Os olhos molhados e vermelhos; as mãos trêmulas; a face, provavelmente, com menos cor que o habitual. 

Frank me encarava como a expressão de quem olha um doente terminal, e antes que eu pudesse responder fui obrigado a sair correndo pela porta dos fundos, logo sentindo uma guinada para frente, que eu não pude refrear, me livrando de meu enjôo da pior maneira possível. Aquele gosto nojento e azedo tomando conta da minha boca.

\- Gerard, você está bem? – ele logo estava ao meu lado, as duas mãos em meu rosto, analisando meu estado deplorável. Eu não estava nem um pouco bem. – Gerard?

\- Eu... acho que comi algo que me fez mal. Vou para o meu quarto. 

Eu estava abalado, lógico! Tudo à minha volta girava incansavelmente e eu acho que consegui até dar um ou dois passos meio torpes na tentativa de voltar à cozinha, mas logo me desequilibrei e senti alguém me ajudando a caminhar, colocando meu braço direito sobre seus ombros. Frank.

Ele me colocou sentado na mesma cadeira em que eu estava quando ele adentrou repentinamente a cozinha.

\- Vou chamar seu irmão, não saia daí! – ele parecia agitado, talvez preocupado. Eu devia estar com uma cara terrível.

\- Não! – e eu acho que neguei um pouco mais depressa do que gostaria, mas eu realmente não queria que Mikey me visse naquele estado. – Por favor, Frank, não chama ninguém, só me... ajuda a subir. – pedi, sem muitas outras opções.

Ele me olhou, os olhos estreitados e o cenho franzido. Eu sabia que ele não tinha engolido o “foi alguma coisa que eu comi”, e naquele instante ele estava tentando pescar que fato ele deixara passar em toda aquela situação estranha e sem explicações.

\- Ok. 

le concordou, por fim, apoiando novamente meu braço sobre seus ombros e me ajudando a atravessar a cozinha, logo depois a sala, onde estavam meu irmão e Raymond. Ambos logo me olharam espantados. Eu tinha essa coisa de exteriorizar o que eu sentia da pior forma possível... palavras me abatiam e literalmente me deixavam doente.

\- Gerard, o que aconteceu com você? – Mikey foi o primeiro a se aproximar, Ray vindo logo em seu encalço. Eu olhei para eles confuso, sem ter muita certeza do que responder.

\- Não foi nada, ele só passou mal. Acho que foi por causa dos salgadinhos, depois a pizza. – Frank explicava, calmo, e eu sabia melhor do que ele mesmo que nem ele estava acreditando no que dizia.

Parecia que não era só ele que sabia ler as pessoas ali, não?

Mikey e Ray pareceram engolir a desculpa.

\- Pode deixar, Frank, eu levo ele lá para cima. – Ray, bem mais alto e forte que Frank, se prontificou, e eu olhei para Iero, dividido entre a desorientação e o desespero.

\- Não, deixa comigo. Estou acostumado com essas coisas, vive acontecendo comigo também. – ele encerrou a frase com um sorriso, que eu fiquei em dúvida se era verdadeiro mesmo ou só parte de toda aquela encenação. 

\- Mesmo? – Ray perguntou novamente. Nunca pensei que o fato de ele ser tão prestativo fosse me irritar um dia.

\- Sim. Devo ter até um remédio na mochila. – ele voltou a caminhar comigo, logo se pondo a subir as escadas, sendo escoltado pelos olhares preocupados dos outros dois. – Já, já, trago ele de volta novinho. – Frank finalizou, em tom brincalhão, o que acalmou consideravelmente os ânimos. Como ele conseguia fazer aquilo tão naturalmente?

Quando entramos em meu quarto, Frank me levou diretamente para o banheiro, onde, ainda com certa dificuldade devido às minhas mãos – que não pararam de tremer por um segundo sequer. –, lavei meu rosto e escovei os dentes, na tentativa de, ao menos, minimizar os efeitos que aquela conversa com Lindsey havia causado sobre mim.

Retornamos ao meu quarto, onde me sentei desengonçado na cama.

\- Obrigado, Frank. – agradeci, sem jeito, esperando que ele fosse embora.

Mas eu sabia que ele não iria. Não sem respostas.

\- O que aconteceu lá em baixo, cara? – ele me olhava, ao mesmo tempo desconfiado e preocupado. – Eu sei que você não está passando mal. E eu não acho legal ficar mentindo pro seu irmão, nem pro Ray. Eles estavam preocupados de verdade.

Fiz sinal para que ele se sentasse na cadeira da minha escrivaninha, o que ele prontamente fez. Estávamos frente a frente.

\- Eu... 

Eu não sabia realmente como começar a dizer qualquer coisa a ele. Não queria mentir, mas também não podia ser tão verdadeiro a pondo de lhe revelar coisas que eu nem ousava dizer em voz alta. Apesar de todas as conversas que havíamos tido naquela semana, o modo estranho como eu facilmente permiti que ele se aproximasse... Ainda não sentia como se nos conhecesse-mos o suficiente.

Ele notou que eu não havia completado minha fala, então logo iniciou a dele:

\- Un... É algo pessoal? – eu assenti com a cabeça. – Tem a ver com o telefonema? – e eu assenti novamente. Ele era sempre irritantemente certeiro. – Não se sente à vontade para me contar? – eu o olhei, talvez meio culpado, e não precisei sequer negar para que eu vislumbrasse o brilho do entendimento em seus olhos. – Tudo bem, não precisa me contar nada, você não me deve explicações. 

Assisti, meio intrigado, ele se levantar e colocar a cadeira de volta ao lugar em que ele a havia encontrado. Imaginei que ele me interrogaria até ter o que quer, então me lembrei que ele não me pareceu, em momento algum, ser esse tipo de pessoa. Estava mais para quem te faz se entregar sem falar nada.

Frank, às vezes, me fazia pensar que ele era tão complexo quanto eu me imaginava ser.

Ele me olhou uma última vez, abrindo a porta do quarto, e logo me lançou um sorriso. Um daqueles que eu não sabia dar, mas que sua alegria infantil lhe proporcionava com imensa naturalidade.

\- Uma vez meu pai me disse – ele começou, e a palavra pai me fez atento. – que contar nossos problemas a um amigo é a melhor forma de começar a combatê-los. Sei que isso parece papo de velho, ou aquelas mentiras que você conta para as crianças quando você sabe que não está tudo bem, mas quer fingir que está... – ele riu meio amargo, porém seus olhos estavam focalizados diretamente nos meus. – Mas tente conversar com o Ray, ou com o seu irmão, tanto faz. _Ou então seus problemas podem acabar te matando_.

Ele saiu do quarto, por fim, e eu engoli sua última frase em seco. Se não me matassem agora, me matariam quando eu chegasse até Lindsey. No que eu poderia ajudá-la, afinal? Ela me disse sobre estar em uma situação difícil, mas ela sabia melhor do que ninguém que eu não tinha dinheiro. E sobre estar sendo ameaçada... nessa possibilidade eu não queria nem pensar. A única coisa que eu queria era voltar no começo daquela semana, quando as coisas pareciam tão simples que eu cheguei até mesmo a pensar que tudo podia melhorar! Que o mundo não é tão ruim assim e que a faculdade não é minha última esperança de ter uma vida acadêmica tranquila! Pensei realmente que ficaria tudo bem em casa, na escola, que eu poderia viver minha vidinha miserável um pouquinho melhor.

Mas então, meu velho pessimismo retorna, agora maior, berrando em meus ouvidos que eu nunca estarei bem em lugar algum. Aqueles malditos fantasmas iriam me perseguir para sempre!

Permaneci em meu quarto, me levantando da cama apenas para trancar a porta. Ouvi Mikey bater algumas vezes, me perguntando se eu estava bem, depois falando que Frank estava indo embora e Ray também. Não fui me despedir deles. Minha cabeça estava explodindo de pensamentos, que, para variar, eu não queria dividi-los com ninguém. 

Mas, infelizmente, eles eram muitos... e eu comecei a cogitar a possibilidade de falar com alguém. Qualquer um. Apenas algumas palavras, eu não precisava dizer tudo, afinal!

E aquela ideia implantada por Frank em minha mente começou a evoluir, até que, na manhã seguinte, mesmo sem ter dormido quase nada, acordei cedo, antes mesmo de Mikey, e decidi tomar uma atitude realmente drástica. 

Desci as escadas e fui direto para a cozinha, preparando apenas um pouco de café forte e deixando um pouco para Mikey, ainda na cafeteira. Encontrei um bilhete da nossa mãe dizendo que passaria o dia fora novamente devido a problemas com as encomendas da loja. Não dei muita atenção, nós já estávamos acostumados, realmente. Olhei para o relógio pendurado na parede da cozinha. Nove e meia da manhã.

Eu esperava realmente que ele estivesse acordado, pois, caso o contrário, acho que não o procuraria mais.

Suspirei pesado, terminei meu café rapidamente, sai pela porta da frente e atravessei a rua determinado. 

Teria que conversar com Frank.


	10. Tempo Ruim

Bati algumas vezes na grande porta de madeira à minha frente com os nós dos dedos, simplesmente para depois disso olhar para o lado e notar a presença de uma campainha. Ótimo, comecei extremamente errado.

Pensei em tocá-la também, na possibilidade de alguém não ter me ouvido bater na porta, ou ter simplesmente ignorado, mas logo ouvi um “Já vai” preguiçoso e arrastado vindo de dentro da casa, e um arrastar de chinelos, seguido pelo barulho de chaves se batendo umas contra as outras, todos esses sons bem próximos a mim.

Mas um ponto para mim! Com certeza acabei de acordar alguém.

Era por isso que eu odiava fazer visitas! Eu sempre acabava fazendo algo que não devia, ou dizendo algo que não devia, ou tacando fogo na casa sem querer... Eu sou um desastre fora da minha própria toca!

E assim que a porta à minha frente foi aberta, fui recepcionado por um par de olhos surpresos e sonolentos. O cenho franzido indicando que não esperava nenhuma visita, ainda mais tão cedo. Bocejou longamente, pondo a mão em frente à boca, o que apenas me deu tempo para analisar os trajes de Frank. Ele usava uma regata branca que deixava a parte tatuada de sua pele completamente à mostra, e eu confesso que me perdi durante algum tempo naqueles desenhos embolados, tentando decifrar o significado de alguns deles. Usava também um short azul largo, talvez um pouco curto, e um par de pantufas escuras bem maiores que seus pés, o que explica o som alto de sapatos se arrastando pelo assoalho.

\- Gerard? – ele me olhou, talvez um pouco mais desperto. – O que faz aqui?

E eu, como o bom idiota que sou, fiquei lá, parado, olhando para a cara dele. Quando estava em casa havia ensaiado nossa conversa só até o “Oi, bom dia, vizinho!”.

Pensei, então, em talvez imitar um pouco os gestos de Frank. Não estava a fim de ficar parado em frente à porta dele, então decidi ser direto e verdadeiro.

\- Você me disse para conversar com alguém. – eu disse, olhando-o nos olhos. 

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho, os olhos quase se fechando como se ele estivesse dormindo em pé. Seus cabelos estavam apontando para todos os lados possíveis e seu rosto, ainda meio inchado, apenas lhe dava uma aparência infantil, que adicionava mais graça à situação.

Ficamos parados um olhando para o outro por mais um tempo, até que ele conseguisse, enfim, processar o pouco que eu havia dito.

\- Entra. – ele disse simplesmente, dando-me passagem, e eu passei por ele, murmurando um tímido “Com licença” antes de adentrar ainda mais em sua casa.

A casa dos Iero era realmente bonita. Um pouco menor que a minha, mas, ainda assim, um exagero para apenas duas pessoas, a meu ver. A sala era bonita, abarrotada de móveis de aspecto antigo, o que chamou minha atenção. Na mesinha de centro, diversos porta-retratos rodeavam um vaso de flores artificiais, e aquilo tudo só me fez sorrir, pois toda aquela decoração só me lembrava um lugar: a casa da minha avó. 

\- Bom... eu... – ele fez uma pausa para mais um bocejo, me olhando, ainda cansado. Confesso que me senti um pouco culpado de tê-lo acordado. Até porque, se fosse eu em seu lugar, diria para só voltar quando o horário estivesse de acordo com o relógio biológico de uma pessoa preguiçosa, ou seja, duas horas da tarde. – Eu vou ali arrumar umas coisas – e notei que, entre essas “coisas”, ele incluía a si próprio. – e já volto. Sinta-se à vontade.

Fiquei mais um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, enquanto via Frank subir as escadas, provavelmente indo para seu quarto. Atrevi-me a adentrar um pouco mais na sala, sentando-me no sofá e analisando as fotos na mesinha de centro, permitindo-me demorar meus olhos sobre cada uma delas. Em todas elas Frank aparecia, exatamente como na casa da minha avó! Em todas as fotos, pelo menos eu ou Mikey tinha que estar. Sorri com o pensamento e logo vi uma foto recente de Frank com um homem ao seu lado. Ambos sorriam e Frank parecia radiante com Pansy, sua guitarra, apoiada em seu colo. O homem ao lado dele, com um dos braços sobre seus ombros, parecia ser realmente jovem, cabelos escuros e feições que moldavam um rosto animado e receptivo.

\- Meu pai. – Frank apareceu atrás de mim, e eu quase derrubei o porta-retrato. – Não precisa fazer essa cara, as fotos estão aí para serem vistas mesmo! – ele ria com gosto, provavelmente da cara de espanto que eu havia feito um pouco antes.

Frank sentou-se ao meu lado, agora analisando algumas fotos também, assim como eu fazia antes. Olhei-o pelo canto dos olhos. Ele era realmente algo que eu não conseguia entender. Apesar de conseguir prever poucos atos vindos dele, não era como se eu realmente soubesse o que se passa por sua cabeça. Cheguei à conclusão de que ele é uma pessoa mais profunda do que aparenta ser, e sou obrigado a admitir que ele consegue lê-las mais rapidamente do que eu. Porém tinha algo nele que atraia as pessoas para perto, o que talvez facilitasse suas “analises”. Talvez fosse o jeito brincalhão, o sorriso no rosto... Ou o fato de ele conseguir se adaptar incrivelmente bem à personalidade de cada pessoa.

Comigo ele era direto, talvez um pouco rude, mas sincero. Com Mikey e Ray ele agia de forma diferente. Mas não era como se fosse uma máscara. Era a mesma pessoa, mas adaptada para cada situação.

E aquilo atiçava um pouco minha curiosidade, me fazendo ter vontade de estudá-lo e entendê-lo cada vez mais (ou cada vez menos).

\- Então... – ele começou depois de um tempo. – Posso fazer uma pergunta? – eu assenti e o encarei.

\- Porque não foi conversar com seu irmão, ou com o Ray? – ele me olhou com uma expressão curiosa, o que fez a pergunta perder o tom rude.

\- Contei algumas coisas a eles que não estou a fim de desmentir agora. – ele me olhou surpreso, e se eu estivesse em frente a um espelho, eu também me olharia da mesma forma. – Eu sei que parece ingrato da minha parte, recusar a ajuda deles e vir procurar você, mas é uma história longa e complicada.

\- Espera... Recusar ajuda? – ele me olhou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, o rosto intrigado e seus olhos intensos perfurando os meus. Ele tentava desesperadamente captar o que eu falava, mas muito provavelmente ele nem imaginava sobre o que se tratava.

\- É... – eu comecei, tomando fôlego, resignado. Não contaria tudo, apenas o básico, sem muitos por menores. – Antes de meus pais, meu irmão e eu nos mudarmos para cá, eu passei por umas _situações desagradáveis_ onde nós morávamos. Fiquei um tempo mal, e nossos pais decidiram que seria melhor nos mudarmos para cá, para esquecer tudo... Ontem, quando você entrou na cozinha, uma velha – não sabia exatamente como me referir à Lindsey, então, por falta de adjetivos, usei o mais comum. – _colega_ mas eu preferia não correr o risco.

Quando voltei para casa, encontrei um Mikey desperto e desesperado, andando pela casa freneticamente, ainda de pijamas. Segurava o telefone em uma das mãos e uma xícara generosa de café na outra.

Quando me viu atravessar o portal de entrada, sua expressão não podia ser mais intimidadora. 

\- Esquece, Ray, já achei ele. – e, sem mais, ele desligou o telefone e se aproximou de mim. Ele não quebrava o contato visual, e eu me sentia paralisado. Mikey era deveras melhor que a nossa mãe para me dar broncas. As dele eu sempre ouvia calado. – Onde você estava? Pensei que tivesse surtado e sumido! – sua expressão era realmente algo terrível de se ver. Eu devia ter deixado um bilhete.

\- Eu sou maluco, mas nem tanto assim, ta? – resmunguei em um tom ofendido, meu olhar dividido entre ele e o chão. – Eu fui à casa do Frank... – pensa rápido, Gerard! Rápido! – devolver o CD que ele me emprestou. 

O que era uma mentira descarada, pois eu havia gostado tanto do CD que não tinha a menor intenção de devolvê-lo tão cedo.

\- Poxa, deixasse um bilhete! – ele ainda estava bravo, mas visivelmente bem menos que antes, o que me fez tomar coragem para encará-lo normalmente. – E ainda deve ter acordado o Frank!

\- É, eu acho que acordei mesmo. – falei, com um sorriso meio sem graça. Meu irmão me olhou com aquela expressão de “Como eu suspeitava” tão típica dele, logo colocando o telefone em seu lugar e bebendo um pouco de café. – Mas pelo menos eu fiz o café! – protestei, quando ele se virou de costas, encaminhando-se à cozinha.

\- Não fez mais que a sua obrigação. – e ele me lançou um olhar de falso desprezo. Já comentei que Mikey adora dramatizar? – Ah, o pai ligou. – ele disse, sem muito interesse, bebendo mais um pouco de café em seguida. Esperei que ele dissesse algo mais. – Parece que ele só volta na terça, e pediu pra você pegar o carro dele na oficina.

E uma luz acendeu-se em minha mente. Enfiei rapidamente a mão no bolso dianteiro da calça, logo encontrando minha carteira, abrindo-a e encontrando lá minha habilitação. Pois é, mais uma longa história.

\- Mikey... – chamei-o, decidido. Eu precisava mesmo ir, então que fosse em um veículo de fuga rápido. – Preciso de um favor.

\- Que tipo de favor? – e notei que a curiosidade havia tomado seu olhar por completo, apesar de ele tentar disfarçar.

\- Preciso ir a um lugar... – antes mesmo que eu concluísse a frase, ele me interrompeu.

\- Não no carro do papai, espero. – ele pousou a xícara na bancada da cozinha e me encarou profundamente, os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

\- Mikey, é algo extremamente importante. – eu sabia que ele havia notado que eu estava realmente falando sério, mas preferiu permanecer impassível, talvez para confirmar se não era mesmo um blefe da minha parte. Para acabar com suas dúvidas, decidi ser direto. – Eu preciso voltar lá, Mikey. 

Seus olhos arregalaram-se em surpresa, e tudo o que ele fez foi deixar seus braços caírem lentamente dos lados de seu corpo. A expressão atônita e confusa a me encarar.

\- O que você vai fazer lá, Gerard? – seu tom misturava preocupação e rancor, e eu me sentia mal por isso. – Não temos mais nada por lá. Aquilo tudo é passado. – ele se aproximou de mim, seus olhos sérios me observavam em cada gesto. 

\- Por que tem tanto medo de que eu volte lá? – e eu pressentia uma discussão. Mas, para mim, eu estava cem por cento certo. Ele não tinha o direito de mandar na minha vida daquela forma.

\- Tenho medo de que você volte pior do que veio de lá quando nos mudamos! – ele dizia como se fosse algo óbvio. 

\- Sério, que tipo de maluco você pensa que eu sou? – eu o encarava incrédulo. – Eu, finalmente, decido resolver certos problemas que me fizeram esse lixo que eu sou hoje, e você não quer que eu vá? Você está mesmo falando sério, Michael?

Assisti os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas pela primeira vez em muito tempo, e logo fui envolto em um abraço apertado que havia partido dele próprio. Mikey nunca foi muito de demonstrar certos sentimentos, então toda demonstração de carinho vinda dele era realmente sincera, e por menor que fosse, precisava ser guardada na memória e lembrada.

Retribuí o abraço um pouco sem jeito e, ainda agarrado a mim, ele continuou a falar.

\- Eu só não quero te ver no fundo do poço de novo. Tudo o que aconteceu com você também me afetou! Afetou toda a família. – sua respiração era rápida e curta, como se ele quisesse segurar o choro. – Você não é um lixo, Gerard! Nunca foi! O que eu não quero é que você volte de lá de novo se enxergando como um.

E foi a minha vez de reprimir algumas lágrimas.

\- Mikey... Eu preciso que você me deixe ir. – eu afaguei suas costas de leve. Estava tão desacostumado com essa proximidade com meu próprio irmão. – Se eu não fizer isso agora, acho que nunca mais terei coragem. Eu preciso resolver certas coisas que eu acabei deixando para trás, por causa do desespero da nossa mãe em se mudar de lá. – ele se afastou um pouco de mim para poder me ver, as mãos ainda em meus ombros – Se eu não for lá, nunca vou conseguir ir para frente. Esses fantasmas vão me perseguir para sempre.

Mikey me deu mais um breve abraço, talvez mais apertado do que ele pretendesse, e antes de me soltar e subir as escadas, disse em um suspiro resignado:

\- Se ela perguntar, direi que o carro ainda está na oficina e que você saiu com o Ray e não tem hora para voltar. Você tem um dia.

E, dito isso, ele saiu, me deixando sozinho na cozinha com meus próprios problemas. Liguei para Frank alguns minutos depois, pedi para ele estar pronto às oito; agradeci novamente sua boa vontade em ir comigo, talvez um pouco mais sem jeito do que da última vez, e avisei-lhe que a viagem seria longa. Teria que ser no dia seguinte, de qualquer forma.

Eu estava cansado de adiar o inevitável.


	11. Por Mim E Por Você

Na manhã seguinte eu estava parado em frente à casa de Frank com o carro do meu pai. Ainda estava meio incerto sobre sair e tocar a campainha, pois eu sabia que depois que Frank me visse, não teria mais volta. Eu queria ir, estava ansioso, minhas mãos suavam enquanto apertavam o volante... Mas eu também estava inseguro, apesar de não me martirizar por isso. Já conseguia me sentir uma pessoa um pouco melhor, apenas por ter decidido ir, ainda mais com tanta rapidez. Aquela coragem toda estava fazendo falta.

Analisei minha imagem pelo retrovisor e encarei aquela figura séria e cansada olhando de volta para mim. Meus olhos encontraram os do meu reflexo, e por um instante eu os achei tão parecidos com os de Frank... Queria ter ao menos a esperança de voltar a ser quem eu era, reconstruir a minha vida da forma que eu realmente sou. Aquela era uma chance e tanto de matar meus fantasmas. Não iria me esquecer deles, isso jamais... Mas pelo menos eu teria a certeza de que eu os havia superado.

E antes que eu fizesse qualquer barulho, ouvi a porta da casa de Frank sendo destrancada e logo me sobressaltei. Olhei para o relógio. Eram oito e dez. Ele devia estar saindo para me esperar.

Ele se aproximou do carro, meio desconfiado, e olhou para mim dentro dele, depois para o carro novamente. Arqueou as sobrancelhas e abaixou-se na altura da janela do lado do motorista, de modo que pudesse ver meu rosto. Minhas mãos permaneceram apertando o volante e eu tentava não olhar para o lado.

\- Desde quando você tem idade para dirigir, Gerard? – ele ria despreocupado. Mesmo que eu dissesse a ele que não tinha habilitação, imagino que ele subiria a bordo da mesma forma.

\- Desde que eu fiz dezoito. – respondi simples, tentando cortar logo o papo. Ele desfez o sorriso e me olhou intrigado. 

Era disso que eu tinha medo, das perguntas.

\- Dezoito? Repetiu o ano? – ele perguntou e logo deu a volta no carro, entrando neste e me encarando do banco ao meu lado. 

\- Não. Eu... – eu não consegui mentir para ele. Já era um favor muito grande que ele estava me fazendo, indo comigo sem fazer tantas perguntas, então não me senti no direito de enganá-lo. – Eu deixei de freqüentar a escola durante um ano.

\- Por quê?

\- História longa... 

E dito isso, dei a partida no carro. Frank ainda me encarava meio incerto. Acho que, da mesma forma que em nossa última conversa eu havia percebido que não sabia nada sobre ele, provavelmente ele também havia notado que muito sobre mim ele desconhecia. E da mesma forma que eu queria saber mais dele, eu notava que ele queria saber mais de mim.

Frank era uma pessoa curiosa por natureza, isso eu tinha certeza. Ele observava mais pela curiosidade de saber o que se escondia por trás de cada rosto do que pela prática da análise, como eu fazia. Eu analisava pessoas algumas vezes por não ter nada para fazer, outras apenas para me sentir superior ao resto do grupo que me cercava. Eu sempre considerei o ato de analisar o comportamento humano algo que apenas pessoas inteligentes faziam... Bom, por sorte essa visão só durou até eu ter que freqüentar um psiquiatra e ter que assisti-lo me analisar de perto durante dois longos anos me enchendo de remédios. Então eu passei a observar pessoas pela diversão de descobrir através de seus atos certos sentimentos que elas preferiam esconder, mas que sua linguagem corporal entregava.

Bom, passatempo estranho, eu sei. Mas era mais estranho ainda notar que eu não era o único.

\- Ainda falta muito? – Frank quebrou o silêncio entre nós, que já durava os trinta minutos iniciais de viagem. Eu havia me esquecido dele enquanto divagava. 

\- Talvez mais duas horas e meia. – disse, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Nem eu sabia que era um motorista tão cauteloso.

\- Bem que você disse que a viagem ia ser longa... – desviei os olhos rapidamente da estrada apenas para vê-lo se afundar no banco do passageiro, ficando ainda menor. Reprimi uma risada com isso. – Você não saiu de casa tão cedo para visitar uma simples... colega, não é mesmo?

Meus dedos apertaram o volante com mais força após a mudança brusca de assunto. Frank tinha um certo dom para essas coisas. Por sorte meus pés não reagiram da mesma forma com o susto, do contrário já teríamos batido em algo.

\- Bom, ela está passando por problemas. Precisa de ajuda. – tentava desesperadamente responder o mínimo possível. Mas eu sabia que ele continuaria a perguntar.

\- Você me disse que passou por _situações difíceis_ nessa cidade. Voltar por uma simples colega? – ele grifou a palavra colega e cruzou os braços. Mantinha no rosto um sorriso que eu não consegui desvendar. – E pela força que você está usando para segurar o volante, acho que posso sugerir que você está _um pouco_ nervoso.

\- Impressão sua. – dei a ele um sorriso amarelo que logo sumiu de meus lábios. Tentei afrouxar as mãos no volante, mas não conseguia. Eu estava realmente nervoso.

Seus olhos se estreitaram em minha direção. Permaneceu naquela mesma posição por alguns minutos, talvez dois ou três, eu nunca soube ao certo, e foi então que Frank decidiu começar nossa verdadeira conversa. 

\- Sabe por que meu pai morreu? – ele olhava para frente, o mesmo sorriso indecifrável nos lábios, o que me fez encará-lo pelo canto dos olhos. Eu não respondi, pois não sabia o que ele pretendia. E ele continuou da mesma forma. – Drogas.

Meus olhos se arregalaram na mesma hora, e eu comprimi com mais força o volante contra minhas mãos. Limitei minhas reações a isso, mas por dentro eu gritava.

\- Ele dizia que eram remédios, e que o ajudavam a escrever melhor, trabalhar melhor... viver melhor. Como se eu e minha mãe não bastássemos para fazê-lo feliz. 

O sorriso em seu rosto se tronava triste aos poucos, e eu queria que ele chorasse, berrasse, gritasse ao mundo o quanto ele estava triste e o quanto a vida dele estava uma merda. Queria que ele agisse como **eu imaginava** que agiria no lugar dele. A reação que ele estava tendo ao me contar tudo aquilo, na minha cabeça, não era a de uma pessoa normal.

\- Depois disso ele começou a se afastar de nós cada vez mais. Ficava trancado no escritório o dia todo. Ele, os papéis dele e as drogas. Foi aí que minha mãe começou a trabalhar o tempo todo, e eu acabei ficando sozinho nesse meio. – ele deu de ombros e soltou um longo suspiro antes de continuar, seus olhos agora encarando seus sapatos. – Eu sempre soube que meu pai não era exatamente o que se pode chamar de normal. Ele era carinhoso, mas talvez fosse profundo demais, encarasse tudo com muita seriedade. Era muito pessimista... Parece alguém que você conhece?

Ele soltou um riso amargo enquanto me lançava um rápido olhar e eu engoli em seco. No fim ele se aproximou de mim pelo mesmo motivo que eu havia me aproximado dele: identificação. Eu me identifiquei com ele pela força que ele tinha para revidar, lutar contra coisas maiores que ele, algo que eu possuía, mas que eu havia perdido dentro de mim mesmo. Ele se identificara comigo porque, de alguma forma, ele já havia visto minha história, minha expressão. Aquilo tudo era tão estranho...

\- Um dia... – ele continuou, agora olhando para suas mãos, que brincavam uma com a outra contornando as tatuagens que ele tinha nos dedos. – eu cheguei em casa e encontrei ele morto no escritório com uma garrafa de bebida aberta e um vidro de comprimidos do lado. Não foi a coisa mais linda de se ver, nem de longe. Mas as coisas já estavam tão ruins que eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer, e estava feliz por ter acontecido. – as palavras dele fizeram um arrepio estranho passar pela minha espinha. E o fato de ele continuar sem demonstrar grandes reações a toda aquela história apenas me deixava mais inquieto. Incomodado. – Eu o entendia, no fim das contas. 

\- Como “entendia”? – perguntei, sem me preocupar em esconder minha surpresa.

\- Ele nunca enxergou que no mundo pode haver coisas boas. Ele era um ótimo pai, porém era egoísta demais para dividir seus sentimentos com outras pessoas. – e agora ele olhava diretamente para mim, buscando meus olhos que se mantiveram fixos na estrada, mesmo com a tentação de olhar para o lado e analisar sua expressão, assim como ele fazia com a minha. – Ele acabou sendo fraco, e na impossibilidade de falar com alguém sobre o que quer que fosse, acabou achando que a melhor solução era se matar por dentro, esperando levar seus problemas junto.

Eu permaneci sem saber o que lhe dizer. A figura que ele me descrevia era eu. E eu já podia até imaginar aquela história como sendo minha se eu não falasse. Parecia algo tão simples: falar algo para alguém. Mas para mim era tão difícil! Eu podia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes eu havia dito “eu te amo” para alguém. Tudo o que eu sentia eu encarava como sendo algo íntimo e vergonhoso. Quando eu era pequeno, sempre imaginei pessoas rindo de mim quando eu ia falar algo, ser verdadeiro com alguém. Por isso nunca fui de demonstrar sentimentos, assim como Mikey, mas eu nunca estive tão mal nesse sentido quanto eu estou agora. 

\- Gerard, você não é o único que tem problemas, ou um passado cheio de fantasmas para lembrar. – ele continuou falando, seus olhos ainda em mim. – Minha história também não é muito contente, como você pode ver. Mas tudo o que aconteceu com o meu pai eu tomei como lição para não acontecer comigo. Não seja fraco e egoísta a ponto de pensar que seus problemas são só seus, ou que os fantasmas que te perseguem um dia vão sumir se você esperar. **Eles não vão**. Ou você supera todos eles, ou morre com eles como vi acontecer com o meu próprio pai.

\- O que você pretende me contando isso tudo? Quer me ajudar também? – eu comecei, tentando esconder atrás de um muro de sarcasmo o quanto sua história havia conseguido mexer comigo. – Por que eu não preciso desse tipo de ajuda.

\- Você ainda não entendeu? – e ele ria do meu sarcasmo com ironia. – Eu não quero **te** ajudar. Eu só vim porque queria ver se você tem força o suficiente para **se ajudar sozinho!** Nunca pensei em resolver seus problemas, como eu já vi Mikey tentando fazer várias vezes. – agora ele olhava, talvez um pouco irritado, pela janela ao seu lado, a estrada passando rápida sob o carro.

\- Você não sabe nem um terço do que eu passei. – dei um forte soco no volante, que produziu um som alto que ressoou por todo o carro. Frank não pareceu se abalar.

\- Nunca vou saber se você não falar. – ele continuava a encarar a janela.

E eu não vi outra escolha.

\- Você tem razão, eu não estou vindo visitar só uma colega... – eu comecei, dando um longo suspiro resignado. Tentava me manter impassível, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil. – Ela... Lindsey... Ela é igual a mim.

Por fim consegui captar sua atenção. Seus olhos me encaravam cautelosos. Eu sabia que ele podia imaginar o quanto estava sendo difícil para mim contar algo a alguém que eu conhecia a tão pouco tempo... ainda mais sendo um assunto tão particular, que eu vinha escondendo inclusive da minha família há anos. Ele esperou que eu continuasse, e eu juntei toda a minha coragem, engoli o orgulho, e prossegui.

\- Tudo aconteceu quando eu tinha uns quatorze, quase quinze anos. Se eu precisasse me descrever usando alguém como exemplo, eu acho que eu seria como o Ray. 

Sorri satisfeito em meio a um discurso tão doloroso, apenas em pensar que Ray estava finalmente se endireitando e se livrando das armadilhas nas quais eu caí.

\- Mas, ao contrário de Ray, eu era um verdadeiro idiota. Eu era um moleque que se achava adulto, dono do mundo. O típico adolescente sem nada na cabeça. Eu me sentia tão superior com relação aos outros da minha idade que eu os ignorava e vivia correndo atrás de um grupo de caras do terceiro ano. Eles eram mais velhos e, na minha cabeça, mais divertidos e interessantes. 

Foi a minha vez de sorrir tristemente. Era a primeira vez que eu discursava sobre aquilo em voz alta, ainda mais com alguém ouvindo. A única pessoa que conhecia minha verdadeira história era Lindsey, e mesmo assim ela só sabia por que ela havia presenciado cada cena. Frank me olhava tentando controlar a curiosidade. Ele não queria me pressionar, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que eu dissesse tudo de uma vez. 

\- Eu comecei a frequentar as festas que eles davam, mesmo sabendo que eles não gostavam de mim e que não eram, nem de longe, meus amigos de verdade. Exatamente como Ray... – fiz uma pausa para tentar organizar a linha cronológica dos fatos, mas logo prossegui, dividindo a atenção entre a estrada e meu relato. – De qualquer forma, eles se divertiam às minhas custas, por isso não me repeliam tanto. Aos poucos, apesar de me enxergarem como um simples capacho, eu comecei a ser mais aceito por eles, o que me fazia sentir apenas mais legal. Na época, eu imaginava que tudo o que eu estava fazendo estava certo.

Não sabia mais se devia continuar. Tudo o que eu havia dito a Frank até o momento, Mikey, Ray e qualquer outro que achasse que soubesse algo sobre o que aconteceu comigo, já sabia. Tudo o que eu diria depois eu nunca havia dividido com ninguém.

Mas Frank havia me contado coisas tão íntimas de sua vida que, talvez, como ele mesmo costumava dizer, eu estivesse devendo isto a ele.

À contra gosto, o peito já dolorido, prossegui.

\- Eu comecei a comprar drogas para eles, para que não precisassem ir direto aos traficantes. Eu nunca usei nada, não tinha tanta coragem assim. Mas bebia com eles para manter a imagem. – Frank me encarava da mesma forma de antes, acho que ele nem se atrevia a se mexer. Mas eu vislumbrava a perplexidade em seu olhar. Por um instante, fiquei com medo que ele me enxergasse da mesma forma que Mikey me via... então não tive outra escolha a não ser continuar e continuar. – Em troca desses favores, eles começaram a me levar em umas festinhas mais... particulares. E foi em uma dessas que eu conheci Lindsey.

\- A garota que te ligou? – sua voz tinha um tom incerto, mas ele já aparentava se sentir mais a vontade, talvez vendo que eu não pretendia parar pela metade.

Eu apenas assenti, confirmando.

\- Nessas festas eles costumavam ir com seus carros em lugares desertos da cidade. O ponto preferido era próximo à linha do trem. Nunca passava ninguém por lá. Nem de dia nem de noite. Então era perfeito. – os nós dos meus dedos começavam a doer com a força que eu apertava o volante. Uma raiva repentina começou a tomar conta de mim quando as lembranças começaram a aflorar mais claramente. – Eu costumava ir e beber, ficar com garotas, às vezes com caras também... – e notei Frank me olhar surpreso, como se não esperasse isso de mim. – Eles costumavam transar por lá também, dentro dos carros ou ao ar livre, pouco importava. Todos drogados e bêbados. Era um lugar horrível, mas na época eu estava convencido de que aquela era a minha casa.

Mordi o lábio inferior até sentir o gosto de sangue em minha boca. Queria me impedir de expressar reações, queria me manter impassível para Frank, mas meus olhos já ardiam, e estava começando a ficar difícil esconder a dor que aquelas lembranças me traziam.

\- E em uma festa dessas eu conheci a Lindsey. Uma garota muito bonita, com certeza... mas o que me chamou a atenção nela dentre os outros foi que, apesar da roupa curta, ela não era vulgar. Apenas sexy e bonita. Então eu comecei a conversar com ela. – fiz uma pausa ao pensar em Lindsey. Meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar, mas eu tentei não me importar. – Ela era muito esperta e engraçada. Eu não queria ficar com ela, queria só ficar mais tempo conversando... nós aparentemente tínhamos muito em comum. Ela tinha dezesseis anos na época... acho que nenhum de nós imaginava o que aconteceria depois.

Vi Frank ajeitar-se melhor no banco ao meu lado, seu corpo, apesar do cinto de segurança, completamente virado para mim. As lágrimas escorriam por todo meu rosto e pingavam em minha calça. Me controlava cada vez mais para não parar o carro e sair correndo de lá simplesmente para não ter que contar à Frank o quão covarde eu fui... Mas aquela história já não me pertencia mais.

\- Max era meio que o “líder” do pequeno grupo com o qual eu andava, e ele queria Lindsey. Eu sabia o quanto ele era bruto com as meninas que pegava nessas festas, mas não fiz nada para impedir que ele a levasse para o carro. De repente começamos a ouvir gemidos estranhos, e depois gritos. Eu já estava meio alto a essa altura, mas me lembrei de Lindsey e fui ver o que tinha acontecido com ela... E só deu tempo de eu ver Max fechando o zíper da calça e Lindsey no chão... a saia rasgada e um corte na boca... Eu quis me matar depois disso.

\- Gerard...

\- Me deixa terminar... – eu estacionei o carro no acostamento. Não me sentia mais em condições de dirigir. Frank apenas me observava, cada vez mais surpreso. – Eu a levei para o hospital, apesar de todos eles terem me ameaçado e dito que se eu ou ela denunciássemos alguém, eles iriam nos matar. Na época, eu não acreditei... Cortei relações com eles e passei a evitá-los na escola. Costumava andar com Lindsey depois disso, e volta e meia eles nos ameaçavam novamente nos corredores, na saída do colégio... Infelizmente nada disso foi o pior...

Frank me olhava, dividido entre a compaixão, a curiosidade e o espanto. Se a história dele não era nada bonita, o que dizer da minha? **A que eu tinha escolhido para mim**? Tentei enxugar algumas lágrimas antes de continuar.

\- Depois de uns meses, Lindsey começou a faltar muito às aulas, e como eu estava sozinho, comecei a apanhar dos caras que antes eu seguia como deuses. Demorei para entender porque não me batiam no rosto, mas depois de quatro ou cinco dias de surras seguidas, percebi que era para não deixarem marcas visíveis em mim, para ninguém desconfiar. Fui visitar Lindsey depois de algum tempo, e ela me contou que estava grávida...

\- Eu imaginei que diria isso... – Frank murmurou, sem conseguir manter o contato visual por muito tempo. Ele provavelmente estava desconfortável me vendo desmoronar desse jeito na frente dele.

\- Eu disse a ela que assumiria o bebê, porque os pais dela eram muito rígidos, e nunca aceitariam aquela gravidez. Eu lembro até hoje o que ela me respondeu... “Não é porque estragaram a minha vida que você precisa estragar a sua também.”. – sorri triste novamente ao me lembrar da força que Lindsey demonstrou ao tratar dessa situação tão delicada. – Quando os pais dela descobriram, assim como eu previa, ela foi expulsa de casa. Não terminou o colégio por isso. E, como noticia ruim se espalha logo, não demorou quase nada para Max ficar sabendo que Lindsey estava grávida, e que ela teria eternamente uma prova do estupro que havia sofrido... Foi então que aconteceu.

Eu comecei a soluçar fortemente, quase sem conseguir respirar. Deixei que a minha cabeça caísse sobre o volante com um baque e não tive mais forças para levantá-la de lá. Logo senti um toque em minha nuca.

\- Se não quiser continuar...

\- Não... eu preciso... – permaneci na mesma posição, e prossegui. – Eles começaram a ameaçar Lindsey com mais freqüência, dizendo a ela para abortar, ou matariam ela, o bebê, e eu. Então eu decidi enfrentá-los. Fui até uma das festas deles, tentei conversar com Max. Ele me disse que a deixaria em paz se ela sumisse da cidade, e eu, feliz, acreditei. Ele me ofereceu uma bebida... eu, talvez inocentemente, caí na mesma armadilha pela segunda vez. A última coisa que me lembro antes de perder os sentidos foi de Max me prensando contra um muro, e mais dois ou três caras atrás dele rindo. Inclusive, foi disso que eu lembrei quando briguei com Gregory pela última vez... talvez por isso eu tenha reagido daquela forma. Depois só lembro de alguns _flashes_ , como a ambulância, e minha mãe em um quarto de hospital me implorando perdão, aos prantos, dizendo que não havia tido tempo o suficiente para cuidar de mim e me educar.

Eu me levantei devagar, agora encarando Frank nos olhos, tentando penetrar em sua mente para saber o que ele pensava de mim depois daquilo tudo. Ele continuou a me encarar, e eu, mais uma vez, prossegui, para o final da história.

\- O médico depois disse à minha mãe que eu havia tomado _ecstasy_ , e que por isso eu tinha tido uma parada cardíaca, por causa dos efeitos adversos da droga com a bebida. E, pelos hematomas, todos concluíram que eu havia brigado em algum bar ou festa. Me encararam como um adolescente raso, que não precisava de cuidados, e sim de uma boa educação. Minha mãe vendeu nossa casa e em menos de uma semana, sem eu nem ao menos poder me despedir de Lindsey, nós fomos embora. Desde então, tudo o que qualquer um sabe sobre mim é que eu sou um adolescente problemático, briguento e drogado. – eu busquei os olhos de Frank, sentindo os meus marejarem novamente sem poder controlá-los. – O que mais me dói é que além de não ter tido coragem de ajudar Lindsey, eu nunca consegui dizer à Mikey que não foi bem assim... E às vezes olho para ele... e a única coisa que vejo nos olhos dele é pena... Isso é o pior, Frank.

Comecei a soluçar novamente. Finalmente me sentia leve, como se parte dos meus problemas realmente tivesses se resolvido apenas com aquilo. Eu me sentia mais tranqüilo, os pensamentos mais limpos, e logo que senti o corpo de Frank contra o meu, meu choro foi se acalmando até parar por completo. 

Nos afastamos um pouco naquele abraço desajeitado. Não sabia exatamente o que Frank pensava sobre mim, só sabia que ele continuaria ali, independente de sua opinião. Ele continuaria do meu lado, mesmo que fosse só para se certificar de que eu não teria o mesmo fim que seu pai.

E quando eu notei, sua boca já estava sobre a minha em um beijo que eu não sabia muito bem o que significava, ainda mais tendo partido dele, mas eu retribuí.

\- Eu acho que eu só consegui vir aqui hoje porque você me diz coisas estranhas que me fazem pensar... – não foi o comentário mais adequado para se fazer depois de um beijo, mas foi o mais sincero que eu poderia ter feito. 

\- Eu sei. E eu só estou aqui hoje para ver o quanto você pensou em tudo o que eu te disse. – ele me lançou um sorriso pequeno e sincero, e finalmente eu o enxerguei de verdade. 

Finalmente nos conhecíamos. Sem máscaras. Sem segredos. Sem fantasmas. Éramos apenas nós dois naquele carro.

E eu dei a partida e segui a viagem. Permanecemos calados durante todo o resto do percurso, mas nenhum de nós dois parecia se importar... Não havia mais nada a ser dito.


	12. Obstinada e Manipuladora

Quando chegamos à cidade – antigo lugar que eu, erroneamente, costumava chamar de lar. – senti meu estômago embrulhar. Eu podia me ver em cada canto daquelas ruas, exatamente como eu era: tolo. Um moleque esquisito, vestido de preto, que queria se rebelar contra uma opressão inexistente mostrando seu pior lado para quem quisesse ver. Hoje em dia as pessoas não me vêem de forma tão diferente assim, mas acho que saber o que eu realmente sou por dentro é o que realmente importa. 

E eu estava naquele lugar maldito novamente porque eu queria saber quem eu era. Sem isso acho que jamais conseguirei organizar minha vida.

Apesar de passar de meio-dia, eu não estava com o mínimo de fome. Talvez devido a toda a raiva e a ansiedade, somados às lembranças péssimas que aquele lugar me trazia. Como Frank também não se manifestou, preferi seguir caminho para a casa de Lindsey. Bom, se é que o lugar onde ela morava podia ser chamado de casa. Lindsey não havia me passado endereços pela nossa rápida conversa por telefone, o que só me sugeria que ela se encontrava no mesmo cubículo apertado para onde se mudou quando seus pais a expulsaram de casa.

Pensar na situação que Lindsey se encontrava me apertava o coração. Ainda mais com uma criança. Admito que pensei que Lindsey acabaria... _dando um fim_ no bebê. Adoção, aborto, qualquer uma dessas opções era válida na situação na qual ela se encontrava e ainda se encontra. Só posso dizer que a decisão que ela tomou por permanecer com seu filho, mesmo este sendo fruto de um estupro, só fez minha admiração por ela crescer. Mas se ela tivesse abortado, eu também não lhe tiraria a razão... seria como acordar todas as manhãs, olhar para o rosto do seu filho, e lembrar do homem que te agrediu. Lindsey é uma das mulheres mais fortes que conheço.

Rodamos durante mais uns vinte minutos com o carro até chegar à parte pobre da cidade. Era um lugar sujo, com pessoas estranhas e suspeitas – provavelmente drogados, traficantes e prostitutas. – em todos os lados e todos os becos, independente de para onde você olhasse. Lembrei-me da última visita que fiz a ela... Ela estava pálida, abatida e com a barriga bem saliente. Insisti mais uma vez para que ela me deixasse assumir a paternidade, mesmo o filho não sendo meu... ela ficou brava e me expulsou de lá. Depois que me mudei escrevi para ela uma vez dizendo meu novo telefone, e pedindo para me mandar notícias. Ela nunca havia ligado até hoje.

Estacionei em frente a um prédio sujo e, aparentemente, abandonado. O lugar havia se deteriorado bastante desde a última vez em que eu o vira, mas ainda tinha o mesmo aspecto degradante e o mesmo cheiro de bolor. As paredes exibiam mais rachaduras do que antes, e a pintura original do pequeno edifício há muito já se fora também.

Quando ia descer do carro, notei Frank retirar o cinto, pronto para fazer o mesmo. Eu o impedi.

\- Eu... Prefiro ir sozinho. – disse sério, retirando o cinto de segurança de suas mãos e voltando a prendê-lo. – Se eu demorar demais ou se algum maluco começar a rondar o carro, é só buzinar e eu desço.

E Frank aparentemente entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Se eu não fizesse aquilo sozinho não iria adiantar de nada toda aquela conversa que eu tive com ele. Apesar de agora eu admitir que precisava sim de ajuda, era como ele próprio havia me dito: não faria o menor sentido se eu não matasse meus fantasmas sozinho. E toda aquela jornada de nada serviria se fosse de outra forma.

Entrei, meio receoso, naquela construção podre da base ao teto, ainda temendo de que tudo aquilo desabasse sobre a minha cabeça. Não me lembrava de como o lugar era pequeno, as escadas estreitas e com o corrimão alaranjado pela ferrugem. Subi até o primeiro andar e parei em frente à porta tão conhecida por mim. O número quatro, outrora pintado em tinta branca, já bem descascado e deteriorado, como tudo naquele lugar.

Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu jurava que o pulsar dele podia ser ouvido do térreo. 

Por fim, ergui a mão e bati na porta.

E não demorou quase nada para que uma figura magra, um pouco mais baixa que eu, aparecesse à porta. Os cabelos bem escuros na altura dos ombros, a face pálida, abatida, porém ainda muito convidativa. Apesar de tudo, Lindsey continuava bonita, como há três anos. Quando me viu parado à porta, seus olhos bonitos se encheram de lágrimas, e logo seus braços estavam em volta do meu pescoço. 

\- Lindsey...

\- Gerard! Que saudades! – ela me abraçava fortemente, aparentemente sem a intenção de me soltar. Suas lágrimas molhavam minha camiseta, mas eu não me importei. Por fim ela se afastou um pouco de mim, um sorriso choroso, apenas para comentar: - Você está tão diferente! Tão bonito!

Eu sorri sem graça com os elogios. Dei uma olhada na casa enquanto ela se agarrava ao meu pescoço novamente. Incrivelmente o lugar havia conseguido ficar pior do que estava antes. Ainda mais sujo. Ainda mais úmido. Dava para ver que ela havia tentado fazer algo a respeito, talvez pintar as paredes para esconder as rachaduras e as infiltrações que apareciam em vários pontos, mas, sinceramente, não adiantara tanto assim. O lugar tinha uma decoração simples e eu não vi quase nada que parecesse custar mais do que vinte dólares além de uma televisão pequena e antiga posicionada em frente a um sofá puído de dois lugares. Foi então que meu olhar caiu sobre um pequeno garotinho levemente encolhido no sofá, os olhinhos fixos nas imagens que passavam na tela à sua frente.

Desfiz o abraço de Lindsey com certa dificuldade e olhei melhor para o garotinho de olhos extremamente claros como se ele fosse um fantasma. Ele não tinha quase nada de Lindsey. Tudo no rosto dele me lembrava Max.

\- Lindsey... como você conseguiu todo esse tempo? – ela sabia a que eu me referia. 

Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, e logo a ergueu novamente com um grande sorriso no rosto, os olhos brilhando em direção ao pequeno. 

\- Foi como eu te disse, eu não seria capaz de me desfazer dele. Olha bem para ele, Gerard. Você seria? – e eu o olhei durante algum tempo, até que seus olhos encontraram os meus. Eram grandes e expressivos como os de Lindsey. Com certeza eu seria menos capaz de machucá-lo que ela.

\- Vem, vamos para a cozinha. – ela fez um gesto com a mão e entramos no pequeno aposento, onde só havia uma mesa, duas cadeiras, um fogão, uma pia e alguns armários. Pois é, nada de geladeiras.

Sentei-me de frente para ela, meio desconfortável em ver como ela estava, e me lembrando da casa onde eu morava. Queria tanto que ela tivesse ido comigo... ou que, ao menos, eu pudesse morar nesse apartamento com ela. 

Mas eu estava tão mal – fisicamente, emocionalmente e psicologicamente. – que provavelmente mais atrapalharia do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela se tornou mais forte sem mim, então talvez as coisas tenham acontecido dessa forma porque tinham realmente que serem assim.

E lá estávamos nós. Dois miseráveis com as vidas destruídas de formas distintas, mas iguais em seu sofrimento. Que culpa tínhamos por sermos tão tolos? Será que teríamos que pagar pelo resto da vida por um erro primário e infantil?

Era por isso que às vezes – na verdade, quase sempre. – eu me questionava sobre a existência de Deus. Ele ama a todos igualmente, ele vê tudo e sabe de tudo, ele faz milagres acontecerem! Então, se ele viu pelo que eu e Lindsey passamos, se ele sabia que nós éramos só duas crianças curiosas brincando com fogo, por que não impediu que tudo isso acontecesse? Ele não pode fazer milagres? Então por que não interveio!? 

Hoje em dia eu não creio mais no sobrenatural ou no divino. Nada disso me ajudou, ninguém veio até mim quando eu rezei e pedi. Implorei. Eu estava no fundo do poço, afogado em depressão, e anjo nenhum veio me estender a mão. Então tudo isso simplesmente tirou de mim qualquer fé que eu pudesse ter.

Estar ali com Lindsey me trazia muitos sentimentos e pensamentos adversos à cabeça. Eu sentia raiva das lembranças que ainda me perseguiam, felicidade por estar com ela de novo, remorso por não ter podido ficar... E era tudo tão intenso!

\- Gerard eu... Eu realmente queria pedir desculpas a você por ter ligado só agora. – Lindsey começou um tanto desconfortável. – Eu sei que você queria ter notícias do Arthur, mas eu sabia bem o jeito que você estava quando foi embora. Eu não queria piorar as coisas para você.

\- Eu... – eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer, para variar. – Eu queria ter te ajudado mais.

\- Gerard! Você queria assumir a paternidade de um filho que não é seu! – ela sorriu doce para mim e segurou minha mão direita entre as suas. – Isso eu não podia deixar você fazer. Mas as coisas que você me dizia, me dando força, dizendo que estava do meu lado... Era tudo o que eu precisava ouvir. Sem isso não imagino se teria conseguido chegar aqui.

E com as palavras dela eu finalmente percebi que nem tudo que eu havia feito no passado havia sido tão ruim assim. Eu consegui ajudar alguém em meio à merda toda que eu havia me metido, e isso, por um minuto, fez tudo valer a pena.

\- Fico feliz por ter conseguido ajudar de alguma forma... – eu falei, tentando disfarçar o tom sem graça e o pequeno sorriso em meus lábios. Ela apertou um pouco mais minha mão entre as suas.

\- Você é uma ótima pessoa, Gerard. Eu só lamento as circunstâncias em que nos conhecemos. – ela sorriu triste, e logo seu rosto tomou contornos pesados, seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho, e ela continuou a falar. – Gerard... – ela parecia um pouco nervosa. – eu... Eu te chamei aqui porque eu preciso da sua ajuda com algo. – seu olhar encontrou o meu, suplicante. Eu estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado. – Você... se lembra do Max?

\- Infelizmente, não tenho como não lembrar. – respondi em um tom áspero, talvez um pouco mais amargamente do que deveria.

\- Bom... Ele... Descobriu que eu continuo criando o Arthur. – e foi como se uma pedra gigante de gelo se instalasse em meu estômago. – Ele está na faculdade agora. Ganhou uma bolsa para jogar futebol por lá. Ganhou um conversível do pai, um apartamento só para ele... E sempre me liga ou aparece por aqui para me fazer algumas “visitas”. – ela soltou minha mão para fazer o sinal de aspas. Seu rosto estava começando a transparecer a raiva que ela claramente sentia. – Ele tem tudo, Gerard. – ela me olhava fundo nos olhos, e por um instante eu consegui sentir tudo o que ela sentia. A vingança. – E eu sei que eu devia ter feito isso há muito tempo... Mas eu era boba, tinha vergonha. Ainda tenho, na realidade. Mas essa situação está ficando insustentável! – ela se levantou da cadeira onde estava acomodada e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha. Aquela não era mais a garota ingênua que eu havia conhecido, definitivamente não.

\- O que você quer, Lindsey? – eu perguntei, sério, encarando-a também. Eu já sabia o que ela responderia, e agora a ligação dela e o pedido de ajuda... tudo fazia sentido.

\- Eu quero denunciá-lo. – ela disse com dureza na voz. – Eu não consigo mais sair para trabalhar sem ficar com medo de chegar e não encontrar mais o Arthur! Além do mais, ele é uma criança pequena, não pode ficar muito tempo sozinho. – ela passou a mão pela testa nervosamente, eu me levantei e me coloquei à frente dela, encarando-a e incentivando-a a continuar a falar. – Antes eu o deixava na casa de uma vizinha, mas ela teve a sorte de se mudar... E os meus pais não querem me ver nem pintada de ouro! Que dirá o neto bastardo, como eles costumavam dizer! E... – sua voz tremulou um pouco. – da última vez que Max apareceu... ele me ameaçou com uma arma.

E eu não consegui acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

\- Como assim uma arma!? – gritei indignado, sem me importar com o quanto de atenção eu poderia estar chamando. – Porra, Lindsey! Você devia ter ido à delegacia muito antes! Eu sei que é horrível ouvir isso, mas, caralho, eu te avisei! – e agora eu andava desesperado de um lado para o outro da cozinha, e Lindsey me acompanhava com os olhos, um tanto arrependida e apreensiva.

\- Eu sei que errei, não precisa me dizer isso! – seu tom de voz também era elevado. – Mas foi por isso que eu te chamei. Gerard, você também sofreu por causa dele. Quanto mais provas conseguirmos contra ele, maiores as chances de ele apodrecer na cadeia! – ela segurou meus ombros, me obrigando a olhá-la diretamente. Parecíamos dois loucos, nos encarando com aquele fogo estranho e intenso no olhar, ambos com péssimas intenções escondidas sob as faces desesperadas. – Gerard, eu preciso provar para os meus pais que eu não sou uma vagabunda! Preciso me reerguer para conseguir dar uma vida melhor ao Arthur! Nós dois precisamos enfrentá-lo para seguirmos nossas vidas. Será que você pode me ajudar uma última vez?

E nessa hora ouvimos um barulho vindo da porta da cozinha. O pequeno Arthur estava lá, parado, a face um pouco tensa, e o indicador gordinho na boca. Provavelmente ele ouvira nossa discussão, se assustara e corajosamente viera aqui ver o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Ah, desculpa filho. A mamãe estava falando alto com o titio, é? – Lindsey me soltou e começou a falar com a voz ligeiramente infantil com o pequeno. Ele assentiu balançando a pequena cabecinha freneticamente, e ela, sorrindo, o pegou no colo.

Eu ainda não sei se foi na esperança de me amolecer para que eu pudesse topar sua proposta mais rapidamente ou se ela fez aquilo sem segundas intenções – o que é o menos provável vindo de Lindsey. Apesar de tudo, ela sempre foi um pouco manipuladora. – mas ela colocou o pequeno em meu colo e nos apresentou.

\- Ta vendo esse moço grandão aí, filho? – ele assentiu novamente, parecia envergonhado demais para falar qualquer coisa. Eu, o pegando desajeitado, me sentia ainda mais envergonhado e acuado que ele. – Ele é um grande amigo da mamãe. – e o pequeno pareceu relaxar um pouco mais em meus braços depois disso. – Ele se chama Gerard Arthur.

\- Igual eu! – o menino disse, contente, a voz infantil penetrando em meus ouvidos e ecoando em minha cabeça. Ele me encarava curioso com uma mãozinha apoiada em cada um de meus ombros.

\- E ele veio aqui para ajudar a gente, meu amor. – ela se aproximou de mim e do garoto, passando a mão nos fios loiros dele, sob meu olhar atordoado, porém, reprovador. Ela sorria, sabia que a chantagem emocional estava dando mais que certo. – Não é, tio Gee?

Eu entreguei o menino à Lindsey, minha cabeça explodindo com tantos pensamentos, tantas coisas que eu ainda não havia conseguido digerir... Se existisse uma única palavra para que eu definisse Lindsey, seria obstinada. Antes, talvez, ela não fosse tanto assim, mas a vida a tornou dura, feita de pedra e más intenções. E agora eu vejo como a sede de vingança e o tempo podem mudar as pessoas.

E foi então que eu ouvi uma buzina soar ao longe. Era do carro do meu pai.

Saí daquele cubículo a passos largos, logo alcançando as escadas. Parei ao ouvir um grito de Lindsey vindo da porta de seu apartamento.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Vá à delegacia, faça uma queixa, abra um processo, como quiser. Você sabe meu telefone. Entre em contato quando tudo estiver acertado. – e desci as escadas rapidamente, ouvindo os degraus rangendo alto sob meus pés, que se chocavam contra a madeira deles com força, causando um barulho oco.

E, como se já não me bastassem todos os problemas, a preocupação tomou conta de mim por completo ao ouvir aquela buzina.

Eu me odiaria se algo acontecesse com Frank por minha culpa.


	13. Jogo Aberto

Corri para fora daquele prédio tão rápido quanto pude, a preocupação com Frank aumentando a cada passo. Problemas, problemas, e mais problemas! Eles nunca paravam de aparecer, não importava o que eu fizesse. Não que Frank fosse um problema, mas sair de casa com Frank e voltar sem ele, isso sim seria. Olhei para a rua, agora deserta. Não havia Frank, não havia carro, não havia mais nada. E eu estava muito fodido, com certeza. Meu corpo tremia um pouco por causa do nervosismo e minhas mãos suavam frio. Eu não sabia o que fazer, simplesmente não sabia. Aquela sensação esquisita de raiva e impotência tomava conta do meu corpo cada vez mais rápido, parecia que estava tudo na minha corrente sanguínea, e meu coração pulsando desenfreado só ajudava a espalhar o veneno do desespero pelo meu corpo.

Passei a mão, meio atordoado, pelos cabelos, a outra apoiada na cintura, e comecei a caminhar de um lado para o outro na calçada, tentando imaginar o que eu poderia fazer a respeito daquela situação. Dizem que caminhar ajuda na intensidade da atividade cerebral, mas, infelizmente, daquela vez não estava funcionando. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que em um Frank morto com uma bala incrustada no meio da testa, uma imagem tão linda quanto à de qualquer outro cadáver. **Maldito pessimismo!**

Em um impulso, pus-me a caminhar por aquelas calçadas imundas a passos rápidos e pesados, tentando descontar minha frustração no concreto. Mesmo no tempo em que eu morava naquela cidade, eu nunca cheguei a conhecer bem aquele pedaço dela, então não sabia ao certo para onde estava caminhando, mas segui reto. Virava algumas esquinas vez ou outra, só para não correr o risco de não encontrar mais o prédio de Lindsey e acabar sem Frank, sem carro, e sem caminho de volta para casa. Se isso acontecesse, transformaria aquela viajem na mais fracassada e estúpida que eu já teria feito. Ou, simplesmente acabaria se tornando uma forma muito idiota de morrer.

Enquanto caminhava, lembrei-me da conversa que tivemos durante a viagem. Aquilo havia sido estranho. **Forte**. Eu finalmente sentia que o entendia, mesmo que parcialmente. Ainda não era como se eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos ou entender o que cada um de seus olhares queria me mostrar... mas, de alguma forma, eu sentia que estava finalmente desvendando-o, assim como ele a mim. E aquela era uma sensação estranha... mas boa, realmente muito boa. Ter alguém que te entende, e que você busca entender a cada dia também. Frank estava se mostrando para mim uma pessoa cada vez mais singular... _eu diria até especia_ l. E agora ele sumia, e minha mente começava a encarar aquela como sendo a nossa última conversa. E aquilo só estava me deixando mais nervoso. **Com raiva**. Algo em mim não estava mais disposto a desistir das coisas e das pessoas que realmente importavam tão fácil assim.

Minhas pernas já doíam de tanto caminhar, mas eu me recusava a diminuir a velocidade. A sola dos meus sapatos batendo de forma ritmada contra o chão ajudava meus pensamentos a seguirem um fluxo mais contínuo. Eu sempre ligava tudo à música, e dessa vez não estava sendo diferente. Ainda concentrado nas batidas de meus pés contra o chão, virei uma esquina pela qual eu não me lembrava de ter passado, e lá estava. Frank e o carro, ambos em aparente segurança. Infelizmente não tive muito tempo para respirar aliviado, pois logo notei um cara estranho tentando oferecer algo a Frank pelo vidro do motorista. Frank fechara os vidros e provavelmente trancara as portas.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, assim como da primeira vez em que vi Frank, ensaiei minha melhor cara de mau e segui de encontro à eles, imaginando o que eu poderia fazer à seguir.

O cara, que batia no vidro insistentemente esperando que Frank o abrisse, não me notou logo de cara. Imagino que ele só tenha me percebido quando viu que Frank olhava para algo atrás dele.

\- E aí, chefe? – ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso torpe, dando leves tapinhas em meu ombro. Eu mantive a expressão fechada na esperança de intimidá-lo. Sua aparência era horrível, ele cheirava mal e em suas roupas esfarrapadas eu já tinha um palpite do que ele podia guardar. – Vai um pouquinho? – e seu sorriso se estendeu, enquanto ele levava a mão direita até o nariz e fungava. Cocaína.

Cara nojento, tentando fazer seu próprio dinheiro, provavelmente por causa de dívidas com traficantes de verdade.

“ **E pensar que eu quase acabei assim.** ”

\- Não, eu já tenho o meu. – e imitei um pouco seus gestos, simulando que eu também era um usuário. Era a forma mais fácil de despistar idiotas assim: fingindo ser do meio deles. Eu não me orgulhava, mas eu realmente sabia como lidar com aquele tipo de gente. 

\- Ah, mas não quer mais um pouco? Nunca é demais, hein, chefe? – e ele ria, algumas vezes pendendo para os lados, e eu apenas olhei para Frank, que mantinha o rosto pregado próximo à janela do motorista, observando cada ato de nossa conversa. Sinalizei para ele que já estava indo. – Seu amigo ficou assustado quando viu. – e ele balançou um saquinho minúsculo com uma pequena quantidade de pó, rindo ainda mais da graça que só ele enxergava. Era deprimente.

\- Ele não está acostumado com essas coisas. – tentei alcançar a maçaneta, mas ele se colocou à minha frente na porta. – Não se preocupe, quando acabar o meu eu passo de novo aqui. – e passei novamente a mão pelo nariz, fungando um pouco. É uma espécie de tique que eu já havia visto em vários usuários, e que eu só fui descobrir depois que isso acontece porque a cocaína corrói as narinas e qualquer outra mucosa por onde passa.

Assisti-o se afastar um pouco do carro, e, sem pensar muito, entrei dentro dele, empurrando Frank sem muita delicadeza para o lado, e logo dando a partida e virando a primeira esquina, deixando o “aprendiz de traficante” para trás junto com suas mercadorias que muito provavelmente ele acabaria consumindo antes de conseguir vender.

\- Duas coisas. – eu comecei, um pouco ofegante. – Um: o que aconteceu para você parar o carro tão longe? E dois: desde quando você sabe dirigir!?

Frank me olhou meio confuso, provavelmente sem saber por onde começar a explicar. E eu simplesmente esperei, tentando guiar enquanto, vez ou outra, virava-me para o lado para encarar-lo de forma rápida, porém questionadora.

\- Eu buzinei, mas você não desceu. – ele disse, simplesmente. – Aquele cara não foi o primeiro a passar oferecendo drogas, mas depois do terceiro, eu comecei a ficar nervoso. Daí buzinei... mas você demorou então dei a partida e saí dali. – ele tentou se explicar.

\- E como você esperava que eu te encontrasse depois? – perguntei, com um sorriso irônico estampado no rosto. Frank apenas se encolheu um pouco no banco.

\- Sei lá, eu imaginei que você procuraria pelo carro quando não o visse estacionado naquela rua. – ele deu de ombros, parecia um pouco arrependido do que havia feito, de alguma forma. Como uma criança que não consegue explicar à mãe como quebrou seu vaso de cristal favorito. – E eu sei dirigir desde os quatorze. Meu pai me ensinou. – ele completou, abaixando a cabeça para olhar para suas mãos, e logo um sorriso surgiu em sua face. – Minha mãe ficou uma fera quando me viu chegando em casa dirigindo pela primeira vez. Mas, bem, foi um ensinamento útil, você não pode negar.

\- Útil para matar as pessoas de preocupação. – murmurei meio mal humorado, talvez alto demais. Ele olhou para mim e riu da minha expressão. – Sou obrigado a concordar com a sua mãe.

\- Mas, e então? Como foi com a... Lindsey? – ele finalizou a pergunta, meio incerto sobre o nome. Não se importou em esconder sua curiosidade, e eu também não me importei em saciá-la.

Contei a ele tudo o que acontecera dentro daquele apartamento imundo, e imagino que depois de tudo o que eu lhe disse, talvez ele entendesse um pouco mais do universo de Lindsey e de como a vida dela se transformou em um lixo. Até eu mesmo estava começando a entender mais sobre Lindsey, e sua adaptação ao meio em que ela estava. Quando você convive com pessoas cheias de segundas intenções, sempre prontas para se aproveitar de você na primeira demonstração de boa vontade que você der, você acaba por desenvolver também um lado traiçoeiro, para se adaptar ao meio. Como já dizia Charles Darwin em sua teoria da seleção natural: “a sobrevivência pertence ao mais apto”. Lindsey havia apenas se adaptado ao meio hostil no qual se encontrava. E apesar de isso soar totalmente animalesco, era a mais pura realidade. E eu também preferia não julgá-la agora. Ela estava passando por maus bocados.

Quando comentei sobre o que Lindsey havia me dito sobre eu denunciar Max também, Frank interveio:

\- Acho que essa seria uma boa forma de dar a ele o que realmente merece. – ele dizia enquanto olhava a paisagem passar rápida pelo lado de fora do vidro do carro. – Toda a humilhação que ele passaria... E ele pagaria por todos os crimes que cometeu.

\- Mas eu escolhi viver no meio em que ele vivia. Eu comprava drogas para ele por que eu queria, eu ia às festas com ele, eu bebia com ele... Tudo o que aconteceu comigo foi porque eu escolhi que seria assim. Não acho que eu tenha exatamente o direito ou o motivo para denunciá-lo. – ponderei, enquanto dirigia, prestando atenção na estrada, agora molhada. 

Chovera um pouco enquanto fazíamos o caminho de volta, o que escurecera o belo fim de tarde, dando-lhe um ar um pouco mais sombrio. Pelo menos o calor não se fazia mais presente, o que me consolava um pouco. Aquele cenário intempestivo certamente combinava com a confusão que estava a minha mente, mas eu conseguia sentir meu coração pulsar mais leve, porque agora ele não tinha mais o que guardar ou esconder. Aquilo me fazia estranhamente feliz.

\- Tudo bem, você teve seus momentos idiotas. – Frank continuou. – Mas você foi ameaçado de morte por ele, surrado por ele e seus amigos, sofreu pressão psicológica... Isso interferiu na sua vida e na pessoa em que você se transformou hoje. – ele olhou para mim, sério. – Ninguém tem o direito de interferir na vida de uma pessoa desse jeito. E ainda tem a Lindsey. Você é testemunha das ameaças que ela sofreu e ainda sofre. E pode até não ter visto ele no ato, mas viu quando ele negou ajuda a ela, e te ameaçou quando decidiu ajudá-la. – ele se acomodou novamente no banco do carro, voltando a olhar a paisagem pelo vidro, ainda com uma expressão séria e pensativa no rosto. – Você tem todas as armas que precisa. Só falta a vontade de usar.

\- Vontade não é exatamente o que me falta. – murmurei, atraindo sua atenção novamente. – Nem coragem. Só não quero desenterrar tudo isso sem ter a certeza de que posso concertar tudo dessa vez. – olhei-o de soslaio rapidamente. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, totalmente afundado no banco do passageiro e com o lado do corpo apoiado de forma desleixada na porta do carro. Parecia cansado, mas seus olhos me seguiam vivamente, me esperando prosseguir. – Vê-lo na cadeia foi meu sonho durante muito tempo, mas o pai dele é muito influente, cheio da grana. – fiz uma pausa e olhei para Frank novamente. Sua posição estranha não se alterara. – Sempre imaginei que, se eu abrisse um processo contra ele, bastava o pai dele molhar a mão de algum juiz para ele ser absolvido e eu ser condenado por falso testemunho!

\- Ah, as coisas não são assim também. – Frank falou no que mais pareceu um resmungo, devido à sua posição, e levantou-se um pouco no banco. Não adiantou muito, devo dizer. – Você podia conversar com os seus pais, talvez eles possam te ajudar a pagar um advogado... 

\- Não. Preferia fazer isso realmente sozinho. – e apertei o volante contra as mãos quando notei o que havia acabado de falar. Novamente meu egoísmo. Olhei rapidamente para o garoto ao meu lado e, sem surpresa, encontrei um olhar reprovador me fitando. – Ok, nunca terei dinheiro para pagar um bom advogado sozinho... Só não quero contar aos meus pais essas coisas, acabar perdendo o caso e fazer com que eles percam o pouco de confiança que eles recuperaram em mim durante esses anos. Sabe aquelas coisas de “a justiça nunca mente”? Então...

\- Eu sei que eu não devia, mas vou te dar um conselho. Siga-o, se quiser. – ele finalmente se ergueu no banco, sentando-se normalmente apenas para me fitar melhor. – Converse com Mikey.

E eu engoli em seco.

\- Você me disse que o que mais te machucava era o fato de ele não saber tudo o que você passou. Bom... pois conte a ele! Ele vai acreditar em você, não vai te julgar, e ele é um cara inteligente. Vai saber o que fazer. – Frank finalizou, sério, uma das mãos novamente em meu ombro. 

Eu estava começando a notar que uma das técnicas que ele usava para ler as pessoas era através do contato direto. Porque com certeza ele notava que às vezes eu ficava desconfortável com tanta proximidade entre nós, às vezes não. Então ele se aproximava mais, para ver que fatores me levavam ao nervosismo ou ao desconforto. Frank era bom no que fazia, aparentemente tinha uma sensibilidade natural para essas coisas.

Talvez eu estivesse melhor hoje se ele tivesse sido meu psiquiatra. Imagino que ele me daria menos remédios e mais conversas. Mais atenção, talvez.

\- Eu vou tentar conversar com ele. – murmurei, como quem não garante nada, e isso fez com que um pequeno sorriso infantil surgisse no rosto de Frank. Mais um pequeno manipulador no meu caminho. Maravilha!

E não bastaram mais que vinte minutos de viajem para que nos parássemos para comer algo em um posto de beira de estrada. Quando o nervosismo e a tensão somem, a fome aparece, então acabamos por sair um pouco de nossa rota devido a isso. Chegamos à frente de nossas respectivas casas quando a rua já estava escura. Deviam ser quase oito da noite. Olhei pelo vidro do carro as luzes da minha própria casa acesas e me imaginei conversando com Mikey, dizendo-lhe o que realmente havia acontecido comigo nos últimos três anos... Talvez eu finalmente conseguisse apagar toda aquela pena no olhar dele, quando ele o direcionava a mim. E ao mesmo tempo em que isso me animava e me deixava ansioso, também me deixava inseguro. Será que eu conseguiria me explicar? Ou ele me julgaria antes mesmo de eu terminar de falar tudo o que tinha para ser dito?

Debrucei-me sobre o volante, o queixo apoiado sobre os braços. _E pensar que naquela manhã Frank me conhecia melhor do que eu mesmo_.

\- Bem, eu acho que já vou. – ele se pronunciou, fazendo menção de abrir a porta do carro. Com isso eu logo despertei dos meus devaneios e o impedi.

\- Obrigado, Frank. Por tudo. – eu disse, meio sem jeito, mas sem deixar de encará-lo. Precisava ter presença de espírito pelo menos para agradecê-lo decentemente. – Me desculpe pelos... _transtornos_... Pelas coisas que eu disse, principalmente. – ele me olhou e riu.

\- Não peça desculpas por algo que você não se arrepende de ter feito. Eu sei que tudo o que você disse fez bem a você. Fico feliz em poder ajudar. – ele ficou me encarando por um tempo, em silêncio, talvez esperando alguma reação minha, e talvez eu estivesse esperando alguma reação por parte dele também.

E dessa vez fui eu quem tomou a iniciativa. Juntei nossos lábios rapidamente, apenas para ter certeza novamente de que ele estava ali e que não iria embora.

Uma desculpa deveras esfarrapada, eu sei disso.

\- Eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso. – ele gargalhou ao que ouviu o que eu disse, e simplesmente desceu do carro, rumando para sua própria casa, acenando quando já estava na soleira da porta.

Eu não era o mesmo Gerard de quando saí de casa pela manhã, realmente não. Mas talvez esse Gerard que eu havia me tornado estivesse um pouco mais próximo que o anterior do verdadeiro Gerard, que atualmente estava enterrado no fundo daquele buraco negro que eu chamava de mente. E eu só esperava conseguir manter contato com ele novamente algum dia. 

Estacionei o carro na garagem, e notei uma estranha movimentação dentro de casa. Aproximei-me, cauteloso, ouvindo barulhos que se misturavam, mas pareciam se dividir em passos rápidos, resmungos e cochichos. Quando abro a porta, antes de conseguir ter qualquer reação ou ver fazer qualquer coisa, sinto algo se chocando contra meu tronco, e logo um par de braços magros circundou meu pescoço pela segunda vez naquela semana. Mikey estava ficando sentimental.

Ele logo se separou de mim e, logo atrás dele e sua face preocupada, notei Ray, que parecia realmente aliviado em me ver. Mikey devia tê-lo chamado quando comecei a demorar. Havia dito a ele que voltaria antes de escurecer.

\- Gerard... Porra! Fiquei preocupado! – ele me deu um forte soco no ombro.

\- Caramba, Mikey! – eu massageei o local, que ficara realmente dolorido. – Eu voltei, não voltei? – resmunguei, fechando a cara.

\- Quando o Mikey me ligou, eu cheguei aqui louco, pensando que você tinha roubado o carro do seu pai e atravessado a fronteira do estado! – Raymond se manifestou, risonho, jogando seu corpo contra o couro macio do sofá, que nunca me pareceu tão convidativo. Retirei meus sapatos e não tardei a me juntar a ele. Mikey em meu encalço.

\- E então, como foi lá, cara? – Ray perguntou antes que Mikey tivesse a oportunidade de se manifestar. Pelo menos sua pergunta fora calma, e não com a costumeira afobação de Mikey em querer absorver todas as informações no mesmo instante.

\- Bom... Talvez seja até bom os dois estarem aqui. – eu me ajeitei melhor no sofá, tomando uma postura um pouco mais formal. Ray seguiu meus passos enquanto me encarava curioso e preocupado, e Mikey sentou-se à nossa frente na mesinha de centro... aquele olhar de compaixão... – Eu preciso contar algo.


	14. Irmãos

Quando eu iniciei aquele assunto e disse as derradeiras palavras “Eu preciso contar algo”, eu realmente ainda não tinha me dado conta de o quanto aquilo seria difícil. Esconder um segredo das pessoas mais importantes para você por anos e camuflá-lo com mentiras até que todos estejam satisfeitos com suas respostas. Eu me sentia muito envergonhado. A vergonha de ter que me _auto-desmascarar_ e a vergonha por ter feito tudo o que fiz. Massageei minhas mãos uma contra a outra, apertando-as, como se aquilo pudesse me ajudar a acalmar meus pensamentos. Agora que eu já havia começado o assunto, não havia mais muito que eu pudesse dizer sem ser o que eu realmente pretendia. **Não dava para parar agora.**

Sentia, cada vez mais intensos, os olhares de Ray e Mikey sobre mim. Minhas mãos, agora suadas e frias, apoiadas uma em cada um de meus joelhos. Passei a língua pelos lábios secos. Eu não sabia nem por onde começar.

\- Eu... – hesitei. 

Procurei uma forma melhor de começar. Abri a boca e fechei-a logo em seguida diversas vezes, sem saber mais o que eu estava fazendo naquela sala sentado naquele sofá. Os outros dois ainda me olhavam pacientemente. Imagino que, pela expressão que eu devia estar fazendo, eles notaram que seria um assunto sério.

\- Há três anos, antes de nos mudarmos... – eu comecei, e o olhar de Mikey sobre mim transbordava pena. Aquilo me impulsionou a continuar. – Eu fiz algumas coisas que eu não queria ter feito. Aconteceram coisas comigo... Coisas que eu não contei a nenhum de vocês.

\- Gerard, nós sabemos o que aconteceu. – Mikey, sério, me cortou. Ele parecia nervoso e desconfortável ao me ouvir tocar naquele assunto tão abertamente. Imagino que seja pelo fato de que eu nunca quis conversar sobre aquilo com ninguém. 

\- Mikey, vocês não sabem nem metade do que aconteceu. Eu menti. Menti muito, sobre muitas coisas... – e no ápice de toda a minha coragem, direcionei meu olhar a Ray e depois a Mikey, olhando-os nos olhos. Ambos sem saber direito como reagir.

\- Por que mentiu, Gerard? – meu irmão me encarou, talvez triste, talvez com raiva.

\- Porque eu fiquei com vergonha de mim. – respondi simples. Mikey me encarou um tanto boquiaberto e me olhou com uma expressão de quem não tem mais nada a declarar. E eu logo prossegui com meu monólogo.

Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez na qual me senti tão próximo deles. Éramos verdadeiros companheiros, cúmplices. E eu conseguia sentir isso com uma clareza absurda, o que só me deixava feliz. Assim como Frank, eu tinha certeza de que eles continuariam do meu lado, independente do que eu dissesse ou do que mais eu acrescentasse àquela narrativa. 

Eles ouviram calados todas as partes da minha história. Desde quando eu comecei a me rebaixar apenas para conseguir entrar no círculo social de Max – e nesse ponto eu notei Ray um pouco desconfortável, porém sua expressão revelava extremo entendimento. – até quando comecei a apanhar dele. Falei sobre Arthur e sobre minhas tentativas de convencer Lindsey a me deixar assumir a paternidade dele e por fim, da ligação que havia recebido dela dias atrás, e tudo o que havia conversado com ela hoje em seu apartamento. Preferi não dizer nada sobre a conversa que eu havia tido com Frank, apesar de ter dito a eles que ele fora comigo. Tudo bem que eles deveriam imaginar que Frank sabia de parte da história, mas não queria confirmar os pensamentos deles em voz alta. Não por vergonha, mas por medo de Mikey ou Ray se sentirem... ofendidos, ou algo assim. Eu acabara de conhecer Frank e já contara a ele o período mais crítico da minha vida antes mesmo deles conseguirem imaginar o que havia de errado comigo. Eu me sentia culpado por isso, em parte, mas não acho que eu teria conseguido contar tudo aquilo a eles sem antes conversar com Frank. Ele foi, literalmente, o pontapé inicial para toda essa revolução na minha vida. Se eu não tivesse, sequer, o visto aquele dia, nós nunca nos conheceríamos, eu continuaria estagnado do mesmo modo e a ligação de Lindsey uma semana depois teria sido solenemente ignorada. Ela e eu acabaríamos mortos. Ela com, provavelmente, um tiro dado por Max, e eu afogado nas minhas próprias mágoas, com um frasco de remédios e uma garrafa de gim. 

Quando terminei, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para Mikey. Nem eu mesmo havia percebido que, enquanto falava, abaixava o olhar, com vergonha e medo de suas reações. E eu não pude reprimir um pequeno sorriso, mesmo que triste, ao ver os olhos de Mikey brilhando em minha direção. Estavam transbordando lágrimas, mas aquilo não importava. O que eu via neles, por trás de todas aquelas lágrimas, foi um brilho de admiração tão forte, tão verdadeiro... algo que eu nunca imaginei que seria direcionado a mim. E eu finalmente me senti apto para ser um irmão de verdade. O irmão que Mikey precisava.

Olhei depois para Ray, que me encarava com o olhar mais passivo e compreensivo do mundo. Ele sorriu para mim, talvez um pouco abalado, colocando uma das mãos em meu ombro e me olhando nos olhos, como se dissesse que estava tudo certo e que eu não estava sozinho. O que Ray sabia daquela história era bem menos que Mikey, com certeza, mas aquilo não parecia importar. Agora ele me conhecia realmente, assim como eu o conhecia há anos. Estávamos quites. Verdadeiros amigos, afinal.

Não demorou muito mais para eu sentir os braços dos dois me envolvendo, e lá ficamos. Os três abraçados no meio da sala, naquele momento sensível e íntimo tão estranho para cada um de nós. Quando nos separamos, vi Mikey esfregar os olhos discretamente por baixo dos óculos de grossas lentes, e Ray olhar de mim para ele, rindo um pouco. Estava tudo normal, por fim. Éramos apenas nós, assim como éramos apenas eu e Frank naquele carro. E eu sentia minha cabeça cada vez mais leve, meus pensamentos se juntando e tomando formas coerentes, as palavras desconexas prontas para sair da minha boca se organizando em frases de forma calma. As coisas só faziam cada vez mais sentido agora.

E eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: “Maldito Frank! Ele tinha razão! De novo!”.

\- Gerard... – Mikey começou, sem aviso, ainda com aquele brilho de admiração no olhar, tão estranho a mim. – Apesar de ter esperado todo esse tempo para nos dizer isso... Acho que falo por nós dois... – e ele olhou para Ray, que sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para que ele prosseguisse. – Quando eu agradeço toda a confiança que depositou em nós.

\- É. Ainda mais em mim. Não sou nada seu, você não tinha a obrigação de me contar isso. – Ray disse, de forma um pouco animada. Imagino que ele conseguia se sentir mais meu amigo agora, assim como eu. 

\- Tinha sim. Muitas vezes eu te disse coisas e fiz coisas que na hora pareceram sem motivo. – e ele sabia que eu me referia à nossa última discussão. – Mas acho que agora tudo está explicado. Somos amigos, afinal. – e ambos sorriram bobamente, acompanhados por mim. – Eu sei que demorou para eu perceber, mas, se eu não confiar em vocês, em quem eu vou poder confiar?

\- Mas que merda, Gerard! – olhei para Mikey assim que o ouvi praguejar, vendo-o enfiar os dedos longos e magros novamente por debaixo dos óculos para tentar parar as lágrimas que teimavam em lhe escorrer pela face.

E eu não pude conter uma gargalhada, dada da maneira mais despretensiosa e leve possível. Havia tempo que eu não ouvia um som assim ser produzido por mim, tão verdadeiramente. Saí do meu lugar no sofá, apenas para sentar-me ao lado de Mikey e abraçar-lhe pelos ombros de forma desajeitada, porém carinhosa, o que fez apenas Mikey rir e se apressar ainda mais em se recompor. Ray fazia coro comigo em suas gargalhadas assistindo nossa cena.

\- Gerard. – Mikey me olhou de forma questionadora, e eu ainda tinha meu braço sobre seus ombros. Eu não queria soltá-lo. Queria finalmente poder protegê-lo, como um legítimo irmão mais velho deve fazer. – O que pretende fazer agora?

\- Como assim? – eu não havia entendido sua pergunta sob uma primeira análise.

\- Sabe... – Ray prosseguiu. Ele, pelo menos, já havia entendido o que meu irmão queria falar. Provavelmente era sobre algo no qual ele estava pensando também. – Com relação à Lindsey, às denuncias...

\- Eu... – eu comecei, e tenho certeza de que eles nunca ouviram aquela frase saindo da minha boca antes. – Eu acho que preciso de ajuda com isso.

E o sorriso de Mikey naquele momento não poderia se estender mais, de forma alguma.

No dia seguinte, a escola. Nada me parecia mais estranho do que voltar àquele lugar. Sinceramente, eu imaginava aquilo tudo como fazendo parte da minha infância, da minha adolescência. Agora eu já não me sentia em nenhum desses estágios. Se eu já não me encaixava lá antes, agora eu sentia que me encaixava menos, porque todos os meus problemas reais iam muito além do que qualquer coisa que pudesse acontecer dentro daquele prédio. Meus problemas envolviam a maioria das pessoas que eu conhecia, e, se eu desse um passo errado, muita gente poderia sair machucada, inclusive eu. E isso ia muito além do que qualquer problema que um adolescente normal possa ter.

Quando nós quatro chegamos à frente dos portões da escola, olhei para Frank discretamente, me lembrando que um dia ele rira da minha extrema preocupação com Gregory e o que ele poderia fazer comigo. E, com essa memória, ri sozinho, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos. No fim ele tinha razão novamente, Gregory nunca me pareceu tão insignificante quanto agora. Meus problemas com ele nunca me pareceram tão bobos, tão pequenos... Tão idiotas, assim como ele próprio.

E, sem o medo costumeiro, entrei na escola e ficamos os quatro no pátio de entrada conversando até que Mikey fosse embora, seguido um pouco depois por Frank, e depois disso não demorou muito para que o sinal batesse e que eu e Ray fossemos para nossa sala. Eu sentia como se nada pudesse dar errado naquele dia, porque sempre ocorre aquele pensamento de “pior do que está não pode ficar”. E digamos que eu estivesse um pouco errado com relação a isso.

Entramos na sala, eu e Ray, e fomos acompanhados pelos olhares e cochichos de toda a turma até nos acomodarmos, um pouco mais afastados do resto, nas primeiras carteiras próximas à porta. Olhei por toda a extensão do local e achei aquele falatório todo ainda mais estranho. Gregory não estava ali. Eles deviam estar agindo com indiferença, assim como na semana que passara. Olhei para Ray, o cenho franzido, e ele devolveu meu olhar, um pouco tenso em sua carteira, da mesma forma. Ele também tinha notado.

\- Olha, sei que isso vai soar clichê... – Ray começou, olhando meio desconfiado para os lados antes de prosseguir, apenas para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto escutando nossa conversa. – Mas eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

Passei meus olhos novamente por toda a extensão da sala, todos ainda olhando para nós e cochichando. Alguns apontavam, outros riam de forma nervosa, mas todos falam baixo, como se pela primeira vez fizessem questão de que nós não os ouvíssemos. Levei a mão à gravata que fazia parte do uniforme do colégio e afrouxei o nó sem me importar com as “normas sobre o uso do uniforme dentro da sala de aula”. Aquilo tudo estava me deixando inquieto. Não era o clima normal de hostilidade. Eles sabiam de algo. Algo grande, relacionado a mim, que eu não fazia nem ideia do que pudesse ser.

Mas eu sabia que a resposta não tardaria a chegar.

Logo, alguns dos “atletas”, amigos de Gregory, entraram em disparada pela sala, parando no meio dela, rindo sem pudor algum. De alguma forma, aquilo me deixou preocupado. Eram todos altos, idiotas, ricos e debochados. Aquele tipo de gente dentro de uma escola só ri daquela maneira, chamando a atenção de todos para suas caras nojentas, quando eles conseguem ferrar com a vida de alguém. Pelo menos era isso que eles costumavam fazer quando me batiam ou me ridicularizavam na frente da turma. Comecei a sentir meu sangue esquentar, mesmo sem saber o porquê. Talvez fosse aquilo que Ray chamou de “mau pressentimento”, mas eu nunca acreditei nesse tipo de coisa, então tentei me acalmar e permaneci quieto em meu lugar, encarando-os discretamente, esperando o que viria a seguir.

\- Galera, vocês não vão acreditar no que está acontecendo lá fora! – um deles gritou. Não era da nossa sala, ele estava no último ano, e ria sarcástico, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo canto dos olhos. – O Gregory! Ele está lá fora com aquele nerd do primeiro ano, sabe? – e ele curvava seu corpo de tanto rir. E eu não conseguia pensar em outra pessoa que não fosse Mikey. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos. – O moleque está quase chorando de medo!

Aquilo foi o bastante para mim. Levantei-me de súbito, fazendo a turma toda se silenciar e me seguir com o olhar, e saí da sala a passos largos. **Fodam-se** as aulas, **fodam-se** os professores, **foda-se** se eu fosse expulso. Meu único objetivo em mente era matar Gregory. 

Só fui notar Ray e parte da turma atrás de mim quando avistei uma aglomeração estranha no meio do corredor. E por uma brecha eu pude observar. Era Mikey. No chão.

Saí correndo de onde eu estava e empurrei diversas pessoas com violência para que eu pudesse entrar no meio daquele círculo, onde cada aluno, com seu próprio sorriso sádico, ria de Mikey no chão, os lábios ensanguentados e os óculos quebrados ao seu lado. Eu nunca havia sentido tanta raiva em toda minha vida.

\- Gregory! – eu gritei, chamando sua atenção. Ele puxava Mikey com força pela gravata, tentando forçá-lo a levantar, mas soltou-o ao me ver. Seu nariz parecia bem novamente, mas seu ego estava visivelmente ferido.

\- Ora, Ora! Se não é o _Super Way_! Veio salvar o irmãozinho hoje, é? – ele ria debochado, e a roda se abriu um pouco quando os alunos perceberam que ele se aproximava mais de mim.

\- Tudo bem você me bater, mas é melhor tirar suas mãos imundas de cima do meu irmão, ouviu? – e com aquelas palavras eu afirmava para mim mesmo que já estava mais do que na hora de eu assumir o meu papel de irmão mais velho. Mikey, ainda no chão, me olhava um pouco atordoado, devido aos socos. Não se movia, pois aparentemente não conseguia se levantar.

\- Você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que me ameaçou, não lembra, Way? – ele se aproximou ainda mais, o dedo em riste apontado para o meu peito. Mas eu não me movi um único milímetro para trás.

\- E você deve se lembrar do que eu fiz com a merda do seu nariz da última vez que tentou me socar, não lembra? – eu cuspi as palavras com violência em sua face, e ele embranqueceu um pouco, ouvindo um tímido coro de risadas dos alunos que nos assistiam como hienas a espera de um pedaço de carne esquecida pelos leões. 

\- Calem a boca, todos vocês! – ele berrou nervoso, perdendo um pouco de toda a pose. O que só confirmou a minha teoria de que sem o apoio do público, o palhaço não é nada. Seu olhar logo se voltou a mim. – E você, Way, vai me pagar pelo que me fez semana passada. Você e o seu irmãozinho cretino! – ele rosnou, e se afastou de mim rapidamente, dando um chute rápido que acertou Mikey em cheio no estômago.

E eu voei para cima dele. Meu primeiro soco acertou sua barriga, e eu o ouvi gemer sonoramente pela dor, curvando-se para frente. Dei, naquela área, mais dois ou três socos, até vê-lo de joelhos no chão. Então agarrei seus cabelos, e aproximei meu rosto da sua orelha:

\- Não ouse me ameaçar, McCain. – eu rosnava para ele, que apenas gemia de dor em resposta, as duas mãos postas sobre o estômago. – Ou eu faço você engolir essa sua língua. 

E, repetindo as palavras que ele próprio havia me dito quando nos confrontamos pela primeira vez, agarrei seus cabelos novamente, e direcionei uma joelhada em seu rosto. Notei o sangue quase que instantaneamente. Talvez seu nariz estivesse quebrado de novo. E isso não me faria mais feliz.

Deixei Gregory lá, largado no chão, uma das mãos sobre o nariz, a outra sobre a barriga, e o choro contido fazendo com que todos se calassem. Olhei todos daquela aglomeração com desprezo, e eles logo começaram a se dispersar. Admito que tudo aquilo me assustou um pouco... mas não havia sido como da primeira vez em que eu havia batido em Gregory. Dessa vez eu estava totalmente ciente do que eu estava fazendo. Em cada ato, em cada investida. Era eu.

Direcionei-me então a Mikey, ajoelhando-me no chão ao lado dele. Ray, que não saíra de lá nem por um instante, correu até nós, a face tensa, porém com o olhar controlado, como se tentasse fazer eu me acalmar de alguma forma.

\- Gerard... Pra que isso tudo? – Mikey resmungou, cuspindo um pouco de sangue no processo. Ele devia estar com um corte no interior da boca. Isso se não tivesse perdido nenhum dente.

\- Porra! E você ainda pergunta? – coloquei minhas mãos, frias e trêmulas, no rosto de Mikey, encarando-o melhor. Notei, rapidamente, sua dificuldade para respirar. Por mais que estivesse ofegante, já era para sua respiração ter se estabilizado. – Mikey, você está com a sua bombinha? – ele fez que não com a cabeça, a respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada.

Eu me levantei do chão sem pensar, e comecei a correr até a sala de Mikey, que estava mais próxima do que a minha naquele momento. Devia estar na mochila dele, ele sempre a deixava lá, apesar de eu sempre insistir para ele carregá-la no bolso.

\- Gerard, onde você está indo? – Ray gritou, e antes que eu sumisse de sua vista, gritei uma resposta.

\- Leve Mikey para a enfermaria! Eu vou pegar a bombinha dele! – e, dito isso, corri sem olhar para trás.

A imagem de Gregory estirado no chão chorando sem conseguir se levantar ao lado de Ray e Mikey não poderia me deixar mais satisfeito. Nunca me senti tão bem em fazer mal a alguém. Pode soar estranho, sim, eu sei, mas é a realidade. Há muito, muito tempo eu já devia ter feito algo a respeito das provocações que aquele idiota sempre direcionava a mim. Se eu não tivesse deixado tudo isso ir tão longe, talvez agora eu não tivesse que agir daquela maneira. A culpa era minha e da minha falta de atitude no final das contas.

Mas o que realmente dominava meus pensamentos era Mikey.

Quando encontrei a sala de Mikey, abri a porta, um pouco afoito, notando que a professora estava no meio da aula e que todos os alunos estavam sentados e em silêncio. Minha entrada repentina deve ter assustado a todos, que me olharam em espanto. Mas eu não me importei. Murmurei um “com licença” e pus-me a revirar as coisas de Mikey.

\- Gerard Way, por um acaso eu posso saber com que direito o senhor interrompe a minha aula dessa maneira? – a professora, que apesar de novata já se sentia a dona da turma, empertigou-se, e logo os cochichos começaram entre os alunos. Eu não respondi, apenas continuei a procurar o que queria. – Gerard Way, não ouviu a minha pergunta?

E vi seus olhos se arregalarem ao notar uma mancha grande de sangue na área do joelho direito da minha calça. Ela permaneceu parada de braços cruzados, tentando manter a pose, mas não insistiu mais. Ficou apenas parada à minha frente, me observando revirar as coisas de Mikey. Onde raios estava aquela maldita bombinha?

Logo senti uma mão em meu ombro. Virei rapidamente para trás e me deparei com Frank, estendendo para mim com a outra mão a bombinha. _Até que enfim!_

\- Imagino que seja isso, não? – Frank disse sério, e a professora logo entendeu o que se passava. 

Eu sorri nervoso, peguei a bombinha de sua mão e corri para a porta, mas notei que ele vinha logo atrás de mim. A professora não fez mais nenhuma objeção ou comentário sobre nós, mas logo ouvimos seus gritos ecoarem pelos corredores na tentativa de cessar as conversas entre alunos.

\- Como você tem isso? – perguntei um tanto sem fôlego enquanto corria. Notei que a cada passo que eu dava, Frank dava dois.

\- Mikey me deu isso no fim de semana. Disse que é bom as pessoas mais próximas a ele terem uma dessas, caso algo aconteça e ele esteja sem a dele. – Frank sorria enquanto falava, apesar da dificuldade em falar e correr ao mesmo tempo. Era visível sua felicidade em ser considerada uma pessoa próxima de Mikey, e ainda mais por poder ajudar dessa forma.

Queria ter metade da alegria que Frank tem ao ajudar as pessoas. _É algo realmente raro e admirável._ Não se vê muito disso hoje em dia.

Depois disso, decidimos economizar fôlego, e corremos o mais rápido que nossos corpos puderam aguentar até entrarmos, por fim, na enfermaria. Jack estava lá, o semblante dividido entre a animação e a preocupação com o paciente à sua frente. Ele tentava limpar o sangue que escorria da boca de Mikey para seu queixo e, de lá, para seu pescoço, e isso deixava à mostra seus lábios, já roxos pela falta de ar. Ray permaneceu lá, segurando a mão de Mikey e tentando acalmá-lo, mas nada parecia adiantar.

Aproximei-me dele meio estabanado, pisando em alguns dos materiais de Jack. Pedi licença a ele e coloquei a bombinha na boca do meu irmão, que logo aspirou ao remédio, e não demorou muito para sua respiração se estabilizar novamente. A minha e a de Frank, por outro lado, demoraria um pouco mais.

\- Eu... Eu realmente lamento. Estão faltando alguns materiais e remédios por aqui, então não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer. – Jack tentava se explicar, enquanto voltava a trabalhar nos machucados de Mikey, um pouco constrangido.

\- Não esquenta, Jack. – Frank se pronunciou, jogado em uma cadeira. Eu o olhei e ele apontou uma cadeira ao lado da maca onde Mikey estava deitado, e eu me sentei, agradecido.

\- _Esquento_ sim, Frank. – Jack murmurou, desolado. Ele se parecia com Frank, afinal. Seu _hobby_ era ajudar as pessoas. Apesar de Jack às vezes querer fazer isso um pouco forçadamente.

\- Eu sei que você fez o melhor pelo meu irmão, Jack. – lhe sorri, ainda ofegante, pondo uma das minhas mãos sobre o braço esquerdo e estendido de Mikey. Ray ainda segurava sua mão, posicionado ao meu lado.

Jack pareceu se conformar um pouco apenas com aquele gesto meu, mas eu não estava conformado com nada. A raiva iria demorar a passar, com certeza. Se eu tivesse agido contra Gregory antes, provavelmente nada daquilo teria acontecido...

Mas agora não dava mais para concertar, aquilo era só mais um erro do passado. O que eu tinha que fazer naquele momento era me acalmar e me concentrar em cuidar de Mikey.

Mas aquela seria a primeira e única vez. Porque com certeza episódios como aquele não se repetiriam nunca mais. Não enquanto eu estivesse ao lado do meu irmão.


	15. Todos Escondem Algo, Afinal

Cheguei em casa bem agitado naquele dia. Carregava Mikey de forma desajeitada, um braço dele sobre meus ombros, o outro sobre os ombros de Ray. Frank até quis ajudar, mas por ser bem mais baixo, não conseguia sustentar bem o peso de outro corpo (bem maior, diga-se de passagem) sobre o dele, e assim coube a ele levar os materiais do meu irmão, e algumas coisas minhas e do Ray também. Mikey estava inchado, um pouco mole devido a toda aquela confusão e a quantidade de analgésicos que Jack havia dado a ele para amenizar as dores e eu nunca me senti tão mal em olhar seu rosto. Ele estava horrível, em todos os sentidos.

Fomos dispensados mais uma vez graças a Jack. Pedimos que ele não dissesse nada sobre Mikey ter apanhado para ninguém, usando como desculpa para nossa dispensa seu ataque de asma. Se ele falasse algo eu acabaria bem fodido. Minha vontade era de chegar à direção do colégio com meu irmão e dizer a eles que Gregory havia feito aquilo. E dizer também que se aquele era o tipo de animal que eles estavam tentando formar, eles estavam tendo muito sucesso! Mas então Gregory apareceria com o rosto completamente deformado e choramingaria meia dúzia de mentiras, dizendo que na realidade o animal era eu, que havia batido nele desumanamente e todas essas baboseiras que qualquer um engoliria. **Olha pra mim!** Eu sei que pareço o tipo de maluco que não tem nada a perder e por isso sai por aí arrumando confusão. Eu não tenho nenhum mérito naquela escola, ninguém sairia a meu favor.

Mas, por hora eu estava satisfeito apenas com a imagem de Gregory sangrando e chorando no chão sem ter ninguém para ajudá-lo. Eu sei que, no fim, acabei me tornando como ele. Ele já havia feito isso comigo tantas vezes que eu já nem conseguia mais contar... Mas a raiva era tanta que eu não queria fazer mais nada além de socá-lo até ele vomitar os rins. 

Tudo bem, eu acho que preciso respirar fundo agora e engolir toda essa raiva. “O que passou, passou”, não posso fazer mais nada a respeito.

Com um pouco de dificuldade conseguimos levar Mikey até o quarto e deitá-lo. Ele parecia lutar para se manter acordado, mas não deu dois minutos e ele já dormia largado na cama, a boca entreaberta, o rosto e os lábios inchados e roxos em alguns pontos. Retirei o casaco e a gravata dele e abri os primeiros botões da camisa que ele usava – que, aliás, estava com uma mancha enorme de sangue no colarinho – e ele nem se mexeu. Observei-o bem naquele estado. Eu ainda nem tinha pensado no que diria aos nossos pais. Eu não queria que eles interpretassem a situação de forma errada e pensassem que Mikey estava brigando por aí, mas também não queria que eles fossem à escola e descobrissem o que realmente havia acontecido. Eu estava em um impasse. Mas esperaria Mikey se sentir melhor para conversar sobre isso com ele. Eu diria o que ele achasse melhor, e isso era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Logo descemos, deixando a porta do quarto de Mikey entreaberta, de forma que pudéssemos ouvir caso ele chamasse por algum de nós pedindo ajuda. Fomos para a cozinha, e lá eu tentei preparar algo para nós comermos. Sem muito sucesso, devo ressaltar. Então acabamos optando pelo óbvio: comida congelada. Esquentei tudo no _microondas_ , sem prestar muita atenção no que estava fazendo. O silêncio entre nós era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo natural. Como se todos estivessem cansados demais para se pronunciar. Ray brincava com uma mecha do próprio cabelo – que, eu acabei de notar, nunca esteve tão grande. – e Frank tinha a testa apoiada sobre as mãos e os cotovelos sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Ouvi o barulho do _microondas_.

\- Pronto. – eu disse, retirando duas lasanhas grandes de lá. 

Ray pegou os pratos e talheres e eu, depois de deixar nossa comida sobre a bancada da cozinha, me apressei em pegar os copos. Frank ainda não conhecia bem a casa, então ficou apenas nos observando, com o olhar curioso, andar para lá e para cá de armário em armário.

Comemos em silêncio. Frank levantava a cabeça às vezes para olhar para mim ou para Ray. Parecia que ele queria dizer algo, mas não estava disposto a ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio entre nós. 

Enquanto isso, eu pensava no quanto aquele sentimento dentro de mim era estranho. Não a raiva, não mesmo... Eu me refiro à vontade que eu tinha de mudar as coisas. Apesar dos problemas surgindo por todos os lados, acho que pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida eu apresentava vontade e disposição para lutar contra eles até o fim. Não queria mais desistir de coisas, muito menos de pessoas importantes. **Não queria mais desistir de viver a minha vida.**

Naquele momento eu vi que, acima de tudo, o que eu queria era conseguir solucionar meus problemas, para que eles nunca mais pudessem tentar me atingir através de outras pessoas. Por que não importa o quão durão eu consiga me tornar, tentar me atingir através de Mikey, Ray ou Frank sempre irá funcionar.

Quando terminamos e colocamos a louça na pia, ouvimos um barulho estranho vindo do quarto de Mikey. E eu, claro, não pensei duas vezes e corri escada acima, dois degraus de cada vez. Com Ray e Frank em meu encalço.

Chegando à porta do quarto de Mikey, ofegante e estabanado, o vi de pé, de forma um tanto desajeitada, enquanto encarava a própria imagem no espelho pendurado em uma das paredes. Ele tocava o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse fazendo uma análise dos destroços. Parecia não acreditar que aquele era seu próprio rosto. Quando percebeu minha presença na porta – e a de Ray e Frank também – ele virou-se para nós devagar e disse:

\- Gee... Posso falar com você? – e eu, obviamente, não neguei. Vi Ray e Frank descerem novamente. Provavelmente acharam melhor deixar nós dois nos resolvermos sozinhos. Aquelas famosas “conversas de irmãos”.

Vi que ele abandonou sua imagem no espelho, rumando novamente para a cama. Parecia cansado, abatido, talvez triste. Mas eu ainda torcia para que fosse apenas um efeito dos remédios.

\- Senta. – ele pediu, indicando um espaço ao lado dele na cama. Me sentei e esperei que ele prosseguisse. – Gerard... Obrigado por hoje. – ele disse, com um sorriso meio torto, por causa de seus lábios inchados. – Eu sinceramente não esperava que você me defendesse daquela forma.

Mikey, sempre sincero.

\- Acho que já estava na hora de eu cumprir meu papel de irmão mais velho, não? – permiti-me o gracejo, mas logo me arrependi, ao vê-lo rir e fazer uma careta de dor logo em seguida. 

\- Alguém ficou sabendo? – Mikey olhava para baixo. Passou a mão pela ponte do nariz e logo notou que estava sem seus óculos, encontrando-os na cômoda e logo os ajeitando no rosto.

\- Todos e ninguém. – me pronunciei. E ele me encarou, questionador. – Todos os alunos, nenhum professor. Pelo menos até onde eu sei.

\- O que você fizeram com o Gregory depois que me levaram para a enfermaria? – ele perguntou, mas eu sabia que a última coisa que Mikey estava sentindo naquele momento era preocupação. 

\- Bom... nada. Deixamos ele lá. – eu disse, despreocupado, e logo seu olhar de reprovação me atingiu em cheio. – Que foi?

\- Se alguém se dispôs a ajudar ele, o que eu acho muito difícil, mas ainda há uma possibilidade... – ele ponderou. – E se esse alguém foi um professor... Você está muito ferrado! – e eu não consegui segurar o riso. – Está rindo de que? – ele perguntou, agora aparentando estar bravo.

\- Quem diria! Michael Way torcendo para que eu, que de acordo com sua corretíssima postura mereceria uma punição exemplar, não sofra nenhum tipo de represália por ter espancado um colega! – eu continuei a rir e logo ouvi sua risada baixa me acompanhar. – Isso é fantástico!

\- Você não é qualquer espancador. É meu irmão espancador. E estava me defendendo, nada mais justo que eu pelo menos tente livrar a sua cara, não? – ele argumentou, e eu concordei com a cabeça, ainda sorrindo abertamente. 

Porém logo o sorriso sumiu do meu rosto quando, como um estalo, lembrei-me de uma pergunta:

\- O que vamos dizer para os nossos pais a respeito? – olhei para Mikey, imaginando que ele cairia no mesmo impasse que eu, porém, para minha surpresa, ele respondeu rapidamente, como se houvesse uma resposta óbvia para aquela pergunta.

\- Não diremos nada. – ele disse calmo e simples.

\- Mikey, você quase perdeu um dente hoje, e sabe-se lá quantas partes do corpo mais... Eles podem não passar tanto tempo assim em casa, mas uma hora ou outra eles vão acabar notando! – confesso que me agitei um pouco com toda aquela calma com a qual ele tratava a situação, apesar de parecer que ele tinha um plano. Aliás, Mikey sempre tinha um plano.

\- Não, não vão. – ele disse, e esticou a mão para alcançar a gaveta de sua cômoda, abrindo-a e retirando de lá uma sacola plástica. Ele virou-a na cama no espaço entre nós para expor o conteúdo. – Maquiagem. – ele disse, meio sem graça. Pude ver que os produtos estavam bem usados, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa...

\- Então essa não foi a primeira vez que...

\- Não. – ele disse, e começou a recolher os pequenos potes de cima da cama. 

E eu só conseguia me perguntar: como eu nunca percebi? Será que eu estava tão afundado assim nos meus próprios problemas que não pude parar de me lamentar por um maldito segundo para dar atenção ao meu irmão? Será que eu fui tão egoísta a esse ponto? E quanto Mikey deveria me odiar agora? Com certeza isso seria algo difícil de medir...

\- Desde quando? – eu perguntei, seco.

\- Desde que nos mudamos. Por isso eu virei monitor... Eu notei que isso dava algum tipo de status, então logo me inscrevi. Era só eu fazer vista grossa com certas pessoas... Mas às vezes eu gostava de dar uma de “o incorruptível” e acabava levando um soco ou dois. – ele sorriu triste, abrindo a gaveta da cômoda novamente para guardar suas coisas. E minha vontade de me socar só aumentava a cada palavra dele. A vida escolar de Mikey havia sido, até hoje, tão ruim quanto a minha afinal... 

E quando ele mais precisou do meu suporte, do meu apoio... Eu não estava lá e ele teve que encontrar outros meios de “sobreviver”.

\- Por que você nunca me disse? – confesso que foi impossível eu não transparecer nem um pouco de tristeza ou constrangimento com essa frase.

\- Você parecia sempre em outro mundo, pensando em tantas outras coisas... E eu não sabia exatamente como você estava. Por causa das drogas, entende? Na minha cabeça eu não tinha o direito de te contar os meus problemas, sendo que os seus eram muito maiores. – ele deu de ombros, quando notou minhas feições reagindo a cada palavra sua, demonstrando o quão ofendido eu estava me sentindo. – Que foi? Lembre-se de que você passou três anos com os seus segredos. Nada mais justo do que eu passar três anos com os meus.

E Mikey estava certo. Eu não podia nem sonhar em lhe dar nenhum tipo de lição de moral. Eu não era nada para falar de alguém afinal, havia feito tudo da mesma forma que ele. E com isso eu notei que talvez meu problema de comunicação fosse de família... E eu até riria disso, se ainda não estivesse tão enojado de mim mesmo.

\- Mas... – Mikey se pronunciou novamente, chamando minha atenção. – O que você fez hoje... Acredite, valeu por todas as vezes em que você não esteve por perto. – ele sorriu e eu senti meus olhos começarem a arder, mas tentei disfarçar. – Nós dois tivemos problemas. É bom saber que conseguimos mudar e hoje podemos contar um com o outro, como você mesmo disse.

Ele tocou meu ombro, e eu sorri triste. Por fim, como eu já havia ponderado a princípio, era tudo passado. A melhor forma de acabar com a culpa contida nele era reformular o presente e se concentrar em fazer tudo certo.

E por falar em fazer tudo certo, não demorou quase nada para Mikey mudar de assunto, tocando em outro que eu ainda não sabia se gostaria de falar ou não:

\- Gee... O que vai fazer a respeito das denuncias e da Lindsey? – ele se mostrava sério, ajeitando a postura e os óculos que lhe escorregavam pela ponte do nariz. É, aquele era o velho Mikey. 

\- Eu ainda não pensei muito bem sobre isso. Eu quero ajudá-la, de verdade! Mas ainda não sei se eu posso convencer uma corte inteira de que não sou mais um drogado maluco e delirante só com o que eu tenho para contar. E mais, eu não tenho um advogado nem grana para pagar um. E pelo que eu sei, Lindsey também não tem. – olhei para ele, que me devolvia o olhar, intenso e sério. Seus olhos brilhavam em direção aos meus, me empurrando para a conclusão à qual eu não queria chegar.

\- Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – seu olhar permanecia, penetrante, sobre mim. Eu fiz-me de desentendido. – Vai ter que conversar com os nossos pais.


	16. Ansiedade

_\- Você sabe o que isso significa, não é? – seu olhar permanecia, penetrante, sobre mim. Eu fiz-me de desentendido. – Vai ter que conversar com os nossos pais._

\- Mikey... – choraminguei na esperança de que ele me desse alguma alternativa, que eu sabia que não existia.

\- Não tem outro jeito, Gerard. A não ser que você fique rico, ou que esse cretino morra de uma vez. O que, se me permite ressaltar, seria muito bom! – ele falou com raiva na voz, e era bem estranho, e talvez até um pouco divertido, ver Mikey desejando a morte de alguém. Ele sempre passava uma imagem tão certa... E aquilo só mostrava que às vezes ele conseguia ser tão errado quanto eu.

\- Você tem razão... – eu disse, por fim. – Amanhã nosso pai chega de viajem... Posso pedir para ele esperar até a nossa mãe chegar e então eu falo com eles.

\- Você não precisa ir sozinho, você sabe. – ele disse, a expressão agora um pouco mais amena em compreensão, e eu sorri.

\- Bom... Então acho que vou aceitar a companhia, obrigado. 

E um belo sorriso surgiu no rosto de Mikey que, apesar das marcas e hematomas, ainda era bonito. Notei que ele ficava feliz cada vez que eu dizia que precisava dele para algo e só espero que ele saiba que eu me sinto da mesma forma quando ele diz que precisa e mim por perto.

\- Mikey, quer descer? Ray e Frank ainda estão aqui. – convidei-o. Imaginei que ele estivesse querendo companhia, já que ele parecia melhor.

\- Vai descendo. – ele olhou para a própria camisa cheia de sangue seco e depois passou a mão pelo pescoço, que me pareceu um tanto grudento, talvez ainda com alguns resquícios de sangue e outros produtos que Jack havia usado para tentar limpá-lo. Ele fez uma careta de nojo. – Eu estou nojento! Preciso de um banho!

\- Tudo bem, então! Te esperamos lá embaixo! – eu disse enquanto ria. Esperei Mikey entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta para ter certeza de que estava tudo certo com ele, e depois desci, me encontrando com Ray e Frank bem mais tranqüilo do que antes.

Encontrei os dois na sala. A TV ligada, mas nenhum dos dois prestava realmente atenção nela. Conversavam animadamente sobre algo e pareciam tão entretidos que demoraram a notar minha chegada.

Aliás, Frank foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

\- Ah, olha ele aí! – ele sorria divertido, me chamando para sentar com eles.

\- Falavam de mim por acaso? – brinquei, sentando-me ao lado de Ray no sofá.

\- Na realidade, sim. – Ray respondeu, e ele e Frank começaram a rir. Mas que coisa! Deixo os dois menos de cinco minutos sozinhos e quando voltam eles já tem até _piadinhas internas_... e sobre mim! – O que? – Ray ria ainda mais da minha repentina cara emburrada que eu não conseguia desfazer. – Eu estava só contando para o Frank como você se deu bem comigo quando me conheceu. – e voltou a rir descaradamente, enquanto eu, apesar de não querer, acabei acompanhando.

\- Foi uma reação absolutamente normal, ok? – tentei me defender.

\- Lógico! Assim que eu conheço as pessoas, quando elas vão me visitar, eu tenho o costume de bater a porta na cara delas e se alguém me perguntar, eu respondo: “Campainha? Eu não ouvi nada!”. – e a risada alta de Frank acompanhava a narrativa de Ray, e logo nós três estávamos gargalhando.

\- Me desculpa se eu não consegui gostar de você logo de cara, _Miss Simpatia!_ – disse, em tom de falsa ofensa.

\- Logo de cara? Você demorou quase um mês para me dizer um “oi”. – Ray se divertia com as lembranças, era sempre assim. – Quando Mikey nos deixou sozinhos pela primeira vez e eu tentei puxar assunto com você, eu acho que a frase mais longa que você me disse foi “pois é”.

\- Nossa, eu me lembro disso... – provavelmente nesse ponto meu olhar já era pura nostalgia. – Mas foi engraçado. É bom que, lembrando essas coisas, você vê o quão seletas são as minhas companhias. Pode se sentir honrado em ser meu amigo agora.

E tudo o que eles faziam era rir do meu discurso.

\- Olha só para esse baixote? – Ray continuou com as gracinhas, e não demorou muito para ele levar um soco no braço, dado por Frank. Não sabia que ele ficava tão bravo assim quando implicavam com sua altura, mas ignorando esse fato, Ray continuou. - Não faz nem uma semana que vocês se conhecem e olha só! – ele apontou para Frank, que estava ao seu lado, de forma exagerada e com as duas mãos. – Já está aí, todo esparramado no sofá do leão! – ele apontou para mim e eu só pude rir. Ótimo, eu era o leão. – Ainda está certo de que suas amizades são mesmo tão seletas assim?

\- Tem razão... eu só não fui com a sua cara mesmo. – e logo foi a minha vez de receber um soco dado por Raymond, acompanhado por uma bela gargalhada dada por Frank. 

E assim ficamos, nesse clima ameno, até que Mikey descesse. Lógico, assim que o vimos tratamos de esquecer toda aquela coisa de socar uns aos outros. Parecia até que nós três estávamos com medo de quebrá-lo – o que não seria difícil depois daquela surra. –. 

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa decidimos finalmente prestar atenção na TV. Passava um filme qualquer que, no fim, só serviu como alvo da língua afiada do Ray. Mikey fazia uma ou outra gracinha, mas, no geral, só nos acompanhava com as risadas. Isso me deixava mais tranqüilo, de fato, mas não me fazia esquecer de forma alguma tudo o que ele passou, todos os períodos da vida dele nos quais eu não estive presente... Eu olho para ele agora e não acho mais que ele precise dos meus conselhos ou da minha proteção, não acho que ele precise de mim como precisou antes... Mas eu estou aqui, e sempre estarei. A partir de agora e para sempre. Como irmão, amigo, álibi e o que mais ele precisar. 

O filme já estava quase no fim quando comecei a me sentir estranho. Aquela velha e incomoda sensação _de estar sendo observado_. Olhei desconfiado para os lados e foi com certa surpresa que encontrei o olhar de Frank sobre mim. Ao notar que eu o encarava de volta, ele logo tratou de desviar o olhar, tentando parecer natural, mas ele estava visivelmente tenso. E era deveras estranho vê-lo assim. No geral, ele se sentia à vontade em qualquer ambiente. Continuei a encará-lo durante mais algum tempo até dar de ombros e voltar a encarar a televisão. Talvez ele tivesse algo para me dizer. Ou talvez ele só estivesse... olhando, não sei. De qualquer forma, se fosse algo tão importante a ponto de deixá-lo desconfortável e tivesse a ver comigo, imagino que ele me diria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Mas não posso negar que fiquei, para dizer o mínimo, curioso com aquilo.

No fim do dia, quando já estava começando a escurecer, Ray se despediu de nós, dizendo que sua mãe havia pedido para ele estar em casa cedo. “Jantar em família.” Ele suspirou triste, e eu até riria da desgraça alheia, se minha próxima reunião de família não tivesse um tema tão tenso a ser tratado. Frank foi alguns minutos depois. Ficou um tempo conversando com Mikey a sós sobre algum assunto que eu não fazia nem ideia do que se tratava, mas dava para perceber que era particular. Confesso que fiquei surpreso com aquilo. Não sabia que eles eram tão amigos assim. Mas deixei estar. Era assunto deles, não? Levei Frank até a porta e esperei que ele entrasse em casa, acenando da porta para mim como o de costume. E quanto eu fechei a porta da frente novamente, todo o nervosismo e a ansiedade tiveram tempo de recair sobre mim. A decisão estava tomada e o tempo estava correndo. E infelizmente eu não tinha o poder de pará-lo.

Então eu me dirigi para o meu quarto, sem muitas outras opções além de ficar acordado ensaiando meu discurso para quando estivesse, por fim, frente a frente com as duas únicas pessoas que poderiam ou não me ajudar a acabar com todo o meu passado.

E, no dia seguinte... _A escola._

Foi um sentimento estranho entrar na escola novamente sendo que agora eu só conseguia vê-la como um palco de atrocidades. Na minha cabeça, para todos os lados que eu olhasse eu acabaria vendo uma cena de humilhação ou um pouco de sangue seco em algum canto da parede. Pareciam até alucinações. E eu, decididamente, não duvidava nada que fossem, já que eu estava, desde o dia anterior, à base de cafés e energéticos. O nervosismo antecedendo minha conversa com meus pais me acertou em cheio quando acabei ficando sozinho e com tempo de sobra para pensar em bobagens, e esse era sempre o resultado das minhas crises de ansiedade: insônia. E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer a não ser tentar me aguentar em pé.

Fiquei um pouco receoso de olhar no rosto das pessoas em um primeiro momento. Eu me sentia como um assassino procurado pela polícia, e qualquer um que me reconhecesse poderia me por em sérios apuros. Mas, antes do primeiro sinal bater, acabei por relaxar um pouco. Ninguém contaria, afinal. Primeiro porque qualquer escola é como uma gangue, onde qualquer um que delata outras pessoas, mesmo que não façam parte de um grupo específico, é visto com maus olhos. E, segundo, se Gregory ainda tinha um pingo de amor pelo próprio ego, ele provavelmente mataria quem o ridicularizasse dessa forma. Porque sim, eu imagino que ser agredido por mim tenha sido a pior humilhação que ele já sofreu durante a vida toda. Além do mais, ninguém se preocupava com ele o bastante para vingá-lo buscando uma punição para mim. Ninguém se preocupava.

E, no fim, eu sempre fui superior a ele. Sempre fui melhor que ele e as palavras baixas que ele dizia, mas eu nunca me dei conta, sempre me deixei abater. Porque, apesar de todos os problemas, eu ainda tentava cultivar, mesmo que precariamente, minhas poucas amizades. Já Gregory se preocupou mais em ganhar músculos e atenção do que alguém que realmente o quisesse por perto pelo que ele era e não pelo que ele aparentava ser ou pelo quanto ele aparentava ter. Pobre de espírito e de inteligência, devo dizer. Se ele não acordar logo desse sonho medíocre no qual ele vive, talvez o fim dele seja trágico. Talvez ele tenha o fim que foi destinado há mim três anos: morto de overdose em uma cama de hospital.

E, bem, por falar nele, não o vi o dia todo. Imaginei por um instante como ele estaria – e eu espero sinceramente que esteja bem pior que Mikey, que insistiu em vir para a escola mesmo sob meus protestos. –. O clima na sala era ameno e todos agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Algumas pessoas que nunca olharam para mim trocaram algumas palavras comigo e os capangas do Gregory me cumprimentaram cordialmente como a um colega. Provavelmente agora eles me viam como alguém. Um ser com sentimentos, e não só mais um saco de pancadas sem voz. Mas me doía saber que eu só consegui ser notado depois de tirar sangue de alguém frente a uma platéia sedenta por carnificina. Mas era isso o que eles queriam: _pão e circo_. E só consideravam “do grupo” quem conseguisse fornecer um dos dois.

A manhã transcorreu sem mais surpresas e apenas meu nervosismo parecia se alterar dentro de mim. Eu estava uma pilha de nervos e, decididamente, a falta de sono não estava ajudando em nada. Além da aparência horrível que a insônia me proporciona, meu humor fica pior do que o normal. Se eu pudesse, eu mesmo não ficaria perto de mim. Mas eu tenho amigos fiéis, que tentam relevar até as minhas respostas mais malcriadas. Mikey deve ter explicado à Ray e Frank o porquê de eu estar agindo daquela forma estranha o dia todo, feito um zumbi. Eu não queria mesmo tratá-los mal, mas era inevitável! O cansaço físico já havia me consumido por completo, e agora era a minha mente, meu único refúgio, que estava sendo sugado pelo monstro da insônia. Aquilo era desesperador!

Quando estávamos voltando para casa, acabei por me isolar deles, caminhando um pouco mais lentamente atrás. O que era bom, por que minhas pernas pareciam que iam ceder à qualquer instante sob o peso do meu corpo. E ficar sozinho respirando fundo é sempre uma boa opção para tentar deixar as idéias mais claras, tentar esquecer as ansiedades... Mas, como eu disse, era um tipo de crise, não passaria tão fácil assim. 

Eu estava tão entretido tentando medir meu nível de nervosismo que demorei a notar que eu não estava mais caminhando sozinho. Frank havia se juntado a mim. Ele permaneceu em silêncio ao meu lado o tempo todo. Parecia que não queria ser o primeiro a falar, como sempre. Encarei-o longamente tentando analisar suas expressões. Apesar da rapidez de raciocínio deteriorada pelo cansaço, consegui captar um pouco de tensão no rosto dele, e logo a área abaixo de seus olhos me chamou a atenção. Olheiras também? Parece que não fui o único que dormiu mal essa noite.

\- Noite mal dormida? – comecei, e ele pareceu relaxar um pouco. Provavelmente eu estava com uma cara tão medonha e carrancuda que ele ficou com medo de iniciar um diálogo. 

\- Pois é. Você também, pelo visto. – ele me olhou e sorriu, e eu acabei sorrindo de volta, involuntariamente. – Mikey me disse o porquê. – e eu o olhei confuso. – Das suas olheiras. – e ele apontou para o meu rosto, e eu logo entendi o que ele queria dizer, o que confirmava as minhas suspeitas a cerca do excesso de paciência dele e de Ray comigo hoje.

\- Falou é? – fiquei sem graça. Sem palavras e sem graça. E acabei por desviar meu olhar para o movimento dos meus pés sobre o asfalto quase que instantaneamente.

\- Falou. – e o sorriso dele se alargou. – Fiquei feliz. Sabe, por você ter tomado uma decisão grande assim. – e ele me deu um soco de leve no ombro, desviando o olhar para frente da mesma forma que eu fizera antes. 

E o meu humor nunca havia melhorado tão drasticamente em um espaço tão curto de tempo. 

\- Bom, digamos que não tenha sido exatamente uma escolha. Foi algo como “a última esperança”. – eu ria dividido entre a vergonha e a felicidade. É bom sentir que alguém tem orgulho de você. E o que me deixa mais feliz é saber que ele tem orgulho de mim.

\- Você poderia, simplesmente, não contar, mas está enfrentando os seus problemas, e isso é ótimo! – ele exclamou. Parecia realmente feliz por mim. – É bom saber que você não vai mais ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem. 

\- Você mesmo me disse para não esperar. Estou seguindo os seus conselhos. – e agora foi a vez dele ficar sem graça e encarar os próprios sapatos.

\- Não tente tirar o seu mérito. A conquista é toda sua, eu só te mostrei o que poderia acontecer com você se não fizesse nada a respeito. – ele finalmente me encarou e pareceu surpreso ao encontrar os meus olhos já presos nele. Ficamos sérios nos encarando.

\- Se você não tivesse me mostrado nada, eu não estaria fazendo nada disso hoje. – eu disse sincero.

\- Foi como um dever e um... favor. _A um amigo._ – ele sorriu para mim, mas era um sorriso estranho. Um sorriso que não era verdadeiro. – Não sei, desde o começo as coisas acontecem de uma forma estranha entre nós... Eu só sabia que você precisava conversar. E talvez eu também precisasse. Então você confiou em mim e eu confiei em você.

E as palavras seguintes saíram da minha boca rápido demais sem que eu tivesse a chance de refreá-las:

\- Amar alguém deve ser assim. Confiar e ter certeza de que a confiança é recíproca. 

E eu só me dei conta do que havia saído da minha boca quando ouvi a risada dele do meu lado. E nesse momento eu tive a certeza de que nunca estive tão constrangido durante toda a minha vida.

\- Pois é, talvez eu te ame mesmo. Sabe, à primeira vista. – ele brincava enquanto levava as duas mãos ao peito e fazia uma careta estranha, tentando parecer apaixonado enquanto olhava para mim, mas eu notei que seu rosto também ficara vermelho.

\- Todos me amam, com você não seria diferente. – e eu o abracei pelos ombros enquanto ele gargalhava ao meu lado. 

Frank era um mistério para mim sob vários aspectos, mas acho que hoje, pela primeira vez, consegui vislumbrar uma face daquela esfinge que era transparente. E aquilo não poderia ter me deixado mais feliz.

Chegamos à frente da minha casa, e era lá que todos se separavam. Frank atravessou a rua, Ray andou mais um pouco e virou a esquina. Era até engraçado todos morarem no mesmo quarteirão. E também reconfortante de certa forma. É bom saber que você tem amigos por perto. Emocionalmente e fisicamente.

Quando entramos em casa, a primeira frase que Mikey deixa escapar já faz minha cabeça latejar.

\- É hoje, hein, Gee? – ele dizia, como se eu já não estivesse nervoso o suficiente. Muito obrigado mesmo.

\- Eu sei. – respondi desanimado lutando para refrear qualquer tipo de palavrão antes que ele saísse da minha boca.

\- Gee. – ele me chamou enquanto se aproximava de mim. Quando estava próximo o bastante pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e ajeitou os óculos, de modo que pudesse analisar-me melhor. Imagino que ele estivesse medindo mentalmente o tamanho das minhas olheiras. Depois de um tempo, o doutor concluiu: - Vai se deitar, vai. Você está pior que de costume. A hora que o pai chegar eu te acordo, ok? – ele me disse, se afastando e sorrindo.

E eu não pude evitar sorrir também.

\- Mikey, eu te amo, viu? Não se esqueça disso jamais! – eu tentei falar, entre bocejos, e ele apenas riu, indo para a cozinha enquanto eu rumava agradecido para o meu próprio quarto.

E, uma vez dentro dele, não tive a oportunidade de ver muitas coisas, já que mal tive tempo de trocar o uniforme por uma roupa mais confortável e logo capotei sobre a cama, minha visão ficando escura com rapidez. 

Eu ia mesmo precisar estar com as energias repostas se estivesse pretendendo contar toda aquela história aos meus pais. Era uma história longa, cheia de detalhes e pontos que poderiam falar contra mim. 

E eles eram, certamente, o júri que eu mais temia enfrentar.


	17. Pai

\- Gee... 

Ouvi meu nome ao longe. Parecia um som irritante, já que eu estava cansado e queria continuar dormindo, mas não era nada tão irritante que não pudesse ser ignorado. Era só eu usar um pouco da minha força de vontade e não abrir os olhos.

\- Gerard, acorda! – e eu senti uma mão sacudir meu ombro de leve. Mas que insistente! Aquela voz parecia até a do...

\- Mikey? – perguntei com a voz engrolada, ainda sem abrir os olhos e me apoiando na cama com os cotovelos. Ele soltou uma risada. É, deve ser muito engraçada a cara de desgosto e cansaço extremo que eu estou fazendo agora. – Que foi?

\- Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou e eu me obriguei a abrir os olhos minimamente apenas para vê-lo segurar o riso ao olhar para mim.

\- Eu, sim, minha coluna não. – respondi, sentando-me na cama e colocando uma mão nas costas, enquanto com a outra eu coçava os olhos, na inútil tentativa de ficar mais desperto. 

\- Bom, mais tarde você volta para o seu sono de beleza. – e Mikey só riu ainda mais quando eu lhe lancei meu melhor olhar de desgosto. – Vem, levanta. O pai acabou de chegar e a mãe ligou dizendo que, pela primeira vez em um mês, vai vir para casa a tempo de jantar. – ele parecia contente com o fato, mas só então eu me lembrei daquela sensação estranha de horas atrás. E logo em seguida lembrei o motivo dela.

E o nervosismo voltou. Com força total.

\- Certo... Eu... Eu já vou descer, ok? – eu disse meio incerto. Na realidade, não queria descer, queria apenas que Mikey saísse do quarto para que, assim, eu ficasse sozinho. E, uma vez sozinho, eu poderia me desesperar à vontade até adquirir condições psicológicas favoráveis para uma conversa civilizada com os meus pais.

\- Tudo bem. Mas não demora. – ele respondeu, mas parou à porta apenas para me dizer antes de sair: – Qualquer coisa eu vou estar por perto, ok? – e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

\- Eu sei que vai.

E assim que meu irmão deixou o quarto, me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Tirei a camisa e me debrucei sobre a pia, me aproximando do espelho apenas para analisar melhor meu reflexo. No espelho eu só conseguia ver um cara nervoso suando frio, com a pele tão pálida, quase transparente, que só fazia suas profundas olheiras parecerem maiores e mais escuras. Fiz uma careta para o meu próprio reflexo e abandonei-o no espelho, decidido a melhorar minha imagem e me acalmar um pouco com um banho quente. Não seria nada bom conversar com os meus pais do jeito que eu estava. Ainda mais com a minha mãe. Se ela me visse com aquela cara, nem me daria a oportunidade de falar nada. Ia ser uma noite inteira de reclamações sobre o quão mal alimentados Mikey e eu estávamos.

Ri com aquele pensamento. Apesar de ausentes, eu não cansava de reafirmar para quem quisesse ouvir que nossos pais se preocupavam bastante conosco. Talvez eles não fossem perfeitos ou exemplos a serem seguidos, mas eles faziam o que podiam, e aquilo para mim bastava.

Saí do banho alguns instantes depois me sentindo um pouco melhor, mas, infelizmente, não por completo. O nervosismo ainda estava em mim, e eu sabia que ele só iria aumentar quando eu estivesse cara a cara com os meus pais e começasse a tropeçar nas palavras. A companhia de Mikey era um consolo, mas ele não poderia fazer nada por mim. Eu teria que falar tudo, afinal, é da minha história que falaremos. Quem a contaria melhor que eu mesmo?

E enquanto eu buscava por entre as minhas gavetas alguma roupa que minha mãe considerasse decente para vestir, o entendimento simplesmente veio até mim. Era por isso que eu estava nervoso e tinha medo. Porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo, **eu estava fazendo algo que dependia apenas de mim**. Um futuro sucesso ou fracasso, tudo seria causado por mim. Eu teria que escolher bem as palavras, eu teria que dizer o que _eu mesmo_ fiz. E se eu fracassasse provavelmente Lindsey continuaria presa naquela droga de vida, sem condição de melhorar a educação do Arthur, sem falar com os próprios pais, e Max continuaria impune. Livre. E não era só a minha vontade de fazer tudo certo que estava em jogo dessa vez. Tinham outras coisas em jogo. E eu teria que lutar por elas.

E eu notei que era normal sentir medo. Ainda mais quando outras pessoas estão dependendo de você. Mas se você não enfrentar os seus medos e correr atrás, você nunca sairá do lugar. E todos que confiaram e dependeram de você um dia iram se decepcionar e te virar as costas (com razão).

E dói menos enfrentar o medo do que enfrentar a rejeição. **Ou enfrentar a própria covardia.**

E com tudo isso em mente – com a ansiedade martelando forte e pontuando cada um dos meus passos. –, saí do meu quarto e pus-me a descer as escadas. Assim que tive uma visão, mesmo que parcial, da sala de visitas, pude encontrar meu pai sentado de forma desleixada em um dos sofás de couro preto. A gravata afrouxada, os pés apenas de meias, a pasta marrom esquecida ao seu lado. Tinha a cabeça pendida para trás e os olhos fechados. A cena era engraçada, mas ele parecia realmente exausto.

Meu pai não era muito diferente de mim, de fato. Tinha os cabelos escuros como os meus – porém agora já um tanto grisalhos. – e a pele bem pálida. Seu rosto era fino (e nisso Mikey se parecia um pouco com ele) e usava óculos, que, pelas grossas lentes, só faziam aumentar suas perceptíveis olheiras. Não sei muito bem o que dizer de sua personalidade. Ele é calado, mas é uma pessoa divertida e compreensiva. Infelizmente não o conheço tanto quanto gostaria. Mas quem sabe ainda dê tempo?

\- Pai? – eu disse receoso, ao terminar de descer as escadas, parando na entrada da sala. Não sabia ao certo se ele estava ou não dormindo.

E, ao abrir os olhos, ele sorriu.

\- Filho! – ele disse, e por um instante eu quase não reconheci sua voz. Ele parecia animado. Bom sinal. – Quanto tempo, hein? – e eu notei um pouco de culpa em seu sorriso nesse ponto.

\- Como foi de viajem? – eu perguntei, adentrando na sala e sentando-me próximo a ele no sofá.

\- Bem. Foi cansativo, mas valeu a pena. – ele me lançou um sorriso cansado. 

Meu pai é arquiteto, e não eram raras as vezes que ele tinha que ficar vários dias fora para atender a algum cliente que morasse longe. Quando nos mudamos, meu pai acabou tendo que largar o emprego. Era um bom trabalho, próximo de casa e ele sempre chegava cedo. Mas com a mudança tudo ficou do avesso e ele teve dificuldades para arranjar um emprego de cara. Por sorte um amigo dele de longa data decidiu montar com ele um escritório em sociedade, e meu pai, sem pensar duas vezes, aceitou. Ele ganha muito mais hoje em dia, mas também se cansa muito mais. E confesso que me sinto culpado com isso até hoje.

\- Mas e você e o seu irmão? Se comportaram? – ele perguntou enquanto arrumava os óculos exatamente da mesma forma que Mikey sempre fazia, e aquilo me fez rir involuntariamente.

\- Sim, como sempre. – eu respondi. – Pai... Depois que jantarmos, eu... Eu posso falar com você e com a mãe? – eu disse meio incerto se aquele era o momento certo para tocar naquele assunto.

Assisti seu rosto ganhar feições preocupadas enquanto me encarava, me analisando. E eu estava nervoso, isso ele já devia ter percebido há tempos. Imaginei o que estava se passando na cabeça dele naquele instante. Na última vez que todos nós sentamos para ter uma conversa, eu estava em uma cama de hospital me recuperando de uma parada cardíaca causada por uso de drogas e tudo terminou em uma mudança de cidade.

Pois é, agora ele devia estar tão tenso quanto eu.

\- Ah... claro, filho. – ele disse um tanto vago, deixando transparecer preocupação.

E ficamos algum tempo mergulhados em um silêncio deveras constrangedor quando Mikey apareceu vindo da cozinha dizendo que nossa mãe estava chegando com a comida. Não sei se já tive a oportunidade de comentar, mas nossa mãe não cozinha. Ela costumava dizer que era muito boa com comida: muito boa em comer comida. E nisso eu concordava plenamente com ela! O único que se arriscava a brincar com o fogão era meu irmão, e mesmo assim de vez em quando eu sentia o cheiro de queimado se espalhar pela casa toda enquanto ele fazia suas experiências culinárias.

E não deu cinco minutos e a porta da frente se abriu, dando espaço a um bolo de sacolas e bolsas, que logo identifiquei como sendo minha mãe e me apressei em ir ajudar. Às poucas vezes que tive a oportunidade de vê-la chegar em casa, sempre foi assim: abarrotada de bolsas, sacolas e caixas. E o que tinha dentro delas? Trabalho, com certeza. Minha mãe tinha essa péssima mania de se empenhar demais no trabalho. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ela se esquece de viver um pouco. E sobre isso eu não me sinto exatamente culpado, porque mesmo em seu antigo emprego, ela agia da mesma forma.

Minha mãe é uma mulher elegante, e isso eu posso dizer com certeza e orgulho. Ela é realmente muito bonita, os cabelos lisos e loiros vão até o ombro, e ela está sempre bem vestida – seja no trabalho ou fora dele.

E até que, no fim, foi um jantar agradável. Aproveitei a comida como se fosse minha última refeição. Era bom ter todos à mesa novamente, depois de tanto tempo. Sentamos eu e Mikey de um lado da mesa, e nossos pais do outro. Em certo ponto do jantar, vi meu pai puxar minha mãe para a cozinha e cochichar algo para ela. Olhei para Mikey, que me retribuiu o olhar tentando me transmitir alguma calma. Nós dois sabíamos de que assunto eles estavam tratando lá dentro, e quando eles voltaram à mesa para tirar os pratos, fui com Mikey para a sala, esperá-los. Estava chegando a hora.

\- Gerard... – Mikey começou, me olhando incerto. Ele também parecia um pouco apreensivo. – Tudo certo? – ele perguntou com uma expressão que dizia claramente “Não vai dar pra trás agora, não é?”.

\- Tudo. – eu respondi, tentando parecer firme. Minhas mãos suadas e geladas talvez me denunciassem, então apertei uma contra a outra, na esperança de me acalmar.

Alguns instantes depois assisti meus pais entrarem na sala, lado a lado, os rostos exibindo feições igualmente preocupadas. Eles se sentaram de frente para mim e meu irmão e agora a mesinha de centro era o único obstáculo entre nós. Seus olhares passeavam de mim para Mikey, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou como agir. Nossa mãe era a mais tensa, e isso era bem perceptível. Ela era a que mais tinha más lembranças de nossas “reuniões em família”.

\- Querido... – ela começou e eu engoli em seco. – Seu pai disse que tinha algo que queria conversar conosco.

E, pela terceira vez, preparei-me mentalmente para contar minha história a alguém.

\- Sim... Eu... Eu queria falar sobre algumas coisas que aconteceram... Bom, coisas que têm acontecido. – as palavras pareciam que se embolavam umas nas outras antes de saírem da minha garganta, mas, mesmo assim, eu prossegui, tentando ser o mais coerente possível. – Quero dizer... Eu queria conversar com vocês hoje por que... Eu preciso de ajuda.

E, pela expressão que minha mãe fez naquele momento, imagino que ela me interpretou mal.

\- Gerard, isso tem a ver com as coisas que aconteceram antes de nos mudarmos? – e eu assisti seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas com certo pesar. Ela estava se referindo às drogas.

\- Sim. – e ela desabou no ombro do nosso pai, enquanto Mikey, ao meu lado, olhava deles para mim, perplexo, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Quando ela se acalmou um pouco, eu prossegui. – Mãe – eu a chamei, e ela direcionou os olhos vermelhos a mim. – não tem nada a ver com drogas. Eu nunca fui um drogado. Bom, na verdade, eu quase fui.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Gerard? – e foi a vez do meu pai se pronunciar.

\- Tudo o que aconteceu há três anos... eu nunca cheguei a contar tudo à vocês.

\- Por quê? – e eu encarava os meus sapatos, sem presença de espírito o suficiente para encarar meus pais nos olhos.

\- Porque eu não tive coragem. – eu disse simples. – Eu não queria que vocês soubessem que eu saía todos os fins de semana com um pessoal mais velho para beber só por que eu achava legal e também não queria que vocês soubessem que, por muito tempo, eu comprei drogas para esses caras, para eles me aceitarem melhor no grupo. Eu não queria que vocês soubessem o quão idiota o filho de vocês foi. Vocês não me criaram assim... 

O silêncio reinou na sala, porém não absoluto, já que os soluços que minha mãe deixava escapar livremente serviam como plano de fundo para aquela pausa estranha no nosso diálogo.

Eu levantei os olhos para encará-los e o que encontrei foi o olhar decepcionado dos meus pais sobre mim. E aquilo doía mais que o inferno. Senti meus olhos arderem, mas prossegui, eu queria que eles entendessem aonde eu queria chegar. Eles precisavam entender.

\- Eu andava com esses caras do terceiro ano por diversão. Costumávamos nos reunir próximo à linha do trem, mas qualquer lugar deserto era um bom lugar. Lá eles tinham garotas, bebidas, tudo de graça, se você fosse aceito no grupo. E eu queria fazer parte daquilo tudo, mas sei que fui muito estúpido por pensar assim... – parei de encará-los por um momento passando a mão pelos olhos e encontrando-os molhados. A mão amiga de Mikey veio de encontro às minhas costas, e eu lhe sorri em agradecimento antes de prosseguir. – A única forma que eu vi para eles gostarem um pouco mais de mim foi começar a fazer favores para eles. Eu comecei fazendo as lições e roubando gabaritos das pastas dos professores para entregar para eles, mas logo isso já não era mais suficiente, então eu comecei a comprar drogas para eles.

E quando eu vi minha mãe fazer uma careta indignada pelo que me pareceu a terceira vez desde que eu comecei meu discurso, eu me exasperei.

\- Mas eu não usava, eu nunca tive coragem de usar. Eu estava lá por que... Não sei, aquilo tudo tinha um _glamour_ estranho! Eu pensava que eu fosse me sentir melhor andando com eles, ou que eu fosse aproveitar mais a vida dessa forma.

\- _Aproveitar mais a vida_ se drogando, filho? – minha mãe disse em meio a soluços, a cabeça pendendo para o lado, case se encontrando novamente com o ombro do meu pai.

\- Eu já disse, eu nunca me droguei! – e eu acabei elevando o tom de voz sem perceber.

\- E como você nos explica o dia em que tivemos que te buscar no hospital, han? Com que cara acha que ficamos quando ouvimos **do próprio médico** que você quase tinha morrido por causa dessas malditas drogas? – minha mãe gritava comigo à beira do descontrole, e eu pude sentir meu irmão se afundar um pouco no sofá ao meu lado. Nosso pai tentou acalmá-la, mas parecia em vão.

\- Eu posso explicar isso. – eu falei, enquanto gesticulava freneticamente. Estava tudo se embolando cada vez mais e parecia que, quanto mais eu falasse, menos da história toda eles iriam entender. – Em uma dessas noites, eu conheci uma garota. Lindsey, vocês devem se lembrar dela...

\- Aquela que ficou grávida e foi expulsa de casa pelos pais? – meu pai perguntou pensativo.

\- É.

\- Oh, Gerard, não me diga que... – ele começou, mas eu o impedi antes que tivesse a oportunidade de terminar e apavorar mais ainda minha mãe.

\- Não, não é nada disso. Vocês devem se lembrar do Max também, não é? Ele ganhou uma bolsa como atleta para a faculdade... – esperei que eles expressassem algum entendimento, e como não disseram nada, apenas prossegui. – Nessa noite em questão, Max queria ficar com Lindsey... Ele a queria, mas ela não queria. Quem tinha carteira costumava levar o carro para lá, e Max levou Lindsey para o carro dele contra a vontade dela e... bem... 

Eu não consegui terminar. E também, pelo silêncio sepulcral que não tardou a se instalar na sala, nem precisava. Até minha mãe havia parado de chorar.

\- Eu não cheguei a... ver. – e eu ainda não conseguia dizer. – Mas eu a vi caída no chão toda machucada e com as roupas rasgadas... E eu não podia deixá-la assim! Eles me ameaçaram de várias formas, diziam que iriam me matar e matar a ela se nós contássemos a alguém... E depois daquele incidente eu nunca tive tanto nojo de mim mesmo por um dia ter andado com eles. 

Fiz uma pausa tentando engolir o nó que se formava em minha garganta. Eu já havia contado aquela história antes e dito aquelas mesmas palavras, mas aquela parecia a primeira vez. 

\- Mas eu tentei compensar as coisas e comecei a andar com Lindsey. Ela ficou estranha depois daquele dia, mas ainda assim era uma ótima pessoa e amiga... Mas quando Max e os outros viram que eu realmente não voltaria a andar com eles, ficaram com medo começaram a nos ameaçar cada vez mais, e quando eu estava sozinho... Às vezes eles apareciam em grupos grandes e eu acabava apanhando. – eu me arrependi no último momento quando aquela frase escapou da minha boca. Eu poderia ter pulado aquele pedaço.

\- Então era por isso que no hospital você estava tão cheio de hematomas? – minha mãe perguntou, se segurando para não recomeçar a chorar.

\- Também. – eu respondi, e seu rosto se contorceu em uma expressão que eu não conseguia identificar. – Eu não me preocupava muito comigo. Eu queria paz, só isso, mas Lindsey nunca teria paz com Max atrás dela por causa da gravidez, então, entre ela e eu, eu me preocupava mais com ela. – suspirei pesado antes de prosseguir. – Em uma das últimas vezes que vi Lindsey, eu disse a ela que poderia assumir o filho dela se ela quisesse, pelo menos para amenizar a situação com os pais dela, mas a única coisa que ela fez foi me colocar para fora do apartamento improvisado que ela arranjou na época e disse para que eu não voltasse mais. E, com isso, a única coisa na qual consegui pensar foi tentar falar com Max.

\- Mas para que falar com ele? – meu pai perguntou, e nesse momento imagino que ele já estivesse prevendo o que eu iria dizer. Isso me aliviou um pouco, finalmente eu estava me fazendo entender!

\- Eu não sei... Queria conversar com ele, dizer a ele que iríamos sumir se ele parasse de nos atormentar e ameaçar. E foi o que eu fiz. Fui atrás dele na madrugada de sábado, perto da linha do trem. Eles estavam no meio de uma daquelas festinhas, mas Max acabou topando conversar comigo. Ele prometeu que nos deixaria em paz, me pareceu, inclusive, bastante amigável, e pediu apenas que nós sumíssemos e fim. – eu encarei meus pais novamente, e o olhar deles era neutro. Menos mal. – E eu fiquei tão feliz que, por um momento, abaixei a guarda. Ele me ofereceu uma bebida, eu aceitei, e depois disso eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu... E eu acordei no hospital.

Finalizei a parte mais difícil da narrativa com grande alívio. Analisei as expressões dos dois à minha frente, e eles pareciam ter entendido bem o que eu queria dizer. Se eu continuasse assim até o final eu conseguiria o que eu precisava. Era só mais um pouco de conversa...

\- Porque você nunca nos contou isso antes? – meu pai me questionou novamente.

\- Eu já disse. Vergonha, medo... Vergonha de vocês e de mim. Vergonha por ter ido embora e por não ter podido mais ajudar à Lindsey. E medo de contar algo à polícia e acabar acontecendo algo comigo, com Lindsey ou... com vocês. – minha voz foi morrendo ao final daquela fala. Eram coisas que eu pensava sobre, mas nunca tive coragem de dizer, nem em frente a um espelho. – E também... – e eu ri amargo. – me parecia que vocês já tinham uma imagem formada de mim. “O filho drogado”. – e eu prossegui, ignorando o início dos protestos vindos da minha mãe. – Eu sei, não era assim, mas na minha cabeça era assim, e nada do que eu dissesse faria isso mudar. Todos os fatos estavam contra mim. – e eu os assisti tocarem olhares culpados.

\- Mikey já sabia? – minha mãe perguntou.

\- Eu fiquei sabendo há pouco tempo. – Mikey se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Parecia ainda um pouco atordoado, mas eu estava feliz apenas por ele ter ficado ao meu lado o tempo todo. – Gerard nunca me disse nada a respeito também, mas eu sempre soube que ele saia para beber e só voltava de madrugada. – e foi a minha vez de olhá-lo. E eu estava surpreso, porque disso nem eu mesmo sabia. Ele me encarou de volta. – Eu tenho o sono leve, então sempre ouvia você subir as escadas de madrugada.

E eu não sabia que Mikey me acobertava desde tanto tempo atrás, mesmo na época em que menos tivemos contato como irmãos, amigos ou o que quer que fosse. Nessa época eu costumava irritá-lo e ridicularizá-lo, tratando-o como a criança que eu achava que ele era, quando, a única pessoa que estava agindo infantilmente, era eu.

\- Querido, você disse que precisava da nossa ajuda... – nossa mãe se pronunciou novamente, parecendo bem mais receptiva e compreensiva do que antes, e só então eu me lembrei do propósito daquela conversa. 

\- Na verdade, Lindsey e eu precisamos. – eu disse. – Nós precisamos de um advogado. Ela decidiu que vai denunciar o Max e... eu gostaria de testemunhar e apoiá-la no que fosse possível. Infelizmente ela também não tem dinheiro para pagar um, porque ela e os pais nunca voltaram a se falar. E ela ainda tem que se preocupar com as despesas do Arthur...

\- Arthur? – meu pai me interrompeu.

\- Ela... ela não chegou a abortar. Ela teve o bebê, e essa é a única prova que ela tem do estupro.

\- E como ela tem certeza de que essa criança é mesmo desse garoto? – minha mãe voltou a se pronunciar, e por um segundo eu cheguei a me questionar se ela estava mesmo falando sério e se ela tinha noção da gravidade hipótese que ela estava levantando. Se ela conhecesse Lindsey como eu a conheci, ela saberia...

\- Ela me contou que nunca esteve com outros caras... Quando Max a estuprou ela era virgem. – eu disse tudo em tom seco, observando um tanto satisfeito as dúvidas de qualquer um naquela sala serem desfeitas em forma de expressões perplexas.

\- Eu... Nós... – minha mãe gaguejava, olhando de mim para Mikey, e dele para meu pai.

\- Você está ciente de que não poderemos responder por você, já que você é maior de idade, certo? – meu pai começou me expondo os riscos. A escolha que eu fizesse naquele instante ditaria de que forma eu passaria as próximas semanas da minha vida... _Ou talvez até mesmo o resto dela._ E, sem pensar mais que isso, assenti. – Você tem certeza de que é isso que você quer? – e eu assenti novamente, sem medo. – Então estaremos ao seu lado no tribunal. Amanhã ligarei para um amigo meu, ele é um ótimo advogado, imagino que poderá nos ajudar. – e ele finalizou seu discurso com um sorriso discreto, e eu não pude mais refrear o nó em minha garganta.

\- Meu amor... – minha mãe o chamou enquanto eu era abraçado por Mikey.

\- Querida, qual foi a última vez que você conversou com o Gerard? Qual foi a última vez que nós ouvimos que ele precisava de nós e que ele queria conversar? – assistimos, Mikey e eu, os olhos de nossa mãe se encherem de lágrimas novamente. 

E meu pai se levantou, seu a volta na mesinha de centro, e parou em frente a mim. E quando eu me levantei para ficarmos cara a cara, fui surpreendido por um abraço partido dele. E eu já nem me lembrava mais quanto tempo fazia que eu não o abraçava.

\- Não se preocupe, filho. Nós vamos te apoiar no que for possível.


	18. Não Me Julgue... Não Hoje

E quando eu entrei em meu quarto àquela noite, tudo o que eu senti foi um imenso alívio e a satisfação em saber que eu estava fazendo a coisa certa, e que meus pais entendiam isso. Eu estava feliz. Feliz apenas em saber que eu havia conseguido! Eu sabia – sempre soube – que o caminho que eu havia escolhido não era o mais fácil a ser percorrido, e que ver Max na cadeia não seria uma tarefa fácil de ser realizada... Mas os primeiros passos de encontro a isso já haviam sido dados, e eu não pararia agora por nada! Como eu disse, essa luta era por Arthur, por Lindsey e por mim. Lindsey era forte, mas infelizmente não conseguiria ganhar essa guerra sem a minha ajuda.

Esquecendo um pouco tudo aquilo que eu teria que fazer, procurei avidamente pelo único som que eu queria ouvir. Pois é, eu ainda estava com aqueles CDs que Frank me emprestara, e aquelas melodias e letras se mostraram tão mágicas que ainda não sei se um dia os devolverei a ele. E aquele pensamento só me fez sorrir. Ainda não tinha ouvido todas as músicas, então coloquei o segundo CD para tocar em meu pequeno rádio e pus os fones. Mikey e meus pais já deviam estar dormindo, apesar de ainda ser cedo. Coloquei na quinta música, chamada _1979_ , e logo a melodia doce e calma me entorpeceu por completo.

Talvez um dia eu acabasse mexendo com música, ou algum outro tipo de arte. Transmitir uma mensagem ou um sentimento de uma forma tão indireta e, ao mesmo tempo, tão eficaz, é algo realmente incrível! Eu sempre gostei de desenhar e escrever, e apesar de nunca ter feito nenhum dos dois muito bem, sempre gostei de detalhar bastante as expressões e sentimentos, e eu costumava mostrar tudo o que eu fazia para minha avó. E ela sempre gostava e às vezes até se emocionava com algumas coisas que eu fazia. Sei que pode parecer bobo, já que opinião de parente nunca conta, mas os elogios dela sempre me faziam feliz. É realmente uma pena nós não a visitarmos com freqüência. Eu sentia saudades...

Enquanto a música ainda tocava, eu analisava o encarte com os belos e delicados desenhos nele, pensando em talvez reproduzi-los mais tarde, até que notei algo estranho embaixo do rádio. Levantei-o com cuidado, apoiando-o no chão e pegando em minhas mãos o caderno debaixo dele que, julgando pelos desenhos estranhos e palavrões escritos em letras garrafais, era meu. E eu bem me lembrava daquele caderno. Fazia três anos que eu o tinha e, mesmo sem mais folhas brancas, eu me recusava a jogar fora. Tinha muito de mim escrito nele, e geralmente, quando eu procurava, ainda conseguia encontrar um ou dois espaços pequenos para rabiscar qualquer coisa. Não era exatamente um diário, já que o que eu escrevia ali não tinha linearidade alguma. Eram apenas pensamentos momentâneos que me ocorriam às vezes, ainda na época em que eu pensava que Max fosse a solução para o tédio na minha vida. E eu gostava de reler algumas passagens às vezes, ou alguns textos e poemas pequenos e ver como eu pensava naquela época.

E qualquer um que já tenha lido o próprio caderno depois de alguns anos acaba rindo um pouco da forma como costumava pensar. E é realmente interessante ver como evoluímos com o passar do tempo. Ao reler alguns trechos admito que ainda me sentia da mesma forma... Talvez alguns pensamentos nunca mudem... Ou talvez eu só esteja evoluindo de novo para o mesmo ponto. E era bom pensar nisso. Acho que me conheço melhor pensando nessas coisas.

Abri o caderno sem conseguir distinguir muito bem os rabiscos devido à penumbra do quarto, então me aproximei da janela, buscando um pouco mais de luz. Olhei por um instante para a paisagem do outro lado daquele vidro e pude ver a rua deserta e bem iluminada. Talvez até convidativa. E eu não sei por que, mas consigo ver muito mais beleza nas coisas à noite. A noite em si é algo que eu sempre gostei, e a calma que ela me trás é incrível. Sorri, agora direcionando os olhos de volta para o caderno em minhas mãos. Eram desenhos confusos, frases desconexas, era eu. Eu estava naquele caderno, e não podia negar.

Notei uma movimentação anormal na rua, o que desviou minha atenção, e ao olhar novamente através da janela, pude ver Frank sentado em frente à sua casa na soleira da porta. Estava de pijamas, o que me pareceu engraçado em um primeiro momento. E em um impulso, caminhei para fora do meu quarto, desci as escadas tentando não fazer barulho algum e atravessei a casa escura, logo colocando um par de sapatos qualquer e saindo. O caderno ainda em minhas mãos.

Parei de costas para a porta da minha própria casa respirando fundo e olhando-o de longe. Ele mantinha os olhos no céu, talvez perdido nele, talvez concentrado, nunca soube ao certo. Só sei que ele estava tão distraído com o que quer que fosse que não notou minha aproximação até que eu colocasse o primeiro pé sobre seu gramado. Quando me viu ele sorriu tímido, o que me fez retribuir o sorriso com ânimo, enquanto ainda andava de encontro a ele.

\- Sem sono? – perguntei, parado de pé em frente a ele, que olhava para cima, os olhos buscando meu rosto.

\- Pois é. Cheguei em casa e dormi a tarde toda. Agora sinto que nunca estive tão acordado. – ele riu e empurrou o próprio corpo um pouco para o lado, logo indicando para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado, e assim o fiz. – Bela camisa. – ele comentou apontando para a camisa social que eu usava, e só então notei que não havia trocado de roupa desde o jantar.

\- Un... Obrigado. Belo pijama. – eu rebati, e ele riu, analisando os próprios trajes, compostos por uma calça comprida de moletom cinza, uma regata branca, e o mesmo enorme par de pantufas escuras, que só agora eu notei que eram azuis.

\- E aí, como foi com os seus pais? – ele perguntou como quem não queria nada, mas eu podia ver a curiosidade transbordando de seus poros. Ele logo me olhou ao não responder uma resposta imediata. Parecia preocupado. – Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Não, não... Foi tudo bem, eu acho. – eu disse, e assisti ele abrir um pequeno sorriso aliviado. – Amanhã meu pai vai ligar para o advogado e... Não sei, vai ser estranho olhar para os meus pais de manhã. – comentei, rindo sem graça.

\- Por quê? 

\- Não sei... Agora eles sabem tudo o que aconteceu. Eu sei que é besteira, mas eu me sinto estranho com isso. – eu disse, sem prestar muita atenção nas palavras que saiam da minha boca e esticando as pernas, apoiando o caderno sobre elas e olhando para o que, instantes antes, era o foco da atenção dele: o céu.

\- Eu acho que é normal se sentir estranho com essas coisas. – ele resmungou, talvez mais para ele próprio do que para mim, e repetiu meus atos, levando os olhos para o céu novamente. – Ainda mais quando não se tem o costume de se abrir com os pais. E você guardou isso tudo para você durante muito tempo, era tudo muito íntimo. Acho compreensível. 

Ficamos algum tempo apenas parados um do lado do outro, quietos, os olhares presos em cada estrela. Mas talvez e _apenas talvez_ estivéssemos enxergando além do que os olhos realmente pudessem ver aquela noite.

Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo mais, os olhos de Frank caíram sobre o caderno que repousava sobre as minhas pernas.

\- Capa interessante. – ele disse, franzindo o cenho ao ver um grande “Fuck U” que eu havia feito com um estilete, marcando-o permanentemente na capa do caderno. É, eu era um pouco extravagante nessa época. – Posso ver? – ele perguntou, e eu fui obrigado a parar para pensar um pouco.

Seria um pouco mais de mim que eu compartilharia com Frank, mas não tinha certeza se realmente queria que ele lesse todas as coisas que eu havia escrito ali. Tinham coisas boas e interessantes naquele caderno, mas também tinham coisas muito ruins. Será que ele tinha mesmo que conhecer esse meu lado?

\- Pode. – respondi simples e entreguei o caderno em suas mãos.

Afinal, que tipo de amigo seria ele se não me aceitasse, mesmo com todos os meus defeitos? Que tipo de... pessoa seria ele, afinal?

Ele folheava o caderno com calma, vez ou outra parando em algumas páginas rapidamente para ler alguma frase ou ver melhor algum desenho. Até que ele parou bastante tempo em uma página, e eu não demorei a me esticar para tentar ler o que ele lia.

 

“ _Você já parou para pensar... em como as pessoas te enxergam?_

_Já parou para pensar nisso hoje? Bom, eu, pelo menos, penso nisso todo o dia, quase o dia todo. Todos nos julgam, isso é um fato, mas eu tenho a impressão de que a minha falta de talento para me fazer entender me torna ainda mais “julgável”._

_Sou um adolescente estranho. Bebo por esporte, rio de coisas sem graça sem humor algum, não gosto de conversar e não vou com a cara das pessoas. Se alguém ouve algum diálogo meu com outra pessoa, pelo menos 78% do que ouvir saindo da minha boca serão palavrões. Falo alto, não costumo me refrear por nada, e exatamente por isso não faço questão de me explicar. Acho chato, acho irritante. E por isso muitas pessoas me julgam sem saber quem eu realmente sou._

_Mas e eu? Sei quem sou?_

_As pessoas que convivem comigo bem sabem que eu gosto de coisas estranhas e falo sobre coisas estranhas. Para gostar de mim, além de paciência para lidar com meu humor instável, é preciso ter um gosto duvidoso para as coisas. É preciso gostar de coisas expressivas, mas que se contradizem muito. É necessário gostar de coisas que não se explicam. E muitas vezes nem há o que explicar: eu sou só aquilo o que vêem. Não é tão difícil assim de entender!_

_Mas sempre existem os outros. Aqueles fantasmas que nos seguem e nos limitam. Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que os outros acham, sinceramente. Mas nem sempre é fácil ignorar os comentários alheios. Nem sempre é fácil se fazer de durão e ignorar as risadas. Nem sempre é fácil passar uma vida sem se fazer entender._

_Muitas vezes me irrita a forma com que os meus próprios pais ouvem o que eu digo, mas entendem totalmente o contrário. E isso não é crise adolescente. Antes fosse. Às vezes uma simples peça de roupa, como uma camiseta de alguma banda, por exemplo, causa uma imensa discussão. “Mas que roupa é essa? Você está se drogando, é? Aposto que é tudo influência daqueles seus amigos...”. Que tipo de comparação é essa, mãe? A senhora é louca, por acaso?_

_Mas ela pelo menos é minha mãe. É próxima a mim e talvez tenha até um pouco de direito sobre o que faço ou não da vida, pelo menos enquanto eu morar sob seu teto. O problema é quando esses “outros” vêm de longe. Aqueles colegas com os quais você nunca falou, mas que insistem que sabem mais da sua vida do que você mesmo. Eu sei o que eu sou para eles: um motivo de piada e um drogado de merda._

_E, querendo ou não, essas coisas afetam a gente. Não sou a pessoa mais legal e divertida do mundo, mas também não sou esse imbecil completo que todos vêem. O que me leva a pensar se o mundo todo vai me ver assim para sempre... Se o mundo todo vai me enxergar como algo inútil e estranho... talvez até repulsivo._

_E tudo isso, simplesmente, porque eu não consigo juntar as palavras de uma forma coerente o suficiente para falar coisas que façam sentido._

_Eu não quero fazer sentido... Não hoje._ ”

 

Eu terminei de ler aquele texto e parei para encará-lo, notando que ele ainda rolava os olhos pelas linhas de forma vagarosa, como se quisesse absorver toda e qualquer informação que aquele texto tinha para oferecer. Não que fosse muita coisa.

\- Esse caderno é antigo, na verdade. – eu me apressei em dizer, assim que ele voltou a folhear o pequeno caderno.

\- Eu notei, não tem mais nem um espaço em branco aqui. – e ele riu, folheando o caderno todo de uma forma rápida, antes de devolvê-lo a mim. – Isso foi antes ou depois do Max?

E eu ainda gostaria de saber quem deu a ele o filme da minha vida.

\- Durante. – respondi, alisando a capa do caderno, agora novamente em minhas mãos e colocando-o de lado. – Eu havia acabado de conhecê-lo.

\- Entendo. – ele murmurou, os olhos novamente no céu, e eu os segui de encontro às estrelas novamente. – Mas apesar desses seus pensamentos não terem resultado em uma boa coisa, eu acho que concordo com parte dele. – ele fez uma pequena pausa e eu deixei que ele prosseguisse. – Eu também não me importo com a opinião das pessoas, mas às vezes é difícil.

\- É... Acho que é difícil para todo mundo. Todo mundo que quer ser quem realmente é, pelo menos. – comentei enquanto pensava sobre o assunto. Nunca tinha conversado sobre isso com alguém, porque ninguém parecia ter o mesmo problema que eu. Mas é sempre bom ver que não estamos sozinhos. – Nessa época, tudo o que eu queria era aparecer o máximo possível e esfregar na cara das pessoas que me olhavam torto que aquele era o meu jeito de pensar. Era um pensamento infantil, mas, de certa forma, eu me orgulho em não ter me vendido tanto a ponto de perder a minha personalidade. Eu só a perdi dentro de mim mesmo... – e eu acabei lançando um olhar involuntário para aquele caderno. – Acho que foi por isso que nunca joguei esse pedaço de papelão fora. É bom ler isso às vezes e ver o que disso tudo eu ainda quero ser, e o que eu quero mudar.

\- Eu já pensei em mudar várias vezes, mas vi que dessa forma não seria feliz, então seria algo completamente inútil e sem sentido. – ele ponderou, e finalizou a frase com uma careta, da qual eu não pude deixar de rir. – Pra mim as mudanças deviam ser só para melhor.

\- É, seria muito bom se fossem. – eu concordei sorrindo um pouco, e o vi sorrindo da mesma forma. Não conseguia mais olhar para as estrelas. Eu queria olhar para ele.

\- Gerard. – ele me chamou um pouco tímido e incerto, mas sua voz era decidida. Apenas permaneci a olhá-lo, enquanto esperava que ele prosseguisse. – Você é um cara legal. – ele terminou a frase com um suspiro e um sorriso cansado e direcionou seu olhar a mim. Não era aquilo que ele queria dizer.

\- Obrigado. Você também é legal. – eu disse enquanto ria um pouco, empurrando-o de leve com o braço e, inconscientemente, chegando mais perto. – Sabe, eu gosto de você. – eu falava sem pretensões. – Eu me sinto bem perto de você... E você me apoiou muito desde que nós nos conhecemos, mesmo eu não sendo sempre a pessoa mais legal do mundo com você. – eu o olhei e seus olhos estavam vidrados em mim. – Eu nunca vou conseguir parar de te agradecer.

\- Já disse, não tem o que agradecer. – ele disse, desviando o olhar para suas pantufas e ficando visivelmente sem graça. – Não é como se eu fizesse o que eu fiz com você com todo mundo... Eu fiz isso por que também gosto de você. Bastante. – e seus olhos se voltaram novamente para o céu antes que ele dissesse em tom de brincadeira, como que para esquecer sua vergonha: – Como eu já disse, você é um cara legal.

Meus olhos não saíram dele nem por um instante. Eu havia entendido o que ele havia dito com gostar, e algo dentro de mim se remexia de forma inquieta pedindo para que eu tomasse alguma atitude. Mas, primeiro, eu precisava decidir como eu me sentia com relação a isso. Talvez... feliz? Percebo agora que quanto mais transparente Frank se mostra, mais ele me confunde.

\- Frank?

Ele virou o rosto lentamente para me encarar, e ao mesmo tempo em que tudo ficava claro, os pensamentos só se embaralharam ainda mais dentro da minha cabeça, enquanto eu o fitava e decidia o que fazer. Minha mãe foi em direção à sua nuca, e lá ficou durante um tempo até que eu percebi que ele se aproximava de mim devagar e comecei a me aproximar também, de forma que o espaço que havia entre nós fosse quebrado mais rapidamente. A respiração dele era acelerada, mais ou menos na mesma velocidade em que o meu coração batia, e quando eu toquei nossos lábios pela terceira vez desde que nós nos conhecemos, tudo parou.

Não era um simples toque... Acho que aquele beijo era como uma troca de informações, de experiências e de várias outras coisas que nem eu nem ele conseguiríamos colocar em palavras.

E eu queria quebrar aquele contato para dizer a ele o que eu sentia naquele momento. Para dizer a ele que talvez eu gostasse dele da mesma forma que eu sabia que ele havia se referido. Mas era tudo tão bom... as sensações que me carregavam eram maiores do que eu.

E nada do que eu estava pensando importava realmente. Nada fazia sentido.

_Eu não quero fazer sentido... Não hoje._


	19. Reencontro

E a semana se passou como se nunca tivesse havido problemas na minha vida. E era estranho pensar assim e até mesmo viver assim, _tão descomplicadamente_. Era como se eu finalmente conseguisse enxergar que a vida era, de fato, algo simples. Só não é simples quando nós mesmos a complicamos.

Foi uma boa semana afinal, portanto, como tudo o que é bom, passou depressa. 

Na escola tudo estava normal, na medida do possível. As pessoas passaram a, simplesmente, me ignorar, e fazer o mesmo com todos que andavam comigo. Mikey às vezes ainda se mostrava meio esquivo quando encontrava com algum cara do qual costumava apanhar, mas com o passar dos dias sua segurança em seu bracelete de monitor foi voltando e ele retomou sua antiga postura de “o incorruptível nerd dos corredores” – e eu sempre rio pensando nele dessa forma! –. Ray, por sua vez, se mostrou o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter arranjado! Passávamos os intervalos juntos, sempre no mesmo ponto do pátio e conversávamos de tudo um pouco, desde música à HQs, assim como eu costumava fazer com meu irmão. E às vezes nossas vidas pessoais acabavam entrando na conversa e sinceramente, eu nunca consegui conversar tão abertamente com Ray como agora. E Frank... bom, eu não havia tido muito contato com ele nos últimos dias. Ele parecia calado, mas agia normalmente comigo, então decidi deixar tudo como estava. Se ele quisesse me dizer algo, ele viria até mim e diria.

Já era sexta-feira, no segundo intervalo. Ray e eu estávamos sentados na grama à sombra de uma árvore enquanto conversávamos sobre banalidades quando eu avistei uma cena estranha.

\- Hey, Ray. – eu o interrompi. – Olha lá. – eu sinalizei discretamente com a cabeça, fazendo com que logo sua atenção estivesse focada na direção que eu havia indicado. Ele pareceu não entender muito bem o que eu estava indicando, olhando para mim em confusão. – O Gregory. – eu disse apenas, e ele direcionou o olhar novamente para o ponto que eu havia indicado (de forma um pouco menos discreta agora) e permaneceu a encará-lo, quieto. Imagino que agora ele tenha percebido.

Era de fato uma cena estranha de se ver. Eu e Ray olhávamos para o mesmo ponto agora, e em nossas cabeças eu imagino que se passassem os mesmos pensamentos. Gregory estava, como sempre, com sua costumeira turma de amigos. Porém dessa vez ele parecia estranhamente _deslocado_. Enquanto os outros conversavam e riam, era possível ver que ele estava desconfortável, os braços cruzados, o corpo tenso, o olhar carrancudo, e seu nariz – agora torto e inchado – não ajudava em sua aparência. Não parecia realmente participar do assunto do grupo e, na realidade, não parecia realmente que eles o queriam por perto. Ele estava sendo ignorado.

\- Eu acho que eu já vi esse filme antes. – eu disse, deixando que um sorriso amargo se instalasse em meus lábios e olhando rapidamente para Ray ao meu lado. Ele parecia envergonhado. – Duas vezes.

\- É... – ele fez uma pausa, mas logo voltou a falar, atraindo novamente minha atenção. – Mas para ele deve estar sendo mais difícil que para nós.

\- Como assim?

\- Nós nunca tivemos popularidade ou o perfil de quem é descolado e convidado para as festas. Nós sempre fomos os esquisitos excluídos e, um belo dia, tentamos ter isso tudo, mas não conseguimos. Já ele não, ele tinha tudo isso, e perdeu tudo porque comprou uma briga que ele não pode ganhar. E o pior, contra um dos excluídos que ele tanto abomina. – ele me encarou, ainda um pouco envergonhado, apenas para ter certeza de que eu estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer. – Nós três erramos, isso é fato, mas a queda dele está sendo bem mais alta. – ele finalizou, voltando a encarar Gregory que agora se distanciava cada vez mais no nosso campo de visão, seguindo o pequeno grupo de brutamontes e líderes de torcida que insistiam em lhe ignorar. 

\- Nossa... Falando assim, dá a impressão de que eu destruí a vida dele... – comentei pensativo, ainda encarando as costas de Gregory, até que ele sumisse junto daquele pequeno grupo.

\- E se você for parar para pensar, você acabou mesmo. – Ray continuou, agora olhando para mim diretamente. Encarei-o de volta. – O que mais ele tem além _disso aqui_? – e ele fez um gesto amplo com as mãos, o que me fez correr os olhos por todo o pátio. – Cara, ele só tem a fama de mau dele. Tinha. – ele se corrigiu rápido, com um sorriso nos lábios. – Fora daqui ele não é nada, ninguém conhece ele.

\- Pois é... Mas ele mereceu. – rebati, como se me defendesse, e Ray apenas riu de mim. – Só espero que ele aprenda algo nisso tudo.

\- O Gregory? Você está falando sério mesmo? – ele olhava para mim incrédulo enquanto quase deitava no chão de tanto rir.

\- Ah, muito engraçado, Raymond! As pessoas podem sim mudar! – eu apontava o dedo para ele, tentando defender a minha tese da melhor maneira possível, mas Ray ria tão alto que imagino que ele nem tenha me ouvido.

O sinal soou alto atrás de nós.

\- Ah, pequeno _padawan_! Tão ingênuo! Ainda tem muito que aprender sobre a vida! – ele disse enquanto se levantava, ainda rindo, e estendia a mão para mim no intuito de me ajudar a levantar. 

E dessa forma fomos para a aula – que acabamos por não prestar atenção de qualquer forma. – que passou incrivelmente depressa, e, de lá, nos encontramos com Mikey e Frank na saída, rumando diretamente para casa.

Outra coisa que ocorreu nesta semana foi uma ligação de Lindsey dizendo que já havia feito a denuncia. Me mandou todos os protocolos, números e informações que eu precisaria saber para conversar com o advogado futuramente, inclusive uma pilha de papéis e cópias que ela me enviou pelo fax do meu pai. Perguntei a ela como estava Arthur, e ela disse que bem, apesar de passar o dia todo em casa, já que ela não conseguira vaga em uma creche paga pelo governo. Engoli em seco ao receber essa informação, mas de qualquer forma, eu mesmo estava mais tranqüilo e confiante com relação a isso. Contei a ela sobre minha conversa com os meus pais nos mínimos detalhes, para que ela ficasse a par de tudo o que acontecia e ela apenas me agradeceu pelo esforço e disse estar feliz por tudo estar dando certo. 

Na verdade, acho que todos que sabiam o que estava acontecendo estavam felizes por tudo estar dando certo.

Quando cheguei em casa, surpreendi-me – e isso era algo que, aliás, estava se tornando freqüente na minha vida: a sensação de surpresa. – com meu pai pendurado ao telefone e um barulho de panelas e louças caindo no chão.

\- Acho que a mãe está na cozinha. – Mikey sussurrou para mim assim que parou ao meu lado, e eu ri baixo de seu comentário, sendo logo acompanhado por ele.

Quando nosso pai nos viu, parados lado a lado olhando para ele com as mochilas ainda nas costas, fez um sinal com a mão para que esperássemos e murmurou um “já falo com vocês”, logo voltando a responder algo para a pessoa do outro lado da linha com um sorriso no rosto. Aparentemente falava com algum amigo, parecia bem descontraído.

Assim sendo, meu irmão e eu subimos para nossos quartos com o intuito de trocarmos os uniformes por roupas mais confortáveis e, quando descemos novamente, encontramos nossa mãe, com os cabelos um tanto desalinhados, tentando arrumar a mesa para o almoço e nosso pai sentado no sofá, ainda no telefone.

Deixando nosso pai na sala, seguimos o barulho dos cacos de vidro até a cozinha segurando o riso.

\- Oi meninos! – ela disse bastante animada, com aquela energia toda que lhe era peculiar. Logo ela se aproximou de nós e colou seus lábios em nossos rostos, nos deixando com marcas de batom vermelhas e idênticas nas bochechas.

Esperamos ela se virar e aproveitamos o momento para limpar a marca do rosto enquanto ríamos um do outro. Parecíamos duas crianças, e isso era o mais engraçado.

Decidimos ajudá-la a por a mesa, já que se continuasse sozinha, no dia seguinte não teríamos mais pratos em casa. Na cozinha nossa mãe não se da bem com nada, nem com a louça! 

Quando tudo estava pronto, ajudei-a com o _microondas_ , que ela alegava ser “moderno demais” para ela e “com muitos botões e opções” e que tinha medo de acabar “quebrando”. Esquentamos o almoço, que dessa vez era comida italiana, e colocamos tudo sobre a mesa. Sorri ao ver Mikey já sentado em seu lugar, o garfo e a faca em mãos e os olhos fixos na grande lasanha à sua frente, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu quando ouvi minha própria barriga roncar alto.

\- Querido! Larga desse telefone e vem almoçar! – nossa mãe sussurrou, mas foi alto o bastante para que nós também ouvíssemos e, enquanto Mikey murmurava um “até que enfim!”, meu estômago agradecia a atitude dela, emocionado.

\- Ah, tudo bem então, de tarde eu vou aí e conversamos melhor sobre, ok? – ouvi meu pai dizer, em meio a mais risadas. Nesse meio tempo, minha mãe e eu nos aproveitamos para sentar à mesa também. – Pois é, ele já está um homem! Irei levá-lo também, daí aproveitamos e discutimos esse assunto. Ótimo, até mais! Obrigado!

E logo pudemos ver a figura de nosso pai adentrar a cozinha com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

\- Quem era, meu bem? – minha mãe perguntou carinhosa, enquanto pegava o prato posto á frente do único lugar vago á mesa e começava a servi-lo.

\- Estava falando com o Steven. – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo, sentando-se por fim e pegando o prato que minha mãe lhe estendia, agradecido. Vendo isso, Mikey e eu não tardamos a nos servir também, com toda a educação e calma que dois adolescentes mortos de fome poderiam ter.

\- Nossa! Vão com calma, vocês dois! - minha mãe comentou risonha, enquanto nos olhava.

\- Desculpa. – murmuramos em uníssono, rindo logo em seguida e voltando nossa atenção novamente para a lasanha, dessa vez tentando ter um pouco mais de calma.

\- E como vai o Steven? – minha mãe começou, e eu me desliguei da conversa quase que automaticamente. Já, já, eles estariam conversando sobre o emprego do Steven, a mulher do Steven, os filhos do Steven... o de sempre. O protocolo das conversas deles é sempre o mesmo, independente da pessoa.

\- Un... – meu pai murmurou, enquanto mastigava e depois engolia. – Lembra-se do advogado que eu falei? – e meus ouvidos voltaram a se sintonizar na conversa. – Então, é ele.

\- Oh! – minha mãe exclamou em entendimento.

\- Aliás, Gerard, espero que esteja livre hoje de tarde, pois disse ao Steven que passaríamos no escritório dele hoje para ver como ficaria a denúncia e aproveitar para tratar de toda essa papelada que Lindsey te enviou. – ele disse, dando uma garfada generosa em seu pedaço de lasanha e levando-o a boca, enquanto ainda me olhava, esperando uma resposta.

\- Ah... Ok. Por mim, sem problemas. – respondi um tanto vagamente, voltando a desligar-me da conversa que meus pais levavam e concentrando-me exclusivamente em meu almoço. 

Havia ficado um pouco ansioso com aquela notícia, isso é fato, mas era uma ansiedade boa. Não sei explicar exatamente, mas, como Ray costumava dizer, era como se eu tivesse o pressentimento de que algo bom iria acontecer naquele escritório. E, bem, só o fato de eu ter arranjado um advogado já era uma coisa muito, muito boa. Não imagino o que possa acontecer de melhor no escritório dele que já não tenha acontecido!

O almoço foi uma das melhores surpresas que eu tive nos últimos dias. Não sei exatamente o porquê de meus pais, depois daquela conversa que tivemos, estarem aparentemente fazendo um pouco mais de esforço para se mostrarem mais presentes. Imagino que seja, em parte, pelas coisas que eu disse. Por outro lado, talvez eles tenham finalmente notado que já está na hora de eles tirarem uma folga.

Imagino que eles uniram uma coisa à outra, e aqui estamos nós. E era bom ter a família reunida novamente. Mikey parecia o mais animado com isso, já que falou animadamente o almoço inteiro, sorrindo o tempo todo. De nós dois, foi Mikey quem passou menos tempo com nossos pais, então imagino que esse retorno, mesmo que lento deles, à nossa convivência, esteja sendo um pouco mais significante para ele do que para mim.

E os momentos de descontração vieram e se foram, e quando dei por mim novamente, já estava dentro do carro do meu pai, apenas ele e eu, como há muito não fazíamos. Estava me dando bem com meu pai de uma forma que nunca imaginei que pudesse acontecer. Encontrei nele um apoio que anos atrás eu não conseguia enxergar, e isso me fazia seguro para conversar com ele de forma sincera, sem as máscaras que eu usava no passado.

Não era mais uma relação mecânica. Éramos pai e filho de verdade.

Estacionamos em frente a um prédio de escritórios. Fomos à recepção e logo nos informamos sobre o andar desejado. Meu pai já havia estado lá antes, mas eu não. Fiquei um pouco bobo com o tamanho de tudo aquilo. Era um verdadeiro complexo! Era um prédio bonito, uma construção moderna e imponente, e toda a hora dois ou três homens de terno passavam por nós carregando suas pastas de couro e falando em seus celulares. Chegava a ser engraçado, todos tão iguais.

Quando alcançamos o décimo terceiro andar - se eu acreditasse tanto assim em sorte, acredito que esse seria o meu número. – encontramos uma pequena sala mobiliada discretamente, exatamente como um escritório deve ser. Na única mesa que havia lá avistamos uma senhora pequena e gordinha com os cabelos ruivos presos em um coque. Digitava rapidamente, os dedos ágeis fazendo o silêncio no lugar ser preenchido pelo barulho das teclas contra as quais suas unhas batiam repetidamente. 

\- Rose? – meu pai chamou a atenção da moça, adentrando um pouco mais naquela sala. Ao ver meu pai, ela logo sorriu.

\- Oh, senhor Donnald! Quanto tempo! Como vai? – ela sorria largamente, o batom de um vermelho extravagante fazendo seu sorriso parecer ainda maior e mais cheio. Porém logo seus olhos recaíram sobre mim. Encolhi-me no mesmo lugar. – Oh, quem é esse rapaz com você?

\- Ah, ele é meu filho mais velho. Gerard. – meu pai respondeu, pondo uma mão em meu ombro de forma firme e me puxando para mais perto, logo passando o braço sobre os meus ombros.

Respondi um “oi” tímido apenas e sorri sem graça de volta. E fiquei lá. Quieto, parado na mesma posição de forma desconfortável e com medo de me mexer bruscamente demais e ter minha presença notada novamente. Eu sempre ficava tímido nesse tipo de situação. Ainda mais quando se tratava de meus pais me apresentando para alguém. Era como se eles soubessem que eu estava desconfortável e tímido e quisessem que eu fizesse um discurso. Além de me tratarem feito criança, dizendo coisas como “conta para eles, filho!”.

Isso quando não eram mulheres, porque geralmente elas eram as que mais me envergonhavam, com coisas como “oh, Donna, como ele é bonito!”, “vou apresentar a minha filha para ele” ou ainda “esse vai dar trabalho quando crescer, não é?”.

Mas, bem, passados esses momentos de constrangimento, Rose anunciou nossa entrada, e logo estávamos dentro da sala de Steven. A sala dele, com certeza, era bem maior que a ante-sala onde conversamos com Rose, além de ser muito mais bem decorada. Os móveis eram todos em madeira maciça, e atrás da mesa onde supus que Steven costumava trabalhar, uma grande estante repleta de grossos livros se erguia do chão até o teto. Fora as janelas enormes que nos proporcionava uma bela visão da cidade abaixo de nós.

Steven era um homem alto e grande. Ele e meu pai se cumprimentaram como velhos amigos e começaram aqueles assuntos rotineiros como família, as esposas, os filhos. E imagino que tenha sido nesse ponto que meu pai se lembrou de mim e me apresentou a Steven.

Quando ele se sentou em sua cadeira e fez um gesto para que sentássemos também, pude ler o que dizia a placa de inox sobre sua mesa com seu nome gravado. Steven C. N. Bryar. _Bryar_. Eu conhecia aquele sobrenome.

\- E o seu filho, Steven, o que ele anda fazendo? 

\- Ah, ele está me ajudando com o escritório, sabe, estágio. Está fazendo direito em uma ótima... – e o barulho da porta aberta foi ouvido atrás de nós. Me virei e arregalei os olhos com o que vi. A figura à minha frente exibindo a mesma cara de surpresa a me ver. – Venha cá, Bob! Quero lhe apresentar umas pessoas.

Bob Bryar.

Acho que eu dispensaria as apresentações.


	20. Bryar

_(...) Me virei e arregalei os olhos com o que vi. A figura à minha frente exibindo a mesma cara de surpresa a me ver. – Venha cá, Bob! Quero lhe apresentar umas pessoas._

_Bob Bryar._

_Acho que eu dispensaria as apresentações._

\- Você deve se lembrar dos Way, não é? – a expressão que Bob exibia seria cômica se eu não estivesse, provavelmente, com a mesma cara que ele. Seus olhos passeavam entre o rosto do meu pai e o meu. Imagino que ele não sabia como agir, então ficou calado diante das palavras do próprio pai. – Você e o Gerard estudaram juntos!

\- Eu... Eu lembro sim. – ele disse com a voz baixa. 

No fim das contas, Bob permanecia o mesmo desde a última vez em que eu o vira. Na realidade, a única coisa que mudara mesmo era a barba cerrada que ele agora parecia cultivar e a ausência do _piercing_ em seu lábio. Mas era o mesmo Bob. Alto, musculoso, rosto sem expressão definida, olhos opacos... Os olhos dele foram, muitas vezes, a última coisa que eu vi antes de cair no chão com um soco. 

Sim, Bob e Max partilhavam da mesma relação que Gregory tinha com seus capangas. Não eram amigos: um era “empregado” do outro. Um capacho. 

Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia em que Bob pisou naquela escola pela primeira vez. Ele não era ninguém. Era tímido e, por ser grande demais, extremamente desajeitado. Parecia pacífico, talvez até um tanto bobo e inocente, e isso dava margem para que vários alunos, inclusive os mais novos, implicassem com ele, para provar que eram mais fortes que o “gigante”, ou simplesmente por distração. 

E foi então que Max apareceu na vida dele. O time de futebol americano do colégio estava desfalcado, e isso fez com que Max procurasse Bob, oferecendo, além de um lugar no time, um pouco mais de segurança nos corredores. 

Bob foi seduzido por promessas de tranqüilidade e popularidade. Mas eu não o culpo. Se estivesse no lugar dele, provavelmente não teria feito diferente.

Seu olhar, agora fixo apenas sobre mim, apresentava um misto de insegurança e desconforto. Talvez estivesse apenas tentando me intimidar, _como nos velhos tempos_ , mas não parecia ser isso. Ele parecia tentar me analisar.

Alguns segundos depois Bob se despediu de nós e saiu da sala sob um pretexto qualquer que eu certamente não acreditei. Mas eu não estava ali por causa dele. Queria mesmo era saber mais sobre o caso de Lindsey.

Ficamos quase duas horas dentro do escritório de Steven conversando sobre o caso e pude notar o quão chocado ele ficou quando eu citei o nome de Max e o nomeei como o principal culpado. Afinal de contas, Max era simplesmente o aluno perfeito, com as notas perfeitas, com a imagem perfeita, e, aparentemente, foi o garoto que pareceu o amigo perfeito para seu próprio filho durante muitos anos. Cheguei a pensar que talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia vir até Steven, mas depois de mais um tempo de conversa, ele pareceu acreditar na minha versão dos fatos, e se prontificou em nos ajudar no que fosse preciso, assumindo o caso.

Admito que fiquei tão feliz que não pude me conter em sorrir abertamente e agradecê-lo com um aperto de mãos caloroso. Porém, como nada pode ser fácil demais, Steven pediu para ver Lindsey e conversar diretamente com ela, no caso, autora da acusação. Tentei explicar a ele que ela morava em outra cidade e que talvez não tivesse condições de vir vê-lo, mas ele insistiu, dizendo que de outra forma, seus recursos para nos ajudar a resolver esse caso seriam limitados. 

Eu teria que dar um jeito nisso.

Depois de mais um tempo de conversa, nos despedimos, minha cabeça maquinando sobre Lindsey e como trazê-la para cá. E foi então que, no mesmo instante em que meu pai e eu demos as costas às portas do escritório, senti uma mão em meu ombro.

\- Oh, olá, Bob! – meu pai o cumprimentou risonho e eu permaneci parado, a mesma expressão no rosto.

\- Olá, senhor Way. – ele respondeu polido. Educado demais. Aquilo era estranho. Seus olhos se direcionaram a mim no mesmo instante em que um arrepio correu minha espinha. – Gerard, posso falar com você?

No instante em que eu puxei o ar e abri a boca para responder uma desculpa qualquer, meu pai me cortou.

\- Bom, conversem aí, meninos. – ele disse, afastando-se de nós com rapidez. – Filho, qualquer coisa estarei no carro, ok? – e entrou no elevador, sumindo de nossa vista.

Odeio quando meu pai responde as coisas por mim.

Olhei para os lados, um tanto apreensivo, notando a ante-sala vazia. Maravilha, sem Rose ali eu não tinha nenhum pretexto, nenhuma desculpa. Não tinha escapatória, teria mesmo que conversar com ele.

Encarei-o. Ele parecia tão desconfortável quanto eu.

\- Você veio aqui hoje falar sobre aquele dia, não foi? – ele falou muito rapidamente, as palavras se amontoando de forma que quase não dava para distingui-las. Franzi o cenho em desconcerto, e ele apenas intensificou o aperto de sua mão em meu ombro, me sacudindo de leve. – Sobre a Lindsey.

\- Por que quer saber? – rebati sua pergunta, desconfiado. Não sabia se ele ainda mantinha contato com Max, então era melhor tomar cuidado.

\- Isso é sério, Gerard. Eu preciso saber! – ele me olhava de uma forma um tanto desesperada.

\- E eu quero saber o porquê. Está preocupado que eu cite o seu nome? – ele engoliu em seco.

\- Não... Eu... É outra coisa... – ele retirou a mão do meu ombro e começou a mexê-las inquieto. Seu rosto pálido logo começava a ficar rubro, e eu não entendia o motivo de todo aquele nervosismo por parte dele. – Eu só queria pedir... Não, eu quero avisar – seus olhos encontraram os meus, e eu não soube o que dizer ou como reagir ao que ele disse a seguir. – que vai ser muito melhor para a Lindsey, você e qualquer outro que esteja envolvido nesse caso que essa denúncia seja retirada.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – minha voz falhava, o que me fez pigarrear na esperança de que ela voltasse ao normal.

\- É só um aviso. Esqueça tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois no passado. Eu cometi muitos erros e fiz muitas coisas das quais não me orgulho, mas agora é diferente... – seus olhos pesavam sobre mim, e essa era uma face de Bob que eu nunca havia sequer imaginado que existisse. – Encare isso como um conselho, na realidade. Vai ser bem melhor para todo mundo se essa história continuar enterrada.

\- Olha... – pensei em uma boa forma de começar a falar, mas nada parecia bom o suficiente agora. De qualquer forma, mesmo com a cabeça já latejando, tentei me expressar da melhor maneira possível. – Eu não posso fazer isso. Não sei o que você quer ou porque está me dizendo isso, mas eu não posso fazer nada a respeito.

\- Pode não parecer, mas eu só quero ajudar.

\- Esquecer o que o Max fez não vai me ajudar em nada. – respondi seco.

\- Você conhece o Max tão bem quanto eu. Sabe que assim que ele receber a intimação vai ser como se você estivesse de volta à escola, não é? 

Eu o encarei, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Apesar de ser uma carga grande de informação em uma pequena quantidade de tempo, o que ele dizia fazia sentido. Max faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazer da nossa vida (minha, de Lindsey e de qualquer outro próximo a nós) um verdadeiro inferno.

Mas eu precisava correr esse risco. E Lindsey também. Caso contrário, viveríamos em nossos infernos particulares para sempre.

\- Eu sei. Mas alguém vai ter que enfrentá-lo algum dia, e eu não me importo de ser o primeiro. – eu disse simples e ele apenas me encarou. Talvez surpreso, mas o mais provável é que ele não soubesse como rebater o que eu havia dito. – Preciso ir.

E, dito isso, dei as costas a Bob, entrando apressado no elevador e apertando o botão para o térreo. Olhei para ele uma última vez antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse, e senti como se ele me desejasse boa sorte. E aquilo me deixava apenas mais confuso. Não entendia o que ele queria, de onde toda aquela conversa havia saído... Não tinha nem certeza se ele estava falando sério ou se estava só tentando me intimidar. 

Mas em uma coisa ele estava certo. Max não é um ser dotado de escrúpulos. Provavelmente ficaria louco quando recebesse a intimação, e a partir desse momento, eu não tinha mais certeza de nada que pudesse vir dele.

Quando entrei no carro, meu pai e eu fomos silenciosamente para casa. Bom, pelo menos até metade do caminho.

\- Pai... Como faremos com a Lindsey? – perguntei um tanto incerto, tentando formular as perguntas e procurando as respostas na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo. – Steven disse que queria falar com ela pessoalmente, mas não acho que ela tenha dinheiro para vir para cá, muito menos um lugar para ficar por aqui.

\- Gerard... – ele me olhou rapidamente e eu o olhei de volta. Ele já sabia onde eu queria chegar com aquela conversa. – Eu sei que ela está passando por momentos difíceis, mas ela não pode simplesmente morar na nossa casa.

\- Eu não estou falando de morar. – defendi-me rapidamente. – Talvez só alguns dias, para ela poder conversar com o Steven. – meu pai me lançou um olhar desconfiado. – É sério! O senhor mesmo ouviu quando ele disse que, sem isso, dificilmente teria argumentos o bastante para conversar com o futuro advogado da família do Max.

Observei-o durante alguns instantes e ele parecia ponderar sobre o que eu havia dito. E eu só torcia para que a resposta dele fosse um sim, ou pelo menos um talvez.

\- Eu posso tentar conversar com a sua mãe, mas não te garanto nada, ok? Você sabe o que ela pensa dessa menina. – meu pai disse simples, mas aquilo foi o bastante para me fazer sorrir.

Bom, já era um problema a menos para eu pensar, não? Com Lindsey em nossa casa, mesmo que apenas por alguns dias, ajudaria muito no processo, e auxiliaria o trabalho de Steven, fazendo com que ele tivesse mais detalhes da história toda e, assim, mais argumentos e mais armas a nosso favor.

E quem sabe com um pouco de convivência minha mãe não mudasse sua opinião a respeito de Lindsey? Eu acharia ótimo se isso acontecesse.

Quando chegamos em casa, fomos recepcionados por um Mikey extremamente curioso. Em cada cinco frases que ele completava, quatro eram perguntas sobre como havia sido nosso encontro com Steven. Meu pai apenas riu da ansiedade dele e disse que estava atrasado para o trabalho, saindo e prometendo estar de volta para o jantar. Eu, porém, fiquei lá, sendo bombardeado por perguntas que eu mal conseguia distinguir umas das outras. Michael parecia um interrogador!

\- Calma, calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez, ok? – eu disse, interrompendo-o de seu monólogo bruscamente enquanto tirava os sapatos e os deixava próximos a porta. Rumei para a cozinha, e ele veio em meu encalço. – Agora fala. – falei, enquanto buscava no armário algo interessante para comer. Achei um pacote de bolachas e não tardei em abri-lo.

\- Ele aceitou o caso? – ele parecia impaciente e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. E eu, ainda achando um pouco de graça, me limitei a assentir, colocando uma bolacha inteira na boca de uma vez. – Não sei, pensei na possibilidade de ele não ter aceitado, já que o filho dele era grudado no Max.

E eu quase me engasguei com a bolacha.

\- Como assim? Você sabia? – perguntei indignado enquanto ainda tossia um pouco.

\- Pensei que também soubesse. – ele deu de ombros, simplesmente. – O nome dele está na nossa agenda telefônica, e lá está escrito Steven Bryar. – olhei para ele incrédulo. 

Agora eu me lembrava perfeitamente do nome. Steven Bryar. Ele e meu pai sempre foram amigos próximos e Bob havia frequentado nossa antiga casa algumas vezes, apesar de insistirmos em não trocar nenhuma palavra devido ao que geralmente acontecia entre nós na escola. Os anos se passaram e meu pai e o pai de Bob acabaram perdendo um pouco do contado, então acho que acabei me esquecendo dele.

Uma peça comum pregada pela memória.

\- Mas e aí? Ele falou alguma coisa sobre o processo? – Mikey continuou com a mesma curiosidade de antes. – Eu andei pesquisando um pouco, mas não achei muita coisa sobre processos criminais.

\- Pelo que ele me disse, os processos podem ser um pouco demorados, e geralmente são divididos em algumas etapas. A primeira é tentar resolver o problema extrajudicialmente, o que provavelmente significa, para os pais de Max, uma oportunidade para nos oferecer uma indenização por danos morais e qualquer outra besteira e acabar com isso tudo de uma vez. – suspirei pesadamente. Aquilo era só formalidade, era óbvio que um caso daquele porte não seria resolvido apenas com uma indenização.

\- Isso eu achei na internet. Eu não tenho certeza é sobre o que acontece depois. – ele falou, tentando me apressar. 

\- Então... – fiz uma pequena pausa para comer outra bolacha. – Depois dessa primeira etapa, caso um acordo não seja feito, vem a segunda etapa, que é entrar com a ação, que imagino que seja o que faremos daqui a algumas semanas. Depois que entrarmos com o processo vai ter toda aquela coisa de recolher provas, depoimentos, documentos... E depois eles ainda podem tentar mais um acordo durante os preparativos de um possível julgamento... Como eu disse, são várias etapas, várias formalidades, e o processo pode durar algum tempo.

Mikey ouvia atento, pendurado em cada palavra que eu dizia, e era engraçado vê-lo assim tão interessado. No geral era ele quem sabia de curiosidades ou sobre matérias avançadas que não víamos na escola. Ele sempre leu muito, além de adorar ficar na frente do computador, então sempre foi “bem informado”, por assim dizer.

\- Vou procurar na biblioteca depois sobre isso, parece ser interessante. – ele disse, com um sorriso, enquanto roubava o pacote de bolachas da minha mão e se servia de algumas. – Além do mais quero saber o quão falsas são essas séries de TV. 

\- Você fala como se não soubesse. – eu ri, pegando o pacote de bolachas de volta e me servindo de algumas também e ele logo fez coro às minhas risadas.

\- Mas, bem... Agora está tudo certo, não está? Lindsey já fez a denúncia, ele já aceitou o caso. O mais difícil já foi! – ele exclamou alegre.

Mas eu logo me lembrei das palavras que Bob me disse um pouco mais cedo.

\- Não, o mais difícil vem agora. – falei sério chamando a atenção de Mikey que logo parou de sorrir. – Mas eu não estou tão preocupado. Eu sei que Lindsey e eu estamos certos. O único jeito de o Max ser absolvido é se ele conseguir dinheiro com os pais para subornar o tribunal inteiro e mais algumas pessoas.

Mikey me encarou durante algum tempo enquanto eu me ocupava com as últimas bolachas naquele pacote, decidido a pensar nesses assuntos apenas quando chegasse a hora. No momento, eu não tinha a real necessidade de ficar remoendo tudo aquilo. Seria puro masoquismo.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. – Mikey disse baixo, enquanto saia da cozinha.

\- Eu sei que vai. – respondi alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse e sorri involuntariamente.

Essa autoconfiança que eu havia recuperado... Às vezes ainda não acredito que vivi sem isso durante tanto tempo, me submetendo a pessoas e coisas, me julgando pior que elas. Hoje eu sei que não sou pior do que ninguém. Até porque ninguém é igual a mim, portanto “não há como comparar duas grandezas diferentes”, como diz a matemática.

Joguei os restos do pacote de bolacha no lixo e olhei para o relógio pendurado na cozinha. Ainda eram quatro da tarde e minha casa estava completamente parada, completamente monótona. 

Pois é, não pensei duas vezes antes de gritar qualquer coisa à Mikey avisando que ia sair e perguntando se ele queria vir comigo. Recebi um “não”, como o imaginado, vindo do escritório do nosso pai. Imagino que ele estivesse por lá remexendo as enciclopédias na esperança de achar algo sobre advocacia ou que explicasse melhor os processos criminais. E eu poderia chamar quantas vezes fosse, ele não sairia de lá até encontrar o que procurava. Mikey era assim, sedento por informação. É um hobby estranho, mas quem sou eu para chamar alguém de estranho?

Saí de casa um pouco sem rumo, parando alguns segundos na soleira imaginando se Ray estaria em casa. Eu até ligaria para ele se já não tivesse incorporado aquele péssimo habito de aparecer na casa dele sem avisar. Afinal de contas, ele mesmo aparecia aqui sem avisar, então, nada mais justo. Minha mãe costuma falar que esse tipo de coisa é “falta de educação”, mas quando eu digo que Ray chegou, independente do horário, ela sempre abre um sorriso e pede para ele entrar. Digamos que ele já seja da família.

Quando me virei, enquanto colocava as chaves no bolso e apertava os olhos contra o sol, avistei na casa da frente uma figura baixa e aparentemente mal humorada manobrando de uma forma extremamente inábil um cortador de grama. Fiquei parado durante um tempo apenas observando aquela cena de braços cruzados, as costas agora apoiadas na porta trancada da minha própria casa e tentando controlar o riso, mas era inevitável. Estava dez a zero para o cortador de grama e aquela disputa não parecia que ia acabar tão cedo.

Eu sentia falta de conversar com Frank. Queria me aproximar, talvez fazer uma piada sobre como ele era um ótimo jardineiro e conversar com ele, qualquer coisa, qualquer assunto. Mas eu não tinha nenhum assunto, realmente. Ele andava um pouco distante, o que me fazia pensar se toda aquela conversa de algumas noites atrás havia valido realmente a pena. Eu tentava não pensar nisso, mas ele acabou se tornando um ótimo amigo apesar de tudo, então nada mais natural que eu sentir falta da companhia dele.

Sem muitas opções, comecei a caminhar em direção à casa de Ray, quando eu ouço um barulho alto e alguém me chamando. Olhei para trás e lá encontrei Frank, um tanto descabelado e vermelho ao lado do cortador de grama, agora jogado em um ângulo muito estranho no chão. Ele acenava para mim, então eu fui até ele.

\- Não sabia que você gostava de jardinagem. – permiti-me a piada notando o clima um pouco estranho entre nós.

\- Gosto sim, é ela que não gosta de mim. – ele disse, rindo um pouco. – Mas também, olha só o que a minha mãe me deu para cortar a grama? – e ele apontou para o cortador esquecido ao seu lado. – Essa porcaria ficou tanto tempo guardada na garagem que está toda enferrujada.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, ambos exibindo sorrisos amarelos e encarando o cortador de grama decrépito aos nossos pés, e parecia que nenhum de nós dois tinha muito que falar.

Mas eu não queria ficar naquele silêncio o resto da vida.

\- Eu... não tenho te visto mais na escola. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – levantei os olhos do cortador para olhá-lo, arqueando as sobrancelhas, questionador. Ele parecia não saber exatamente o que responder.

\- Não, eu só... – e ele levou a nuca, coçando-a em sinal de nervosismo. – Tenho preferido passar um tempo sozinho, sabe. Para pensar em umas coisas...

\- Ah...

E o assunto morria mais uma vez entre nós, aquele clima estranho de vergonha e de não saber como iniciar uma despedida. Eu só queria saber quando foi que isso tudo começou. É aquele tipo de situação na qualquer você jamais gostaria de estar. Quando você não sabe o que falar, como agir... e tudo se torna mecânico e estranho.

\- Bom eu... Eu acho que já vou... – tentei iniciar uma despedida qualquer, mas Frank começou a falar.

\- Gerard eu... – e ele fez uma pausa, suspirando pesadamente. Encarou novamente o cortador de grama por alguns segundos, e logo voltou seu olhar a mim. – Ok, eu queria perguntar de outra forma, mas eu realmente não sei como, então vou perguntar desse jeito mesmo...

\- Pergunte. 

\- Nós... sei lá... Já nos beijamos algumas vezes e... – nesse ponto ele deu de ombros, coçando a nuca mais uma vez. – Não sei, eu gosto de você... Você é legal... – meu coração batia de um jeito estranho e eu já podia sentir minhas mãos molhadas de suor. Olhei melhor para Frank e vi seu rosto começando a ficar vermelho. – Mas eu não sei o que isso nos torna... Entende?

Notei que ele me encarava com o olhar um tanto apreensivo, então parei para refletir sobre aquilo... Realmente era uma boa pergunta.

Eu nunca havia parado para, realmente, pensar sobre Frank e eu. Sobre o que nos tornamos um para o outro com o passar do tempo. Sem dúvidas ele era uma pessoa de extrema importância na minha vida agora e eu o queria sempre por perto... Mas eu ainda não sabia que papel eu queria que ele assumisse. Apesar de que, para qualquer outro que visse nossa história de fora, a resposta já fosse mais do que óbvia.

Hesitei.

\- Eu... não sei? – respondi, minha voz saindo em um tom de pergunta. Eu realmente não sabia o que responder.

\- Eu... Bom... Eu sei que você está passando por um momento complicado agora, então talvez não seja a melhor hora para isso, mas queria conversar você. – ele tentou um meio sorriso ao fim da frase, mas devo dizer que não deu muito certo. – Pensei que talvez pudéssemos tentar alguma coisa... Juntos.

Seus olhos não desgrudavam de mim enquanto aguardava por uma resposta ou uma reação minha e eu tentava não demonstrar, mas por dentro estava nervoso.

\- O que é isso? Um pedido de... namoro? – tentei agir normalmente como se aquilo fosse uma piada, mas imagino que meu riso nervoso tenha me denunciado.

\- Bom... é. – ele disse simples, o rosto mais vermelho agora do que em qualquer outro ponto da nossa conversa. Ele me encarava e sorria, nervoso. E eu à sua frente, parado como uma estátua de cera.

Aquilo era estranho. Chegava a ser surreal.

\- Eu... Frank, eu... – imagino que eu tenha travado nesse pedaço feito um disco arranhado, encarando-o com os olhos arregalados. Mas eu precisava responder algo. Eu queria responder. – Eu acho que podemos tentar então... – e então foi a minha vez de coçar a nuca, nervoso.

A boca seca, o estômago pesado, a total falta de certeza do que eu estava fazendo... Mas alguma coisa me dizia que eu estava indo pelo caminho certo.

E ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Aquele mesmo sorriso infantil de sempre, e que dessa vez parecia bem mais aliviado e sincero que os últimos que eu havia visto. E eu sorri também, sem ter outra opção. Ele tinha um sorriso contagiante, de fato, e isso é algo raro hoje em dia.

\- Quer entrar? – ele tocou meu ombro já com seu habitual tom brincalhão. Não sei se vejo a definição “namorados” como um bom nome para o que nós éramos. Seríamos eternos amigos no fim das contas... Só que éramos amigos com alguns... _privilégios_ um com o outro, se é que podemos dizer assim. – Minha mãe já deve ter feito café.

\- Você disse café? – eu sorri e ele riu alto do que eu acabara de falar. E pouco depois já estávamos sentados em sua cozinha tomando café e conversando como há um tempo não fazíamos.

Namorados, amigos, o que quer que fosse. Eu só sabia que queria Frank sempre por perto.


	21. (Des)Entendimentos

Naquela tarde, eu e Frank conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Contei a ele um pouco mais sobre a minha vida – como se ele já não conhecesse a maior parte da minha história. – e ele me contou um pouco mais sobre a dele. Trocamos experiências e confissões, por mais idiota e gay que isso possa parecer. Aliás, imagino o quão irônico é usar essa expressão agora, já que, _tecnicamente_ , estou namorando outro cara.

O mais estranho de toda a nossa conversa foi, só então, falarmos abertamente sobre nossa sexualidade. Não que fosse realmente necessário andar por aí com crachás especificando se gostávamos de meninos ou meninas, mas nós já havíamos nos beijado, mesmo sem saber o que o outro iria achar... Somos dois idiotas no fim das contas. Eu podia ter socado ele. Ele podia ter me socado. Poderíamos ter perdido contato por causa de um tocar de lábios, e só agora vejo o quão estúpido isso tudo foi. 

E eu disse exatamente isso a ele. E ele riu e concordou comigo.

Ele me disse que nunca costumou ser impulsivo, sempre pensou antes de fazer ou de falar algo a alguém, e eu mesmo, neste tipo de situação, agiria de outra maneira. Mas imagino que isso só aconteceria se eu estivesse com outra pessoa. Quando estou com Frank, não há racionalidade que suporte o peso das emoções mais primitivas e fortes que sinto. 

Minha cabeça deixa de me pertencer e tudo entra em colapso. _Um total descontrole._

E imagino que todos já tenham passado por isso, e, os que não passaram, certamente ainda vão passar. Aquilo de gostar tanto de uma pessoa que chega a doer; querer apenas o bem dela, mesmo que isso implique em uma diminuição considerável do seu próprio bem estar; querer tê-la sempre por perto, seja apenas pela companhia, pela amizade, por um olhar que seja.

É uma ligação estranha, forte... E eu sabia que aquilo era um tipo de amor. Só me restava descobrir exatamente qual, e isso eu imagino que o tempo me dirá. O fato é que nossa amizade e a compreensão que temos sobre os pensamentos um do outro é algo inegável, e isso eu posso afirmar que nem o tempo poderá mudar.

Contei a ele também sobre Steven e sobre Lindsey, que, caso tudo desse certo, viria passar um tempo conosco na intenção de fornecer algumas informações e detalhes para o julgamento que eu certamente não poderia dar.

\- Deve ser difícil para ela... – ele disse, simples.

\- O que?

\- Se lembrar de tudo isso, ficar repetindo essa história de novo e de novo... E para várias pessoas diferentes ainda por cima. – ele respondeu enquanto colocava açúcar em sua xícara de café. Cinco, seis, sete colheres... Imagino que teria sido melhor ele por todo o açúcar primeiro, e depois o café.

Ele mexia a colher lentamente dentro da xícara, parecendo concentrado no que fazia, ou apenas distraído. Frank era, de fato, uma pessoa fascinante. Em um momento está falando algo sério e no outro já está agindo com a beleza simples que lhe é peculiar.

Lentamente ele retirou a colher da xícara e levou-a aos lábios, bebendo um pouco do café.

\- Nossa! Isso ainda está amargo! – reclamou enquanto contorcia o rosto em uma careta engraçada e tornava a encher sua xícara com açúcar, e eu apenas ri observando toda aquela cena.

\- Frank... – eu o chamei, o sorriso murchando rapidamente em meu rosto, deixando transparecer o que eu realmente sentia. Insegurança.

Ele ergueu os olhos até os meus de uma forma atenta e esperou que eu prosseguisse. 

\- Quando eu estava saindo do escritório do Steven, Bob, o filho dele e... meu ex-colega de escola me parou e falou algumas coisas que, não sei... Acabaram me deixando um pouco preocupado, eu acho... – esperei que ele me dissesse algo ou me reprovasse pela minha insegurança, mas ele permaneceu impassível, então prossegui. – Eu sei que eu não devia, mas... É inevitável pensar em Max e me lembrar automaticamente de tudo o que ele fazia na época em que estávamos no colégio. E eu fico preocupado com o que ele pode fazer agora que eu realmente represento algum “perigo” para a vida que ele leva. E ele já ameaçava a Lindsey mesmo sabendo que sozinha ela não conseguiria fazer nada com ele, imagine agora...

\- Gerard... 

Ele olhou para mim, como se escolhesse as palavras que diria a seguir, depois olhou para baixo e novamente para mim. E ele pegou minha mão direita entre as suas e só então eu percebi o quão gelada minha mão estava. Era incrível como, perto dele, eu não me importava em parecer medroso ou covarde. Perto dele eu não conseguia ser nada mais do que eu mesmo. – É normal sentir medo ou se sentir preocupado, mas tente relaxar. Seu advogado já deu entrada no processo, Lindsey provavelmente virá para cá... E, até onde eu me lembro, quando você se mudou, não disse para ninguém seu novo endereço, disse? 

Seu olhar sobre mim era estranhamente reconfortante, apesar de, de forma alguma, ele tentar me consolar. Ele era apenas sincero, e muitas vezes me dizia apenas o obvio... Mas ouvir os fatos na sua voz tornava a situação completamente diferente. 

\- Não.

\- Então. Pense dessa forma, você está seguro aqui, e assim que Lindsey vier para cá, ela estará segura também. Arthur estará seguro... – ele apertou a minha mão com um pouco mais de força e esboçou um sorriso. – E você não está sozinho. Você tem o seu irmão, seus pais, Ray e... eu. – seu sorriso apenas se alargou ao pronunciar a última parte de sua frase e eu acabei sorrindo involuntariamente também, minhas preocupações reduzidas para menos da metade.

\- Acho que você está certo.

\- Eu sempre estou certo. – ele franziu o cenho tentando parecer sério e eu apenas ri.

\- Ok. – eu disse, entre risos. – Só me lembra de nunca mais massagear o seu ego de novo, certo? – e rapidamente o riso dele fez coro ao meu. Olhei pela janela atrás dele, o céu já escurecia. – Bom, parece tarde, acho que preciso voltar para casa.

\- Será uma longa caminhada, hein? – ele disse, ironizando a minha pressa.

\- Deixa eu ver as horas então... – olhei para o relógio de pulso. – Caralho! Já são oito horas!

E ele se esticou em sua cadeira para dar uma olhada no meu relógio também.

\- Mentira. Faltam nove minutos para as oito. – ele disse, simples, enquanto sorria, como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira.

\- Grande diferença. – eu disse, enquanto me levantava, sendo sempre seguido por seus olhos atentos. – De verdade, preciso mesmo ir.

\- Ok, se você diz. – ele deu de ombros, se levantando também e me acompanhando até a porta. 

E eu sei que pode parecer falta de educação sair assim tão bruscamente da casa de alguém, mas algo dentro da minha cabeça apita quando eu percebo que estou ficando tempo demais na casa de alguém, um medo estranho de estar incomodando aparece, e não consigo mais ficar a vontade. E isso acontece sempre, mesmo na casa dos “mais chegados”, feito Ray. Imagino que isso faça parte da timidez extrema que eu sempre tive desde pequeno e que essa parte dela, infelizmente, nunca me abandonou.

Chegamos à porta e ele a abriu. Parei de frente para ele, já na soleira, e ele me encarava de volta com uma expressão que eu não conseguia decifrar.

\- Bom, me ligue ou me procure na escola ou aqui em casa mesmo, caso haja alguma novidade no processo, ok? – ele disse, como se tentasse iniciar uma despedida, mas sem saber exatamente como.

Olhei para trás, um frio estranho na barriga. A rua estava deserta e o céu já se mostrava completamente escuro. Os postes de ambos os lados da rua estavam acesos e, apesar disso, a rua toda ainda estava envolta em uma leve penumbra. As luzes das casas de toda a rua estavam acesas, inclusive as da minha. A figura daquela noite era a de uma típica noite quente de verão.

Olhei novamente para ele, meu foco voltando a ser seus olhos.

\- Bom... – comecei, aparentando a idiotice de sempre perto dele. E já me conformei de que isso é absolutamente involuntário. – Estou indo então. Tchau. 

Me aproximei dele para lhe dar um abraço, imaginando que aquilo fosse o mais adequado para uma despedida entre nós, porém nossos rostos se encontraram no meio do caminho. Seu nariz encostado no meu, seu rosto tão próximo que eu quase não conseguia observá-lo em foco. Aquela proximidade toda me deixava tonto. Fechei os olhos.

E no segundo seguinte já sentia seus lábios pressionados contra os meus. Suas mãos em meu pescoço, os dedos passeando para lá e para cá, me causando arrepios. Minhas mãos estavam perdidas, estáticas em algum ponto aleatório de suas costas, e eu queria realmente corresponder à altura, mas era como se algo me impedisse – como se a surpresa me impedisse, mais provavelmente. –. Em um dado momento daquilo tudo, consegui fazer com que meu corpo obedecesse aos comandos do meu cérebro, e logo minhas mãos já apertavam sua cintura de leve. Era como se eu tivesse medo de quebrá-lo, a julgar pelo fato de ele ser pelo menos um palmo e meio menor que eu.

Ele me beijava, como se tudo o que ele quisesse me dizer pudesse ser transmitido por aquele toque, e eu correspondia. Surpreso, desajeitado, o coração acelerado, mas correspondia, e imagino que isso seja o mais importante. 

Quando nos separamos, notei de pronto suas bochechas rosadas, os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse surpreso com a própria atitude, mas eu sabia que, no fundo, ele não estava. Suas mãos ainda no meu pescoço. Minhas mãos ainda em sua cintura.

\- Bom... Tchau. – ele disse, simples, tirando as mãos do meu pescoço, e a ausência do calor de sua pele ali me causou um arrepio quando veio a primeira brisa. Não tirei as mãos de sua cintura.

Queria beijá-lo de novo.

\- Eu... Tchau. – me aproximei dele, roubando-lhe um beijo na bocheche e virando rapidamente rumo á minha casa.

Se eu não me virasse, não imagino mais quanto tempo eu poderia ficar ali. Provavelmente tempo demais. E aqueles momentos com ele já haviam sido bons o bastante apenas assim.

Afinal de contas, qual o problema que as pessoas têm com ir com calma, han?

Naquela noite jantei novamente com a família toda reunida. Era engraçado aquele ambiente cheio de barulhos e risadas logo agora, que me parecia tão tarde, em diversos sentidos, mas ainda assim me agradava e me deixava feliz, principalmente por ver os sorrisos largos de todos à mesa enquanto comiam e faziam comentários aleatórios. E era bom poder fazer parte daquela alegria toda.

Eu comi, ajudei com a louça, joguei um pouco de videogame com Mikey – e perdi miseravelmente diversas vezes, mas isso não importa. – e subi para o meu quarto, me jogando sobre a cama assim que a avistei.

O tempo estava tranqüilo. Muito tranqüilo. Tão tranqüilo que eu mesmo estava estranhando a minha própria sorte.

E foi com esses pensamentos que eu adormeci. Com o receio de algo dar errado logo agora, no meio do caminho.

E talvez até desse. O grande problema é que eu não tinha como prever o quê. 

O restante dos dias da semana que se seguiram foram como um amontoado de flashes, assim como quando acabamos de acordar e tentamos desesperadamente nos lembrar dos sonhos que tivemos antes de voltarmos à realidade. E foi uma semana corrida também, sem dúvidas.

Passei quase dois dias presenciando algo que há tempos não via: discussões entre os meus pais. Mikey ficou um pouco cabisbaixo com isso, já eu preferia quase não parar em casa, porque sabia que a culpa de todas aquelas brigas era minha. Sim, minha. Eu sabia que minha mãe andava discutindo com meu pai todas as vezes em que ele insistia em tocar no assunto “Lindsey”. E, como é comum em relacionamentos, uma briga acaba puxando a outra. E admito que fiquei com medo do que eu pudesse ter desencadeado... Relacionamentos, infelizmente, são frágeis e instáveis, não importa o quanto de amor esteja envolvido. Isso é um fato, teimosia e orgulho podem sim acabar com o amor – ou um casamento de anos, como era o caso. –. A minha sorte é que meu pai não desistia fácil do que queria, e imagino que ele tenha posto um ponto final nessa discussão em uma manhã, provavelmente depois que eu e Mikey fomos para a escola, já que, quando voltamos para o almoço, a harmonia já havia voltado a reinar na cozinha (exceto pela eterna batalha entre nossa mãe e nossos pratos e copos).

E eu fico realmente muito feliz por meu pai ter se esforçado tanto em convencer minha mãe a deixar Lindsey vir passar uns tempos conosco. Se ele não tivesse insistido tanto, acho que minha mãe jamais deixaria sua teimosia e seu orgulho de lado para lhe dar ouvidos.

No dia seguinte, já estávamos indo buscar Lindsey na rodoviária. Ela chegou acanhada, pouca bagagem e o pequeno Arthur caindo de sono em seu colo. Assim que me avistou correu para abraçar-me e logo deixou Arthur no meu colo, cumprimentando meu pai de forma tímida e entrando no carro. Era uma sensação estranha carregar Arthur... Ele era tão pequeno e parecia tão frágil. Segurá-lo em meus braços só me dava ainda mais certeza de duas coisas: a de um dia ter um filho, para ensinar à ele tudo o que fazer e o que não fazer, e contar à ele minhas próprias experiências e histórias no intuito de alertá-lo; e a de que eu precisava, agora mais do que nunca, colocar Max atrás das grades. Aquela criança tinha o direito de ter uma vida melhor do que eu ou Lindsey tivemos.

Chegamos em casa e acomodamos Lindsey em meu quarto. Nada mais justo, afinal de contas, já que a “visita” tecnicamente era minha convidada. Ela dormiria com Arthur no meu quarto e eu no confortável sofá da sala. E eu já havia feito isso voluntariamente tantas vezes enquanto assistia televisão que realmente não me importei.

O restante de sábado passou tranqüilo, exceto por alguns olhares mal disfarçados que minha mãe constantemente dava à Lindsey, demonstrando toda a sua irritação com a presença dela na nossa casa. Isso tornava o clima estranho entre as duas, já que não se comunicavam entre si, e meu pai, Mikey e eu – ou, como meu irmão gostava de falar, “os homens da casa”. – tentávamos amenizar aquela situação ao máximo. Imaginei inclusive que, com o andar da carruagem, teria eu mesmo que falar com a minha mãe e pedir para que ela parasse com toda aquela cena e conversasse decentemente com Lindsey, por mais que não gostasse dela.

Mas, ao contrário do que eu pensava, aquilo não foi necessário.

Domingo de manhã a casa toda foi acordada por altos barulhos. Mas diferente do costumeiro bater de panelas que ouvimos da cozinha no único dia em que nossa mãe se aventura a por suas mãos sobre o fogão, fomos acordados por gritos. Uma discussão, para ser mais exato.

Impulsionei meu corpo para fora da cama em um único impulso antes que eu acabasse mudando de ideia e caminhei a passos torpes até a porta, o cabelo bagunçado, a cara amassada e toda a minha força de vontade concentrada em manter meus olhos abertos, mesmo que minimamente, para que eu pudesse enxergar para onde estava indo.

Mas, aparentemente, nem toda a força de vontade do mundo me ajudaria nessa tarefa, desta forma, quando cheguei à beira das escadas, os olhos quase se fechando novamente, sinto meu ombro bater fortemente contra algo.

\- Ai! – ouvi alguém exclamar e logo reconheci como sendo a voz de Mikey.

Esfreguei as duas mãos no rosto com força. Eu precisava acordar de verdade. Olhei para Mikey.

\- Mas o que... – foi o que eu consegui dizer antes de segurar uma gargalhada.

Se eu imaginava que meu estado não era dos melhores, era porque ainda não tinha olhado para Mikey. Seus cabelos estavam totalmente arrepiados, dando-lhe ares de punk, estilo Sid Vicious, e seus óculos, provavelmente colocados às pressas, estavam completamente tortos no rosto.

Tentei controlar-me ao máximo para não fazer barulho, de modo que ninguém percebesse que estávamos ali ouvindo os desentendimentos alheios e estiquei minha mão até o rosto de Mikey, ajeitando-lhe os óculos.

\- Ah, então era isso? – ele perguntou, entediado. Provavelmente o sono ainda dominava seus pensamentos. – Muito, muito engraçado mesmo, Gerard. – ele enfiou os dedos esguios por debaixo das lentes dos óculos e esfregou os olhos com força, como que para despertar-se também. – Acordou pela gritaria?

E eu assenti mudamente, fazendo sinal para que ele se aproximasse de mim, e então ambos ficamos lado a lado, as mãos coladas em pedaços distintos do corrimão, ainda no topo da escada. Queríamos saber o que estava acontecendo antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

\- Me desculpe, mas a senhora não tem o direito de me tratar assim! – eu ouvia a voz de Lindsey, já bem alterada, vinda da cozinha. Desci um degrau para ouvir melhor, Mikey descendo outro logo atrás de mim.

\- Ah, eu tenho sim! Você está hospedada na minha casa, e não pense que eu concordo com isso tudo! – uma pausa. Um suspiro nervoso. – Essa foi uma ideia do Gerard e do Donnald, em momento algum eu concordei com essa palhaçada de te trazer para cá. Não acho que você seja uma boa influência para Mikey ou para qualquer outra pessoa... Grávida na adolescência... faça-me o favor! Só estou apoiando esse processo que você está movendo contra o Max porque eu acredito no que o **meu filho** me disse. Sinceramente? Sua história não me convence nem um pouco!

\- Você diz isso porque nunca viveu o que eu vivi ou passou o que eu passei! Meus pais pensaram como você e não acreditaram em mim, e ainda me choca muito ver o quão pequena a mente das pessoas pode ser. Você acha mesmo que eu mentiria sobre uma coisa dessas? Acha mesmo que eu teria coragem de fingir um estupro para, sei lá, dar algum tipo de golpe?

\- Isso ou para ocultar uma gravidez indesejada. E às vezes eu penso que pode ser um pouco dos dois. 

Minhas mãos se apertaram contra a madeira do corrimão com força e eu já fazia menção de ir até lá e acabar de uma vez com aquela discussão ridícula que estava acontecendo, mas Mikey me impediu, me segurando pelo ombro. Respirei fundo e permaneci parado.

\- Sinceramente, Donna, já que você acredita tanto no seu filho, pergunte a ele, já que foi ele quem me levou ao hospital, ele quem me protegeu do Max em diversas situações, ele que se ofereceu para assumir a paternidade do Arthur! O Gerard não é idiota! Se eu estivesse mentindo, ele saberia, e a primeira coisa que eu sei que ele faria seria me dar as costas! O Gerard não é o tipo de pessoa que se possa enganar, Donna... Eu esperava que você conhecesse melhor o seu filho!

Ouvimos a porta dos fundos da nossa casa ser aberta e, logo em seguida, fechada com brutalidade, e um estranho silêncio tomou conta da cozinha e, aparentemente, de todo o resto do quarteirão.

Acabou.

Olhei para Mikey, que devolveu meu olhar tenso, as sobrancelhas arqueadas fazendo com que sua expressão me dissesse claramente: “o que faremos agora?”. E eu voltei a olhar para os degraus sob os meus pés. Eu não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como agir, e, o mais preocupante, aparentemente meus medos de que algo pudesse dar errado estavam se tornando realidade.


	22. Confronto

Alguns instantes depois de toda aquela discussão, eu e Mikey voltamos a subir, lavamos nossos rostos, escovamos os dentes e voltamos a descer: meu irmão decidido a fingir que não havia ouvido nada e eu muito decidido a conversar seriamente com a nossa mãe. 

Achei realmente bom Mikey ficar _neutro_ a essa situação. Ele estava se relacionando bem com os nossos pais agora e eu detestaria que isso mudasse, principalmente por algo que não tem nada a ver com ele. Aquele era um problema exclusivo meu e da nossa mãe. E eu estava disposto a conversar e até mesmo a discutir, se necessário fosse, para que ela conseguisse compreender alguns fatos importantes sobre mim e, principalmente, sobre Lindsey.

Quando entramos na cozinha – “pé ante pé”, como diria a minha avó. – encontramos nossa mãe virada de frente para a pia. A louça à sua frente, a torneira aberta, mas ela parecia perdida, a expressão um pouco perturbada. A mesa estava posta, então prontamente nos sentamos. Eu de olho na nossa mãe – ainda estática e aparentemente pensativa. – e Mikey de olho nas torradas com geleia.

Nossa mãe só nos notou quando Mikey, sem querer, derrubou uma faca no chão.

\- Ah... Oi, meus amores. – ela se virou para nos olhar, um tanto assustada mas logo seus lábios exibiam um sorriso amarelo. – Dormiram bem?

Nenhum de nós respondeu. Eu a encarava sério, sem nem ter ideia de por onde começar, e notei que os olhos de Mikey corriam de mim para ela de forma rápida. Por mim eu já estaria tirando satisfações com ela, mas não queria envolver Mikey naquilo tudo. Como eu disse anteriormente, ele não tem nada a ver com isso, não quero prejudicá-lo. Se minha mãe quisesse ficar chateada com alguém, que esse alguém fosse eu.

\- Un... Dormimos sim. – Mikey respondeu timidamente por nós dois. 

O contato visual atualmente era feito apenas entre mim e nossa mãe. Ela parecia intrigada e apreensiva ao mesmo tempo com a intensidade do meu olhar sobre ela. E eu nem sequer me lembrava da última vez que tivera coragem o suficiente para confrontá-la pelo que quer que fosse.

\- Bom... – Mikey começou, com um suspiro profundo. Nossos olhares se direcionaram a ele e observamos, em silêncio, ele pegar algumas torradas ligeiramente queimadas e se levantar de sua cadeira. – Eu estou meio atrasado, então acho que já vou. 

Mikey mentia tão mal. 

\- Vai para onde, filho?

\- Eu... Vou... Para a casa do Ray. Tenho um trabalho para fazer com ele. – observei-o coçar a nuca com força, suas unhas curtas deixando o pedaço de pele com marcas vermelhas. Ele sempre fazia aquilo quando estava nervoso ou desconfortável.

\- Ok, mas volte antes do almoço! – ela advertiu. Devia estar tão nervosa quando Michael para não ter notado o quanto ele mentia descaradamente.

\- Certo! – ele disse, já fora da cozinha. Pude ouvir seus passos ecoando até o piso superior da nossa casa e, algum tempo depois, os mesmos passos ecoando de volta, o barulho de chaves e, enfim, a porta da frente sendo a Berta e, em seguida, fechada.

Agora éramos só ela e eu naquela cozinha. E ela teria que me ouvir.

\- Mãe. – disse, de forma firme. Ela já estava virada de frente para a pia novamente.

\- Pode falar, meu bem.

\- Eu acho que precisamos conversar. – ela virou o rosto em um movimento rápido para me olhar, talvez um tanto espantada. Ela sabia à que eu me referia. – O que foi aquilo que eu ouvi, mãe? – a melhor palavra para expressar o que eu sentia e tentava demonstrar para ela através de cada gesto meu naquele momento seria decepção.

\- Não foi nada, Gerard. Eu e Lindsey apenas nos desentendemos. Apenas isso. – ela disse, aparentemente começando a ficar nervosa. Ela mentia tão mal quanto meu irmão.

\- Como assim “não foi nada”? 

E, nesse ponto, eu já estava de pé, os braços cruzados na altura do peito, provavelmente exibindo minha melhor expressão de indignação. Ela permaneceu de costas para mim, as mãos sob a água que ainda caia sem controle ou rumo da torneira aberta, como se aquele assunto fosse algo banal. Aquele desprezo e a falta de atenção ao que eu dizia só me deixavam mais nervoso. Prossegui.

– Eu ouvi toda a discussão, mãe. Assim como eu imagino que toda a vizinhança tenha ouvido também! Você insinuou que a Lindsey fingiu um estupro para dar um golpe! Será que você não tem noção da gravidade dessa acusação?

E agora foi a vez dela virar-se para mim, a face enfurecida. Eu já esperava por isso.

\- Gerard, eu sou sua mãe! Meça suas palavras quando for falar comigo! – ela apontava o dedo em riste em direção ao meu rosto, mas eu não me abalei. E nem devia. Ainda não havia dito a ela nem metade do que eu queria.

\- Então meça as suas palavras para falar com a Lindsey! Eu... – fiz uma pausa, uma mão posta na cintura e a outra passando por meus cabelos, puxando-os levemente. As palavras se embolavam na minha garganta. – Eu nunca me senti tão decepcionado com você, mãe. Nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão... tão... Olha, eu nem sei o que te dizer. O jeito como você tratou a Lindsey... Não foi só como se você duvidasse da história dela, foi como se você duvidasse de mim também! De tudo o que eu passei por ela!

\- Em momento algum eu duvidei de você, meu filho! – e agora ela parecia decepcionada comigo, como que por eu não entender seu ponto de vista. – Eu acredito em tudo o que você disso ao seu pai e a mim, mas ela não...

\- “Ela não” o quê, mãe? Ela não parece convincente o suficiente para você?

Olhei-a nos olhos sem medo algum de suas possíveis reações. Ela olhava para mim em espanto, e só então que eu percebi que havia elevado o tom de voz. Respirei fundo e tentei me controlar enquanto esperava que ela me dissesse algo. Ela não disse.

\- Acho que você não tem argumentos contra isso... – disse, consideravelmente mais baixo, mas ela ainda me ouvia. – Mãe, eu apanhei pela Lindsey, menti por ela, **eu** a levei ao hospital no dia da festa, **eu** a vi caída no chão com a saia rasgada! Você acha mesmo que eu faria isso tudo por ela se eu não a tivesse visto naquela situação com os meus próprios olhos? E, o mais importante, você acha mesmo que a Lindsey seria tão fria a ponto de arquitetar um plano nessas proporções?

\- A gente nunca sabe o que esperar das pessoas hoje em dia, Gerard! Não se pode sair por aí e confiar em qualquer um!

\- Mãe, **ela teve um filho!** – eu disse, elevando ainda mais o tom de voz. – E você teve dois! Pensei que soubesse como as coisas mudam quando se tem um filho e a sua vida não é mais só sua!

Quando o som da minha voz cessou, o silêncio parecia muito mais palpável do que antes de eu ter começado a falar. Minha mãe olhava para mim em um misto de espanto e indignação, provavelmente pelo tom de voz que eu havia usado com ela, e por eu não ter “ficado do seu lado” naquela discussão sem fundamentos (da parte dela). Já eu tentava transmitir apenas pelo olhar toda a decepção ainda latente em todos os meus pensamentos. Eu sabia que aquela sensação ruim ainda prevaleceria por mais algum tempo, e me doía saber que aquele sentimento era gerado pela minha própria mãe, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer naquele momento que não fosse... esperar aquela raiva passar.

Caminhei sem pressa até a porta dos fundos, o olhar dela ainda preso no ponto que eu me encontrava segundos atrás. Coloquei a mão direita sobre a maçaneta, mas, antes de girá-la, me virei para minha mãe novamente.

\- As pessoas não costumam brincar com coisas tão sérias, mãe. – eu disse simples. Meu tom de voz um pouco carregado com o bolo crescente em minha garganta. – Mas eu só lamento por você não conseguir confiar nem em mim nem na Lindsey.

E, dito isso, saí por aquela porta com um pouco de pressa. O ar fresco do quintal tocando meu rosto, e só naquele momento eu notei o quão rarefeito o ar da cozinha estava. Ou eu que não conseguia respirar direito com toda aquela pressão. Eu realmente odiava brigar com a minha mãe, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ela merecia ouvir tudo o que eu disse! Merecia ouvir até mais um pouco, mas eu realmente estava sem forças para estender aquela discussão. Todos os meus músculos doíam e minha mente estava mais cansada do que se eu tivesse feito uma prova com cem questões em dez minutos. E agora, andando pelo quintal vagarosamente e me dando ao luxo de não pensar em nada em especial, eu só conseguia sentir alívio. Na realidade, uma mistura de alívio com o velho sentimento de “missão cumprida”. 

Eu a enfrentara, coisa que, em outros tempos, eu não faria. Independente das circunstâncias, aquilo me deixava um pouco feliz, de alguma forma.

E eu estava tão entretido pensando no que eu acabara de fazer que demorei a notar uma figura um tanto baixa parada atrás de mim. Na realidade, eu realmente não notei ninguém. Só percebi quando senti sua mão em meu ombro.

\- Você sabe que não precisava fazer isso, não é? – Lindsey se pronunciou rapidamente antes que eu tivesse a oportunidade de dizer qualquer coisa. – Não precisava me defender. Sua mãe tem o direito de dizer o que quiser, partindo do ponto de que **eu** sou a intrusa nessa casa. – ela grifou o “eu” e virou-se, de braços cruzados, para olhar aquela construção pintada de branco e de aparência tão familiar e acolhedora. 

“Acolhedora...”, pensei, e então imaginei o que Lindsey estaria pensando atrás daquele semblante cansado e talvez até um pouco triste. Através do seu olhar, imagino que minha casa não se parecesse nem um pouco acolhedora. Provavelmente bem longe disso

Me virei e comecei a olhar para o mesmo ponto que ela, como que tentando enxergar as coisas da mesma forma que ela enxergava naquele momento. Os braços igualmente cruzados.

\- Para começar: você não é nenhuma intrusa e sabe disso! É minha convidada e convidada do meu pai, inclusive. – ela me olhou um pouco espantada. – Pois é, o velho te adora. – ela deu uma risada alta que a tanto tempo eu não ouvia, e com isso não pude reprimir um sorriso. – E eu precisava sim dizer aquelas coisas para a minha mãe. Ela não tem o direito de te ofender nem aqui, nem fora daqui, nem em lugar algum! E você sabe que eu não diria nada se soubesse que ela tem razão. O problema é que ela está enchendo a boca para te ofender sem saber o que diz. – acrescentei essa última parte rapidamente quando vi que ela ia abrir a boca para me interromper.

\- Certo... Não posso discordar do que você disse. Mesmo assim, me desculpe pelo escândalo agora de manhã. Eu deveria ter mantido a calma. – e ela girou seu corpo em minha direção enquanto eu apenas virei a cabeça para encará-la. – Me desculpe por todos esses transtornos.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, de verdade. Você só se defendeu. – e eu passei o braço sobre os seus ombros, puxando-a para perto e a ouvindo rir. – E eu estranharia bastante se agora você começasse a ouvir desaforos calada.

\- Gerard? – ela murmurou, a voz abafada por estar com o rosto grudado no meu peito.

\- Oi.

\- Obrigada. De verdade. Você está fazendo mais por mim do que meus próprios pais fizeram. – e, ao ouvir isso, eu só pude apertá-la mais contra o meu próprio corpo e sorrir. 

\- Não precisa me agradecer. Talvez isso soe estranho... Mas ver o que aconteceu com você, me aproximar de você... Mas afastou de muitas coisas que iriam me matar por dentro se eu deixasse. Sou eu quem tem que te agradecer, Lindsey. 

Eu terminei o que dizia bastante envergonhado, mas sendo sincero em cada palavra. Ainda era estranho me abrir com outras pessoas, mas com Lindsey as coisas se mostravam um pouco mais fáceis. Ela, durante muito tempo, foi a única pessoa que soube tudo o que realmente aconteceu entre mim e Max, e, quando ainda mantínhamos contato freqüentemente, eu costumava me abrir com ela, dizer à ela o que eu realmente estava pensando...

Ela é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.

\- Vem, vamos entrar. 

Eu disse a ela, que ainda estava agarrada à minha cintura e, ainda desta forma, caminhamos lentamente até a porta da frente. Eu não sabia se minha mãe ainda se encontrava na cozinha, mas cuidado nunca é demais. Queríamos – sim, os dois. – evitar mais confrontos.

Ficamos um pouco no meu quarto, conversando sobre assuntos tão aleatórios que era como se o processo e as brigas com a minha mãe nunca houvessem existido. Ela me perguntou sobre os pôsteres grudados nas paredes do meu quarto – rindo e debochando da minha evidente preferência por Smashing Pumpkins, devido à minha empolgação em lhe mostrar o CD que Frank me emprestara há alguns meses. – e se eu ainda desenhava. E eu perguntei a ela o que ela fizera com o baixo que ganhará de aniversário sete anos atrás e foi então que eu me lembrei.

\- Onde está o Arthur? 

\- Seu pai me pediu para sair com ele e, depois do que você me falou lá embaixo, eu até entendo o porquê. – ela disse com um sorriso bonito no rosto. – Disse que estava com saudades de ter crianças em casa, e que você disse a ele que Arthur não costumava sair muito, então queria levá-lo a algum lugar. – ela direcionou seu olhar para os próprios sapatos, mais eu ainda conseguia ver o sorriso em seu rosto. – Seu pai é muito legal.

\- É, é mesmo. – eu lhe respondi, um sorriso um tanto triste surgindo em meu rosto. Não era mentira alguma a que eu dissera, só era uma pena eu ter percebido isso tão tarde. Me aproximei dela e me sentei ao seu lado, na minha cama, o CD de Frank ainda nas mãos. – Ei. – eu a chamei, fazendo com que ela levantasse o rosto, os olhos marejados me encarando atentamente. – Quando esse processo todo acabar você vai ver, seus pais com certeza voltarão atrás no que disseram e...

\- Eu não quero que eles voltem atrás, Gerard. – ela levou as mãos aos olhos, limpando as lágrimas com cuidado e de forma lenta. – Essas são feridas cicatrizadas. Eu só... não sei,acho que fiquei emocionada com essa atitude do seu pai. Foi muito legal da parte dele, ele realmente não tem obrigação alguma de se importar comigo, muito menos com o Arthur. E ele sempre me pergunta se está tudo bem, ou se eu preciso de algo...

E eu realmente não sabia o que dizer diante daquele relato, porquê eu mesmo não me lembrava de ter visto meu pai dessa maneira, com tanta gratidão ou admiração. Então me recordei da época em que eu saia de noite e voltava de manhã, não respeitava regras nem olhava na cara dos meus próprios pais ou do meu próprio irmão. Minha família! E eu ainda esperava algum tipo de compreensão ou o que quer que fosse.

O quão mal agradecido eu pude ser?

Ficamos conversando um pouco mais até o momento em que eu decidi dar uma espiada na cozinha – já que não tomara café e Lindsey já começava a rir dos roncos estranhos que a minha barriga dava. –. Perguntei à ela se queria descer comigo, mas, como ela preferiu ficar e descansar um pouco, desci sozinho, encontrando na cozinha em Mikey branco, quase transparente, sentando em uma cadeira olhando fixamente algum ponto da parede à sua frente sem, praticamente, nem piscar.

\- Mikey? – eu me aproximei dele e toquei seu ombro, e, com isso, ele quase caiu no chão.

\- Que susto! – ele gritou, me olhando horrorizado e levando rapidamente uma das mãos ao peito.

\- Quem se assusta fácil é porque esta fazendo coisa errada. – disse zombeteiro, ainda rindo do susto exagerado que ele levara. Me afastei dele e me encaminhei diretamente para a geladeira, abrindo-a e tratando de caçar algo interessante e comestível que não fosse necessário cozinhar.

\- Que foi? Andou conversando com a vovó, é? – rebateu, carrancudo.

\- Ok, já entendi, ficou bravinho. – eu continuei, sem abandonar o tom de brincadeira, meus olhos e o meu cérebro ocupados demais em escanear o interior da geladeira. – Não brinco mais, ta bom?

\- Para com isso, Gerard. – ele disse, sério, e então eu realmente parei e me virei para ele, analisando-o. Ele realmente estava falando sério. 

Algo aconteceu.

\- Tá certo, o que foi?

\- Eu fui na casa do Ray agora pouco... – ele começou, a cor sumindo de seu rosto novamente. Ficou em silêncio.

\- E? – incentivei-o a continuar falando, minha curiosidade e preocupação crescendo cada vez mais.

\- Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei lá...


	23. Como Irmãos

_\- Para com isso, Gerard. – ele disse, sério, e então eu realmente parei e me virei para ele, analisando-o. Ele realmente estava falando sério._

_Algo aconteceu._

_\- Tá certo, o que foi?_

_\- Eu fui na casa do Ray agora pouco... – ele começou, a cor sumindo de seu rosto novamente. Ficou em silêncio._

_\- E? – incentivei-o a continuar falando, minha curiosidade e preocupação crescendo cada vez mais._

_\- Você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei lá..._

Encarei-o, esperando que ele completasse o que dizia. Ele olhou, um pouco nervoso, para suas mãos unidas sobre o tampo da mesa, e então seu olhar, um tanto receoso, um tanto amedrontado, parou sobre mim.

\- Gregory.

Permaneci estático na mesma posição na qual havia parado antes de Mikey dizer aquele nome. Naquele momento já havia esquecido a fome, o que eu estava fazendo e, imagino que se o susto fosse um pouco maior, eu já teria me esquecido de respirar.

Mas... aquilo não era possível... era? Não, é claro que não era! Tinha que ter algum furo nessa história!

\- Mas o que o Gregory estaria fazendo na casa do Ray? – meu tom de voz era o mais descrente possível.

\- Eu não sei. Eu cheguei e eles estavam conversando na cozinha. – ele me respondeu, simples, voltando a encarar as próprias mãos, movendo-as uma contra a outra.

\- Mas... Na casa do Ray? 

Olhei para Mikey o mais atentamente possível, tentando encontrar nele vestígios de alguma brincadeira muito sem graça (por mais que eu já estivesse cansado de saber que ele era o pior mentiroso do mundo). Apoiei uma mão na bancada às minhas costas e coloquei a outra sobre o queixo. Estava tentando, da melhor maneira possível, analisar aquela situação de uma forma racional. Porque imaginar Gregory fazendo uma visita à Ray... Isso me parecia mais fantasioso que qualquer episódio de “Twilight Zone”.

Mikey me olhou com uma expressão incrédula, talvez até mesmo um pouco indignada, por eu estar, aparentemente, duvidando de seu relato, mas, mesmo assim, me respondeu.

\- É. 

\- Mas... **Dentro** da casa do Ray? **Conversando** com o Ray? – e quanto mais eu repetia aquilo, mais estranho me parecia a cena e maior era a raiva que Mikey me exalava pelo olhar.

\- Sim, Gerard. Foi o que eu acabei de dizer! – seu tom de voz se elevou e ele parecia que iria começar a se exaltar ainda mais se eu continuasse com aquele tipo de perguntas. Mas o que ele esperava? Que eu dissesse um “ok, que bom”? – Eu cheguei na casa do Ray, toquei a campainha e ele veio me atender. Nós entramos, fomos até a cozinha e assim que entrei, a primeira coisa na qual coloquei meus olhos foi aquele brutamontes do Gregory, sentado em uma cadeira e aparentemente bem à vontade. – assim que ele disse essa última parte, vi seu corpo estremecer levemente, provavelmente em um arrepio. – Depois disso inventei uma desculpa qualquer e vim embora. Não, não consegui saber o que eles estavam fazendo. – ele respondeu essa última parte prontamente, apenas ao vislumbrar meu olhar questionador.

Senti meu cérebro dar um nó diante daquele _looping_ infinito de suposições sobre Ray, Gregory e Michael. Mesmo assim, me esforcei e tentei ir por partes.

Vamos começar por Mikey. 

Eu entendia tudo aquilo o que ele sentia. O asco. A repulsa. A vergonha. **O medo.** E como o entendia – porque Gregory também fora meu agressor durante anos, e eu também sempre tentei deixar para lá. –! Fora Gregory quem batera em Mikey na maioria das vezes em que ele se negava a fazer “vista grossa” para _certas atitudes de certos alunos_. E Mikey só foi me confessar um pouco depois de todas as nossas conversas que muitas vezes o problema não tinha nada a ver com Gregory, mas era sempre ele que vinha resolvê-lo – “Tirar satisfações”, como ele me disse que Gregory se referia àquelas ocasiões. –. Como se ele estivesse lá apenas pelo prazer de bater em alguém. Ou de bater, especificamente, em Mikey.

E ele havia batido no meu irmão até ele ficar, praticamente, desacordado. Por mais que Michael não tivesse motivos para não gostar dele, eu os teria por nós dois.

Mas... e Ray? Para começar, Ray já não tinha um histórico muito bacana aos nossos olhos quando o assunto era Gregory. Era no grupo dele que Ray sempre ia, em todas as oportunidades que tinha, mendigar um pouco de atenção e, quem sabe, um pouco de status para conseguir viver em paz naquela escola. Mas tudo bem, porque ele, naquela época, não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo. No fundo, imagino que ele só não queria ter a mesma vida escolar que eu e Mikey acabamos tendo: repleta de ofensas e agressões (independente da forma de como isso aconteceu para cada um de nós). Mas isso não me ajuda em nada a entender o porquê de Gregory estar dentro da casa de Ray conversando com ele. **Conversando!** Eu nem consigo imaginar como seria esse cara tendo uma conversa civilizada com quem ou o que quer que seja! Muito menos com Raymond, que ele sempre desprezou.

Gregory nunca me pareceu o tipo de pessoa que faz amizades. Ele faz contatos, aliados, encontra recrutas e ajudantes, mas não amigos. A meu ver, ele é e sempre foi uma pessoa interesseira... Logo, das duas, uma: ou Ray estava sendo chantageado por Gregory, ou Gregory precisava de algo que apenas Ray podia lhe dar, seduzindo-o com falsas promessas de popularidade para conseguir aquilo que queria (e, naquele momento, me lembrei automaticamente de Bob e Max).

E eu torcia internamente para que eu estivesse errado em todas as minhas suposições e que Gregory estivesse apenas visitando sua avó e errado de endereço.

Sai a passos largos da cozinha em direção à sala.

\- Ei! Gerard! – ouvi a voz de Mikey vinda da cozinha e logo ele já vinha um tanto apressado atrás de mim. Parou na minha frente, me encarando de forma séria. – O que você vai fazer? – seu tom de voz parecia me cobrar algum tipo de atitude.

E eu sabia exatamente o que fazer.

\- Vou ligar para o Ray e perguntar o que está acontecendo. – minha voz saiu em um tom preocupado que eu não planejava, mas não me importei. Ray é meu amigo e sinto como se fosse meu dever cuidar agora para que ele não caia na mesma ladainha que eu caí. 

Nós temos uma relação interessante, Ray e eu. Cuidamos um do outro como dois irmãos, mas, na maioria das vezes, nunca nos impedimos de fazer nenhum tipo de burrada.

Mas agora as coisas são diferentes. Eu estou diferente, e, talvez por isso eu não queira ver Ray repetindo os mesmos erros que eu. Não quero ver o meu amigo passar pelas coisas que eu passei.

Peguei o telefone em minhas mãos e permaneci encarando-o durante alguns minutos como se tivesse esquecido para que número ligar. Olhei para Mikey, que mantinha seus olhos atentos a cada gesto meu, e ele me fez um sinal com a mão para que eu andasse depressa. Franzi o cenho em resposta. Ele me apressa como se fosse fácil interrogar alguém sem parecer realmente interessado nas respostas. De qualquer forma, não tínhamos alternativa: se quiséssemos mesmo saber o que Gregory estava fazendo na casa de Ray, teríamos que perguntar para um dos dois. E eu ainda preferia mil vezes falar com Ray.

Apertei as teclas de forma rápida, já que o telefone de Ray era um dos poucos que eu sabia de cor. Mikey permanecia parado de frente para mim, claramente dividido entre a apreensão e a curiosidade, os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Estava chamando. 

Uma, duas, três vezes.

Mikey fez mais um sinal com as mãos, como se perguntasse um mudo “E aí?” e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. Aparentemente não tinha ninguém em casa.

Estava pronto para desligar quando ouço uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- _Alô?_ – a voz da mãe de Ray continuava sempre a mesma, não importava quantos anos passassem. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que sorria até mesmo pela voz.

\- Oi, senhora Toro! – falei, rapidamente, me embolando com as palavras pelo susto. – É o Gerard.

\- _Oh, oi querido! Como vai?_ – ela perguntou e eu suspirei baixinho. Eu detestava falar ao telefone, por mais que eu gostasse dela.

\- Eu vou bem sim. O Ra... – mas não tive a oportunidade de terminar a minha frase.

- _E como vão os seus pais? Estão bem?_ – e a cada palavra a mais que ela dizia, mais desconfortável eu me sentia em responder às suas perguntas. 

E, aliás, sempre perguntam para mim ou para Michael dos nossos pais. Afinal de contas: por que não perguntam diretamente para eles?

\- Eles... Eles estão ótimos. – “eu acho”, acrescentei mentalmente.

- _Ah, mas que bom! Mande um beijo para eles! E diga para qualquer dia virem aqui! Faz tempo que não sentamos para conversar._

\- Pode deixar, eu falo isso sim. – respondi, um tanto sem graça. Enfim, aproveitei a deixa e perguntei. – O Ray está?

\- _Ah, que pena! Ele acabou de sair com um amigo dele. Como ele se chama mesmo...? É... Ge... Gre..._ – ela parecia estar se esforçando para lembrar. Mas eu não tive que me esforçar tanto assim para imaginar quem fosse.

\- Gregory?

- _Isso, isso mesmo, querido! Obrigada._ – e eu permaneci mudo e sério do outro lado da linha. – Quer deixar algum recado?

\- Não, tudo bem. Eu ligo mais tarde. Obrigado. – agradeci rapidamente, tentando não estender demais o assunto.

- _Por nada, querido. Apareça aqui em casa qualquer dia com o seu irmão, certo?_ – e ela dizia isso com a mesma empolgação desde que eu fui a casa dela visitar Ray pela primeira vez.

\- Pode deixar, agradecemos pelo convite. Até mais.

\- _Até!_

Apertei o botão para encerrar a chamada, fazendo o telefone emitir um ruidoso “bip”, que praticamente ecoou no silêncio que, repentinamente, se instalou sobre a sala, formando basicamente uma nuvem negra sobre mim e Mikey. E, antes que o clima pudesse pesar um pouco mais, meu irmão disparou.

\- E aí? – ele parecia ansioso e nervoso. De certo pelo meu silêncio. – O que aconteceu? – e eu até estranhei a pergunta, já que, durante toda a conversa, ele esteve tão próximo a mim e ao telefone que eu poderia jurar que ele tinha conseguido captar cada suspiro do outro lado da linha.

\- Segundo a mãe dele, ele saiu com o Gregory. – dei alguns passos, meus olhos já fixos no sofá mesmo antes de eu me sentar nele. Mikey se sentou ao meu lado. Me olhava preocupado. – Não devíamos nos preocupar tanto assim, não é? O Ray mudou bastante de uns tempos para cá, principalmente com relação ao Gregory.

\- Eu... Eu realmente não sei nem o que pensar, Gerard. Você sabe muito bem o tipo de pessoa que o Gregory é, e mesmo as burradas que o Ray fez tendo ficado no passado... Sei lá, eu não acho isso normal! – ele ajeitava os óculos no rosto de forma nervosa, os lábios se contraindo como se ele estivesse pensando em mais coisas ao mesmo tempo do que conseguia pronunciar.

\- Por enquanto, não podemos fazer muita coisa, Mikey. – observei mais uma vez o telefone em minhas mãos e logo ergui o olhar novamente para encontrar os olhos de Mikey. – Vamos esperar.

\- Mas esperar até quando?

\- Até hoje à tarde. Passamos na casa dele e vemos como ele está... Não deve ter acontecido nada de mais... – “eu espero”, completei mentalmente.

\- Assim espero. – e essa não era a primeira vez naquela conversa que Mikey vocalizava os meus pensamentos. – Bom, eu... Eu vou subir, ok? Qualquer coisa é só chamar. – murmurou, já caminhando para fora da sala com o olhar perdido.

E assim eu fiquei, sentado no meio da sala, com mais um pensamento ruim na cabeça. As coisas melhoram, as coisas pioram, as coisas melhoram, as coisas pioram, tudo infla dentro da minha cabeça **e explode!** A sensação de estar preso dentro de mim mesmo era estranha, a sensação de impotência sobre o que acontece ao meu redor... Já estava mais do que na hora de eu começar a esvaziar minha cabeça daquelas preocupações. E a melhor forma de fazer isso era, sem dúvidas, resolver todos os problemas.

Deite-me no sofá e fechei os olhos, meus pensamentos ainda rondavam o assunto “Ray e Gregory”. E era triste dizer, mas eu realmente não sabia o que pensar sobre o Ray e não fazia ideia do que esperar de um encontro entre ele e McCain. Só torcia para ele ser esperto. Esperto o suficiente para perceber no que ele está se metendo se aproximando desse tipo de pessoa.


	24. Um Bom Amigo

_Listas._

_Sempre gostei muito delas. Não que eu fizesse o tipo de pessoa organizada. Na realidade, muito pelo contrário. Mas as listas, no geral, funcionavam como uma forma que eu encontrei de conseguir tornar mais reais os objetivos e metas que eu impunha na minha própria vida. Uma forma de tornar meus sonhos e ambições um pouco mais palpáveis e atingíveis, mesmo que apenas na minha própria cabeça. Naquele instante, enquanto observava de longe as líderes de torcida se oferecendo abertamente para Max, o capitão do time de futebol, eu havia acabado de fazer uma lista. E agora estava ali, sentado em uma das mesas vazias do refeitório e mordendo a tampa da minha própria caneta, desejando com cada célula do meu corpo que aquele cara bonito, desenvolto e popular fosse eu._

_Eu sempre soube que Max era um babaca e que aquelas líderes de torcida não passavam de vadias que só sabiam se encher de maquiagem e sacudir seus pompons na cara do primeiro cara popular que passasse por elas. Eu sabia que era melhor que eles todos de alguma forma, mas o simples ato de olhar o meu reflexo no espelho ultimamente estava destruindo cada uma das minhas convicções... Até porquê eu já estava cansado. Cansado daquela merda toda._

_“Se eu tivesse a oportunidade...” – pensei, enquanto dava uma mordida um pouco mais forte na caneta, o plástico se trincando sob meus dentes. – “Eu escolheria o caminho mais fácil.”_

_O problema era que aos olhos de todos os imbecis daquele colégio, eu não passava de um saco de lixo. Eu era só mais um moleque esquisito que havia acabado de colocar seus pés no ensino médio: um território inóspito, selvagem e ainda inexplorado por mim. Mas mesmo naquele curto período de tempo que eu passara observando cada uma daquelas pessoas, eu já tinha conseguido captar duas coisas do espírito daquela hierarquia: a primeira era que eu, definitivamente, se continuasse como estava, jamais conseguiria me enturmar com nada nem ninguém. A segunda era que a popularidade faz o sucesso ou a ruína de uma pessoa naquele lugar. É algo que te proporciona algum tipo de “status”. Ser considerado “popular” em um colégio aonde a maioria dos estudantes vem de famílias de classe média alta (e que podem ser extremamente cruéis se isso for lhes render algumas risadas) significa que você tem algo que te torna especial e admirável, o que te dá o direito a algum tipo de poder sobre as outras pessoas. Sendo popular, muitas portas se abrirão para você. E aquela parecia ser a única luz a brilhar no fim do meu túnel particular de humilhações._

_“E aqui estão, meus caros, as duas únicas coisas que movem o ser humano:” – eu pensava e murmurava, ao mesmo tempo em que rabiscava as palavras no rodapé de uma das páginas do meu caderno. – “esperança (ou, dependendo do ponto de vista, interesse) e poder.”_

_E eu sou tão humano quanto qualquer um e estava tão cansado quanto os outros “esquisitos” que, assim como eu, tinham que conviver com as provocações e agressões que caras como Max achavam que nós merecíamos apenas pelo fato de não nos encaixarmos direito em lugar algum._

_E eu queria me encaixar. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, **eu queria deixar de ser o “moleque esquisito” para ter o sucesso que Max tinha e que eu sabia merecer mais que ele.**_

_E foi com esse pensamento que eu me levantei do meu lugar, dando uma última olhada na minha lista antes de fechar meu caderno. Reli os poucos itens e, por fim, arranquei a folha e amassei-a. Se eu quisesse mesmo que as coisas se tornassem diferentes para mim daqui para frente, imagino que eu teria que agir de forma diferente também. E assim pus-me a caminhar em direção ao grupo que, há pouco, eu observava tão atento._

_Se eu fizesse tudo certo, talvez aqueles caras pudessem mudar um pouco a situação deprimente e insustentável na qual se encontrava a minha vida escolar._

_Aproximei-me o suficiente para que as líderes de torcida me vissem e fizessem caretas na minha direção. Ignorei. Max estava bem à minha frente, de costas para mim. Estendi minha mão para tocar seu ombro..._

 

-x-

 

_A música tocava alta nos meus ouvidos, e parecia tão intensa que eu conseguia sentir a vibração de cada batida um pouco mais grave em meu próprio corpo, subindo pelos pés e saindo pela boca. O ritmo marcado em meu peito, como se alguém estivesse me dando socos de dentro para fora. O cenário da nossa “festinha a céu aberto” não podia ser mais caótico! Havia carros e pessoas por todo o lugar, inclusive sobre os velhos trilhos de trem abandonados e enferrujados pelo tempo. Tudo à nossa volta parecia vazio. Talvez por aquele ser um bairro um tanto quanto esquecido da cidade, ou simplesmente pelo fato da música vinda da traseira de alguns dos carros estacionados ali de qualquer jeito conseguir soar mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa em um raio de quilômetros._

_E era nesse meio que eu me encontrava._

_Tentava atravessar – sem muito sucesso, diga-se de passagem – aquela pequena multidão de garotos e garotas (a maioria deles do meu próprio colégio) que rapidamente se juntaram assim que ouviram o barulho da música eletrônica começar. A grande concentração de pessoas por metro quadrado dificultava e acabava por limitar qualquer possibilidade de movimentação corporal que eu pudesse ter. Vez ou outra, quando a música dava alguma trégua, eu conseguia ouvir sob os meus pés os estalos que os copos de plástico espalhados pelo chão faziam ao serem quebrados. Ao longe – e sem muito esforço, como se aqueles sons também fizessem parte do plano de fundo da música – risadas embriagadas e gritos eufóricos podiam ser ouvidos com clareza. E sobre um carro ou outro, algumas garotas já muito longe de seu estado normal de consciência, se arriscavam em danças estranhas e supostamente sensuais, seus passos claramente trôpegos antecedendo uma possível – e quase certa – queda._

_E eu não vou mentir agora dizendo que eu não gostava. Era divertido, instigante e excitante, mesmo que de uma forma bem estranha. Naquele lugar eu tinha sempre uma cerveja na mão! As pessoas falavam comigo! E as que não falavam estavam tão entretidas em seus próprios mundos ilusórios completamente feitos de álcool que aparentemente não tinham tempo para parar e me olhar torto. E para mim mesmo, o álcool estava sendo tão bom! Um parceiro fiel que me desinibia e me dava a coragem que eu precisava em qualquer situação._

_Era quase como Max!_

_Se eu soubesse que ele iria me acolher no seu próprio grupo dessa forma, teria vindo falar com ele muito, muito antes! Max me apresentou pessoas, me incluiu em conversas, e, principalmente, me trouxe a festas como essa. No meio de toda aquela gente, por mais que ninguém falasse comigo e a recíproca fosse válida, eu me sentia uma parte do grupo. Eu não era mais “o estranho”! Eu havia, finalmente, conseguido encontrar o meu lugar no fluxo. Naquelas festas, no meio de toda a confusão de pessoas e músicas estranhas, eu era tão ou mais comum do que qualquer um que estivesse ali. E eu devia tudo isso a Max!_

_Senti uma mão em meu ombro, o que de início me sobressaltou um pouco, fazendo com que eu me virasse depressa, mas logo sorri divertido ao notar quem era, me oferecendo mais um copo de bebida._

_Era só falar em Max que logo ele aparecia..._

 

-x-

 

_\- Pára, porra! Pára!_

_Eu me sacudia e me debatia, mas meus braços estavam bem presos pelos dois caras que me seguravam. Olhei exasperado para minhas pernas tentando chutar algo ou alguém, meu corpo estirado de forma dolorida contra um dos bancos de madeira do vestiário, agora vazio. Um dos caras que seguravam as minhas pernas me sorriu cínico. Seu rosto não me era estranho, mas não conseguia me lembrar do seu nome. O outro eu sabia quem era. Seu nome era Robert. Robert Bryar. E naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar no quão desgraçado e nojento ele era. Tão nojento quanto Max! Tão nojento quanto qualquer outra pessoa que o seguia ou que o admirava. Tão nojento quanto aquela merda de escola inteira!_

_Deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o banco, derrotado. Não havia escapatória. Pelo menos, não com quatro pessoas me imobilizando e Max rondando, assistindo a tudo bem atento, como se estivesse “esperando eu me acalmar”. Apertei os olhos com forças, as lágrimas transbordando e escorrendo pelos lados do meu rosto. Mas não, eu não chorei._

_Abri os olhos no susto, assim que senti algo duro me acertar novamente na barriga. Um livro de capa dura, eu supus. Mas Max sempre batia com força, então nem sempre eu conseguia acertar no meu palpite._

_Me remexi um pouco mais, forçando os pés inutilmente, enquanto meus braços, já cansados, permaneciam quase imóveis. A agitação me garantiu mais um golpe. E mais um, e mais um..._

_\- Pára! Pára com isso! – eu tentava gritar com todo o fôlego que conseguia puxar para os meus pulmões. Os olhos apertados pela dor, as lágrimas incessantes, mas eu estava longe de estar implorando. Eu só queria uma luta justa. – Max, eu sei o que você quer, mas isso é entre mim e você! Essa porra está injusta!_

_O que eu obtive não foi uma resposta, no entanto. Não conseguia vê-lo, mas ouvia sua risada logo atrás de mim, que logo foi acompanhada por todos que estavam ali. Menos eu, obviamente. E Bob que, de uma forma estranha, apenas sorriu amarelo até que o coro de risadas tivesse seu fim. Provavelmente não havia entendido a “piada” e mesmo assim preferiu não ir contra os outros e tentar acompanhar o assunto._

_Levei mais um golpe, dessa vez na perna direita, e não consegui reprimir um grito ao sentir uma pontada de dor particularmente aguda no local do choque. Só esperava que nada estivesse quebrado, porque depois eu não teria como me explicar em casa._

_Abri meus olhos novamente. Um par de olhos castanhos me encarava de volta._

 

-x-

 

_Ouvi risadas no andar de baixo. Havia sido acordado por elas, inclusive. Ergui meu tronco da cama a contragosto, logo apertando os olhos com força contra a claridade proporcionada pela minha cortina aberta e rumando rapidamente em direção a janela na intenção de fechá-la. Minhas pernas, ainda aparentemente dormentes, pareciam não obedecer aos meus comandos, o que me fez tropeçar diversas vezes – algumas nas roupas e calçados espelhados pelo chão do quarto, e outras simplesmente nos meus próprios pés. –. Praguejando um pouco, estiquei as mãos para as cortinas grossas à minha frente e as fechei com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário._

_Voltei para a cama, me joguei sem o mínimo de cuidado sobre ela e voltei a me cobrir. Sentia meus olhos se fechando devagar, meu corpo todo amolecendo novamente..._

_E uma nova onda de risadas se fez ouvir do andar de baixo. Dessa vez o som era particularmente alto e era acompanhada pelo barulho do videogame. Abri os olhos, franzi o cenho, e voltei a me sentar na cama, tudo quase ao mesmo tempo. Estranhei. Michael era o único que jogava videogame naquela casa. Além de mim, se formos contar as raras vezes que pus minhas mãos naqueles controles nos últimos meses. E uma coisa era certa, com o pouco que meu raciocínio matinal me permitiu perceber, ele não estava rindo sozinho._

_Levantei novamente, a curiosidade falando mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa. Antes de tudo, dei uma passada rápida no banheiro para lavar o rosto na intenção de terminar de despertar e aproveitei para escovar os dentes, até porque, já que eu iria descer de qualquer forma, não custava nada passar na cozinha e tomar um café._

_Encarei meu reflexo no espelho de uma forma séria, minha pele parecendo mais pálida que o normal em contraste com a bermuda e a camiseta preta que eu usava. Meu rosto não tinha mais marcas, muito menos as costumeiras olheiras que circundavam meus olhos antigamente. Os remédios que eu andava tomando me faziam dormir muito, às vezes, mais do que o necessário, e sempre que eu voltava ao meu médico, ele me dava uma nova dosagem de medicamentos, me dizendo que ela funcionaria melhor e que provavelmente eu não sentiria tanto sono. Besteira. Eu continuava me sentindo sedado._

_Saí do meu banheiro e abri lentamente a porta do meu quarto, tentando não fazer tanto alarde de que eu estava acordado. Meus pés descalços basicamente não faziam barulho contra o assoalho de madeira, mesmo assim eu buscava andar sobre os tapetes. Não tanto pelo barulho, essa tática era mais para tentar manter meus pés quentes por um pouco mais de tempo._

_Cheguei à beira da escada e desci dois ou três degraus, meus olhos buscando encontrar, na sala, quem acompanhava meu irmão. E não demorou muito para que eu avistasse uma figura alta de magra, de grandes cabelos volumosos, sentada ao lado de Michael e rindo com ele. Me esforcei um pouco para me lembrar de onde o conhecia e logo me lembrei que, há alguns dias, esse mesmo cara estava no nosso jardim conversando com Michael. Provavelmente nosso vizinho. Eu os observei da janela durante algum tempo, mas logo perdi o interesse. Era uma amizade nova para Mikey. Ótimo. Espero que algum dia isso alivie um pouco a minha culpa por tê-lo tirado de sua vida em nossa cidade natal e o trazido para cá._

_Desci os degraus restantes depressa, agora querendo apenas chegar logo à cozinha e pegar meu café. Mas antes que pudesse descer o último degrau, ouço a voz de Mikey._

_\- Gerard?_

_Desci o degrau que faltava sem muito ânimo e caminhei até a sala, parando sob o portal._

_\- Bom dia! – meu irmão me cumprimentou com certo ânimo, e eu imaginei que isso fosse porque, nas últimas semanas, ele raramente me encontrava acordado. Vi ele pausar o jogo e me encarar, ainda sorrindo de leve, talvez cauteloso. O cara ao seu lado também focou sua atenção em mim. – Ah, esse é o Raymond! – ele disse, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do outro. – Nos conhecemos outro dia. Ele mora no outro quarteirão!_

_Permaneci sério e calado, apenas esperando para ver aonde isso tudo ia dar._

_\- Ray, esse é o meu irmão, Gerard._

_\- Prazer. – ele disse simples, sorrindo para mim, que apenas retribuí o gesto com um aceno de cabeça._

_\- Vem, senta com a gente! – Michael voltou a falar, chegando para o lado e me indicando o lugar. Dei um passo para trás. – Ah, vamos. Faz tempo que não jogamos um pouco..._

_Na realidade, não fazia tempo apenas que não jogávamos um pouco. Fazia tempo que não nos falávamos, ou agíamos como irmãos. Mas isso, para mim, era absolutamente justificável. Eu me sentia culpado demais para me aproximar dele. Envergonhado demais. Eu sempre soube que eu era covarde. **Covarde demais para enfrentar as conseqüências do que eu mesmo havia causado.**_

_Ele devia ter vergonha de me ter como irmão._

_Olhei para o tal de Raymond e dei mais um passo para trás._

_\- Bom... tudo bem se não quiser então. – seu olhar decepcionado caiu sobre mim como uma pedra, mas apesar disso, meu olhar ainda estava focado em Raymond._

_Desde que nos mudamos eu andava com um pavor estranho de pessoas. Eu sentia nojo, asco, e dificilmente aceitava companhia, fosse de quem fosse. E isso se agravava quando se tratava de uma pessoa desconhecida. E, como tudo na vida, isso tem um motivo (que foi à resposta que eu cheguei depois de uma longa auto-análise)._

_Eu tinha medo._

_Medo de ser julgado, de ser apontado. Eu já me sentia culpado por ter abandonado Lindsey nas condições que ela se encontrava... eu tinha medo. Medo porque eu sabia que eu podia e devia ser acusado. Por ser um covarde e ter motivos para ser tratado como tal. Mas não era como se eu conseguisse abrir a boca para me defender... eu mesmo não me dava crédito algum._

_Olhei para Raymond novamente – eu ainda estava parado no mesmo ponto desde que Michael havia me chamado – vendo que ele voltara a se entreter com o jogo na tela à sua frente. Sentia os olhares de rabo de olho que meu irmão me dava, sua atenção dividida entre mim e o jogo, como se esperasse que eu fizesse algo estranho a qualquer momento, mas eu fingi que não havia notado._

_Era difícil ver os olhares decepcionados que Michael me lançava toda a vez que eu recusava seus convites para fazer algo com ele. Era difícil rejeitar meu irmão dessa forma. E agora ele havia arranjado um novo amigo, e provavelmente eles estariam sempre juntos daqui para frente, então de uma forma ou de outra, eu seria obrigado a continuar recusando as aproximações de Michael, por não conseguir me sentir à vontade perto de uma pessoa estranha._

_E foi a primeira vez que aqueles pensamentos me ocorreram._

_“Que tipo de pessoa Raymond era?”_

_“Ele me julgaria da forma como eu me julgo?”_

_“Será que ele conseguiria substituir minha presença para Michael? Como uma espécie de “novo irmão mais velho”?”_

_E movido pelo puro egoísmo e ciúme, na perspectiva de perder meu único laço restante com Michael, adentrei sorrateiro na sala, me aproximando mais e mais, e logo já estava sentado entre meu irmão e Raymond. Vi um grande sorriso no rosto de Michael enquanto este arrumava os óculos no rosto e eu mesmo não pude reprimir um pequeno sorriso ao ver isso._

_Se para continuar tendo meu irmão de alguma forma eu precisasse conviver com Raymond, que fosse dessa forma. Eu não iria me aproximar dele, eu não queria. Eu queria meu irmão, e era apenas isso._

_\- Olha só, esse jogo é novo! – Michael exclamou._

_\- Cara, estou cansado de jogar esse! Tem duas semanas que não jogo outra coisa! E já zerei, inclusive. – Raymond, ao meu lado, respondeu com certo orgulho de si mesmo. Olhei para ele, que me encarou de volta e me ofereceu o controle, sorrindo divertido. – Toma._

_E eu aceitei o controle de suas mãos._

 

-x-

 

_\- Sério que você nunca leu? É um livro muito bom! Eu mesmo não gosto muito de “praticar o habito da leitura” – e ele fez as aspas com as mãos, fazendo Mikey rir. – e não consegui largar desse livro sem ler, pelo menos, umas três vezes. – assisti Raymond colocar sobre a mesa da cozinha um exemplar de “O Caçador de Pipas”, de Khaled Hosseini, e isso logo chamou a minha atenção._

_E agora eu olhava para Mikey tão incrédulo quanto Raymond. Como ele ainda não havia lido esse livro? Ainda mais ele que vivia dentro de bibliotecas?_

_Ele analisou a capa do livro, segurando-o em uma mão e uma torrada com geleia na outra._

_\- É. Nunca li mesmo._

_\- Mas como não? Não conheço pessoa que passe mais tempo dentro de uma biblioteca que você! – eu não disse?_

_\- Me desculpe se eu não li todos os livros do mundo, ok? – ele retrucou cínico e de boca cheia. – Então, do que se trata o livro?_

_\- Bem..._

_\- “O Caçador de Pipas” se passa basicamente todo no Afeganistão e trata bastante das condições políticas e sociais antes, durante e depois da ocupação soviética e, logo depois, da ascensão do regime talibã. Fora isso, retrata também os conflitos internos do personagem principal, chamado Amir, que passa a vida toda se culpando por um erro cometido no passado. – eu comecei a falar sem me dar conta exatamente do que estava fazendo. – Também fala bastante sobre o valor da amizade, do ato de se doar e não esperar nada em troca e sobre a redenção, em si._

_E nesse momento, Michael parara de mastigar sua torrada e Raymond apenas me encarava, ambos surpresos. Imagino que essa tenha sido a fala mais longa que eu pronunciei em meses de convivência com meu irmão e o novo “amigo da família”, a julgar pelo fato de que Ray não saia mais de dentro da nossa casa._

_\- Eu li o livro. – disse simples, desviando meus olhos para o tampo de madeira da mesa._

_\- Está ouvindo isso? Siga mais o seu irmão, pequeno gafanhoto. – Raymond começou, em tom divertido, se aproximando e segurando meu ombro. Fiquei instantaneamente sem graça, mas não era como se eu realmente me importasse de tê-lo por perto._

_Eu havia me acostumado. A presença de Raymond em nossa casa já era tão corriqueira que tinha dias que eu ia dormir, deixando ele e meu irmão na sala, e quando acordava na manhã seguinte, lá estava ele em nossa cozinha dizendo “bom dia” e oferecendo café. Era como se mais uma pessoa tivesse se mudado para nossa casa. E isso já não me incomodava mais._

_Ele se mostrara uma pessoa divertida e prestativa, com o passar do tempo. E um bom ouvinte, imagino eu, já que vez ou outra flagrava ele e Mikey conversando de forma séria e com a voz baixa._

_E a aproximação entre ele e meu irmão também não me incomodava mais. Agora sim eu via que ele não queria, e também não poderia tomar meu lugar na vida de Mikey. Ele mesmo, algumas vezes, me chamava para conversar ou jogar videogame com eles, e isso me fazia sentir incluído no grupo de alguma forma. E, com isso, com o tempo, passei a me sentir um pouco mais à vontade perto dele._

_Ele era uma pessoa agradável no fim das contas._

_Ray._

_Um bom amigo._

 

-

 

Acordei me sentindo tonto, as imagens dos últimos sonhos que eu tivera ainda se passando na minha cabeça e sumindo devagar, uma a uma. Primeiro Max, depois as festas, depois Bob, Mikey, Lindsey...

Ray.

Levantei-me do sofá com rapidez e comecei a andar pela casa. Precisava encontrar Mikey e nós dois precisávamos falar com Ray. De preferência, agora.

_Mas Mikey não estava em casa._


	25. Outro Ponto De Vista

_Pressentimento. Mais conhecido como aquela sensação estranha que surge em algum ponto bem no meio do seu estômago e que vai crescendo conforme o tempo passa. Você tenta ignorar, acha que é bobagem, e sempre existe o válido “se comer, passa”. Mas não passa. E nesse ponto, quando você só então se da conta, aquela “sensação esquisita” já se apossou do seu corpo inteiro, pressionou o seu cérebro contra o crânio e a opção de pensar em outra coisa que não seja esse sentimento ruim já não existe. Muitas vezes ouvi dizer sobre pessoas que são mais “sensíveis” do que a maioria e que, por isso, são capazes de pressentir acontecimentos, sendo eles bons ou ruins – a exemplo dos casos sempre citados mundo a fora de gêmeos, mães e filhos e até mesmo cães e donos. –. Mas eu nunca acreditei em pressentimentos. Porque acreditar nesse tipo de coisa me soava muito como “acreditar no destino”, e isso, para mim, sempre foi uma desculpa para tirar a culpa de algo dos próprios ombros. Eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas e nem me passava pela cabeça a idéia de, um dia, ter aquilo como uma verdade._

_\- Frank? – ouvi meu nome e, só então, voltei minha atenção (pelo menos, parcialmente) para a cena que acontecia à minha frente._

_Até aquela manhã._

 

-

 

Tornei a arregaçar as mangas da blusa e em seguida ajeitei melhor aquele peso sobre as minhas pernas que insistia em escorregar pela minha calça jeans. Corri rápido os dedos pelas cordas, tirando um solo improvisado, mas que, de alguma forma, soava bem. Peguei o lápis e o caderno de música ao meu lado, com a mão esquerda refazendo o caminho que acabara de traçar pelo braço da guitarra e a direita anotando tudo com rapidez no caderno. Toquei mais uma vez o curto solo e conferi com o que estava escrito no caderno, só para ter certeza de que todos os sons estavam ok. E estavam, o que me deixou um tanto satisfeito. 

Folheei o meu caderno de qualquer forma, vendo em cada folha o início, meio ou fim de uma melodia diferente. O que era meio frustrante: saber que o máximo que eu conseguiria juntando todos aqueles pedaços de melodias seria um Frankenstein em forma de música. Mas eu não estava preocupado de verdade com isso. É uma frustração comum para qualquer pessoa que tenha decidido se envolver com música, imagino eu. Não é tão fácil quanto se pensa, imaginar uma melodia de uma forma linear. Não é como uma história ou uma pintura. Na música as coisas são bem mais abstratas.

E eu só conseguiria transformar a música em um quadro realista se eu a estudasse e praticasse. Então ajeitei Pansy novamente sobre o meu colo e recomecei com os solos, tentando seguir as escalas o mínimo possível, indo em busca de um som mais original e menos repetitivo. Parei novamente para pegar meu lápis quando consegui arrancar mais algumas notas bonitas da guitarra.

\- Você também compunha assim, Billy? – olhei de relance para o grande pôster do Smashing Pumpkins colado na madeira da porta fechada do meu quarto enquanto terminava de escrever uma tablatura de qualquer jeito, apenas tomando cuidado para não colocar as notas nas cordas erradas.

O dia parecia calmo para mim. O fim de um longo e monótono fim de semana na “Mansão Iero” – modo com que Mikey muito debochadamente havia apelidado a minha casa. –. Sorri com a lembrança, mas isso durou pouco. Deixei o lápis e o caderno de música de lado por um instante e voltei a me encostar de qualquer jeito na cabeceira da cama, Pansy ainda sobre as minhas pernas. Era para eu estar tranqüilo. Atolado em papéis com cifras e caçando palhetas perdidas no vão do sofá, porém tranqüilo. Mas esse não era o caso. Algo estava me incomodando. 

**O problema era que eu não sabia exatamente o que.**

Eu nunca fui do tipo que se perturba fácil. Me fazer parar tudo e quebrar a cabeça em um mesmo assunto o dia todo era difícil, muito difícil. E isso apenas me deixava mais inquieto, fazendo com que o clima daquele dia para mim ficasse pesado e estranho.

Mas eu tentei não me dar muita atenção. Como disse, não me perturbo fácil. Se eu não sabia o que era, provavelmente não era nada. Talvez fosse apenas falta de companhia, já que eu havia passado o sábado inteiro sozinho em casa. Eu precisava sair e me distrair! Por outras coisas mais importantes na cabeça.

E isso me fez lembrar automaticamente de Ray – e provavelmente fiz a associação rápida justamente por eu estar com a guitarra na mão. –. Há semanas que ele dizia que precisávamos nos encontrar para tocar juntos, e eu não via uma oportunidade melhor do que aquela. Poderíamos inclusive chamar Gerard e Mikey também, que ficaram de se comunicar contando sobre os primeiros dias da estadia de Lindsey em sua casa, mas até agora não disseram uma única palavra sobre. E confesso que, além de tudo, estava curioso para conhecê-la, e esse era mais um dos motivos pelos quais gostaria de falar com Gerard ou com Ray. 

É, era uma boa ideia!

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans em busca do meu celular e, assim que o achei, tratei de procurar na agenda o número de Ray. Estava prestes a clicar em “ligar” quando ouço alguém bater na porta.

\- Oi! – falei alto para sinalizar que estava ouvindo. O olhar fixo na porta fechada.

\- Frankie... 

Minha mãe abriu a porta devagar, colocando parte do corpo para dentro do quarto. Sorri para ela, que sorriu de volta. Pode ser só impressão minha, mas ela está particularmente bonita hoje. Simples, porém muito bonita. Eu gosto de poder apreciá-la em casa de vez em quando. Sua companhia, mesmo com os assuntos escassos para conversas entre nós, é sempre agradável e confortante. Prefiro assim ao invés de vê-la dentro do carro, impecavelmente produzida, mas a caminho do trabalho. 

– Tem um amigo seu querendo falar com você.

E, no mesmo instante, franzi o cenho.

\- Amigo meu? – perguntei confuso me levantando da cama prontamente e colocando minha guitarra no suporte e o celular no bolso. O caderno de música que já havia esquecido em qualquer canto. 

Enquanto descia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ri da coincidência de estar, minutos antes, justamente pensando em ligar para alguém em busca de companhia ou um bom programa para matar o tédio. Quem será que decidiu me fazer uma visita? Ray? Gerard? Ou...

\- Fala, Mikey! – cumprimentei-o animado assim que entrei na sala, rapidamente chamando sua atenção e indo sentar ao lado dele no sofá. – Pensei que fosse passar o fim de semana todo sem te ver! – ele me olhou atento e tentou sorrir em resposta ao cumprimento, mas estava mais do que claro, pelo menos para mim, que a forma com a qual ele apertava uma mão contra a outra não era normal. 

Algo estranho se remexeu no meu estômago.

\- E aí, Frank? – ele disse sem ânimo algum como se aquela frase tivesse sido inventada e ensaiada um pouco antes de eu chegar.

Não era preciso passar muito tempo com Michael para perceber quando ele está nervoso, ou quando algo o incomoda. **Não era difícil notar quando algo estava errado.** Ele é uma das pessoas mais transparentes que eu já conheci, e essa foi a primeira característica marcante que percebi nele.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, sem muitos rodeios, o tom de animação morrendo na garganta. E ele não pareceu tão surpreso com a minha objetividade. Continuou pressionando uma mão contra a outra, o olhar preso nas mesmas.

\- Frank... Por acaso você viu o Ray? – O olhar de Mikey era um tanto apreensivo. Engoli em seco.

\- Não. A última vez que o vi foi sexta. – Mikey baixou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro de descontentamento, as mãos ainda se mexendo sem parar. – Mikey, - aquela situação já estava começando a me deixar nervoso. A curiosidade e a preocupação mescladas com aquela pressão estranha na boca do meu estômago me fizeram repetir a pergunta com um pouco mais de firmeza. – aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Eu... Eu não quis falar nada para o Gerard, então vim falar com você.

_Então realmente estava acontecendo alguma coisa?_

Assisti ele separar as mãos e descansá-las uma de cada lado do corpo, o tronco agora completamente apoiado contra o encosto do sofá e os olhos fechados por trás dos óculos. Ele parecia cansado e preocupado, mas eu precisava saber do que se tratava.

\- Pode falar, então. – encarei-o, tentando esconder minha apreensão crescente para não afobá-lo. Mikey apenas abriu os olhos minimamente e me olhos de esguelha. Suspirou, tornou a fechá-los e só então começou a falar.

\- A história é meio longa e um pouco confusa também, mas eu vou tentar explicar desde o começo. – ele fez uma curta pausa para se ajeitar melhor no sofá e então continuou. – Você está sabendo que a Lindsey veio passar uns dias lá em casa, não é? – eu assenti. – Então... Ontem, quando ela chegou, foi tudo uma correria, então não tivemos tempo de falar com você nem com o Ray. – ele murmurou o último pedaço, em tom de desculpas. – Assim que a Lindsey pôs os pés lá em casa com o Arthur, foi uma questão de segundos para a minha mãe virar a cara para ela e, hoje de manhã... Bom, aconteceu o inevitável. 

Ele suspirou pesado mais uma vez, o que confirmou a minha idéia do que teria acontecido. Donna tem uma personalidade forte, e isso é bem perceptível. Gerard decididamente teve de quem puxar tanta teimosia. 

\- Nós acordamos com os gritos das duas na cozinha, discutindo. Foi uma sorte meu pai não estar lá na hora, ele iria se aborrecer muito... – Mikey começou a gesticular um pouco, exibindo uma expressão bastante decepcionada, o que fez com que eu me colocasse no lugar dele por um instante com certa facilidade. Mikey... – Elas discutiram feio e o Gerard decidiu ir tirar satisfações com a nossa mãe... Eu não quis me envolver, e não acho que eu tenha feito errado, entende? Tinha mais a ver com ele e com a Lindsey do que comigo... 

Suas mãos se moviam um pouco mais rapidamente conforme ele se exaltava. Eu apenas assenti novamente e esperei ele continuar. Queria saber no que aquela história toda ia dar. 

– Por isso eu decidi sair e acabei indo para a casa do Ray. E foi aí que começou o problema! A mãe dele me atendeu, disse que ele estava na cozinha e... Gregory estava lá. Ele e Ray, sentados à mesa, conversando como... Não sei... Amigos? – ele perguntou, mais para si mesmo que para mim. Seu olhar estava vago em algum ponto à sua frente e eu finalmente começava a ligar os pontos. – Sei que parece uma preocupação estúpida e sem fundamento, mas... – ele fez uma pausa para mais um suspiro cansado e logo seu rosto estava novamente virado na direção do meu. – Foi por isso que eu vim te procurar, Frank.

E já que ele estava pondo a situação naquelas palavras, decidi ser igualmente sincero.

\- Não acho uma preocupação estúpida. Muito pelo contrário! – ele pareceu surpreso com o meu comentário em um primeiro momento, mas logo me lançou um pequeno sorriso, que eu logo imaginei que fosse de alívio. – Também não confio no Gregory, e imagino que você confie muito menos por tudo o que ele já fez com você e com o Gerard. Eu ficaria surpreso se você me dissesse que ver Ray e Gregory juntos não te incomoda!

\- Obrigado... de verdade, Frank! – ele me agradeceu com a face um pouco mais aliviada, mas seu tronco tenso e suas mãos, que haviam voltado a lutar uma contra a outra, me diziam que aquela história ainda não tinha terminado. Encarei-o com firmeza e ele se encolheu um pouco no sofá antes de dizer: - Mas isso não é tudo... Não me preocupa tanto o simples fato de ver Gregory e Ray juntos... O que me preocupou mesmo é que eu ouvi um pedaço da conversa deles... E eles estavam falando sobre o Gerard. – seus olhos levemente arregalados procuraram os meus novamente, em tom suplicante. Enquanto isso aquela pressão no meu estômago apenas crescia e se espalhava. – Mas eu não disse isso para ele, por isso eu vim falar com você antes. Eu não sei nem o que pensar! Gerard está louco para falar com o Ray, e eu mesmo o incentivei um pouco, mas... **Não sei mais o que pensar do Ray.**

E eu confesso que naquela altura nem eu sabia mais o que pensar. Mas preferi ir com calma e por partes. Precisávamos analisar a situação e, do modo com que Mikey veio me procurar, duvido muito que ele tenha feito isso.

\- O que eles disseram sobre o Gerard?

\- Não me lembro do Ray ter dito muita coisa, mas eu ouvi o Gregory dizendo algo como “estou puto com o Way” e “ele precisa aprender umas coisas”. Isso foi um pouco antes de eu entrar na cozinha e, até ali, eu não sabia que era o Gregory que estava conversando com o Ray. Quando eu vi, fiquei tão chocado que dei uma desculpa e fui embora. –Mikey terminou, parecendo um pouco mais “lúcido”, o que ajudava não só a ele, mas a mim também.

O caso não era simples, de qualquer forma. Precisávamos fazer algo, porém, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha muito a ser feito. Eu, particularmente, preferia não acreditar que Ray pudesse ter se juntado com Gregory. Apesar do que tudo indicava como certo, eu não queria pensar dessa forma. Ray era um dos amigos mais sinceros e dedicados que eu já havia conhecido. Uma pessoa simpática e engraçada, de caráter e, aparentemente, com boas intenções, mas que comete erros como qualquer um de nós! Tomar como verdade que ele esteve dissimulando durante todo o tempo que passou comigo e com os Way e que ele sempre teve um grave desvio de caráter era como destruir uma boa parte da esperança que eu havia retomado nas pessoas.

Ray passou os piores anos da vida dos Way ao lado deles, e em momento algum ele pareceu ter interesse em deixá-los em busca de uma vida mais fácil. Exceto na escola, e quanto a isso eu não me sinto no direito de culpá-lo ou julgá-lo. Ele pode ter feito algumas escolhas erradas, mas se vender para o Gregory? E em troca de quê? Um pouco de “popularidade” e migalhas de atenção?

Ele não entregaria a cabeça do Gerard por tão pouco...

\- Por que você não contou a história toda para o Gerard?

\- Não sabia como ele ia estar depois da discussão que teve com a nossa mãe e, além disso, também não consegui imaginar como ele reagiria a isso... Da última vez que ele e Ray discutiram sobre o Gregory, eu quase tive que apartar uma briga. – ele se explicou um tanto envergonhado.

\- Ah, cara, desculpa, mas acho que você devia ter falado com ele antes de qualquer outra coisa. –ele abaixou a cabeça, ainda mais constrangido, e se encolheu contra o tecido grosso do sofá. E mesmo assim eu continuei. Ele precisava ouvir isso. E se não fosse de mim, teria que ser de outra pessoa, de qualquer forma. Então, que isso fosse dito por um amigo. - Você passou três anos da sua vida se perguntando o que teria acontecido com Gerard para ele ter mudado tanto e, durante esse tempo, cobrou dele uma verdade que até hoje ele ainda não se sente completamente a vontade para falar sobre. Era algo grave e íntimo, que ele, depois de tanta insistência, ele contou para você com direito a detalhes na intenção de melhorar a relação entre vocês. De tornar as coisas mais claras entre os dois, sem mais segredos ou mentiras.

\- Mas eu não estou mentindo! – ele tentou se defender, mas eu não dei muita chance.

\- Está omitindo. – disse um tanto seco.

\- Eu sei, eu não devia ter feito isso... Eu... Eu vou falar com ele. Ele precisa saber de tudo se quisermos mesmo falar com o Ray ou... Fazer algo a respeito, não sei. Eu... – ele suspirou longamente mais uma vez e repentinamente tirou os óculos com uma das mãos enquanto, com a outra, massageava a ponte do nariz com os olhos fechados. Aquilo me lembrou vagamente seu pai, Donald. – Obrigado, Frank. – ele me agradeceu pela segunda vez durante aquela conversa. Não que ele realmente precisasse me agradecer por algo. Eu realmente gostava quando precisavam da minha ajuda, e jamais a negaria a um amigo. – Eu acho que eu precisava ouvir isso.

Conversamos um pouco mais sobre aquele assunto e sobre outras coisas também, na intenção de amenizar o clima e, quando Mikey e eu estávamos prestes a nos despedir, o telefone toca. Não demorei muito para reconhecer a voz afobada e preocupada do outro lado da linha.

\- Alô?

\- _Alô? Frank?_ – com certeza era Gerard. Fiz um sinal para que Mikey esperasse um pouco.

\- Oi... - ia perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu e me cortou.

\- _Frank, o Mikey está aí? Estou há quase meia hora procurando por ele, e ele não está em lugar nenhum! Eu preciso mesmo falar com ele! E preciso falar com você também!_

O discurso todo foi tão rápido que eu mal consegui entender o que ele dizia. Ao final de tudo, sua voz ofegante era a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir vinda do outro lado da linha.

\- Gerard, se acalma! – e nesse momento toda a atenção de Mikey (que antes estava um pouco dispersa pela decoração da minha casa) se voltou para mim. Ele parecia apreensivo novamente.

Eu não sei se isso ainda é relevante, mas ainda sentia aquela pressão estranha na boca do estômago, e agora minha cabeça parecia pesada, como se ela carregasse informações além da capacidade.

Eu precisava me acalmar. Se não, não conseguiria ajudar ninguém. Nem a mim!

\- O Mikey está aqui em casa sim, relaxa. Aliás, você podia ter vindo aqui, não é tão longe. – ironizei. Eu precisava acalmar os ânimos. Os meus especialmente.

- _Não, não podia porque eu vou sair agora mesmo e vocês vão vir comigo!_ – ele disse, ainda apressado. Eu ouvia o som de passos pelo telefone e sua voz um pouco trêmula do outro lado da linha sugeria que ele estava andando de um lado para o outro. – _A mãe do Ray acabou de me ligar e ela estava muito nervosa... O Ray está na delegacia._


	26. Outro Ponto De Vista (Parte II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando essa história! <3

_\- O Mikey está aqui em casa sim, relaxa. Aliás, você podia ter vindo aqui, não é tão longe. – ironizei. Eu precisava acalmar os ânimos. Os meus especialmente._

_\- Não, não podia porque eu vou sair agora mesmo e vocês vão vir comigo! – ele disse, ainda apressado. Eu ouvia o som de passos pelo telefone e sua voz um pouco trêmula do outro lado da linha sugeria que ele estava andando de um lado para o outro. – A mãe do Ray acabou de me ligar e ela estava muito nervosa... O Ray está na delegacia._

\- Como assim “O Ray está na delegacia”? – perguntei um tanto alto, meu estômago quase doendo em antecipação da resposta. Mikey deu um salto em seu lugar e rapidamente parou ao meu lado, o ouvido quase colado ao telefone que eu segurava com as mãos um pouco vacilantes. 

\- _Eu não entendi direito, mas parece que ele se envolveu com... alguma... coisa._ \- sua voz foi perdendo a força conforme chegava ao final da frase.

\- Que tipo de coisa, Gerard? – eu não estava mais afim de rodeios, não mais!

\- _Um assassinato. Pelo menos, foi isso que eu entendi a mãe dele dizer._ – ele disse tudo em um fôlego só, enquanto eu prendia o meu do outro lado da conversa. – _Eu preciso ir para lá, e seria bom se vocês também fossem. Não sei se o Mikey te contou sobre o Gregory, mas..._ – e foi a minha vez de cortá-lo.

\- Ele contou sim. Por quê? Ele também está envolvido? – enquanto isso, no desespero dos três, eu tentava entender o que Gerard dizia e raciocinar ao mesmo tempo (o que me parecia cada vez mais difícil), enquanto Mikey gesticulava incansavelmente na minha frente me perguntando mudamente o que seu irmão me dizia. E a única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era abanar a mão de qualquer jeito para ele pedindo que esperasse.

\- _É, está. E isso é o que mais me preocupa. Eu não sei como ele está, mas não deve estar bem. Preciso de notícias, e parece que ele só vai ser liberado depois que prestar depoimento, então eu estou indo para a delegacia._

\- Espera! – falei alto, com medo que ele pudesse estar desligando. Meus dedos suados já escorregavam pelo aparelho. – Nós já estamos indo aí!

E sem mais, desliguei.

Enquanto atravessávamos a rua, tentei explicar para Mikey a grosso modo o que Gerard havia me dito por telefone. Preferia não ter dito nada, na verdade, porque conheço bem a minha falta de tato quando estou nervoso, então provavelmente só consegui deixar Mikey ainda mais ansioso com toda aquela situação. Assim que pisamos dentro da casa dos Way, como um raio Gerard passou a passos rápidos por nós, logo entrando no carro de seu pai e ligando o motor. Eu e Mikey não pensamos duas vezes antes de ir atrás de Gerard, muito menos reclamamos quando ele passou dois sinais vermelhos ou quando freou bruscamente em uma esquina porque estava distraído explicando para nós o que havia acontecido com um pouco mais de detalhes.

Quando chegamos à delegacia, os três perdidos e sem saber exatamente qual o primeiro passo a ser dado naquele lugar, Gerard me surpreendeu quando rapidamente avistou a mãe de Ray e se aproximou dela. Ela estava... chorando?

_Mais uma pontada no estômago. Meu peito parecia estar sendo comprimido apenas pela pressão do ar._

Ele se aproximou primeiro, sentando-se ao seu lado em uma das cadeiras vagas do que me pareceu um local de espera. A delegacia era pequena e as paredes cor de creme escureciam um pouco o lugar, me dando a clara impressão de que eu há via voltado cinqüenta anos no tempo e agora estava preso dentro de uma foto amarelada. O lugar todo cheirava a grãos de café torrado e papel velho. A movimentação de pessoas não parava um só momento, para lá e para cá e, dentro de toda aquela confusão, ver aquela mulher chorando ao lado de Gerard, que provavelmente estava tentando dizer a ela algo para fazê-la se sentir melhor, me deu a impressão de descaso. Mas como digo sempre, não posso julgar ninguém. Todos ali tinham seus próprios trabalhos, preocupações e prioridades. Não poderiam parar suas rotinas para ficar com a mãe de um adolescente como tantos outros que viviam passando por ali.

Mikey arriscou alguns passos em direção à Gerard e a senhora Toro, e eu o segui acanhado. Quando já estávamos todos juntos ouvindo as partes daquela história confusa que ela podia nos esclarecer, um policial veio acompanhando Ray. 

Ao olhar para o rosto dele, algo dentro de mim se revirou de tal forma que fez meu estômago embrulhar e eu tive que fazer força para prender aquele enjôo dentro de mim. Quando, porém, ele se aproximou de nós e abraçou sua mãe, foi como se toda aquela sensação ruim que estava comigo desde aquela manhã nunca tivesse existido, e o vazio que essa sensação deixou se preencheu com alívio.

Nada mais importava agora. Ray estava bem! Não importava Gregory e não importava pelo que ele havia passado. Ele estava vivo e bem, era o que contava, não era?

Todo aquele alívio e felicidade faziam meus olhos arderem. Segurei as lágrimas um tanto inesperadas e me permiti um pequeno sorriso.

\- Senhora Toro, precisa assinar alguns papéis. – o homem robusto e uniformizado que trouxe Ray ao nosso encontro falou, a voz firme e grave ecoando nos meus ouvidos. 

Encarei-o de forma instintiva e encontrei seu olhar grudado em meus braços. Mas especificamente, nas minhas tatuagens exposta pela camiseta de mangas curtas. Não me importei tanto com seu olhar superior sobre mim, que me subjugava como se os desenhos nos meus braços fossem um carimbo para “marginal”. Um dia o filho ou filha dele também pode ter uma, e nesse dia ele vai ter que aprender que aparência não faz caráter. Desviei o olhar e voltei a prender minha atenção ao que se passava na minha frente.

A mãe de Ray parecia relutar um pouco em soltar o filho do abraço, mas o fez, o que nos deixou sozinhos. Só os quatro, novamente.

Em um acordo mudo, caminhamos até o lado de fora da delegacia, como se a pressão daquele pequeno lugar fosse maior que o normal e isso nos impulsionasse para fora dele inconscientemente. Ray encostou-se na parede mais próxima, a face absurdamente cansada e a expressão de alguém que tem muito que pensar, enquanto Gerard, Mikey e eu permanecemos parados próximos a ele. Eu sabia que nós tínhamos que conversar, porque eu, tanto quanto os outros, queria saber o que havia acontecido para Ray acabar dentro de uma delegacia. E eu tinha certeza que Gerard e Mikey dificilmente se esqueceriam do envolvimento dele com Gregory assim tão fácil. 

Mas nenhum de nós tinha coragem para abrir a boca. _Não sem antes saber como Ray estava se sentindo com relação a tudo isso._

Por sorte, não precisamos perguntar.

\- Como souberam que eu estava aqui? – ele perguntou, seu olhar entrando em foco de repente. Sua voz era baixa e um pouco cansada.

\- Sua mãe me ligou. – Gerard respondeu simples, talvez até um pouco sem graça. O clima ainda estava estranho entre nós. Afinal, não era para menos...

\- Ah... – ele respondeu, a cor se esvaindo de seu rosto aos poucos e o clima à nossa volta começando a pesar. Nenhum de nós estava confortável. – Ela falou por que eu vim para cá?

Ninguém respondeu. Gerard, provavelmente, pelo constrangimento; Mikey pelo choque e eu simplesmente por não me sentir no direito, já que havia sido o último a ser envolvido na história.

\- Eu... eu estive com o Gregory esse fim de semana. Ele... ele veio me procurar... 

Senti o corpo de Mikey enrijecer ao meu lado. Seus olhos procuraram os meus, mas eu já não podia fazer nada por ele. Esse é o grande problema de se esconder algo de alguém: no geral, quando a pessoa descobre, nunca é por você. E aí vem aquele sentimento de traição que estraga tudo... Gerard, que não desconfiava de nada, permaneceu do mesmo modo esperando, atento, Ray continuar o que dizia.

\- A primeira vez que ele veio falar comigo foi na sexta, à noite. Ainda não sei como ele descobriu meu endereço, mas ele se apresentou para a minha mãe como meu amigo e... ela deixou ele entrar. Mas não foi culpa dela. Eu nunca contei nada para ela sobre o que o Gregory fazia na escola ou... o que ele fazia com vocês. 

O rosto de Gerard não podia expressar maior compreensão da situação e imagino que Mikey, assim como eu, também entendesse bem o que se passou pela cabeça de Ray. Nenhum de nós teria feito diferente. O próprio Mikey não fez diferente durante todo o tempo em que Gregory bateu nele. Permaneceu em silêncio, se escondendo e com medo que alguém descobrisse. _Vergonha._ Eu entendo bem essa vergonha.

Assisti Ray passar a língua pelos lábios secos lentamente enquanto respirava de forma profunda, como se seus pulmões não estivessem trabalhando corretamente. Remexeu as mãos nervosamente na frente do corpo um pouco antes de metê-las nos bolsos de sua calça jeans, em claro desconforto. A pausa durou pouco, mas dessa vez seus olhos demoraram um pouco mais para se focar em nós novamente.

\- Eu perguntei para ele o que queria comigo e ele ficou cheio de rodeios... Disse que estava arrependido e que depois que apanhou de você, Gerard – o olhar de Ray se fixou em Gerard, que abaixou um pouco a cabeça, incomodado. Mas não era como se aquilo fosse uma acusação. – ele tinha percebido que estava rodeado de pessoas falsas e que... – ele engoliu em seco e abaixou o olhar novamente, envergonhado. – queria a minha amizade.

\- Você... você acreditou nele? – ouvimos a voz de Gerard, um pouco rouca e baixa, mas com certeza bem indignada. Olhei para Ray e notei com o canto dos olhos que Mikey fizera o mesmo. Ele parecia inconformado.

\- Eu não sabia o que pensar! Ele parecia sincero! Eu sei, foi idiota da minha parte, mas seria mais idiota ainda entrar em uma briga com ele! E sozinho! – ele respondeu alto, um tanto exaltado, o que fez Gerard voltar atrás e se acalmar um pouco, talvez se colocando no lugar de Ray... À essa altura eu não conseguia mais saber nem o que estava se passando na minha própria cabeça!

\- Ok, desculpe... – ouvi Gerard murmurar baixo.

\- No sábado ele voltou a me procurar com um papo estranho de que, como amigos, precisávamos nos ajudar. Não entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer. Ele parecia bastante nervoso e alterado, e eu fiquei com medo de dizer alguma coisa e ele partir para cima de mim... – a respiração de Ray começou a se alterar um pouco, mas ele não parou de falar. – Até que hoje de manhã ele voltou lá em casa e me contou que tinha sido expulso do time de futebol e que precisava dar o troco em algumas pessoas que estavam atrapalhando ele. Pessoas falsas e ingratas... E que ele precisava da minha ajuda, porque eu era amigo dele, e é isso que amigos fazem... – assisti ele fechar os olhos com força e balançar a cabeça negativamente. Quando ele os abriu de novo, estavam vermelhos. – Eu disse que não queria me envolver com aquilo... então... ele começou a me ameaçar e... a te ameaçar, Gerard.

A expressão de surpresa de Gerard não podia ser maior enquanto Mikey, ao meu lado, parecia dividido entre a vergonha e a confusão. Suspirei aliviado mais uma vez, mesmo a situação não me parecendo a mais apropriada. Eu estava certo... Ray não era uma pessoa ruim...

\- Ele disse que ia te fazer pagar por ter batido nele e... foi nessa hora que o Mikey apareceu lá em casa...

Ao meu lado, com o corpo completamente tenso, Mikey tentava sustentar o olhar acusador e surpreso de seu irmão, sabendo que já não havia mais como esconder o fato omitido. E eu lamento dizer, mas sabia desde o início que Gerard não descobriria esse pequeno “deslize” de Mikey pelo próprio. Odeio dizer “eu avisei”... Na verdade, odeio ter que dizer **esse** “eu avisei”. Gerard e Mikey pareciam tão felizes, pareciam estar tão mais unidos... Não queria que isso tudo desaparecesse por algo tão...

\- Mikey... – a voz de Gerard soava tão seca que se seu timbre não fosse tão peculiar, eu provavelmente não a teria reconhecido. – Por que não me contou isso?

E, novamente o clima pesou sobre todos nós. A narrativa de Ray interrompida, a respiração de Mikey presa no peito e apenas o barulho de um ou outro carro nos acompanhavam mais uma vez. Queria tanto poder ajudar... Mas cerrei minhas mãos em punhos e me contive.

\- E-eu... Eu ia contar, Gerard... – Mikey gaguejou em resposta, a face pálida, os ombros rijos e encolhidos.

\- Não, você não ia... Caso o contrário já teria contado. – Gerard rosnou de volta, de uma maneira tão alterada que mal o reconheci. Fiquei, por um instante, chocado.

\- Eu ia contar sim! – o tom da voz de Mikey se elevou sensivelmente de forma que eu quase pude sentir na minha própria pele o desespero na fala dele. – Eu estava preocupado com você, só isso! Teve a história da Lindsey e da nossa mãe, e depois isso... Eu queria ajudar! – mas a face alterada de Gerard não pareceu se abalar. Mordi minha própria língua em um impulso. Eu não devia me meter. – Gee, por favor... – mas era quase uma súplica...

\- Michael... Você tem noção de que, se você tivesse me dito isso, muitas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas? – o rosto de Gerard, completamente transfigurado, encarava Mikey de uma forma acusadora. Até a maneira com que ele gesticulava era intimidadora. – Eu poderia ter tomado alguma providência! Feito alguma coisa! Isso tinha a ver comigo, não com você! Pare de agir como se você fosse mais velho ou mais maduro do que eu, porque eu passei por coisas que você nem sonha em ver de perto, então, acredite, eu sei bem como me cuidar. – ao meu lado, vi que Mikey iria abrir a boca em uma provável réplica, mas seu irmão foi mais rápido. – Sério, é melhor você ficar quieto e não se meter mais nisso, Michael. Você não está ajudando nem um pouco! – e ele desviou o olhar para um surpreso e assustado Ray, que havia sido esquecido em algum canto por aquela discussão.

Mas eu não poderia deixar as coisas assim.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Gerard? – minha voz saia mais rápido da minha boca do que eu conseguia controlá-la, o que não me dava a oportunidade de “escolher melhor” as minhas palavras. – O Mikey só estava preocupado com você!

\- Que bom que ele estava preocupado! Maravilha! Mas eu realmente precisava saber disso, porra! – assisti Gerard passar a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto típico que entregava sua impaciência. – Eu... Olha... Se for assim que as pessoas estão pensando em me proteger daqui em diante, eu prefiro estar sozinho. – sua voz continuava alterada e ele não me olhava diretamente, apenas se movimentava de um lado para o outro, parando vez ou outra como que para ter certeza de que eu ainda estava lá ouvindo o que ele dizia. – Ray estava em perigo! Não era só o meu pescoço que estava em jogo! Michael não tinha o direito de...

\- Não, ele não tinha o direito de nada, mas não fez isso com más intenções! Você fala como se a culpa de tudo isso ter acontecido fosse dele, sendo que ele só estava pensando em você o tempo todo! Então pare de ser mal agradecido e pensar no que poderia ter acontecido... Já foi! Não tem mais como mudar o que aconteceu com o Ray! O que a gente tem que fazer agora é pensar no presente! – disse tudo em um fôlego só, percebendo apenas no final do meu pequeno discurso o quão alta e irritada minha voz soou. 

Gerard me encarava com os olhos arregalados. A expressão atônita entregava que ele, assim como eu, não esperava de mim aquela “explosão”. Mas agora já estava feito. E eu não me arrependia, de qualquer forma... Ele estava sendo injusto e alguém precisava falar isso para ele.

Tentei controlar minha respiração um tanto descompassada e me acalmar um pouco antes de continuar...

Mas ele foi mais rápido que eu.

\- Frank, sério, não se mete nisso... Você... – assisti sua testa se franzir e seus lábios se crisparem em uma expressão de profundo desgosto... Mas por mim, estava tudo bem. Se ele queria discutir, então que discutíssemos! – Você não tem nada a ver comigo e com o Michael, certo? Já deu de ouvir os seus discursos como se você soubesse de tudo!

\- Eu posso não saber de tudo, mas não sou tão cego quanto você! Mas que merda!

E nesse ponto, ouvimos a voz de Ray, o que nos trouxe de volta à realidade e tirou o nosso foco daquela discussão tão... inútil. Me senti tão idiota quando percebi que havia esquecido a verdadeira razão para estarmos ali reunidos conversando. Me senti estúpido e culpado. Aquela briga com Gerard certamente não era nem de longe tão importante quanto o que Ray estava tentando nos contar e nós, simplesmente, o ignoramos por algo extremamente... fútil.

\- Ei! Já deu, ok? Vocês dois. 

E Ray lançou um olhar significativo para mim e, em seguida, para Gerard, que agora tinha o rosto tingido de vermelho pela raiva, e isso também incluía seu pescoço e suas orelhas. Ele me lançou um último olhar e virou-se para encarar Ray. E eu me dei por vencido, porque minha mente parecia cansada demais para tentar desvendar Gerard dessa vez.

\- Foi bom Mikey não ter te dito nada, Gerard. O melhor foi você não se envolver. – a voz de Ray soava controlada, com uma calma que eu não me lembrava de ter ouvido vinda dele em semanas. – É sério. – ele cortou, quando percebeu que Gerard iria abrir a boca para protestar. – Com nós dois nisso, seria quase certo um sair machucado. Acho que foi mais fácil estar sozinho com Gregory... Eu não tinha certeza de que ele não iria te procurar depois, mas, enquanto eu estivesse com ele, eu saberia o que ele estava fazendo. Então eu fui com ele... ajudar na “conversa” entre ele e os caras que entraram no lugar dele no time de futebol.

E naquele exato momento, me ocorreu onde Gregory estaria. Gerard havia dito por telefone que ele estava envolvido, mas eu não havia visto nem sinal dele, muito menos de alguém que aparentasse ser da família dele na delegacia. Estranhei, mas esperei Ray terminar.

_Aquela sensação estranha havia voltado a se remexer dentro de mim. Era como se eu tivesse engolido um peixe vivo que ainda insistia em nadar dentro do meu estômago. Comecei a cogitar a ideia de estar realmente ficando doente._

\- Nós caminhamos até um parque um pouco afastado do centro. Eu nunca tinha visto aquele lugar e também não me lembrava de ter passado por aqueles cantos nem a pé, muito menos de carro. Quando chegamos, dois caras já estavam esperando a gente. Eram dois contra dois... Até que não parecia tão injusto assim. – ele riu amargo, mas logo prosseguiu. – Não parecia... mas era. Não demorou nada para o Gregory voar no pescoço de um dos caras e me deixar lá, sozinho, encarando o que sobrou. Eu não estava ali para brigar... A verdade era que eu nem queria me envolver, mas naquela altura, isso não era mais possível... – a voz de Ray vacilou nesse ponto. Senti uma angústia estranha. – Quando o cara ia partir para cima de mim... Ouvimos um barulho alto, como um estouro, e vimos que Gregory e o outro cara tinham parado de brigar...

\- Não... – eu murmurei, sem saber exatamente o porque. O peito apertado. Eu já tinha ouvido uma história semelhante...

\- Gregory levantou com a arma na mão só para assistir o outro cara correr para longe... E era isso que eu queria fazer, mas não fiz. Fiquei parado olhando de Gregory para o corpo do garoto no chão. Ele não parecia ser muito mais velho que nós... E tinha um furo bem no meio da testa dele... – a voz de Ray saia entrecortada pela respiração alterada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos novamente... Eu sabia como ele se sentia... A imagem do meu próprio pai me veio em mente. – Gregory me entregou a arma e começou a gritar comigo, para que eu escondesse aquilo, e eu simplesmente não conseguia responder ou me mexer... Ele me sacudiu algumas vezes e depois foi embora... Mas deixou bem claro que se eu contasse o que eu tinha visto para alguém eu...

Olhei para os lados de forma instintiva, os olhos ardendo. Mikey, ao meu lado, estava pálido e impassível, provavelmente em choque. Já Gerard segurava o choro com tanta vontade quanto eu tentava conter o meu.

\- E como você veio parar aqui, Ray? – a voz de Gerard soou tímida e vacilante.

\- Eu liguei para a polícia. Não queria saber se eles iam acreditar em mim ou não, mas eu não podia... eu não sabia o que fazer! – ele gesticulava enquanto lágrimas caiam de seus olhos, seu rosto tomando um tom vermelho, assim como o meu e o de Gerard. – Não tinha como eu ficar naquele lugar estranho com uma arma e um corpo... Eu nem conhecia aquele cara! Esconder seria muito pior, e eu sabia que isso me perseguiria pelo resto da vida... Pensei na minha mãe quando imaginei a família daquele garoto... Eu não queria essa culpa para mim!

Gerard se aproximou lentamente de Ray e o abraçou de maneira desajeitada, deixando que ele chorasse o quanto quisesse em seu ombro... Agora, mais do que nunca, era o momento ideal para que ele retribuísse todos os anos de apoio que lhe foram oferecidos. E eu sei que Gerard não deixaria essa oportunidade passar.

E a angústia finalmente tinha passado... aquele pressentimento estranho finalmente havia se esclarecido. E a angústia havia ido embora.

_Pressentimento. Mais conhecido como aquela sensação estranha que surge em algum ponto bem no meio do seu estômago e que vai crescendo conforme o tempo passa. Você tenta ignorar, acha que é bobagem, e sempre existe o válido “se comer, passa”. Mas não passa. E nesse ponto, quando você só então se da conta, aquela “sensação esquisita” já se apossou do seu corpo inteiro, pressionou o seu cérebro contra o crânio e a opção de pensar em outra coisa que não seja esse sentimento ruim já não existe. Muitas vezes ouvi dizer sobre pessoas que são mais “sensíveis” do que a maioria e que, por isso, são capazes de pressentir acontecimentos, sendo eles bons ou ruins – a exemplo dos casos sempre citados mundo a fora de gêmeos, mães e filhos e até mesmo cães e donos. –. Mas eu nunca acreditei em pressentimentos. Porque acreditar nesse tipo de coisa me soava muito como “acreditar no destino”, e isso, para mim, sempre foi uma desculpa para tirar a culpa de algo dos próprios ombros. Eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas e nem me passava pela cabeça a idéia de, um dia, ter aquilo como uma verdade.  
\- Frank? – ouvi meu nome e, só então, voltei minha atenção (pelo menos, parcialmente) para a cena que acontecia à minha frente._

_Até aquela manhã._

Mikey me chamou, a voz falha e eu logo entendi o que ele queria. Nos aproximamos de Gerard e Ray nos juntando à eles em um abraço estranho, porém, memorável. A prova de que estaríamos sempre ali, uns pelos outros.


	27. Arestas

Sabe aquela sensação de cansaço que você tem depois de chorar? Aquele “esgotamento mental” que te faz ficar calado e inerte, como se pensar tivesse esgotado, inclusive, as forças do seu corpo. Você não sente suas mãos nem suas pernas, como se elas não estivessem mais ligadas ao seu corpo por terminações nervosas. A única parte que você realmente consegue sentir é a sua cabeça, mas ela lateja tão forte que você preferia nem tê-la.

E era exatamente dessa forma que eu me sentia naquele momento, dirigindo de volta para casa devagar, a cabeça cheia demais até mesmo para eu tentar me sentir melhor.

O caminho de volta, ao contrário do senso comum de que o retorno passa sempre mais depressa, pareceu demorar horas, sendo que eu tinha a plena certeza de que normalmente aquele mesmo trajeto não tomaria vinte minutos do meu tempo. Ray tinha voltado com a mãe e, assim sendo, o silêncio dentro do carro era dividido entre Mikey, Frank e eu.

Ninguém se olhava, ninguém falava... Era como se ignorássemos a existência uns dos outros. Frank, que viera no banco do carona ao meu lado, havia feito questão de se sentar no banco de trás – ou pelo menos foi o que eu entendi de suas atitudes, mas eu não o culpava. Os braços cruzados junto ao tronco e o corpo largado sobre o estofado do banco me faziam pensar que estava tudo ok com ele... Mas não estava. A expressão dura espelhada no vidro da janela pela qual ele olhava atentamente entregava tudo. Meu coração se apertou um pouco mais ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia a minha cabeça latejar mais forte.

Aquela velha sensação de que tudo o que você fez até agora foi um grande e irreparável erro.

Estacionei de qualquer jeito em frente à minha casa, respirando pela boca e sentindo o ar entrar com certa dificuldade. Frank foi o primeiro a saltar do carro, murmurando qualquer palavra de despedida que de forma alguma aliviou a tensão que eu sentia dentro de mim. Ele bateu a porta do carro e caminhou rápido para dentro da própria casa sem olhar para trás. Sério. Não havia nem a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dele, muito menos qualquer traço de equilíbrio ou tranqüilidade. _Aquele não era o Frank que eu pensava que conhecia._

Meus olhos ainda estavam vidrados na porta da casa dele – como se ainda existisse a possibilidade dele irromper por ela e vir falar comigo – quando ouvi a porta do passageiro se fechando. Virei para o lado esperando encontrar meu irmão, mas ele também tinha ido. 

Deixei que minha cabeça caísse sobre o volante, minhas mãos apertando-o com violência me causando dor. Mas eu não me importava e sinceramente esperava que aquela dor que eu sentia nas mãos distraísse meu cérebro de tudo o que estava ruindo a minha volta. 

Gostaria de ser mais como o Frank que eu conheci há uns tempos atrás. Ele fazia o que queria, falava o que pensava e não se importava se alguém fosse se chatear... Era a opinião dele e ponto. Frank não me parecia do tipo que se arrependia. Não me parecia ser do tipo que se culpava ou que se doía pelas próprias palavras. E eu sou exatamente o oposto! Digo o que penso e me arrependo. Mudo de opinião por pensar que o errado sou eu quando alguém se chateia, e não deveria ser assim! Essa sensação de culpa me dava raiva... Raiva não só de mim, mas de tudo! Da situação, das pessoas, da minha própria opinião!

Liguei o carro novamente, disposto a dar uma volta na esperança de desobstruir minha linha de raciocínio. Nós três – nós quatro, na verdade. Porque Ray estava tão estressado quanto qualquer um. – estávamos irritados, talvez confusos. Se eu corresse atrás de alguém para conversar agora só acabaria por gerar mais brigas, e não era isso que eu queria, de forma alguma.

Pensei em como as coisas estavam dando certo. Em como eu e Mikey estávamos nos dando bem, cuidando um do outro como verdadeiros amigos. Desde que tínhamos nos reaproximado, não houve um dia em que não sentamos para conversar ou mesmo para simplesmente ficar juntos. Eu, pelo menos, estava sempre procurando algo para mostrar para ele ou alguma novidade para contar. Se eu precisasse de uma opinião sobre o que quer que fosse, seria nele a primeira pessoa que eu pensaria para me ajudar.

Mas agora... O que tinha acontecido? O que éramos agora? 

Gostaria muito de saber o porque de eu estar tão errado! O porque de todo mundo ter ficado irritado comigo! Eu tenho razão, não tenho? Eu poderia sim ter impedido o que aconteceu com o Ray. Eu queria tê-lo impedido de ter feito o que fez, de ter visto o que viu... É frustrante saber que alguém tirou o poder de escolha de você. Saber que você poderia ter mudado toda uma história com uma resposta simples, mas que alguém te impediu de se pronunciar no último instante.

Eu amo meu irmão, amo mesmo... Mas esse assunto dizia respeito a mim, não a ele. E exatamente pelo fato de eu amá-lo é que eu quero que ele pare de interferir na minha vida. Isso não é certo. E nem digo pela intromissão... Digo porque me preocupo que ele pare de viver a própria vida para viver em função da minha! Viver em função das minhas escolhas, das minhas atitudes... Isso seria doentio! E nenhum de nós seria feliz: eu por ser vigiado o tempo todo e ele por não ter tempo para si mesmo.

Eu nunca gostei da preocupação excessiva que Mikey sempre teve comigo. Talvez não “sempre”... Mas principalmente depois que nos mudamos para cá, ele vêm agindo de forma cada vez mais maternal comigo. Parece querer me proteger do mundo, da vida, com medo de que eu não consiga fazer as minhas escolhas por mim... E enquanto ele cuidava dos meus assuntos, apanhava na escola e se calava, sem perceber que quem precisava de ajuda e proteção era ele!

Eu disse que não deixaria isso acontecer de novo! Prometi para mim mesmo que agora eu assumiria meu papel de irmão mais velho e estaria sempre do lado dele dando suporte, aconselhando ou que fosse! E se para isso eu tivesse que ser rude com ele... Bom, então que fosse!

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos brevemente quando uma luz vermelha no painel do carro se acendeu. Tateei os bolsos em busca da carteira apenas para ter certeza de que a havia levado comigo. Seria melhor eu encher o tanque antes de devolver o carro ao meu pai.

Havia andado tanto que por apenas dois quilômetros não dei de cara com a saída da cidade. Lembrava vagamente do lugar onde eu estava, apesar de ter passado poucas vezes por ali. Nas raras vezes em que eu e minha família fomos viajar desde que nos mudamos, sempre parávamos nesse mesmo posto para abastecer o carro antes de ir. Meu pai e minha mãe nos bancos dianteiros conversando e, certas vezes, brigando para ver quem tinha razão quanto às coordenadas do mapa e eu e Mikey lado a lado no banco de trás. Até que era gostoso relembrar esses momentos, apesar de nessa época eu ainda estar muito confuso e tomando grandes quantidades de remédios. Ainda não costumava falar muito com ninguém, mesmo quando falavam comigo, mas eu me lembro de me sentir calmo e seguro durante essas viagens, então eu sempre considerei esses passeios como algo bom de ter na memória.

Estacionei o carro do lado da bomba de gasolina e retirei a chave da ignição. Havia parado de frente para o sol, o que me fez apertar os olhos. Olhei para o relógio, pela primeira vez me dando conta de que poderia ser tarde e constatei – constatação essa que foi confirmada por um alto ronco vindo do meu estômago – que já se passava das duas da tarde. Pensei em Lindsey e minha mãe, em Mikey, no meu pai e em todos os problemas que eu havia deixado em casa. Pensei também em Ray e em Frank... Mas agora eu queria me importar comigo. Eu estava longe de casa, longe dos problemas, longe de muitas coisas que estavam me fazendo mal... Eu precisava desse tempo sozinho para me acalmar. Até me arrisco a dizer que eu _merecia_ esse tempo.

Desci do carro manejando a mangueira sem tanta habilidade quanto eu via meu pai ou minha mãe fazendo. Normalmente não abasteço o carro, apenas ando nele. E mesmo assim não faço isso sempre, só em situações... atípicas. Abasteci até onde imaginei que meu dinheiro me permitiria, já pensando em comprar algo na loja de conveniência para me servir de almoço. Estava colocando a mangueira no lugar quando outro carro estacionou atrás do meu. Fiz menção de entrar no meu próprio para estacioná-lo em outra parte e desocupar a bomba, porém uma buzina me chamou a atenção. Fiquei encarando o para brisa do outro carro desconfiado, o vidro fumê e o reflexo do sol não me ajudavam muito. Então a porta do motorista se abriu.

\- Gerard? – meus olhos se abriram involuntariamente em surpresa ao ver Bob saindo do carro e caminhando na minha direção. Meu cérebro ainda não havia decidido se aquele encontro era sinal de algo bom ou ruim. 

Ele estava bastante diferente da última vez que nos vimos. Talvez agora um pouco mais parecido com a figura que eu via na escola anos atrás. Vestia uma camiseta do _Metallica_ , jeans e um tênis meio surrado. Seus cabelos não estavam nem de longe bem penteados, e a barba por fazer lhe dava um ar mais jovem do que a roupa social e a gravata que o vi usando no escritório.

\- Bob? – o chamei pelo apelido de maneira instintiva, quase me arrependendo poucos segundos depois.

\- Un... Tudo bem? – ele perguntou parecendo tão incerto quando eu do que estava fazendo. Parecia não ter muita noção de como começar uma conversa.

\- É... Tudo bem, eu acho... E você? – se ele não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, eu tinha menos.

\- Bem também... Vim abastecer o carro para o meu pai. – ele apontou para trás com o polegar indicando o carro e rindo amarelo, e eu apenas assenti. – Eu... Un... Precisava falar com você sobre... Umas coisas. Tem um tempo agora?

E de todas as coisas que eu pensava em ouvir de Bob naquele momento, ele me disse uma das poucas que eu não esperaria ouvir dele nem em um milhão de anos.

\- Como? – perguntei confuso, ainda sem saber direito como reagir.

\- Sabe, conversar. Eu ia esperar você e seu pai aparecerem no escritório de novo de qualquer forma, então... Se você tiver um tempo agora... – continuei encarando-o desconfiado, coisa que ele deve ter percebido, pois logo completou: – Eu sei que isso é esquisito... Mas tem a ver com a nossa última conversa. – senti minhas mãos e pés começando a esfriar e suar. – É algo realmente importante.

Assenti meio debilmente, concordando em conversar com ele, mesmo sem ainda ter indício algum de onde ele queria chegar. Engraçado que quanto mais eu tento me afastar dos problemas e ficar sozinho, mais eles correm atrás de mim... Eu esperava apenas que ele fosse tão sincero comigo quanto ele estava aparentando ser.

Esperei que ele abastecesse também e, feito isso, seguimos cada um em seu carro, ele na frente e eu seguindo-o. Logo estávamos de volta ao centro da cidade, e assim que eu o vi estacionando, me apressei em conseguir uma vaga em algum lugar próximo. Nos encontramos na calçada e caminhamos sem falar nada até que Bob se adiantou para dentro de uma lanchonete pequena, mas de boa aparência. Nos sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada das demais, no fundo do lugar, e logo a garçonete veio anotar nossos pedidos. Pensei em não pedir nada querendo ir direto ao ponto com Bob, mas ao ouvi-lo pedir um _chese burguer_ , não resisti e acabei pedindo o mesmo.

Era estranho. Na realidade, era surreal eu estar ali, frente a frente com o cara que anos atrás não pensaria duas vezes antes de me dar um soco. Talvez ele estivesse apenas fingindo que queria conversar... Talvez aquilo tudo fosse apenas um teatro para que ele tivesse uma oportunidade de me ameaçar ou de passar informações para Max. Bom, se fosse isso, era bom ele não estar esperando que eu lhe desse nenhum tipo de informação. Ele disse que ele queria conversar, então, que ele falasse.

Quando a garçonete se afastou da nossa mesa, o silêncio entre nós não durou muito tempo.

\- Gerard... Eu não sei se você se lembra muito bem da nossa última conversa... – ele começou um pouco acanhado, tão diferente daquele Bob bruto e sem cérebro que eu estava acostumado a lembrar que eu quase não o reconheci.

\- Na verdade, eu me lembro. – disse com sinceridade, relembrando o que ele me dissera sobre Max. – Pensei bastante sobre o que você disse a respeito do Max.

_“- Você conhece o Max tão bem quanto eu. Sabe que assim que ele receber a intimação vai ser como se você estivesse de volta à escola, não é?”_

\- Ah, que bom... – ele pareceu satisfeito. – E você mudou de idéia quanto ao processo?

Então era sobre isso que ele queria conversar?

\- Olha, Robert, se você me trouxe aqui para tentar me convencer de novo de que processar o Max não foi uma boa idéia, acho que você perdeu a viajem! – eu exclamei irritado, porém tentando não alterar o tom de voz para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

\- Não, não foi para isso! – ele se apressou em dizer, parecendo um pouco ofendido. – Na verdade, eu fico feliz que nem você nem a Lindsey estejam dispostos a retirar as acusações.

\- Desculpa. Como é? – incredulidade definia tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada naquela história toda.

\- Eu disse que ia parecer estranho, e o que eu vou te contar vai parecer mais estranho ainda, então... – o vi tirar algo do bolso e colocar sobre a mesa. Lá estava seu celular e, embaixo, um cartão do escritório de Steven. – Se você achar que eu estou mentindo, pode ligar para o meu pai. Ele já está ciente de tudo o que eu vou te falar agora. – olhei para ele, buscando algum traço de fingimento em seu rosto.

Talvez aquilo fosse um blefe. Com certeza ele estava esperando que eu não fosse ligar de verdade. Estendi a mão em direção ao celular no centro da mesa, exatamente entre nós. Como um teste. Meus dedos tocaram o aparelho e ele pareceu se entristecer um pouco, já que eu estava demonstrando que não confiava nele mesmo antes dele começar a falar. 

Mas em momento algum ele me impediu.

Peguei o celular nas mãos e o coloquei de lado, focando minha atenção no cartão sob ele.

\- Seu pai está no escritório agora? – perguntei, tentando parecer firme com o cartão nas mãos.

\- Na verdade não, mas no verso eu anotei o telefone da minha casa e o celular dele. – e ao virar cartão, os ditos números realmente estavam lá. Coloquei-o de volta na mesa tentando não demonstrar muito interesse e arrastei-o até o centro dela, deixando-o no lugar onde Bob colocara. – Eu não menti quando disse que, se não acreditasse em mim, poderia ligar.

\- Eu realmente não sei aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso... Mas eu espero que seja verdade o que tem a dizer. – eu disse, encarando-o sério tentando fazer aquilo soar como uma ameaça, mas ele não pareceu se abalar.

Ele parecia nervoso. Tão nervoso quanto na nossa última conversa. Seus lábios estavam secos e seu rosto extremamente vermelho. Mexia as mãos nervosamente uma contra a outra, de forma rápida e um pouco desajeitada até que ele respirou fundo, as espalmou sobre a mesa e começou a falar.

\- Quatro anos atrás meu pai decidiu pedir minha transferência para um colégio que ele julgava ter uma qualidade de ensino melhor do que o da escola que eu freqüentava desde criança. Período integral, preço bom... Era uma forma de ele celebrar o novo emprego que havia conseguido. 

Ele encarava suas mãos sobre a mesa e vez ou outra me lançava olhares nervosos. Eu ainda não entendia muito bem aonde ele queria chegar, mas decidi esperar um pouco mais e deixá-lo falar. 

– Sem opções, eu aceitei a transferência sem reclamar. Esperava que eu fosse me enturmar depressa já que eu nunca tive problemas para fazer amizades, mas esse não foi muito bem o caso. – ele me encarou sério. – Eu tentava não me importar com as brincadeiras e fingia não ouvir os xingamentos, porque isso realmente não me incomodava... Mas quando as agressões se tornaram físicas, eu comecei a pensar em fazer algo a respeito. Não queria falar para o meu pai o que estava acontecendo porque aquela não era uma escola muito fácil de entrar, e se eu fosse à diretoria, com certeza eles chamariam os meus pais lá de qualquer forma... Sendo assim, fui levando essa situação da forma que eu podia, até que um dia um cara veio falar comigo.

\- Max? – perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Bob assentiu.

\- Ele conversou comigo, disse que eu levava jeito para o futebol americano e que o time estava desfalcado. Perguntou se eu tinha interesse em preencher a vaga. – ele parou algum tempo, umedeceu os lábios com a língua, respirou fundo e continuou. – Eu disse que não sabia jogar e ele disse que ele mesmo, como capitão, me ensinaria tudo o que eu precisava saber. Para mim, aquilo parecia ótimo! Não pela popularidade ou sei lá... – ele acrescentou ao me olhar novamente, já que eu fiz menção de dizer algo. – Na verdade foi mais porque ele parecia que realmente queria ser meu amigo. Desde que eu havia entrado na escola, aquela tinha sido a coisa mais próxima a uma conversa que eu tive com alguém... Então eu aceitei. – ele completou simples.

Olhei para o rosto de Bob e pela primeira vez pude ver algo próximo da ingenuidade no olhar dele. As brigas na escola, a vontade de não desapontar o pai. Talvez ele tivesse mesmo outras preocupações que não tivessem nada a ver com festas e popularidade.

\- No começo até que foi legal. O pessoal do time era divertido e eu realmente levava jeito para o jogo. Pararam de implicar comigo assim que eu ganhei um casaco do time, o que me aliviou bastante. – ele continuou seu relato, gesticulando um pouco. Parecia um pouco mais tranqüilo agora. – Foi só depois de um tempo que eu comecei a ver a parte ruim de ter me juntado àquele grupo... – seus olhos me encararam novamente. – Apesar de eu estudar bastante, até porque eu não estava contando com a bolsa de estudos para atletas na faculdade, nem sempre meu rendimento era bom e, mesmo assim, eu nunca tirava menos que um B apenas por fazer parte do time. Você deve entender que, para alguém que sempre quis ser advogado, aquilo para mim era o cúmulo.

Ele pareceu um pouco alterado nessa parte e eu me limitei a assentir. Pelo visto, Bob era o único que não sabia que muitas vezes os treinadores dos times conversavam com os demais professores e faziam acordos para que os alunos que integravam os times da escola não tirassem notas baixas.

\- Não demorou muito também para que eles começassem a brincar com outros alunos perto de mim. Sabe? – ele perguntou tímido e bastante envergonhado. _Obviamente eu sabia._ – Coisas bobas como tirar os óculos de um menino mais baixo e erguê-lo no ar para que ele não conseguisse alcançar, trocar livros, jogar mochilas nos lixos, revirar armários... No começo tudo tinha cara de brincadeira, então eu não me incomodei... Até que um dia nós quebramos os óculos de uma menina que saiu correndo e chorando para o banheiro e... Eu me senti horrível.

Bob me olhou novamente de forma significativa, como se me pedisse desculpas mudamente por tudo o que ele tinha feito a mim. Talvez eu pudesse desculpá-lo, mas, infelizmente, todos os momentos ruins que ele me fez passar... Dificilmente eu conseguiria esquecer.

\- Depois desse dia eu decidi conversar com o Max. Disse que talvez fosse melhor não fazermos mais isso... Porque até então eu imaginava que, como eu, ele não tivesse noção de que para os outros essas coisas não eram brincadeiras... Eram agressões. Ele me ouviu até o final. Esperou eu dizer tudo o que tinha para dizer e depois começou a rir. Ele disse que eu era ingênuo e que essas coisas eram assim mesmo. Se os outros não entendiam que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira nossa, o problema era deles... E foi aí que começou o problema.

Fomos obrigados a fazer uma pausa por causa da garçonete, que vinha com os nossos refrigerantes e disse que nossos pedidos já estavam a caminho. Quando ela se foi, o clima entre nós era estranho. Enquanto eu queria, claramente, terminar de ouvir a história que Robert me contava, ele parecia bem em silêncio, provavelmente pensando em tudo que havia me contado.

Antes que eu tivesse tempo de tentar quebrar a tensão na mesa, com um suspiro alto, ele chamou minha atenção antes de continuar.

\- Eu tentei conversar com o Max e, como eu disse, não deu muito certo... Então eu decidi que não queria mais fazer parte do time, e foi isso que eu disse a ele.

E meus olhos se abriram em seu máximo, pois essa era uma informação que eu não esperava.

\- Mas você continuou no time de futebol... – eu me arrisquei a dizer.

\- Sim... _Porque ele não me deixou sair._ – ele me encarava sério. Pensei em pegar o celular sobre a mesa naquele instante.

\- Ele não mandava em você, não tinha poder sobre você. Como ele conseguiu te obrigar a algo? – meus olhos encontraram os seus, desafiadores. Ele só podia estar brincando.

\- No começo dessa conversa eu disse para você que meu pai tinha pedido a minha transferência como uma forma de comemorar um emprego novo. Esse escritório que você visitou há alguns dias é recente. Antes disso ele trabalhava em empresas, _para empresas._ E o último contratante dele foi Carter Ferrier. 

\- Ferrier? Mas esse não é o sobrenome do Max? – perguntei confuso.

\- Exatamente. O pai do Max era o chefe do meu pai... Quando eu disse que ia sair do time de futebol e que iria falar com a diretoria, caso eles não parassem de atormentar os alunos, ele começou a me ameaçar, dizendo que como o pai dele era chefe do meu, uma palavra que ele dissesse, e meu pai estaria despedido. – Bob finalizou com certo pesar na voz.

\- E você nem pensou em contar isso para o seu pai? Talvez ele pudesse fazer algo a respeito. – me pareceu uma ameaça infundada no início, mas eu não estava na pele de Bob... Eu não tinha idéia de como eu reagiria no lugar dele.

\- Na verdade eu pensei, e tentei várias vezes, mas ele e Carter acabaram ficando amigos... Em quem você acha que ele acreditaria, Gerard? Em uma dupla de adolescentes ou em outro adulto? – ele disse enquanto me encarava. A resposta era mais do que óbvia.

\- E como você tem certeza de que o Max cumpriria as ameaças?

\- Se você está me perguntando isso é porque nunca teve a oportunidade de ver como Max é tratado em casa.


	28. Seus Problemas, Não Meus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está acompanhando a história e acha que algo pode ser melhorado? Deixe um comentário e me diga! Críticas são sempre bem vindas.

_\- E como você tem certeza de que o Max cumpriria as ameaças?_

_\- Se você está me perguntando isso é porque nunca teve a oportunidade de ver como Max é tratado em casa._

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntei confuso mais uma vez.

De fato, durante todo o tempo que eu passei com Max como “amigo” dele, nunca havia ido a sua casa. Provavelmente ele não me considerava o tipo de pessoa ideal para se levar para os pais conhecerem. Até porque o interesse dele em mim era outro... Se fosse para ele exibir algum amigo para a família, ele poderia escolher outro de melhor aparência.

\- Dentro de casa, Max é tratado como um rei. Ele tem tudo o que quer e se ele quiser algo que ainda não tem, o pai dele corre e compra. Independente de quanto custar. – ele disse simples, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa novamente. – E eu não me refiro apenas a dinheiro. 

\- Então ele deve ser bem parecido com o pai... – expressei o que eu achava de Max desde que o havia conhecido.

\- Na realidade não. – Bob disse, para meu espanto. – Carter é um homem ótimo! Todas as vezes que encontrei com ele, estava sempre de bom humor, tratava bem os empregados e meu pai me disse que nunca trabalhou com uma pessoa tão honesta quanto ele.

\- Então como você explica o Max? – o interrompi, com um quê de indignação na voz.

\- Eu disse que Carter era um homem bom, mas não disse que ele era um bom pai. – ele completou, parecendo um pouco triste. Ele devia estar pensando o mesmo que eu: se Carter é mesmo um homem tão bom assim, ele com certeza não merece o filho que tem. – A mãe do Max é bem ausente. Acho que nunca a vi em casa, está sempre viajando. O pai dele, por estar sempre na empresa, também não é muito presente, então quando está em casa, tenta compensar a ausência fazendo as vontades do Max.

\- Isso explica muita coisa... – disse, agora também um pouco abatido. Se Bob estivesse mesmo falando a verdade, Carter sempre teve as melhores das intenções com Max... Mas infelizmente ele acabou errando.

\- Bom, o fato não é esse... – ele retomou a fala, depois de algum tempo em silêncio. – Não foi só para isso que eu te chamei aqui, Gerard. – ele disse firme enquanto me encarava.

\- Então para o que foi?

\- Eu pensei muito sobre o que você disse, que tentar esquecer o que o Max fez não vai ajudar ninguém a nada. – ele olhou para as suas mãos e depois para mim. De alguma forma fiquei um pouco apreensivo para o que ele diria a seguir. – Você tinha razão.

Com essa resposta eu não consegui conter um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Obrigado. – agradeci de forma verdadeira, ainda sorrindo um pouco. Ele me sorria de volta.

\- E foi pensando em todas essas coisas que o Max também fez comigo que eu conversei com o meu pai. – Bob continuou, o sorriso em seu rosto se tornando um pouco vacilante.

\- Você... Contou tudo o que disse para mim agora... Para ele? – assisti ele assentir devagar. Gostaria muito de saber o que Steven disse a respeito.

\- Bom, era aqui que eu queria chegar desde o início... Eu quero testemunhar. – ele disse firme, recuperando de repente um pouco da postura que eu vira no dia em que nos encontramos no escritório do pai dele. Ele parecia decidido.

Naquele instante eu quis dizer muitas coisas a ele. Queria dizer que ainda não confiava nele totalmente, mas que estava disposto a lhe dar uma chance. Queria dizer também que se eu soubesse de tudo desde o início as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Se eu soubesse que não estava sozinho na mira de Max eu poderia... Eu poderia...

Me lembrei do caso de Ray... Talvez na verdade eu não pudesse. Talvez as coisas tenham acontecido da melhor forma sem a minha interferência...

_Talvez eu não possa resolver tudo._

Pensei no meu irmão, pensei em Frank... **Merda**.

Tentei voltar minha atenção para Bob e nossa conversa.

\- Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – perguntei, me lembrando do que meu próprio pai havia me dito quando eu disse a ele que estava disposto a enfrentar Max judicialmente. – Você não tem nada a ver comigo nem com a Lindsey. Nós dois nem citamos o seu nome. Tem certeza que quer se envolver?

\- Gerard... Por tudo o que eu fiz a você e por tudo o que eu ajudei Max a fazer... Isso é o mínimo. – ele sorriu de uma forma tão sincera que eu nem tive como corresponder.

E nossa conversa se deu por encerrada assim que a garçonete, enfim, chegou com os nossos pedidos.

Devo admitir que a companhia de Bob fora a melhor que eu tivera em dias. Conversamos sobre outros assuntos ainda na lanchonete de maneira natural. Sem pressões, sem constrangimentos ou problemas... Era como se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Ainda não confiava nele plenamente, e eu acredito que demoraria a fazê-lo, mas imagino que aquele tenha sido um bom início para nós dois.

Outra coisa que eu também gostaria de ter dito a ele e acabei não dizendo era que eu admirava sua coragem. Estava para se envolver com algo que pouco tinha a ver com ele, e fazia isso por livre e espontânea vontade. Um processo judicial... Isso não era brincadeira de criança, não era uma piada. O que me fazia pensar que era realmente bom que tudo o que ele havia me contado fosse mesmo verdade, pois mentir sob juramento é crime. Uma vez com a mão direita sobre a bíblia, você só tem dois caminhos a seguir: casa ou cadeia.

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando saímos da lanchonete. Apertamos as mãos em uma despedida acanhada onde Bob garantiu que no dia seguinte, segunda-feira, seu pai entraria em contato comigo para falar sobre Lindsey e sobre os papéis de cada testemunha durante todo o julgamento.

Entrei em meu carro com a cabeça consideravelmente mais leve e com uma forte ironia pairando sobre meus pensamentos. Chegava a ser engraçado o fato de Bob, outrora “amigo” de Max, estar hoje se voluntariando para testemunhar contra ele. E ainda mais irônico era o fato de que o pai de Bob era meu advogado... O ex-empregado do pai de Max. Gostaria muito de saber até que ponto essas coincidências podem acontecer. Quero dizer... Quais as chances de algo semelhante acontecer?

Girei a chave na ignição ouvindo o motor do carro roncar. O tanque estava cheio, eu já estava mais calmo e já havia andado pela maioria dos cantos da cidade que eu conhecia. Não me restava mais nada a fazer por ali e, por mais que eu quisesse adiar um pouco mais esse momento, já estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Dirigi com calma o percurso todo e, mesmo assim, acabei chegando mais depressa do que gostaria. Estacionei duas ou três casas antes da minha e desliguei o carro, mas não saí dele. Apenas fiquei sentado no banco do motorista observando o movimento da rua através dos vidros. O céu daquela tarde estava de encher os olhos! Começava dar sinais de que logo o sol iria começar a se pôr, o azul claro e límpido se mesclava com um leve alaranjado que ia, aos poucos, tomando conta de alguns pedaços do horizonte. O dia havia sido terrível, com toda a certeza... Mas talvez aquele final tão bonito compensasse alguma coisa.

Eu estava tão entretido que mal percebi quando a porta do passageiro foi aberta e fechada com rapidez. Virei para o lado completamente assustado sem saber o que esperar.

\- Frank? – perguntei o óbvio, me sentindo um pouco mais surpreso do que eu estaria se um estranho tivesse entrado no carro.

\- Por onde esteve? – ele parecia ofegante, os olhos focados em algo no para brisa. Seu tom de voz era duro.

Frio.

_Quem era ele?_

\- Eu... – hesitei no momento em que ele desviou o olhar vazio para mim, minha boca secando de imediato e me fazendo engolir em seco. Repensei a resposta que daria a ele.

_Queria contar a ele tudo o que eu havia passado naquela tarde, tudo o que eu havia pensado. Queria sentir a segurança de poder dizer a ele qualquer coisa, como quando nos conhecemos..._

Seu cenho se franziu mais um pouco, como se ele ainda esperasse por uma resposta.

_Mas não era hora de falar dos **meus** problemas. Na verdade, era a pior hora possível para isso._

\- Un... Lugar nenhum, na verdade. – tentei olhá-lo nos olhos ao mesmo tempo em que me empenhava em controlar o quão vacilante a voz me saia da garganta.

Assisti suas expressões se enrijecerem ainda mais, dando ao seu rosto bonito um ar velho e cansado, como se a vida tivesse lhe dado cada uma daquelas marcas... Exatamente como no dia que ele havia me contado sobre seu pai.

_Quem era ele?_

_O que ele tinha feito com o Frank?_

Suas feições carregadas se aliviaram um pouco na forma de um suspiro cansado, que escapou de seus lábios fazendo um barulho alto e, provavelmente, desnecessário.

E eu permaneci estático, esperando ansioso e desconfortável o que ele faria a seguir.

\- Ótimo. “Lugar nenhum”... – ele repetiu minhas palavras com certa ironia enquanto corria ambas as mãos pelo próprio rosto com força.

Ele retirou as mãos do rosto e seus olhos, de novo, procuraram os meus. 

\- Sua casa está um caos. – ele murmurou depois de algum tempo, quebrando o contato visual novamente e se acomodando melhor ao meu lado, afundando suas costas contra o estofado do banco do carona. – Ninguém sabia onde você estava ou que horas iria voltar... Nem se iria voltar. – ele soltou mais um suspiro pesado, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Senti um aperto no peito e me remexi incomodado em frente ao volante sem saber exatamente como me portar. – Mikey me ligou assim que você saiu com o carro. Estava preocupado com você e queria conversar. Tinha medo que você fizesse alguma besteira e antes que você me interrompa – ele disse bruscamente, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em dizer algo. – saiba que eu também tive o mesmo medo.

Nossos olhos se encontraram mais uma vez. Dessa vez, porém, me esforcei um pouco mais para manter aquele contato.

_Mas no fim..._

\- Lógico. – resmunguei, mais para mim do que para ele. – Eu não esperava que confiassem em mim. Nem mesmo depois de tudo o que eu fiz, tudo o que eu mudei em mim para...

_...todos os caminhos pareciam me levar a um longo discurso sobre os meus problemas._

\- Não é uma questão de confiar, é preocupação! Porra! Se eu gosto de você, obviamente vou me preocupar! É algo natural do ser humano! E não haja como se você não precisasse disso. – ele gritou tudo em tom de advertência, terminando a sentença com o dedo indicador pressionado contra o meu peito. A essa altura, já nos encarávamos sem a pressão do choque inicial. – Você não estava aqui para ver a pilha que a sua mãe ficou quando você não chegou para almoçar. Não deu notícias, levou o carro... Mas que merda! 

\- Você está falando igualzinho a ela... Igual ao Mikey... – balancei a cabeça em uma negativa. Frank falava aquilo como se fosse culpa minha! Como se eu estivesse errado em querer cuidar da minha própria vida! – Eu já sou um homem! Cansei de sempre ter alguém na minha cola para me vigiar! Todo mundo, Frank, todo mundo age como se eu fosse um drogadinho de merda até hoje! É como se eu não tivesse aprendido nada com tudo o que eu passei... Ninguém me dá crédito! Você não sabe como é isso, sabe? – cuspi aquelas palavras em cima dele com toda a raiva que estava entalada na minha garganta e esperei que ele rebatesse tudo o que eu havia dito com tanta ou mais grosseria. 

Mas ele não disse nada, então eu continuei.

\- Eu sei, eu não devia ter falado com o Mikey daquele jeito... O que aconteceu com o Ray foi escolha dele e com ou sem a minha interferência... seria inevitável. Mas chega uma hora que você cansa de ser sempre visto como vítima! E é frustrante ver que por mais que eu me esforce e lute, as pessoas continuam me vendo do mesmo modo. – olhei para ele, que me encarava de volta sem mover um músculo. – Eu sei que isso não te interessa...

\- Lógico que interessa, Gerard! Se não interessasse eu não estaria aqui te ouvindo. – seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta estranha enquanto ele coçava a nuca com força em um gesto de nervosismo. – Olha... eu é que não deveria ter me metido na sua discussão com o seu irmão, para começar. Você tem razão, eu já me meti demais na sua vida. Nós mal nos conhecemos! – sua mão direita apertava com força um ponto entre seu ombro e seu pescoço, suas expressões me pareciam um pouco angustiadas. – Gerard, eu... Eu realmente me apeguei a você desde que nós nos conhecemos. Eu gosto de conversar com você, de estar com você. Gosto de te ajudar; e o que mais me fez feliz nesses últimos meses foi ver o quanto você mudou... O quanto você cresceu. 

_Ele deu um sorriso leve, e nele eu vislumbrei o amigo que eu pensei ter perdido. Era o Frank que eu conhecia! Esse sim! Com um coração tão grande que..._

\- Mas...

_E não havia pior forma de fazer meu pouco de ânimo murchar. Sempre tinha um “mas”..._

\- eu já me meti demais na sua vida, Gerard. E como você mesmo disse, eu não tenho esse direito. Quando eu entrei no carro, uns minutos atrás, não era bem isso o que eu tinha em mente para te dizer agora, mas com tudo isso que você falou... dá para perceber que eu já me meti na vida dos Way mais do que eu deveria. 

Ele fez menção de abrir a porta, porém em um gesto rápido – mais rápido do que eu mesmo pude processar – parei sua mão no meio do movimento.

\- Frank, você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo. Todo mundo fala o que não deve quando está com raiva. Você também se descontrolou. – eu disse depressa, esperando que aquilo justificasse algo.

\- Mas eu não retiro nada do que eu disse naquela hora, Gerard. – ele disse sério, livrando seu braço do aperto da minha mão. – Não é como se eu não tivesse pensado antes de falar. Eu pensei. Talvez só não tenha escolhido as melhores palavras. O ponto é que eu continuo pensando tudo aquilo da situação e de você. Só acho que não deveria ter falado, porque, como você mesmo disse, isso não é da minha conta.

E as palavras dele me deixaram tão chocado que não tive o mínimo de presença de espírito para respondê-lo... nem mesmo para pedir que ele ficasse. Fui obrigado a assisti-lo abrir a porta do carro e sair por ela, sem saber mais o que éramos. Foda-se essa história de namoro, foda-se tudo... O que eu queria naquele momento era a companhia dele, a amizade... e naquele momento, nem isso eu sabia se ainda merecia.

_O que eu mais prezava entre nós..._

Ouvi batidas leves contra o vidro do carro e vire-me imediatamente para o lado, encontrando Frank abaixado me encarando. 

Rapidamente abaixei o vidro.

\- Gerard, eu não quero que me entenda mal. – ele disse com a voz suave enquanto sentia seus olhos queimando os meus. Tentei desvendar suas expressões... um mistério. – Eu só quero que você fique bem.

E sem olhar para trás, Frank se afastou do carro.

O que eu poderia dizer em uma situação dessas?

 

_Acabou._


	29. Nas Minhas Mãos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é inédito. Foi escrito hoje e nunca foi postado no Nyah Fanfiction. Espero que gostem e sintam-se à vontade para especular nos comentários ou mesmo criticar, para que eu possa melhorar meu texto. Muito obrigada e boa leitura!

Uma semana. Uma maldita e fodida semana. Sete dias sem sentido que passaram correndo por mim como se eu não estivesse vivo. Não fui à escola, não visitei Ray, não falei com Mikey, não liguei para Frank e nas poucas vezes que andei pela casa, restringi meu trajeto a rápidas visitas à cozinha. Fora isso, não saí de casa nem do quarto e às vezes nem levantava da cama. Não fiz a barba, não tomei banho e não me lembrava exatamente da última vez que havia escovado os dentes ou descansado realmente. Era como estar dormindo de olhos abertos, com o corpo inteiro anestesiado sem conseguir me mover. Lembrei-me do meu antigo colégio e, durante aquela semana, experimentei viver novamente alguns dias de depressão. E eles tinham um gosto tão amargo quanto eu conseguia me lembrar.

Na tarde em que tive minha última conversa com Frank, quando cheguei em casa, subi para o meu quarto sem falar com ninguém. Não demorou muito e minha mãe tentou abrir a porta. Eu a havia trancado. Ela bateu nela com força diversas vezes. Gritou, se descontrolou e disse que ficaria ali a noite toda, se preciso fosse, até que eu abrisse a porta. Uma hora depois ela desistiu e foi embora. Meu pai também tentou fazer algo a respeito, porém com um pouco mais de tato que minha mãe, ao menos. Mesmo assim não consegui atendê-lo, como se algo me atasse à cama. Ele disse que se eu precisasse conversar, ele estaria ali como sempre estivera. Também o deixei ir, apesar de tê-lo feito com certo peso no coração. Mikey sequer se pronunciou, e sinceramente não o culpava. Eu mesmo desejava naquele momento nunca mais olhar na minha própria cara, se possível fosse.

E aquele sentimento de agonia e inércia não me deixava! A sensação de que tudo está dando errado e que seu futuro vai ruir à qualquer instante diante dos seus olhos... como se alguém estivesse pisando nos seus sonhos. Queria sinceramente que tudo isso passasse, que aqueles sentimentos fossem embora... Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo mais agüentaria aquela fossa...

_... mas também não era como se eu estivesse me esforçando para sair dela._

Foi só na segunda-feira à noite que a ajuda mais uma vez decidiu bater na minha porta meio tímida, tentando não acordar ninguém. 

\- Gerard? – Lindsey sussurrou do outro lado da porta, o que fez com que eu me sentisse alerta no mesmo instante. Por um tempo, me esqueci de que ela ainda estava naquela casa. E me senti culpado por isso, os ombros ainda mais pesados. – Sei que você quer ficar sozinho agora, mas, se quiser conversar... Eu tenho algumas coisas para dizer também...

O resto do que ela disse foi abafado pelo barulho que fiz destrancando a porta do quarto. Girei a maçaneta devagar e puxei um pouco a porta, que pareceu ranger mais alto que de costume no silêncio da casa.

\- Posso entrar? – a ouvi sussurrar novamente, sorrindo de leve para mim. Não consegui retribuir, já que meu rosto inteiro parecia feito de pedra. Meu corpo inteiro, na verdade.

Abri um pouco mais a porta e saí do caminho para que ela passasse, ao mesmo tempo sentindo-me agradecido pela companhia e envergonhado... por mim, simplesmente. Enquanto trancava a porta novamente, percebi que ela andava pelo quarto observando meus desenhos pelas paredes entre os pôsteres de bandas. De repente me pareceu tão estranha a idéia de estar no mesmo cômodo que outro ser humano novamente que aquela situação, por alguns instantes, soou um pouco surreal.

Indiquei minha cama para que ela se sentasse e puxei a cadeira da minha escrivaninha para me sentar em frente a ela.

\- O que você tem, Gerard? – foi o que ela me perguntou assim que se acomodou em minha cama desfeita. – O que aconteceu com você? – fiz uma negativa rápida com a cabeça, como quem tenta mudar de assunto e deixar pra lá. Como quem diz “não é nada”.

Ouvi Lindsey suspirar longamente, exatamente como me lembrava de ter visto Frank fazer incontáveis vezes quando se irritava comigo.

\- Sei que não estou no direito de opinar em nada, afinal de contas, em parte fui eu quem causou essa confusão toda na sua vida, mas eu não sei se você consegue enxergar como está se destruindo, Gerard. Tem se olhado no espelho, por acaso? – ela perguntou incrédula enquanto eu sentia meus músculos se repuxando em um sorriso sem graça. Neguei com a cabeça. – Olhando você assim... Eu não queria trazer à tona problemas tão grandes. Não queria mesmo fazer você passar por tudo isso de novo e, te vendo assim, acho que realmente foi uma péssima ideia ter vindo te procurar. – ela me olhou diretamente nos olhos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas em preocupação. – Mas você sabe que eu não tenho com quem contar há muito tempo. Foi um impulso meu, talvez um erro...

Lindsey falava de maneira ininterrupta, seus olhos brilhantes colados em mim em sincera preocupação e, talvez, arrependimento. Gostaria de saber quando foi nessa historia toda que eu readquiri aquele incrível dom de machucar e decepcionar as pessoas com tanta destreza. 

\- Gerard. – ela chamou meu nome e só então eu percebi meu olhar preso nos meus próprios pés. Forcei-me a encará-la como o homem que eu deveria ser. – Eu não quero desistir desse processo. – as palavras me atingiram como um soco, porém tudo o que eu consegui externar foi um baixo “hum?” desconcertado. – Eu não posso te forçar a nada. Já te empurrei para muitas coisas que você talvez não quisesse fazer, mas eu não quero parar agora. Isso é algo muito importante para mim. Tem ha ver com os fantasmas do meu passado e do seu também. Eu preciso fechar esse capítulo da minha vida para seguir em frente, Gerard, e eu gostaria muito que você conseguisse seguir em frente também.

Foi então que percebi que aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém me incentivava a lutar por algo, ao invés de me desanimar e tentar me fazer desistir para que eu não me machucasse ou me decepcionasse... O mesmo carinho e preocupação, porém demonstrado de maneiras diferentes. 

Ela segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos mornas e continuou a falar:

\- Mas eu não posso te obrigar a nada, e eu sei disso. Então... – ela deu um suspiro curto e se levantou da minha cama enquanto ainda me olhava. – eu preparei minhas malas e juntei umas economias que devem dar pra inteirar a passagem. Eu e Arthur vamos embora amanhã.

\- O que? – foi tudo o que eu consegui balbuciar, atônito, me pondo de pé logo em seguida. 

\- Você precisa de espaço, Gerard. Desde que eu cheguei aqui tenho percebido que, com a exceção do seu pai, todo mundo te trata com um cuidado excessivo, como se cada passo que você desse pudesse ser em falso. Ficam em cima de você querendo saber aonde você vai, o que vai fazer, com quem... – ela gesticulava enquanto falava, uma expressão realmente desgostosa do rosto demonstrava o quão contrariada ela se sentia com àquela situação. – É como se não confiassem em você e eu acho que é isso que faz com que você duvide de si mesmo às vezes. Minha opinião pode não valer muita coisa a essa altura, mas eu decidi que preciso começar a fazer o que eu acho certo.

\- Eu não quero que você vá embora. – aquela era a frase mais longa e coerente que eu havia conseguido montar em dias de devaneios. – Não por minha causa. Eu preciso cumprir minhas obrigações e o que eu...

\- Você precisa se cobrar menos, Gerard. – ela me cortou sendo categórica. – Você acha que deve fazer mais do que já faz pelos outros, mas talvez esteja na hora de fazer algo por você! Você não percebe, mas está tão inseguro que não consegue nem acreditar em você mesmo. Gerard, você não era assim...

\- Eu sei que eu não era assim, ok? – eu disse um pouco alterado, a voz saindo rouca e áspera da minha garganta. – Eu não era muitas coisas! Pelo menos não sou mais um babaca, então não é como se eu estivesse completamente na merda.

\- Você tinha uma luz. Você era vivo, Gerard! Nós dois erramos muito, mas nos isolarmos do mundo não é uma opção nem nunca foi. Você precisa viver! – ela parecia exasperada enquanto falava, como se eu estivesse na beira de uma ponte, do outro lado da grade de proteção, pronto para me jogar de cabeça. – Onde está o Gerard que eu conheci? – ela tentou dar um sorriso que saiu bastante triste. – Aquele que ria do mundo como se tudo fosse muito estranho?

\- Max deve estar com ele até hoje, porque eu nunca mais tive notícias. – respondi com amargura, me sentindo realmente irritado com o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

Era confuso. Confuso pra caralho ouvir algo de alguém e, logo em seguida, vir outra pessoa e te dizer exatamente o contrário. Acredito que passei tanto tempo acostumado a saber como as pessoas esperavam que eu agisse que devo, em algum momento, ter perdido um pouco daquele filtro que forma a vontade própria de um ser humano. Porque, de uma forma ou de outra, eu havia vivido a adolescência inteira procurando saber o que as pessoas esperavam de mim, na tentativa de ser mais esperto que todo mundo sendo exatamente o contrário e, no fim...

... acabei perdendo parte da minha identidade em uma tentativa estúpida de “chocar” a sociedade.

\- Pois bem – ela sentenciou, e logo eu percebi que a conversa estava definitivamente encerrada. – então me avise se ele aparecer por aqui. Caso contrário, terei de ir embora sem me despedir. 

Ela acariciou minha bochecha novamente enquanto me olhava e sorria cúmplice, como se tivesse acabado de compartilhar algo muito importante comigo, ou como se soubesse que, mais dia, menos dia, eu entenderia o que ela havia querido dizer. Minha própria confusão e irritação me impediram de dizer a ela qualquer coisa. Até mesmo um simples “me deixa sozinho”.

\- Gerard?

\- Hum?

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você, seu irmão e seus amigos – ela começou a dizer enquanto se afastava de mim em direção à porta. – e não precisa me contar se não quiser, mas não tenha medo de ficar sozinho. Você só vai ficar completamente sozinho quando não puder mais contar consigo mesmo. – ela abriu a porta devagar e saiu na ponta dos pés para o corredor sem o mínimo ruído. – Boa noite.

Sentei-me na minha cama, derrotado após aquele verdadeiro confronto. Minha cabeça latejava em uma dor que parecia me acompanhar desde o dia que eu havia me trancado no quarto, o que me fazia sentir uma diminuição considerável da minha velocidade de pensamento, mas mesmo assim eu estava me esforçando. Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e os cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto fechava os olhos e tentava me concentrar em algo que não fosse a dor.

Só naquele momento que eu me lembrei porque sempre detestei discutir com Lindsey. Inevitavelmente ela teria razão sobre a maioria das coisas que diria – isso quando não tinha razão sobre tudo. Nossas conversas sempre me abriam diversas portas e linhas de pensamento, mas me irritava como quase nunca conseguia fazê-la descartar as próprias convicções. Porque, no geral, ela sempre tinha razão. Estava certa e eu tinha que abaixar a cabeça e aceitar.

Para variar, dessa vez não estava acontecendo muito diferente.

Lindsey me fazia reagir. Ela havia vindo como último recurso, a última carta em sua manga – porque ela sabia que, se as dúvidas que ela colocaria na minha cabeça não me fizessem levantar a bunda da cama para alguma coisa (nem que fosse para andar em círculos pelo quarto), dificilmente outra coisa faria.

E agora eu não conseguia mais parar de pensar em como eu fui idiota esse tempo todo e por tantos motivos diferentes. Uma hora eu não queria as pessoas cuidando da minha vida, na outra eu desejava desesperadamente uma companhia na solidão do meu quarto; em um momento eu queria resolver os problemas de todo mundo de uma vez e do meu jeito, em outro eu estava pouco me fodendo para Lindsey e os **nossos** problemas, que não eram pequenos.

Era bom ter alguém de fora que enxergasse tudo aquilo e jogasse tudo na minha cara assim, como um balde de água fria, mas eu não vou negar que era chocante ver todas as cenas que eu havia perdido da minha própria vida assim, do nada. Nem que esses momentos faziam minha consciência doer como o inferno.

Lindsey tinha razão em dizer que eu precisava pensar mais em mim, mas eu estava pensando em mim quando havia pegado o carro do meu pai e sumido por uma tarde toda na semana anterior. Eu não precisava simplesmente pensar em mim, eu precisava pensar em um problema de cada vez. _Ir com calma_ talvez fosse a expressão mais correta. Era necessário que eu me focasse apenas no que era importante naquele momento.

Eu precisava fazer escolhas.

Pra começar, precisava escolher se Lindsey iria ficar e seguir com o processo contra Max ou se ela iria embora, com uma mala em uma mão e a mãozinha de Arthur na outra. Porque ela claramente havia deixado a decisão nas minhas mãos.

\- Onde será que está aquele outro Gerard, hein, Way? Você sabe? – perguntei a mim mesmo em voz alta, as mãos embrenhadas nos cabelos, agora quase um palmo abaixo dos ombros e bastante sujos. Pensei na cara de obvia desaprovação que minha mãe faria ao me ver e senti uma vontade repentina de rir.

Era tempo de mudanças, afinal. De fazer escolhas e tomar os caminhos.

Eu nem me lembrava mais quanto tempo fazia que eu não era confrontado assim pela vida. Era estranho, estressante e me fazia sentir um frio um pouco desagradável na boca do estômago.

Pensei naquelas palavras saindo da boca de Lindsey como uma revelação: “eu decidi que preciso começar a fazer o que eu acho certo”. E eu precisava.

Levantei-me da cama vagaroso, meus músculos voltando a reclamar pela falta de uso, e rumei diretamente para o banheiro, analisando meu reflexo que, na claridade da luz do pequeno cômodo, fazia uma careta estranha enquanto olhava de volta para mim.

Repentinamente Frank invadiu meus pensamentos e eu fiquei imaginando o que ele diria se me visse daquela forma. Realmente era ótimo que ele não pudesse me ver naquele estado, daquela forma deplorável com aquela cara terrível de auto-piedade. Com aquela cara, fiquei pensando se não seria uma boa se eu mudasse meu nome para Gerard _Tenha-pena-de-mim_ Way. Ma parecia conveniente.

Frank... Por alguns momentos pensei o que Frank tinha a ver com tudo aquilo. Ele havia me deixado sozinho, não é? Sozinho para cuidar dos meus assuntos.

_Dos quais eu não estava exatamente cuidando..._

Frank havia me empurrado por grande parte desse longo caminho e eu estava deixando tudo isso passar. Ele ouviu muitas coisas que não precisava ouvir, passou por situações que eu causei... Talvez o envolvimento dele nessa história toda seja, em parte, culpa minha. Pessoas próximas inevitavelmente acabavam se envolvendo nos assuntos umas das outras e agora eu vejo que essa era uma parte natural da vida que eu tentava evitar.

Mesmo Mikey ou Ray...

Como diria Frank, eu acredito que devia algo a eles. E o mínimo que eu podia fazer era continuar com tudo isso que eu mesmo havia começado e virar de vez essa página do meu passado. Mesmo que fosse para perdermos o caso, saber que tentamos já deveria ser um grande consolo. As conseqüências viriam caso isso acontecesse, mas o que na vida não gera conseqüências? 

Uma onda de ânimo me invadiu por completo naquele instante, me fazendo sentir estranhamente eufórico e bipolar. Eu havia quebrado muitas coisas nesse meio tempo, muitas coisas que eu havia levado meses para construir, mas agora que a merda toda já estava feita eu precisava contar com a minha vontade de consertar tudo. 

_E torcer para que tudo tivesse conserto._

Voltei minhas atenções para o espelho novamente, minha própria imagem sorrindo de volta ainda um pouco enferrujada.

Estava na hora de eu parar de agir como um garoto para agir como um homem e assumir as responsabilidades que eu mesmo havia criado.

 

Desci para o café pela primeira vez em sete dias. A luz do sol ainda me incomodava um pouco, parecendo muito mais quente e clara do que eu me lembrava da última vez, mas nada absurdo. Na verdade, absurdo mesmo era o frio na boca do estômago que eu estava sentindo. Em parte, assumo, estava com vergonha de entrar na cozinha e encarar meu pai e minha mãe nos olhos depois de tanto tempo sem uma palavra. Minha mãe provavelmente, me exigiria algumas explicações se não estivesse atrasada, e meu pai me diria novamente que estava à minha disposição caso eu precisava conversar...

E a perspectiva de conversar seriamente com eles logo pela manhã não me abria o apetite.

Mas um pedaço de mim estava ansioso por sair de casa, como se eu tivesse acabado de chegar de viagem em outro país e meu corpo, biologicamente falando, me presenteasse com essas sensações estranhas na tentativa de me fazer sair o mais rápido possível para desbravar o mundo de possibilidades lá fora. E era isso que eu queria: perspectiva e possibilidades.

Tentei controlar meus músculos faciais, aparentemente congelados em um sorriso, e dei uma última checada no meu uniforme. Fazia muito tempo que eu não dava um nó naquela gravata tão bem. Respirei fundo uma, duas, três vezes e finalmente terminei de descer as escadas.

O simples som da aproximação dos meus passos já fez o barulho na cozinha diminuir consideravelmente, mas, quando eu finalmente passei pela porta que separava a copa da sala, o silêncio foi quase palpável.

Foi Lindsey, novamente, que me salvou de um constrangimento maior.

\- Bom dia, Gerard! – ela me cumprimentou com um grande sorriso enquanto ajudava Arthur a beber um pouco de leite em uma caneca sem que o pequeno derramasse tudo.

Além dela, as únicas outras pessoas na cozinha eram meu pai e minha mãe, que me encarava absolutamente chocada de seu lugar à mesa, com a xícara de café a meio caminho da boca.

\- Gerard, o que você fez com o seu cabelo? – ela balbuciou pausadamente em tom baixo. Minha vontade de gargalhar como uma criança que fez o que não devia e foi pega no pulo pelos pais foi quase incontrolável.

\- Un... Eu só cortei. – disse simples, passando a mão pelos fios, agora apenas alguns dedos abaixo da nuca. Joguei minha franja, na altura da ponte do nariz, para trás e a encarei sorrindo. 

Meu pai pareceu bastante satisfeito com o que disse, porque me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça e não disse mais nada. Me aproximei com pressa da mesa, pegando uma torrada e espalhando nela uma quantidade generosa de geléia. Era melhor comer no caminho porque, se Mikey não estava mais em casa, eu devia estar atrasado.

\- Gerard, Steven me ligou na sexta-feira perguntando se não poderíamos ir ao escritório dele conversar sobre os últimos detalhes do processo. – meu pai falava sem desviar os olhos do jornal, e eu me senti realmente agradecido por ele estar agindo normalmente. Minha mãe ainda parecia em estado de choque. – Tem algum compromisso para depois da aula? Lindsey também precisa ir conosco.

\- Estou sim. Por mim, tudo bem. – respondi entre uma mordida de torrada e um gole do café de uma xícara que eu supus ser de Mikey que já estava na mesa. 

E eu já havia dito para ele não desperdiçar comida. Muito menos café.

Naquele momento encarei Lindsey, incapaz de não prestar atenção em suas reações, e o que eu recebi em resposta foi um olhar furtivo e um sorriso satisfeito, que inevitavelmente me fez sorrir também.

A primeira escolha certa em uma tonelada de escolhas erradas! Eu ouvi um _amém_?

Já estava para sair ali pela porta dos fundos mesmo quando minha mãe voltou a chamar minha atenção.

\- Mas Gerard... – ela aparentemente tentava argumentar, mas não havia muito que pudesse ser dito, imagino. – Filho, você tem certeza que está bem?

\- Não. – eu respondi bastante satisfeito, já com metade do corpo para fora de casa e a mochila pendurada em um dos ombros. – Mas eu vou ficar.


End file.
